I Like The Sound Of That
by iloveheartland7
Summary: Jesse and Becky juggle family and their careers, while helping Stephanie raise her daughter. (My take on Fuller House)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Please be kind...this is what I wanted to see when first hearing about "Fuller House".**

Megan walked into the house laughing with Jessica as she placed her backpack on the floor near the front door. Both girls ignored the two boys coming in behind them. One headed off toward his bedroom while the other went into the kitchen to get started on his homework. Not two seconds later loud music came blaring through the house. Alex sighed shoving his notebook aside. "Can you at least close your door!"  
Megan and Jessica exchanged looks. "It's starting again."  
"If their fighting when mom gets home again she's gonna freak." Megan answered. Jessica nodded before heading off to her shared room with Megan.  
"Kids?!" Becky yelled coming through the front door. "Downstairs! Now!" She yelled slamming her briefcase on the kitchen counter. All four kids stood in front of their mother. "We've discussed this everyday for the last two weeks. This has to stop!" She screamed swinging her arms around. "Do I need to involve your father in this?" She asked calming down slightly.  
"No" Nicky answered hanging his head. "I was just practicing."  
"You're always practicing." Alex yelled. "Some of us actually do our homework."  
"Ok. That's enough." Becky said putting her arm in the air. "Nicky, homework first then you can go to the garage to practice. Megan, please pick up your backpack I almost tripped over it." She shook her head before heading for her bedroom leaving the kids standing there.  
Jessica shrugged before heading to the door to grab her backpack. "I'll tell her it was mine."  
Megan glared at her brothers. "Can't you two ever get along?"  
"It was his fault." Alex yelled pointing at Nicky.  
Megan sighed before walking away. "Hey! I'm home." Megan jumped into her father's arms as he swung her around.  
"Hi Dad. How was work?"  
"The best but better now." He kissed her before placing her on the ground. "Where's your mother?" He asked before picking up his guitar case he'd just put down.  
"Bedroom"  
"Hey boys" He said seeing them come into the hallway.  
"Hey" Nicky said.  
"Alex?" Jesse yelled after his son who had walked right on by without acknowledging anyone. "What's with him?" They shrugged.  
"What's with Alex?" He asked coming into the bedroom.  
"Don't ask." She sighed. "They've been fighting like cats and dogs all week."  
"Oh." He took his jacket off placing it on the bed. "How was your day?" He asked wrapping his wife in his arms.  
"Other then trying to rain four kids. Great." She kissed him. "The station is doing a special show next week so I'll be working extra hours. Will you be able to handle the kids?"  
"I think so." He laughed. "I can get a babysitter right?"  
Becky playfully slapped his arm. "Who you gonna get? You were the one who thought moving 400 miles away from our family was a good idea."  
"That was 14 years and two kids ago." He said getting a laugh from Becky. "Besides we were younger."  
"Speak for yourself. I'm still young." Jesse pushed her back onto the bed causing her to giggle.  
"Hey. The kids are home remember?" She said trying to sit up.  
"True. Besides we don't need to try for number 5."  
"What are we going to do?" She pulled her hair into a pony. Jesse was about to answer when they heard someone yell "Where is everybody?"  
"Speaking of number 5." He said getting up off the bed. "In here." He yelled opening the door.  
"Rematch later?" She asked smiling at him."  
"You bet."

"Hey Steph" Becky said as she walked into the kitchen. "I thought you'd catch a ride with Uncle Jesse."  
"No, I was in the zone. Had these lyrics I just had to get written down before I forgot." She laughed.  
"Sounds familiar." She said hitting Jesse's arm as he walked by.  
"Where's Jess?"  
"In her room, I think." Becky answered. "If she and Megan hasn't tried to escape the twins." She laughed.  
"Their fighting again?" She sighed. "Jess?"  
"What mom?" Jessica asked coming into the kitchen.  
"Did you do your homework?"  
"Yes." She answered leaning against the counter. "Can I go over to Aidan's?"  
Stephanie looked from her daughter to her aunt. "I guess so but curfew is 9."  
"Nine?" Jessica protested.  
Becky intervened. "Listen to your mother. It's a school night."  
"Fine." She huffed off to her room.  
Becky put down her spoon she was stirring dinner with. "Don't take it too personally everyone's been..."  
"A little nuts." Jesse finished.  
Becky nodded. "Yeah nuts is one way of putting it."  
"Remind me again how happy we were before the kids?"  
"Jess?! We love the kids remember? Plus it was you who wanted another after the twins."  
He sighed. "Don't remind me. I spend all day trying to convince you I could handle another baby. And Joey." He laughed at the memory.  
"You were in way over your head." Becky placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"I do love the kids. All five of them." He reached for Stephanie's hand and swung it smiling at her.  
She smiled. "Thank you for everything. I couldn't have done any if this without you. Both of you." She said looking at her aunt.  
"Your welcome sweetheart." Becky kissed her forehead. "We were more then happy to take you in." Steph smiled.  
"Dad's still mad at me?" She said it more as a statement.  
Jesse grabbed Stephanie's hand again. "He understood. You had to follow your dreams."  
"Have you talked to him lately? Does he even know you got signed?" Becky asked coming around the counter and sitting beside him.  
Steph shook her head. "No. Not really." She played with the bracelet she was wearing. "I think he's still mad I got pregnant. And choose to live with you instead of him." She swallowed hard tears coming to her eyes.  
"Sweetheart, you can't do anything to make him hate you. He just didn't want to miss seeing Jessica grow up." Becky answered.  
"He's got Natasha and Cameron."  
"I know. But Jessica is still important to him. He just thought that maybe he'd get the chance to help you raise her. He was never mad. He loves you."  
Steph looked up sadly. "I dropped out of school to focus on music. Getting pregnant was just another disappointment. I couldn't let it stand in my way."  
"Steph, he didn't want to stand in your way." Jesse added.  
"He always told you you needed a real career. You know what following in your footsteps must have done to him?"  
"Hey, he stood behind you in your dream to be a dancer. Didn't he?" Becky said.  
"Yeah. I guess so."  
"Do you have any regrets?" He asked.  
"No." Stephanie smiled. "I love Jessica. And you."  
Jessie stood up and kissed her forehead. "We love you too." Becky said.  
"Tell her the good news?" Jesse added. "I know I wanted to tell Becky tonight alone but I think we can tell her now together."  
Stephanie smiled. "Maybe moving to LA has been a good choice." Becky looked between her husband and niece confused. "We are going on tour."  
"What?!" Becky yelled excitedly. "Your first tour! I'm so proud of you." She hugged Steph tight. Then she turned to Jesse. "Wait. We?"  
"Yeah. She's opening for me."  
She nodded shocked. "You?"  
"Yeah. Hun, look."  
"How long?" Becky crossed her arms.  
"6 months."  
"What?! 6 months?" She put her hands on her hips.  
Stephanie slowly backed out of the room but bumped into an equally pissed daughter. "You're leaving? For 6 months?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Jess? How exactly do you expect me to handle four kids by myself for 6 months? And I thought you quit playing shows? Remember when you took all our money to buy that run down building so you could start your own label. Remember that? You promised me no more tours. No more being away for months. I had to tell you I was pregnant with Megan over the phone." Becky was now in tears. "I wanted to share that moment with you Jess. Do you know I worried you wouldn't see the birth of our child?"  
"Beck...look I never expected you to get pregnant."  
"Oh well sorry I didn't run it by you first. Sorry it wasn't perfect timing." She yelled.  
"I didn't say I wasn't happy. I just didn't think..."  
"You missed half the pregnancy when I was pregnant with the twins. I thought you'd want to be around the second time. But you were too busy." Becky slammed their bedroom door.

Jessica sat across the table from Stephanie. "We need to talk about this."  
"Were you ever going to tell me?" Jessica finally said breaking the silent treatment she was giving her mother.  
"Of course." She reached across the table grabbing Jessica's hand. She was about to speak again but was interpreted by the loud slam from up the stairs. Both girls jumped slightly turning their attention to the stairs. Becky ran by grabbing her coat before slamming the back door just as hard. Both were still staring at the back door wondering what had happened when Jesse walked into the dining room. He looked almost as upset as Becky had been. "What's going on?" She dared to ask instantly regretting it from the look she got from him. It was almost as bad as the time Michelle played with his expensive recording equipment.  
"We can talk later, mom." Jessica said jumping up and leaving the room.  
"You're happy right?" He asked sitting down in the chair beside Stephanie.  
"Yeah. I guess."  
"Am I...selfish?" He asked looking down at his hands.  
"No. Why?"  
"She's been mad before. We've had load's of arguments. But she's only walked out on me once." He played with his wedding ring. "What if she doesn't come back this time?" He asked with hurt in his eyes.  
Steph half smiled. "She would never do that. She loves you." Jesse only nodded. "How'd you win her back last time?"  
"Chased after her." He sighed.  
"Then what are you doing sitting here?" She asked smiling.  
"How'd Jess take it?" He only now looked her in the eye.  
"Fine, I guess. She was just mad I never talked to her about it first. And maybe that's why Aunt Becky is so upset."  
"When did you get so smart?" He said smiling.  
"I was raised right." They both laughed. Jesse stood up grabbing his jacket. "Tell Nicky to go ahead and practice without me." Steph nodded.

Jesse found Becky sitting on the swing set in their backyard. He sat down next to her. "Hun?" Becky looked up at him the tear stains showing. "I'm sorry. I never meant to disappoint you."  
Becky shook her head. "Why do you keep thinking you're not good enough?" Jesse gave her a confused face. "I'm not mad cause you like music. I'm mad you didn't even tell me you wanted to perform again. I'm proud of you. I'll always be proud of you." She smiled.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." They kissed.

"Aunt Steph? Where's mom?" Megan asked coming into the living room.  
"Outside, I think." Steph answered looking up from the TV.  
"Why are they fighting?" Megan asked teary eyed.  
Stephanie pulled her into her lap. "Everyone fights. It doesn't mean anything. Your parents love each other very much." She hugged her. "Look." She said getting up and going over to the window. Megan smiled widely at the sight. "See what'd I tell you." She ruffled Megan's hair before sitting back down on the couch.  
"Mom? Dad?" Megan shouted as they came into the house. "Are you gonna get a divorce?"  
"No. Sweetie who told you that?" Jesse asked.  
"Honey, Dad and I were just having a fight like you and your brothers." Becky grabbed her into a hug.

"Well that was an interesting night." He said as he got into bed later that night.  
"We really can't keep doing this. I'm tired of the twins constant fighting. And this tour thing. It's not the best timing." She said turning off the light and snuggling in closer. He wrapped his arm around her kissing her forehead. "Ok, if you stay home and help with kids all next week and maybe talk to the twins. I won't be dealing with so much while you're on tour."  
He nodded. "Ok. Sounds good."  
"Is Jess ok with Steph going on tour?" She asked concerned.  
"They didn't really get a chance to talk." He said. "You know we're gonna have more trouble with Megan then anyone."  
"True. But what about Nicky? He's been upset about you going in the past. And now Stephanie is going with you."

Becky turned over wrapping her arms around her husband. She laid her head on his chest. He woke slightly wrapping his own arms around her. She noticed the smile on his face. She chuckled to herself. It was quiet in the house. Everyone must still be asleep she thought. The chaos never seemed as bad on the weekends. No one had anywhere to be and the kids slept in late which gave her and Jesse time to themselves. "Hey" she whispered but didn't get a response. She must have fallen back asleep cause she jumped when the bedroom door flew open her son yelling her name. "Mom?" That didn't last long she thought.  
"What Nicky?" She asked trying to hide her annoyance.  
"Can I go meet my friends?" He begged.  
"What about practice?" A still half asleep Jesse asked.  
"Later Dad." He said. "Can...can I take your bike?" He asked cautiously.  
"Sure." Jesse answered turning over falling back asleep.  
"Jess?!" Becky swatted his arm. "No. No bike." Turning her attention back to Nicky.  
"Mom?" He stomped his foot.  
"Keys are by the front door." He sleepily said.  
Becky glared at him but his eyes were still closed. "I'm not gonna win this am I?" She said catching her son's expression. "Fine but please be careful." Nicky jumped up and down then ran out of the room. "What was that back there?" She said hitting Jesse again.  
"I'm up ok." He answered like a child late for school.  
Becky laughed. "Are you kidding me?"  
"What?"  
"Your motorcycle?" She said like it was obvious. "Jess, we talked about this. It's not safe."  
Jesse faced Becky. "I had a bike at his age."  
"That's supposed to be reassuring? You rode like a maniac. Some of the things you did at his age still make me wonder how you're in one piece." She added getting serious now. "Please tell me you've never shared those stories with our children?"  
"Of course not. But Nicky is 17. And you're the one who let me teach him how to ride. It's not my fault he likes it so much." Jesse said. "As for the stunts I really do regret those days." He pulled Becky closer.  
She smiled. "I'm a mom, it's my job to worry."  
"And you are a great mother. Look how well Stephanie turned out. You did that." Becky smiled against his chest. "I'm sorry for getting upset last night. It's just that I miss you so much when you're on tour."  
"It's hard for me too babe. I miss you already." He smiled placing a kiss on her forehead. "I don't want to fight."  
"Me either." She placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you." Before long they were full on making out.  
"Dad?" Knocking was heard from the other side of their bedroom door. "Dad?"  
"We gotta get a lock." He joked. "I thought we had no privacy before we moved."  
Becky shook her head as she sat up. "Come in."  
"Dad?" Megan said again.  
"I heard you the first time." He said still lying in bed.  
"How come you let Jessica go with Nicky?"  
"We didn't let her do anything." Becky said pulling on her robe. "Did you check with Steph?" She glanced back at Jesse. "This is why I said no."  
"Don't get mad at me." He said now sitting up. "He's like me. What'd you expect?" He said coyly.  
Becky frowned. "Don't remind me. It's bad enough we got the twins a car on their 16th birthday. Now Nicky wants a motorcycle."  
"He's teaching Jess how to drive." Megan admitted but regretted it.  
"What?!" Jesse jumped out of bed furious. "She's only 15." He yelled. "And a motorcycle?"  
"You got to be kidding me?" Becky now had her hands on her hips. "Oh, with her it's different but our son it's all cool cause 'he's just like me'." She walked out of the room.  
"I wanted to teach her to drive." He yelled into the hallway following after Becky.  
"Shouldn't you ask Stephanie?" She said before shutting the bathroom door.  
"I did. She's fine with it." He yelled through the door before walking back to their room. He flopped down on the bed.  
"Dad?" Alex asked.  
"What?" He answered irritated. A peaceful Saturday already ruined and it wasn't yet noon.  
Alex sighed. "Forget it."  
"Ok" Jesse answered rubbing his face.  
Alex stood there slightly hurt. He hadn't expected that answer. Usually both his parents were always ready to talk if needed. He wanted to just go back to his room but something about his father's lack of concern made him angry. "Ok? Really?" He yelled now getting Jesse's attention. "You never want to listen!" Jesse sat up eyeing his son wondering where this sudden outburst had come from. He was usually the quite, laid back one. He was exactly like Becky. "It's not fair!"  
"Alex?" Jesse said rubbing a hand through his hair.  
"Sorry I'm not into music like Nicky or Stephanie. And I'm not daddy's little girl like Megan." He put air quotes around 'daddy's'. By now Jesse was staring at his son surprised. "You make more time for Jessica and she's not even your daughter!"  
By now Becky had also heard the commotion. She grabbed a towel and headed back to their room. She bumped into Alex in the hallway. "Alex?" She asked but he went down the stairs and out the back door. Slamming it as he went. The car started up and both heard it tare out of the driveway. Jesse was standing behind Becky in the hallway still shocked. "Where's he going?" She asked facing him.  
But he didn't answered. He just stared at the stairs. "Am I selfish?" He finally asked Becky.  
She raised an eyebrow. "No, of course not. Why? He is upset about the tour?"  
"I don't know." He said quietly deep in thought about what Alex had said to him. "He wanted to ask me something. I think."  
Becky looked at him concerned. "What did he say?"  
"I don't care about him." The words stung as he said them. "That isn't true? Is it Beck?" He said now facing her with hurt in his eyes.  
"He didn't mean it, Jess. He knows you love him just as much as the others. It's just harder since you'd don't have much in common." She said trying to reassure him.  
"Do I?" He said. "Do I love him the same?" Tears had come to his eyes. Becky reached out to give him a hug but he walked downstairs leaving her standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later Becky made her way down the stairs. She had her hair in a messy ponytail and had put on one of Jesse's t-shirts. She thought she was alone but noticed Stephanie sitting at the table with a notebook. Most likely writing a song. "Hey Steph."  
"Hi" Steph looked up smiling but it faded when she seen her aunts expression and clothing choice. "Is everything ok?" She asked.  
"I thought I was alone." She answered avoiding the question. She slumped down in the chair. "We got into a fight."  
Steph raised her eyebrow. "Again? Is everything ok between you two?"  
"Not me and Jesse. Well, not exactly." Becky rubbed her face. "I tried calling him but he won't pick up."  
"Oh. What happened?" Steph closed her notebook and turned around in her chair to face Becky sitting in the living room.  
"Alex and Jesse got into it. Over what I'm not sure." She sighed.  
"That explains why I nearly become a speed bump at the end of driveway." She laughed slightly to show her aunt she wasn't upset.  
Becky just shook her head. "I don't know what's got into everyone lately." Steph nodded. "I'm worried Steph. It's not like Jess to not return my calls."  
"I'm sure everything's ok." She reassured Becky.  
"You didn't see him. He was...I've never seen him like that. Alex said Jesse didn't care and he took it personally. Both stormed out of here. And to make matters worse Nicky took Jesse's motorcycle and Jessica went with him."  
Stephanie nodded taking in all that had happened. "Where's Megan?"  
Becky raised her eyebrow concerned. "She's not here?!" She shouted.  
"No." Steph answered quickly.  
Becky sighed again for what felt like the hundredth time this morning. "She was mad Jessica left without her or something. I don't remember. All I know is I don't know where anyone is." She put her head in her hands. Stephanie moved over to the chair Becky was sitting in. Becky looked up with tears threatening to fall. "Can you see if you can get Jesse to answer your calls? Please? I have a feeling he went to look for Alex."  
"Of course." She nodded wrapping Becky in a sideways hug.

Jesse sat on the front of his car. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there looking out at the LA skyline. He knew Becky was right that the kids needed to stop fighting but he didn't know how to make them get along. Things were so much easier before they had left San Francisco for Becky's job. He had insisted that she take it. Her own anchor job on a top rated morning news show. She had protested saying that they couldn't leave their family. And didn't want Jesse to leave everything he worked so hard for. But he had pushed. Had he'd known his family would have ended up like this he wasn't so sure he'd make the same decision. And the idea of leaving Becky for 6 months to handle all this on her own didn't seem fair. The words Alex had said still in his head. He honestly couldn't remember the last time they hung out just the two of them. He hadn't spent much time doing anything unless it involved music. Making him second guess his choice all over again. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his phone. It was the third time it'd rang. He jumped down off the car deciding he'd better answer it. "Hello?" He asked not recognizing the number. "Police department?" He asked confused. He had assumed it would be Becky calling him wondering where he was or when he was coming back. His eyes grew wide instantly concerned. "Yes, this is his father." He answered still trying to piece everything the officer said together. He couldn't remember if he'd said Nicky's name or not. "What happened? Is he okay?" His mind went back to what Becky had said earlier about riding a motorcycle being too dangerous. His own motorcycle crash coming to mind. He nodded relieved when the officer said yes. "Okay, I'll be right there." He jumped over the car door afraid it'd take too long to actually open it. He started the car and raced off toward the station.

Stephanie shook her head again. "Still nothing." Becky just nodded. "I'm sure everything's okay." She reassured but wasn't as convincing as she should have been. She too had become worried. Neither Jesse or Alex were answering. The house phone rang making Becky jump. She walked over slowly to it picking it up cautiously. "Hello?"  
"Becky?"  
"Jesse?!" She yelled placing her hand over her mouth.  
"Don't get mad but I'm...at the police station." He glanced around from where he was sitting.  
"What?!" This got Steph's attention who now stood beside her aunt impatiently. "Your where?! What happened?!"  
"Beck? I said don't get mad. I'm fine."  
"Your fine? You call from the police station and have the nerve to say your fine. What happened? And how bad is it?" Steph looked nervously at Becky. "Oh my...it's not Nicky or Jessica is it?" She asked suddenly remembering they'd taken out Jesse's bike.  
"Becky, listen to me." He bagged now annoyed. "I'm at the police station not the hospital." He wished Becky would let him talk.  
"How much is your bail? Are you being charged? Do we need a lawyer?"  
"Rebecca!" He shouted getting looks from others in the station as well as a cop behind a desk. "It was a speeding ticket."  
Becky was relieved but confused. "They don't normally arrest people for that Jess. What did you do?"  
"It wasn't me. It was Alex." He said just as an officer motioned for him. "Look honey I got a go. Love you." He said before hanging up. He stood up and made his way over to the officer.  
Alex walked out. "Dad? I'm so sorry." He said but was cut off by Jesse pulling him into a hug. Alex hadn't expected that at all. "Dad?" He asked but Jesse wouldn't let go.  
"Sir? Your son is free to go once you paid the impound charges." The officer stated.  
"Is he being charged with anything?"  
"No. It was his first offense and seems like a good kid." He said the last part as more of a question.  
"He is. A good kid." Jesse answered for Alex. The officer nodded.

"Why aren't you mad?" Alex asked his dad from the passenger seat.  
"Cause I thought something happened." He said looking over at his son. "Why'd you not stop anyway?"  
"I don't know. I guess I got scared." Alex said.  
"You're lucky they didn't charge you." He sighed. "But I'm to blame. And I am sorry."  
Alex smiled. "I didn't mean what I said."  
"Yes you did. But I'm glad you said something." Jesse said. "How about we do something next weekend? Just me and you."  
"Really?!" He said all excited. "Cool."  
Jesse chuckled. "I wouldn't be that happy when we get home. Your mother is going to be furious."  
He nodded. "I always thought it'd be Nicky who got arrested." Both laughed.

"Arrested?!" Becky yelled meeting both in the driveway. She pulled Alex into a hug. "Don't scare me like that again." She looked him square in the eye. "We will be discussing this later, young man." He just nodded before going into the house. "Are you alright?" Becky asked touching Jesse's cheek.  
"Yeah. We talked." He hugged Becky. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I left my phone in the car."  
"It's alright. I'm just glad you're both safe." She said giving him another hug. "Have you heard from our other kids? They weren't down at station too?" She said slightly laughing. Stephanie met them in the driveway.  
"Not that I was aware. But Steph is going back with me to get Alex's car."  
"Why didn't you have him drive it home?"  
"They suspended his license for 30 days." Jesse said throwing the car keys at Stephanie as she got into the convertible.  
"It's one thing after another. He was the last one I expected to cause trouble. It's usually the others." She said running her hand in her hair.  
"I know." He said grabbing Becky's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie sat on the edge of her daughter's bed. It'd been a couple days since the tour announcement. She told her uncle she was only going if it was okay with Jessica. "So?"  
"So?" Jess looked at her mother.  
"I've given the tour a lot of thought. And if you don't want me to go that's fine. They'll be others." She grabbed Jess's hand waiting for an answer.  
"Aunt Becky says I should let you go. You've worked hard and it's a once in a lifetime thing."  
"You've talked to Aunt Becky?" Steph asked.  
"Yeah. I don't really want you to go. But..." Jessica looked down at her hands.  
"Then I don't have to go. Uncle Jesse would understand."  
"But I don't want you to miss out either. It sounds so fun."  
"If I go, we'll still get to talk every night. And I'll even let you miss a little bit of school to see a show or two."  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah. Of course." She smiled.  
"You can go. It's only for a little while. I'll be fine with Aunt Becky."  
Steph's smile faded. "Actually I thought it might be fun if you spent next semester with Grandpa in San Francisco."  
"What? Why? All my friends are here. Plus Aidan."  
"Aunt Becky and I already discussed it. It's less pressure on her." Jessica nodded knowing far well what she was referring. The twins. "Look you think about it and let me know. Okay? I'll only go if you're okay with it." She got up off the bed kissing her cheek. Jessica nodded forcing a smile.

"Nicky? Alex? Megan? Jessica? Steph? Dinner." Becky yelled placing the last bowl on the table. Jesse was already sitting and putting chicken on his plate. Stephanie was the next to sit. She looked at her uncle piling salad on his plate. "I don't think I can do the tour." She saw him look up at her surprised. "I'm sorry. Can you find someone else to open?"  
"Steph?" Jesse started confused as to why she'd changed her mind but stopped when Becky glared at him. He instead nodded. "Yeah. If that's what you want. I can find someone else." He was trying to hide the hurt. He had been excited to share the stage with her.  
Jessica sat next eying both her uncle and mother. She'd overheard the last part. "You have to go."  
Both Becky and Steph looked at her in surprise. "Jess? It's okay."  
Jessica interrupted her aunt. "I've been thinking about it and it's not fair of me to tell you what to do. I know you're excited. I want you to go."  
Steph smiled. "Really? You'd be okay?"  
"Yeah. Besides we haven't seen Grandpa since I was 11." She said. "It'll be fun, right?" She asked nervously.  
Jesse looked between Becky and Stephanie confused. "What does your father have to do with this?"  
"We decided it might be best if she stayed with Danny." Becky stated sitting at the other end of the table.  
Jesse nodded. "Okay."  
"Boys? Dinners getting cold." Becky yelled as Megan took her seat next to her father.  
"Are we all okay about this tour?" Jesse asked during dessert.  
"Yes, honey." Becky answered looking around the table.  
"Yeah, dad. Of course." Alex smiled causing Becky to choke on her drink.  
"What? You're okay with this? Why?" She asked.  
"Yeah." Alex answered.  
"I'm cool with it." Nicky added. "I can play with you on stage at least once? Please Dad?"  
Jesse looked at Becky. "We'll see." She nodded.  
"We promise that you'll all get to see one show." She said gathering up the plates.  
"How about you Megan?"  
She hesitated looking down at her plate as Becky picked it up. "Yeah. I guess." She glanced sideways at Jesse. "I'm gonna miss you."  
"Hey" Jesse grabbed her chin. "I'm gonna miss you too. But we'll talk everyday. I promise."

Becky was loading the dishwasher as Jesse brought the rest of the dishes into the kitchen. The kids were in their rooms doing homework and Steph had gone out to meet with a friend. Becky stopped what she was doing and stared at him. "So, everything's fine with you and Alex."  
"We talked Beck. It's fixed." Jesse said.  
"It's fixed? How'd you fix it?" She asked skeptical.  
"We're hanging out next weekend."  
"You are? So all is forgiven?" Becky asked eying Jesse.  
"Yeah sure. We're going to a game or something."  
"A game? Next weekend? You're preparing to leave next week. Where are you gonna find the time? Don't get me wrong I'm happy you worked it out. And you're spending time with him but..."  
"Beck, I got this. I'll make it work. I have too." He said reassuring her.  
She signed. "You'd better cause I don't want to be the one picking up the pieces like usual."  
"I wouldn't do that." He pushed Becky playfully. "I promised him."


	5. Chapter 5

"Guys?" He yelled up the stairs. Before sitting down with his midmorning snack. Megan and Jessica where first down the stairs and sat on either sides of Jesse. Alex was next taking one of the chairs. "When's mom on?"  
Before Jesse could answer he was interpreted by Nicky shoving his guitar into his lap. "The strings keep breaking." He said frustrated.  
Jesse couldn't help but laugh. "I'll fix it for ya later. Okay?" Handing Nicky back the guitar. "Your mom's gonna be on TV."  
"She's on TV every morning." He wined.  
"Did I miss it?" Stephanie yelled as she came in the front door throwing her jacket on the floor.  
"No, Steph." Jesse answered. The week had gone by quite smoothly for the most part. That is until Jessica kicked a soccer ball through the kitchen window. He'd have to explain that one to Becky later. He felt a little better about leaving for the tour. Maybe it was cause he'd spend all week just hanging with the kids like old times. He smiled at his family all watching TV together. Megan had stole his snack but he was too happy to complain. He just shook his head. It seemed like not that long ago he was single and would be forced into family fun night. Danny making jokes no one understood. Joey going on about something cute the girls did. The girls arguing over what they wanted to watch. Danny always winning. He smiled when he noticed his son's expression. He definitely reminded him of himself. Nicky looked about as thrilled as he always was. Alex was most like Becky while Megan was both of them. Jessica wasn't so easily Stephanie. Although she was a lot like Stephanie she was more confident and outspoken. She loved music but also sports which Steph wasn't a big fan off. She was a little bit of all three adults. She and Nicky fit more as brother and sister then he did with Alex.  
"It's mom." Megan yelled excitedly poking her dad to get his attention.

"Dad?" Megan shouted from the front door. "I'm gonna be late."  
"I'm coming. Just give me a minute." Jesse yelled back.  
Nicky stood next to his sister holding his guitar case and backpack. "He's still doing the laundry. Jessica needed her soccer uniform."  
Megan rolled her eyes. "Come on, Dad."  
"I can take her..." Nicky stared to say.  
"Nope, I'm ready now." He said grabbing his car keys. "Besides your still suspended so your coming to work with me."  
Megan chuckled. "Ow..." She said grabbing her arm after Nicky swatted her.  
"Guys!" Jesse said grabbing Megan's arm just before she hit him back. "Don't hit your sister."  
"Fine." Nicky said glaring at Megan who smiled at him for their dad taking her side.  
"Alex? Jessica? Come on! We're gonna be late."  
Jessica ran from the kitchen. Jesse handed her her uniform. "It's still wet." She complained.  
"It'll dry. Just go get in the car." He handed her his keys. "Alex?"  
"I'm not done my breakfast." He said grabbing his backpack off the couch.  
"Take it to go." Jesse said annoyed. "How does your mother do this, every morning?" He asked following the kids to the garage. Occasionally he had to take one of the kids to school. But he mostly did pick up since Becky was still working and he could sneak away. In fact he liked it when the kids were littler. They'd ask to come back to the studio. Now they hardly showed any interest. And it become worse since the twins got their drivers licence. "All set?" He asked as he started Becky's SUV. They'd switched cars since his wouldn't seat all of them.  
"Yeah!"

Becky checked her phone one more time before looking up at her son. He was sitting on the bottom step watching the front door. She could tell he was getting more and more discouraged. Jesse was running almost an hour late. "Why don't you get a snack before the game?" Becky walked closer to Alex.  
"He'll be here any minute." Alex said never taking his eyes off the door.  
Becky nodded glancing at the door. She was trying to be as hopeful as her son but she was becoming more aware that Jesse wasn't coming. "Maybe he's just late." He said now looking up at his mother.  
"I hope so bud." She ruffled his hair trying to force a smile. But Alex was smarter then that. She knew she couldn't fool him.  
"He's not coming is he?" Alex sighed. Just then the phone rang. Becky answered the call walking away slightly so Alex wouldn't hear.  
"Jess? You're an hour late. Where are you?"  
"Look I have to finish this pre tour stuff." He said.  
She nodded. "But Jesse?"  
"Look, tell Alex I'll make it up to him. I promise."  
"You promised this time." Becky was almost begging. She rubbed her forehead as she glanced at their son. "He's sitting here waiting for you." She whispered.  
"There'll be other games, Beck."  
"But he was looking forward to this game with you today!" She lost her temper and realized she was no longer whispering.  
"Beck, I'm sorry. Tell him I'm sorry." Jesse said before hanging up.  
Becky stayed standing there for a minute before turning her attention back to Alex. "He said he's sorry."  
"It's okay mom." He said though a forced smile. "I should have known he'd never keep his promise." He grabbed his jacket. "Why would he this time?" As Becky watched her son go up the stairs her eyes teared up.

"You couldn't keep this one promise, Jess?" Becky said as Jesse came into their bedroom later that night. She hardly looked at him as she put away their clean laundry.  
"I really tried, Beck." He said.  
"You should have been here!" Tears came to her eyes again. "You not only promised him but me. You made me deal with it again." She turned to face him. "Jess, we can't keep doing this."  
"I'll make it up to him." He said walking over to the closet.  
"When?! 6 months from now! I'm sure he'll go for that!" She said sarcastically. Jesse just looked at her. "You didn't think of that did you?" Jesse rubbed a hand through his hair. "I asked you to keep this one promise." She looked over at Jesse trying to read his expression.  
"I don't know what you want me to say." He sighed. "I had tour stuff, Beck. It was important."  
"That was more important then our son?!" She crossed her arms. "You were on thin ice to start with. This only proved him right." She watched as Jesse's expression changed. "I'm not saying anything he said is right but..."  
"I really blew it big time with him." He said sitting down on the edge of the bed putting his head in his hands.  
Becky sat down next to him taking his hand. "The twins will be going off to college next year. Then we'll just have the girls."  
"I'm sorry. I really am."  
"Don't tell me. Tell him." Becky kissed his cheek before getting up to finish the rest of the chores.

Jesse knocked on the twin's bedroom door before poking his head inside. "Nick, can I talk to your brother for a minute?"  
"Yeah." Nicky grabbed his guitar.  
"Don't bother!" Alex yelled. "I don't want to hear it!" Nicky walked out of room anyway knowing an argument was coming.  
"Alex?"  
"You broke your promise!" He screamed. "I hate you!" He yelled slamming the door in his father's face. Leaving him standing hurt in the hallway. Becky looked on from their bedroom doorway. She put her hand over her mouth as tears came to her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie brought her last suitcase down the stairs. "That's the last of it." She said. "I had no idea I'd need this much stuff. Oh, I forgot my guitar." She darted back up the stairs.  
Jesse shock his head. "You do realize we have a break half way through the tour right?" He said after Stephanie come back down the stairs with her guitar.  
She glared at him. "Says the guy with more bags then me."  
Becky laughed. "Trust me Steph this is him packing light." Jesse stuck his tongue out at her.  
"Bye dad. Call me the minute you land in New York." Megan said bouncing up and down.  
"Sure thing, sweetheart." He said giving her a hug before kissing the top of her head. "I love you."  
"Love you too." Megan smiled.  
"Bye." Nicky said giving his dad a hug. "Rock hard." This made Becky laugh.  
"I'll try." He nodded then turned his attention to Jessica. "Bye honey."  
Jessica smiled. "Have fun."  
"You too. It'll be like a little adventure." Jessica smiled shyly. "It'll be fine."  
"Goodbye." Becky said with tears.  
"Oh, don't start to cry. It'll make it harder for me to go." He put his forehead to hers. "It's only for a few weeks then you and kids are meeting us." Becky nodded.  
"I know. We go through this every time." She smiled.  
"I love you." She kissed him passionately.  
"I love you more." He smiled.  
"We have to go." He said sadly. "Where's Alex?" He asked looking around.  
Becky sighed. "He's not home. Said he didn't want your goodbye." Jesse nodded. "I'll have him call you."

It was now Stephanie's turn to be sad. She held her daughter close in the LA airport not wanting to let go. This was a new thing for her. They'd only ever spend a couple days apart before. It was going to be 3 weeks before she came to see them in concert. "Mom? I have to go or I'll miss my flight."  
"Yeah kid. Your dad's waiting. It'll be fine." Jesse interpreted checking his watch. "Steph, we have to get going too. We have sound check then dinner with your sister."  
"Okay okay." Steph said to her uncle. "Call me if anything. I'll come home."  
Jessica nodded. "I got it. Bye, mom." She hugged her again.  
"Bye kiddo. You'll love San Francisco." He pulled her into a hug too.  
"Bye" Jessica waved as she walked away.  
Jesse looked over at Stephanie as a tear rolled down her cheek. "She's gonna be just fine." She nodded before burying her head into his chest. "Cheer up. Michelle is waiting for us."  
Stephanie laughed. "Okay okay. It's all about her now." Jesse rubbed his hand through her hair messing it up. "Hey!" He put his arm around her as they walked to meet up with the band.

Jessica made her way into the airport. She glanced around nervously looking for her grandfather. She considered going for her bags but didn't want to miss him. She suddenly noticed him waving excitedly. She smiled. She tucked a piece of her dark blonde hair behind her ear. Next thing she knew she was being pulled into a hug the nerves going away. "You're getting so tall." He said. She smiled up at him.  
"Hi" She said shyly the nerves coming back. He grabbed her backpack.  
"Let's get your luggage and head home." He said taking off. She followed behind.

Upon entering the house she noticed it wasn't anything like home. She started to tear up. Danny must have noticed as he placed a hand on her back. "Everything ok?" He asked.  
"Yeah. It's just...so quiet and clean." She said noticing this was going to be a long 6 months. "I miss everyone."  
Danny laughed. "It's going to be quite the change."


	7. Chapter 7

Becky entered the house bracing for the mess and chaos but was surprised to see everything as she'd left it. It felt weird. She placed her purse down and sighed. Suddenly she hated the quiet. Megan had hardly spoken to her all week mad about Jessica being in San Francisco and Nicky hadn't bugged once to ride Jesse's motorcycle. Alex was the only okay one with the changes. And honestly it concerned her. He'd refused to talk to Jesse every time he called. Okay, so that'd only been twice and the first time was late but it wasn't like him to not let this go. Jesse felt so bad leaving things the way they were. She noticed a large brown envelope on the kitchen counter. She placed her keys down before picking it up. Alex's name on it. She really hoped he hadn't gotten into more trouble. "Alex?!" She yelled.  
"What?" He yelled from his room.  
"Can you come down here?" Alex come down the stairs and looked annoyed at his mother. A look she usually got from Nicky. "What's this?" She asked holding the envelope out to him.  
"It's nothing." Becky eyed him. "Just school stuff."  
"Right? Cause the school sends nothing." She crossed her arms placing the envelope down in front of him.  
Alex took a deep breath. "It's my college acceptance." Becky smiled. "I'm afraid to open it."  
She touched his shoulder. "It's okay. Open it." She bit her bottom lip as he opened it slowly watching his facial expression.  
"I got in! I really got in!" He shouted jumping up and down.  
Becky pulled him into a tight hug, "I'm so proud of you."  
Alex smiled widely. "Stanford. Mom? Can you believe it?!"  
"I know. Your father and I knew you could do it." She ruffled his hair. She noticed his smile fade slightly at the mention of Jesse. She smiled nodding. "Where's your brother's?" She asked changing the subject.  
"Uh, Nicky...he should tell you." He started to walk away.  
"Hey, not so fast." She said grabbing his arm. "He should tell me what?"  
"He didn't get one."  
"Why?" She asked just as the phone rang. "Hello?" She said eyeing Alex to not go anywhere. "Honey? How was the show?" She pointed to the envelope. "Do you want to talk to your dad? Tell him the good news?" Becky asked Alex so Jesse could hear.  
"You can tell him." Alex said walking away with a sad expression.  
Becky sighed. "I'm sorry hun. I'm really trying. He just doesn't want to talk yet." She felt tears come to her eyes but pushed it away. "Alex got into Stanford." She answered after he asked what the news was. "He was so excited, Jess. I wish you could have been here." She felt sad. "I miss you so much." She nodded listening to him tell her how much he missed her too. And how the tour was going. Then he asked to talk to the other kids. "They're not home. Nicky had band practice and I think Megan's at a friend's." Jesse was disappointed. "I know hun. But they understand. Megan's the most upset. She misses you and blames me for Jess being in San Francisco. You know she was a lot younger your last tour. So she doesn't remember. Nicky's been hard to read." She leaned against the counter. "He's been quiet. Mostly focuses on his music." Jesse then asked if Nicky got accepted anywhere. "Not sure. He didn't get an envelope. I was just in the middle of that discussion with Alex before you called." She paused to let him talk. "Yeah. I'll let you know. Love you too. Bye." She sighed placing the phone back down.

She walked into the twin's room. "That wasn't nice you know. He wanted to talk to you." She frowned noticing he wasn't paying attention. She pulled the book he was reading away from him. "Alexander! He is your father and you need to show him some respect. I know he broke his promise but that still doesn't excuse you from talking to him like you did." She was now screaming. She rarely loses her temper but the hurt in Jesse's voice was enough to put her over the edge. "Why didn't Nicky get an envelope?" She asked changing the subject.  
Alex looked at her surprised. It was usually Jesse who lost his temper. "He didn't apply." Alex said sheepishly.

"Where's your acceptance letter?" She asked as Nicky came in through the back door over an hour late. She was seated at the dining room table her arms crossed.  
"My guess is you already know why." He said coming into the room.  
"Do I?" She glared motioning for him to sit.  
"I was going to tell you. I just...didn't know how."  
"Why didn't you want to apply? If you want to stay local that's fine. We're not gonna kick you out." She put her hand over his.  
"I don't want to go to college. Dad didn't. So why do I?"  
Becky rubbed her hand across her face. She knew one day the kids would bring that up. She'd just hoped that Jesse would handle it. Or at least be involved in the conversation. He hadn't been gone two weeks yet and already big discussions were coming up. She made a mental note to call Jesse later and have him talk to Nicky. For now she'd have to handle it herself. "That's true but he always wished he'd had." It wasn't a lie exactly.  
"I don't even want to finish high school."  
"I went to college Nicky. It was the best 4 years of my life. I met so many great people. Made lots of friends."  
Nicky interpreted her. "Wasn't meeting dad the best part of your life?"  
"Well, yeah. Of course. He gave me three beautiful babies." She smiled at the memory.  
"And what friends?" He interpreted her again.  
"Okay. You got me there. But that's not fair. I moved to San Francisco." She remembered how scary that was. "I made new ones. And without taking the adventure I would have never met your father as you pointed out."  
"I don't want to lose my old friends."  
"I understand but taking chances is always great too." Becky reassured.  
"Didn't dad not finish high school?" He asked.  
Of course he'd remember that. She shook her head. "Uh, yeah. But he..." She tried to think up a good excuse but didn't have one.  
"I want to be a musician like dad." Becky nodded. Of course he did.  
"How about we talk about this with him next month. Okay?" She asked hoping that'd give him time to reconsider. But she knew it was a losing game. Stephanie was also a musician. He had the upper hand. And it was something Danny had to except she was going to have to too. After all she married a rock star. There was no winning the argument. He'd be thrilled. She still remembers how excited he was that Stephanie asked him to be her bands manager at 14. This was going to be that but double.

Jessica walked into her first class. It was weird not knowing anyone but Danny had reassured her she'd make friends. It'd been over a week and no one seemed to notice her. She was the odd new kid who moved from LA and no one understood why anyone would do that. She hoped this class would go smoother then her other classes. How hard could English really be, right?  
"Okay, who wants to go first?" The teacher asked out loud. "How about...Miss Tanner." He said looking up. He glanced back down at the attendance sheet with a confused face. "Miss Tanner?" This time it didn't sound so teacher like.  
"Jessica." She answered as he looked up again. The moment was more awkward then it should have been. She was waiting for him to ask a question but he never did. He just stared at the class. The bell went making her sigh in relive. She didn't have to be embarrassed in front of the whole class.  
"Can I see you a minute?" He asked gathering up his own books.  
"Yes, Mr. Hale." Jessica grabbed her backpack.  
"Have we met before?"  
"No. I don't think so. I just moved here." She smiled. He just nodded and motioned for her to get to her next class. Something was familiar about her. That and she had the same name as his ex-girlfriend. He shook his head. It's a common name besides her father had to be a Tanner, right?

"How was your day?" Danny asked as Jessica threw her backpack by the door and flopped on the couch. His eyes glaring at her bag then to her shoes which were still on. "Honey, could you take your shoes off the coffee table." He was almost cringing. It made her laugh. All the stories about him were true.  
"Fine. I guess." She said sitting upright now. "Did mom call?" She asked changing the subject.  
"No honey. She didn't." He noticed her expression. "I'm sure she just lost track of time."  
"I hope it's not a hereditary thing."  
"What?" He asked confused now taking a seat.  
"Nothing. Just sort of being a family trend." She sighed getting up.  
"What do you mean? Your mother's done this before?" He followed his granddaughter into the kitchen.  
"Not exactly. Uncle Jesse on the other hand." She took a bite of an apple. Danny shook his head. "She'll call." Or at least he hoped she did.


	8. Chapter 8

"Boys? Have you seen my laptop? I was supported to video chat with your father 10 minutes ago." She was getting frustrated. Her bedroom was a mess. Clothes were everywhere from her throwing them. The pillows were on the floor. "Megan?" She yelled now standing up from the closet.  
"I used it yesterday." Megan said coming into the room.  
"Where is it now?" She almost begged.  
"I don't know. I put it back."  
"Boys?" She yelled going into the hallway.  
"What?" Alex asked coming into the hallway too.  
"My laptop."  
"You can use mine." Megan said.  
Becky sighed. "What was wrong with using yours yesterday?"  
Megan bit her lip. "Nothing."  
"Nicky used it yesterday while he was downloaded some recording software." Alex interpreted.  
Becky sighed as she walked back to her room. "Where is Nicky now?"  
Alex and Megan looked at each other. "Not sure." Alex answered. "School maybe." Megan said.  
Becky raised her eyebrow. "What aren't you telling me?"  
"Nicky sort of skipped school today." Alex said before Megan could. He didn't want Nicky to be mad at her.  
Becky rubbed her face. "Of course he did."

Becky sighed as she clicked connect. She had been looking forward to seeing him but now she wasn't so sure. She debated whether or not to tell him everything was fine even though it wasn't. She didn't want him to want to quit the tour. But lying to him wasn't going to be easy. He knew her far too well and he'd spot it right away. "Hey, babe." She forced a smile.  
"Hey. I've missed you." He smiled.  
"Me too. So much." It came out in a slightly desperate tone. She hoped he didn't notice.  
"What's wrong?" He had.  
"Nothing." She lied forcing another smile. "How's the tour going?"  
"It's great. Steph's loving it. She's so excited." He laughed.  
"I'm sure she is." Becky said. "You're in...Memphis now, right?"  
"Yeah. Until tomorrow." He said. "How's the kids? I'm almost afraid to ask."  
Becky fake smiled and laughed. "The kids?"  
Jesse laughed too. "Yeah. The kids. You know the three other people that live in our house and eat our food."  
"Oh, yeah. Them." She laughed nervously watching Jesse's expression. It made her miss him that much more. She wanted him to wrap her in his arms. "Their fine." She couldn't keep it up anymore as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"They're not fine. I know they're not. So don't lie to me. It can't be that bad."  
She swallowed hard. "Megan and Alex are fine." She pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "It's Nicky. He skipped school and is talking about dropping out. Not wanting to go to college. Coming home late and won't tell me where he's been." Jesse just nodded. "I'm worried about him, Jess. He smelt like alcohol. What if he's drinking or worse driving drunk?" She let more tears fall.  
At this point Jesse was rubbing his face deep in thought. "He knows better then to behave like that, Beck."  
"I know he does. But..."  
"He's rebelling. He just testing us." He sighed. "Please don't cry. Especially not when I can't comfort you."  
She nodded. "I miss you."  
"I know. I miss you like crazy. And the kids. As crazy as they are." He laughed at the last part. "How about you and the kids meet us for our next concert? I know we said Spring Break, but I don't know how long I can go without seeing you."  
"The kids too? You sure." She laughed now.

Jessica threw her phone down as she slammed her books closed on the kitchen table. "What's the matter?" Danny asked coming into the room.  
"Megan is going to Seattle." She huffed.  
"Right." He said confused. "Who's Megan? And what's in Seattle that's so important?"  
Jessica eyed him. "You're kidding right? Megan. You know Aunt Becky's daughter. My best friend."  
"Right. Of course." He nodded slightly embarrassed. Jess shock her head. "School trip or something?"  
"No! Mom's tour." She almost shouted. She was getting frustrated and her grandfather wasn't helping things. "You know mom still hasn't called. And Megan said Uncle Jesse calls every other day."  
"I know sweetheart. But she's..."  
"Busy. I know. I know." She finished for him. He's been saying it all week. She stood up from the table. "Mom just dumped me here and she doesn't even care." She noticed Danny's expression change. "No offence. I like it here. I really do. Shopping at the mall was fun. And Golden Gate Park was beautiful."  
Danny smiled. "I know it's been hard on you. And I shouldn't be the one making excuses but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed in your mother's behaviour."  
Jessica nodded. "I just miss her. And it's not fair Megan and the twins get to see their dad and I don't." She frowned looking down at her phone.

The doorbell rang. Danny jumped up from the couch to get it. Joey was supposed to be coming over. He was surprised to see Steve, DJ's old boyfriend. He seemed slightly upset. "You want to explain this to me?!" He said waving a letter in front of Danny's face. He raised his eyebrow confused. "I got this letter stating that I am now the guardian of some girl. The thing is I don't know why. But I have a feeling you do." He shouted still standing on the front porch. "Why didn't DJ ever tell me?" His expression chanced to sadness instead of anger as he pushed past him and into the living room.  
"You know? Okay." Danny rubbed a hand across his face.  
"Yeah! I know! It's all in this letter. But the thing I don't get is why I'm Jessica's guardian now after all this time."  
Before Danny could answer Jessica came down the stairs. "Mr. Hale? What are you doing here?"  
Danny turned around surprised. "You know him?"  
"Uh, yeah. He's my English teacher." She looked between the two. "How do you know him?" She asked her grandfather.  
"You're a teacher?" Danny asked again surprised. Steve just nodded. "Uh, Steve's a...family friend." He hesitated turning his attention back to his granddaughter. She just nodded. "How'd you get that letter anyway?" He asked turning back to Steve.  
"I don't know. It was delivered to my apartment this morning. I'm just as confused as you." He handed the letter to Danny as he looked at Jessica. She had his nose and sporty style. He smiled unsure of how this conversation was going to go. He looked back at Danny. "I'm sorry. If I'd known..." He started.  
Danny interpreted him. "It's okay." He turned to Jessica. "When did you last talk to your mom, exactly?" His tone was serious and it scared her.  
"I don't know." She shrugged trying to read his expression.  
Just then Joey walked in from the kitchen. "Here's where ya'll are hiding." He said in his usual upbeat voice. But his smile faded once he noticed everyone else. "What's going on?"  
"I don't know but I'm gonna find out." Danny said brushing past him in the kitchen doorway the letter still in his hand.  
Jessica looked at her teacher she was beginning to put the pieces together. "What makes you think I'm DJ's daughter?" She asked him. Joey looked shocked.  
"Uh, I don't know. Cause we were together but..." He was now catching on too. Her age didn't match up with when he was with DJ. He suddenly looked over at her shocked. "Your...I'm..." He couldn't find his words. Joey was now more confused then ever. He looked back toward the kitchen a frantic Danny wearing a hole in the kitchen floor as he held the phone to his ear.  
"Your Jess's father?" He now asked facing Steve. "You and Stephanie?" He was shocked. "Does DJ know you two...you know?"  
Steve rubbed his face. It was so much information at once. Jessica stood just as shocked looking between her uncle and father. She sat on the edge of the sofa looking down at her hands. "You're my father?" She finally said finding her voice. She looked so scared and innocent.  
Before anyone could answer Danny came back into the room holding the phone tightly in one hand the letter in another. "That was Becky..." He paused as he looked at Jessica. "There's been an accident."


	9. Chapter 9

(24 Hours Before)

"Boys?" Becky yelled up the stairs. "Can you come down here a minute?" Megan stood beside her. "Family meeting." She said as they sat down on the couch. "So, I know we said you could go to one of your dad's concerts..."  
Nicky cut her off. "We're not going now?!" The anger in his voice.  
"Your dad and I were talking last night and decided that spring break is still so far away. He misses you guys and thought maybe you'd like to go to his next show now instead."  
"So no spring break?" Alex asked.  
"No, we're still gonna do spring break too." Becky answered. "Anyway I booked us on a flight this afternoon."  
"Really?!" Nicky cheered. Megan smiled widely and Alex just looked disappointed.  
"Do I have to go? I've got school and..."  
"Yes. We are all going. Your father misses all of us." She smiled at him but his expression didn't change.

Jesse entered his shared hotel room with Stephanie. She was spread out on her bed writing. It reminded him so much of when she was little doing her homework. He smiled. "Showers all yours." He threw his wet towel down on his bed. Stephanie didn't say anything. "Steph? Showers free." He said again still getting no response. She was beginning to remind him of his kids. "Steph?!" He said louder grabbing her notepad.  
"What?" She looked up surprised as if she wasn't aware he was even in the room.  
"You know that's it." Steph sat up. "We have a few days off. We are not spending them cooped up in this hotel room."  
"Okay." She was slightly taken aback.  
"Get your coat." He said as he grabbed his leather jacket from behind the door.

Over two hours later they had seen most of Seattle. Stephanie laughed as she climbed into the back of a taxi. Jesse following right behind. "How about we grab a bite to eat?" He asked looking over at his niece. He loved getting to hang out with her and wasn't ready to head back to the hotel just yet.  
Steph smiled before giving her uncle a sideways hug. "I needed this. Thank you."  
"Your welcome sweetie." He said kissing the side of her head.  
They were unsure of how long they'd been heading to the restaurant when something hit the side of the taxi. Stephanie didn't notice anything just the jolt and sudden pain. Jesse on the other hand was aware. He'd seen the car speeding up to the red light on the left side of him but it was too late. The car didn't stop and it collided right into them. The impact was slow but hard. He was jolted to the right as glass from the window broke beside him. He didn't feel anything at first just the sudden thought of Becky before everything went black. Stephanie stayed conscious long enough to glance around to try to figure out what happened. Pure panic and fear set in when she noticed her uncle slumped over blood dripping from his forehead.

Becky was in her room packing. They had to be at the airport in a few hours. She only hoped that Alex was actually packing in his room. He'd been less then thrilled by the idea of the trip. But it made Becky happy that Alex and Jesse were going to be forced into working things out. She smiled glancing over at the family photo of them from a few years ago. She was pulled from her thoughts by the phone ringing. "Hello?" Her smile faded as she listened to the lady on the other end. "What happened? Is he okay?" She asked frantically. Her hands started to shake as tears came to her eyes. She wasn't sure how long she stayed standing there until Megan come into the room.  
"I'm all packed." She said excitedly before catching her mother's expression. Tears instantly coming to her eyes. She could tell something was wrong. Becky didn't say anything she just came around the other side of the bed pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Mom?" Alex asked from the doorway. His voice was so fragile and broken. His eyes met Becky's seeing them full of concern. He didn't know what to do. It took everything she had to let go of her daughter. She forced a smile. "Can you take your bags downstairs and put them in the car?"  
"Okay. Sure." Megan said confused.  
"Go put your bags in the car too. You are packed, right?" She didn't want to argue with him.  
"Yeah." Alex said still looking at his mom confused. Becky smiled happy that she didn't have to fight him on going to Seattle.  
Alex bumped into Nicky in the hallway. "What's with you?" He asked.  
"Nothing. Just mom. She's acting weird. She was crying one minute then all happy the next." They met Megan in the garage. "What's with mom?" He asked.  
"I don't know. She was on the phone before I came in. She was upset."  
Alex shook his head. "Dad? Ditching us."  
"Alex? There's no way. Concert dates are set in advance." Nicky stated.  
"He wouldn't do that. Especially to mom." Megan added in.  
"Besides we are still going to Seattle." Nicky said motioning to the suitcases.  
"Whatever! He's broken his promise to all of us many times. It's only a matter of time before he does it to mom." Alex said.  
"Guys?" Becky shouted from inside the house. The three looked at each other. The tear stains and puffy eyes scared them slightly. It was obvious she'd been crying more. "Guys, there's something I need to tell you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews. It means a lot to me. I'm so happy you're enjoying the story.**

 **Flashbacks are in italics.**

"What do you mean, there's been an accident?!" Jessica shouted standing up to face her grandfather.  
"Sweetie. This isn't easy for me." Danny started looking over at Joey. Jessica just stared at him wanting him to answer her. "We've had a lot of information in a short amount of time." He stated calmly. Too calmly for the other three.  
"Danny! Just spit it out already!" Joey yelled.  
The outburst startling everyone. "I don't know all the details."  
"Just tell us! What happened? Who's hurt?" Joey asked again trying to be the referee.  
"I'm not sure. But..." Danny paused as he seen Jessica's eyes start to well up. "Jesse and Stephanie got into an accident. I don't know how bad it is."  
Jessica was now biting her upper lip to stop herself from crying. She wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. "Becky called they are still flying down to Seattle. She's gonna call me the minute she knows anything." Jessica nodded slowly trying to understand what had happened. Her teacher becoming her father. Her mom and uncle hurt. She started shaking.  
"I want my mom." She ended up saying in a childish tone.  
It reminded Joey so much of Steph. He forced a smile. "It's gonna be okay, Jess." He looked over at Danny who now had Steve's letter crumpled up in a ball. He was staring off at the lamp. Steve who hadn't said anything was still standing shocked by the door. He occasionally looked in Jessica's direction. Who had now started to cry.

Megan glanced at her mother. She was scared. She'd never seen her act this way. Becky still hadn't said anything. Her three kids sitting there staring at her. She knew the longer she said nothing the worse it was going to seem. But she wasn't ready to say those words out loud. Especially to her kids. She knew they knew something was up. Usually they'd be fighting but they weren't saying anything. It was Nicky who spoke first. "Did dad blow us off cause something better came along?" She hadn't expected that from Nicky.  
"No, we are still going to Seattle." She said.  
"Then what's wrong?" Megan asked with puppy dog eyes.  
Becky hesitated looking at all three of her kids. She started to cry all over again.  
"Mom?" Alex asked now slightly concerned. "Who was on the phone earlier?"  
"Your dad...your dad..." She wiped the tears away. "Your dad was in a car accident." Everyone reacted differently. Nicky got up from the couch running upstairs slamming his bedroom door. Megan started crying, loud sobs. She too ran away except outside. Alex stayed sitting across from his mother. His expression hard to read. Becky reached for his hand. Surprisingly he let her take it. "I'm so sorry." Alex mumbled almost too quietly for her to hear.  
"For what?" Becky asked rubbing her nose.  
"The last thing I said to him...was that I hated him." He said through sobs. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
Becky's heart broke all over again. "He knows you didn't mean it." Alex stood up. "Alex?" Becky called after him as he left the room.

* * *

 _Becky looked down at the plus sigh on the pregnancy test she was holding. A small smile on her face. They sort of stopped trying. She knew Jesse wanted another baby but they kept putting it on hold. She heard her three year old twins giggling from the other side of the door. The sudden thought that it could be twins again. She wasn't sure she could handle that. She hide the test in the drawer before leaving the bathroom. "What are you two doing?" She laughed bending down to pick up Nicky. He giggled as he squirmed out of her arms._  
 _"No!" He shirked._  
 _She laughed. "What about you?" She asked Alex as she began tickling him. His giggling filling the small two bedroom condo they'd bought after moving to LA. She realized they'd have to move. There wouldn't be enough room. Then the thought of telling her new boss she was pregnant scared her. She'd only started. She sighed as she stood up. She went over to the fridge checking the calendar. Jesse was touring with another band. She counted on her fingers. She'd be showing by the time he got back. She slumped down in the kitchen chair as she watched her kids playing on the floor. She picked up the phone. She didn't really want to tell him that way but he didn't really leave her much choice. The phone ran a few times before someone picked up. "Can I talk to Jesse?" She asked. The hotel guy connected her to his room._  
 _"Hey?" He said in his upbeat tone._  
 _"Hey." Becky said nervously._  
 _"What's up? How's the boys?" He asked. Becky could hardly hear him over the noise in the background._  
 _"Their fine. I...uh...when are you coming home?"_  
 _"I don't know. Why? Miss me already." He said._  
 _"Sort of." Becky was still nervous._  
 _"Sort of?" Jesse was slightly taken aback._  
 _"Yeah...I miss you. I...just wanted to see you."_  
 _"I was home last month." He answered._  
 _"Yeah...trust me. I know." There was sarcasm in her voice._  
 _"What's that supposed to mean?" He moved into another room where it was quieter. "Beck? What's up?"_  
 _She swallowed hard. "This was so much easier when we were playing charades." She slightly laughed._  
 _"What?" He was really confused now._  
 _"I'm pregnant, Jess." She stated looked at their twin boys throwing blocks._  
 _"You're what?!" He asked as he dropped the phone._  
 _"I'm pregnant."_  
 _"You're pregnant? You sure?" He asked after picking the phone back up._  
 _"Yes, Jess. I'm sure."_  
 _"Wow! We're gonna have a baby!" He shouted. Becky smiled._

* * *

"Ah! You scared me." Megan said sitting upright from the passenger seat.  
"Hey? Mind if I join you?" Alex asked leaning against their dad's expensive convertible.  
"Sure."  
Alex walked around to the other side of the car. He placed his hands on the wheel. "Remember sitting in dad's lap pretending to drive?" He smiled.  
"Yeah." Megan said smiling at the memory too.  
"He let me steer once. In the grocery store parking lot." He laughed. "I almost drove into a parked car."  
Megan laughed now too. "Do you think he's gonna be okay?" She asked now being serious. Tears coming to her eyes again.  
"I hope so." He noticed Megan's expression. "Of course he's going to be okay."  
Megan nodded tears streaming down her cheek. "I miss him." She looked over at her brother for the first time since he got in the car.  
Alex began to tear up seeing the hurt in her eyes. "Me too."  
They were hugging when Becky walked into the garage Nicky in toe. She smiled at them proudly. "Hey." They both let go as they faced their mother. It was obvious they'd both been crying. "We really should get going. You both got everything from the house?" They nodded.

The flight was quiet. They didn't argue over who got the window seat. Nicky only made a remark about not being in first class but otherwise everything went smoothly. She sighed as she entered the airport. Jesse had promised to be there to pick them up when they landed. Now all there was were strangers hugging loved ones. She tugged on her jacket nervously not even wanting to glance at her kids to see their reaction. She picked up her bags quickly not wanting to be in the airport any longer then necessary. She hadn't gotten all the details yet on the crash and wasn't sure she wanted them. She suddenly felt uneasy about getting into a waiting taxi. She wasn't sure why. The fear of being in a car didn't bother her when she drove to the airport. She glanced back at her kids. It was so not her kids. They were almost zombie like. It broke her heart.

At the hotel they acted about the same. Nicky flopped on his bed instantly putting in his ear buds. Megan sat out on the balcony. And Alex was unpacking. Becky sat down on the edge of her bed in the connecting room she was sharing with Megan. Putting her head in her hands she started crying. It felt like the hundredth time today. They're vacation wasn't supposed to be like this at all. The kids should be laughing and goofing around. She and Jesse should be making up for lost time. But instead she was alone wondering what had happened and how hurt he and Stephanie really were.

Danny found Jessica in her room. She was more frustrated then upset. "No one's picking up!" She said waving her phone around. He met her eyes. They were puffy and red. She had makeup smeared down her face.  
"Sweetheart." He said touching her cheek.  
"Why won't Megan answer my texts? Or Aunt Becky?" She began crying.  
"I know. I know." He pulled her into a hug running his hand through her hair trying to calm her. "They are probably still on the plane."  
"Plane? What? Why?" She pulled away.  
"They're flying to Seattle. That's where..."  
"Mom is?" Jess finished for him.  
He hesitated. "Yeah."  
"Are we going? To Seattle. I want to see mom."  
"I don't know. I'm waiting to hear from Becky and I've got work. I can't just pick up..."  
"She's your daughter!" She screamed. "Don't you care?!"  
"Of course I do but we don't know how bad it is. She might be fine."  
"Then why hasn't she called?!"  
"I don't know." He said his own eyes tearing up.  
"She would have called." Jessica sat down on her mom's old bed. "Wouldn't she have?" She wiped her face. "She's not answering either."

* * *

 _Stephanie held the phone to her ear her hand shaking. She heard her aunt pick up. "Hello?"_  
 _She had tears running down her face. "Aunt Becky?" She said quietly fear evident in her voice._  
 _"Steph? What's wrong?" Becky asked concerned._  
 _"I'm scared. I made a mistake."_  
 _"What do you mean? About dropping out of school?" She asked._  
 _Stephanie took a deep breathe. "I'm pregnant."_  
 _Becky nearly dropped the phone. She glanced around to see if she was alone. "Are you sure?"_  
 _"I'm sure." She said more tears running down her face._  
 _"Okay. Does anyone else know?" She was almost afraid of the answer._  
 _"No. Dad's gonna be so mad." She was almost sobbing._  
 _"Sweetie, I know you're scared but you have to tell your dad. What about the father? Steph, you have to tell him. He deserves to know."_  
 _"I can't tell him."_  
 _"Why?"_  
 _"It's Steve." She paused waiting for her aunt to say something._  
 _"Steve? As in DJ's ex? That Steve."_  
 _Stephanie nodded even though her aunt couldn't see that on the phone. "I'm scared. I can't tell Dad."_  
 _Becky understood the fear she was feeling. She'd been terrified herself to tell Jesse she was pregnant. They'd never talked about having kids and the pregnancy couldn't have come at a worse time with him being signed and going on tour. "Do you want me to come there? I could tell Jesse it's a work thing. We could tell your dad together." She could almost hear the smile in her voice._  
 _"Please." She almost begged. "Just don't tell Uncle Jesse."_


	11. Chapter 11

"Sweetie?" Danny said coming into the living room where Jessica was sitting texting. Steve followed from the kitchen.  
"Jessica? Can we talk?" He asked sitting across from her. But she never looked up.  
"Jess, I know this is difficult but..."  
"No you don't!" She shouted interrupting Danny.  
He sighed. "I'm trying here. I really am."  
"Your mother never told me about you. I didn't abandon you." Steve stressed.  
She finally made eye contact. "I know. Mom told me."  
Steve nodded. "What'd she tell you about me?"  
"Nothing, actually. Just that she never regretted being with you. That she wanted to become a musician and you had dreams of your own. She was afraid you'd give up everything for her. Or me, I guess." Steve's expression was slightly disappointed.  
"Oh. I hope you know that I would have done the right thing...even if your mom felt like it was wrong thing." Danny listened nodding with a smile.  
"I know you would have, Steve." He said.  
"What are your hobbies?" Jess asked.  
He smiled liking that she was interested. "I like sports. I recently started doing wood working."  
"Like bird houses and stuff?"  
"A book shelve actually." He laughed. "Not a good one but..."  
"I'm no good at it either. Seriously I had to drop the class. Uncle Jesse helped me build a bird house. It was a disaster." She laughed too for the first time in over an hour. "I like soccer. I never knew where I got the skill cause my mom really isn't into sports and Uncle Jesse is really bad at it."  
Danny laughed. "I could have told you that." He'd shook his head at the memory.  
"Mom says your no better." All three smiled. "Do you think mom's okay?"  
"I'm sure of it sweetheart." He touched her knee. "She's tough."  
"Has Aunt Becky called yet?"  
"No. Not yet."  
"Does DJ know?" Steve blurted out once the thought came to mind.  
"No. Me and Becky are the only ones that know."  
"You sure?" He asked nervous.  
"Yeah, otherwise you wouldn't be in one piece." He laughed but Steve didn't. He just glared at Danny.

* * *

 _Becky smiled as Jesse juggled five year old Megan in one hand and was trying to fix his hair with the other. Eight year olds, Nicky and Alex were standing in line for the Dumbo ride again. It must have been the tenth time in an hour. Megan started laughing at something Jesse had said. It was Megan's first trip to Disneyland. Becky watched as Jesse knelt down with Megan. Placing on her Mickey ears he tickled her. "Beck, take a picture." The smile on his face was perfect. It seemed like he was having more fun then the kids. It made her laugh._  
 _"Smile." She said before snapping a few photos. "There. They look perfect." She handed the camera back to Jesse. He stood up placing a kiss on her lips. She felt him smiling against her lips. "I love you."_  
 _"I love you too."_

* * *

"Mom?" Megan yelled startling Becky.  
"Megan?" She questioned. "I thought I told you to stay at the hotel?"  
"I wanted to be with you." She said sadly.  
"Do your brothers know your here? Or did you sneak away?"  
"No." She shook her head.  
Becky sighed. "Call your brothers and let them know you came with me." Megan nodded. She glanced back at the photo she was looking at on her phone. Megan noticed it.  
"What's that?" She asked taking a seat next to her mom in the waiting room.  
Becky showed her. "Do you remember that trip?" She asked smiling at her daughter.  
"No." Was all Megan answered.  
Becky grabbed her hand. "You were both so happy. He bragged about that trip for weeks." She noticed Megan's eyes start to tear up. "You were so upset they wouldn't let you on a ride the twins were tall enough for. Your dad paid the guy so he'd let you ride too."  
Megan smiled. "We should go again once dad's better." Becky nodded gripping her hand tighter. She just hoped they'd be able to do that. She couldn't shake the thought of raising their kids without him. Him not getting to see the twins graduate high school, not being able to walk Megan down the aisle, not being able to be front row at Nicky's first concert, not holding his first grandchild in his arms. A tear slid down her cheek. How could she do any of it without him she wondered. "It's okay mom." Megan said. Again she just nodded.  
Just then a nurse approached them. "You were asking earlier about Stephanie Tanner?"  
"Yes." Becky stood up.  
"She's in room 105. She's wake now. You're welcome to see her. But just one at a time for now."  
Becky nodded. "Any news on my husband? He was in the same car with Stephanie."  
The nurse gave a small smile. "I'm afraid not." She turned and walked back to the desk.  
"You stay here. Okay. Call your brothers. And I'll be right back." She kissed her forehead before heading off down the hallway.

* * *

 _Stephanie sat upright as a sharp shouting pain hit her. She gripped the side of her stomach. The baby wasn't due for another two weeks. She couldn't be going into labour. Not only was she early no one was home. She stood up from the couch and headed into the kitchen. She got a glass of water from the kitchen sink. The pain had gone away. She placed her hand on her stomach smiling. As she walked over to the table with her drink she felt the pain again. She suddenly remembered that her uncle had stopped by to get something. "Uncle Jesse?" She yelled pain evident in her voice. He was in town doing something for work._  
 _"Steph?" He yelled from somewhere in the house._  
 _"In here!" She yelled. The pain was gone again. She was definitely having contractions. She walked back into the living room. By now Jesse was coming down the stairs. Stephanie suddenly doubled over in pain._  
 _"Steph?!" He said concerned as he raced over to her._  
 _"I think I'm having contractions." She said sitting down on the nearest chair._  
 _"You sure?" He asked still concerned. Steph nodded. "Okay." He said more as a question._  
 _"It really really hurts."_  
 _"Where's your Dad?" He was no longer calm. "I can't do this..." He shouted now pacing._  
 _"I'm the one in labour." She laughed._  
 _"Right." He said pointing at her. "I'll get the car." He said walking into the kitchen. Then turned back around after forgetting her. "I'm sorry." He said helping her to her feet. "Michelle? Where's she?"_  
 _"School. Dad and Joey are at work." She said._  
 _"DJ?" He wasn't doing a very good job of staying calm. "She's done this before." Steph just smiled at him. There was no point in answering he was rambling now. "I can do this. Not that I have any experience in this department but..." He was finally calm. He smiled at Stephanie. "I'm gonna be an uncle again." She smiled back relieved he was finally thinking straight._

 _Two hours later he held little Jessica in his arms. Her hand wrapped around his finger. The rest of the family looked on. "She's beautiful." Joey commented._  
 _"My second granddaughter." Danny smiled rubbing her other hand._  
 _"Can I hold her?" Michelle bugged making the boys laugh. She never changed._  
 _"Thank you." Stephanie said smiling at her new baby girl. "I can't believe I'm a mom."_  
 _"It's the best feeling in the world." Becky added resting her chin on Jesse's shoulder._  
 _Jesse placed a kiss on her lips. "It sure is."_

* * *

Becky pushed open the door to the room Stephanie was in. "Aunt Becky?" She said in a fragile voice that broke Becky's heart. She half smiled.  
"Steph?" She sat in the nearby chair. "What happened?" She was trying not to cry but seeing her niece like this was harder then she imagined. Her left arm was in cast and she had a cut above her eyebrow. She smiled at her before taking her right hand. It too had a few cuts and scrapes.  
"I don't know." Steph said holding back her tears. "One minute we were talking the next I remember seeing...Uncle Jesse all blood." A tear slipped down her cheek. "Is Jessica with you?"  
"No, her and your dad are flying down later." She said before going back to Steph's answer. "Blood? What...what do you mean?"  
"I...I don't know. He was..." She stopped looking away. "Is he okay?" She began to cry. "He wasn't...awake. He was bleeding."  
Becky didn't know what to answer. "I don't know sweetie. I hope so."  
"I wanna talk to Dad." She said in a quiet childlike voice.  
"Sure." She pulled out her phone. "Anything else I can get you?"  
Steph shook her head as she wiped away her tears. She played with the seem on the edge of the blanket.  
"You sure?" She asked again not looking up from her phone. "Oh, Megan's in the waiting room if you want to see her."  
"No offense but I just want Dad." Her voice cracking.  
"Okay. Well, he'll be here soon. I really need to check on the boys." She looked up from her phone.  
"I'm sorry." Steph said. "It was his idea. I should have made him stay at the hotel."  
"Oh, Steph." She sat back down next to her. "It's not your fault. You didn't know any of this was going to happen." She grabbed her hand. "Sweetie, I shouldn't have asked you what happened." She tried to smile. "How are you?"  
"Okay. I guess. My arm hurts. So does my knee."  
Becky nodded. "At least it's nothing serious. I was worried." She stood up placing a kiss on her forehead. For the first time Stephanie smiled. "Love you."  
"I love you too."  
"I want to see Jessica first. I really haven't been very good at keeping my promise. We haven't talked in almost a week. She's probably mad at me."  
"I haven't talked to her but I'm sure she'll understand. You were excited. That's nothing to be ashamed of."  
Steph nodded. "It's just that I missed her too much. Talking to her would have only made it worse. I should have never agreed to come. Maybe none of this would have happened." She started crying again. "Then maybe Uncle Jesse would be okay."  
Becky smiled sadly at her. "You earned this tour. And this still could have happened." She stated looking at her in the eye trying to get her to understand none of this was her fault.  
"Do they know what happened?"  
"Someone ran a red light. At least that's what the nurse told me." Becky said tears coming to her own eyes. She was trying to be strong for Stephanie but it wasn't working. "I'm sorry." She apologized.  
"It's okay." She reached for a hug. "I was so scared."  
Becky hugged her back. "You're safe now. There's nothing to worry about."  
"I remember the jolt, I think." Steph said. "Then everything hurt. I didn't know what happened." She swallowed hard. "It scared me to see him that way. He has to be okay.'  
"Of course. He will be. He has to be." She reassured herself more then her niece. "I'm gonna try your dad again." She said getting up. She knew she was going to cry again and didn't want to do it in front of her. "I'll be right back." She dashed into the hallway. She slide down the wall silently balling. She wasn't sure how long she'd sat like that but she finally pulled out her phone to call Danny.


	12. Chapter 12

"You know what I realize? I hate airports. Flying in general really." Danny rambled fumbling with his bag. Jessica nodded. "Seriously, you need to be at the airport an hour before your flight. And for what? So you can stand around waiting in line. Then when you finally board the plane you're stuck in the worse seat possible for hours. Rubbing elbows with a stranger." He placed his bag on the conveyor belt at security. "Then..."  
"Grandpa?!" Jessica interpreted.  
"What?" He turned around.  
"Stop! Please, I'm begging you."  
Danny laughed. "Sorry. It's just that I ramble when I get nervous."  
"Really? I never noticed." She laughed.  
He glared playfully at her. "Fine. You win." He ruffled Jess's hair making her smile. Just then Danny's phone rang. "It's Becky." He said before answering it. "Becky?"  
"Hey, Danny. I just finally got to see Steph."  
"How is she? Is she alright? Let me talk to her." Danny said motioning for Jessica to grab his bags.  
"She's fine, Danny. Just a little shaken up."  
"Oh, that's a relief." He smiled at Jess. "Your mom's fine." He said to her before talking to Becky again. "What about Jesse?"  
"They don't know yet. No one will tell me anything."  
"I guess no news is good news. We're about to get on the plane. I'll call you when we land. Tell Steph I love her."  
"Okay. Sure." They went to hang up. "Danny?"  
"Yeah?" He raised his eyebrow.  
"I'm scared. Really scared." She let out a sob. "What if...he's not okay?"  
Danny looked over at Jessica. "Honey, can you get our tickets?"  
"Yeah." She was slightly suspicious and wanted to hear what they were going to talk about but decided she'd better give them some privacy. She nodded.  
"I thought you said Steph was fine?" His voice now concerned.  
"She is. I mean sure she has a broken arm and cuts and bruises but..."  
"Becky?'  
"It sounds bad. Really bad. Steph remembers some of the crash. A car ran a red light. It...it crashed into...his side." She was shaking. She glanced at Megan in the waiting room. "I haven't told the kids anything. I just can't." She took a deep breath trying to prevent herself from crying.  
"Becky, I know you're scared but you have to tell the kids what's going on. As much as you don't want too they are scared too."  
Becky nodded. "I'll have one of the boys meet you at the airport." Megan had noticed her mom and was walking to where she stood. "I gotta go." She hung up the phone looking at her daughter. "Steph's gonna be just fine."  
"That's great. What about dad?"  
"I don't know yet. But he is worse then Stephanie. At least it sounds like it."  
Megan leaned in to give her mom a hug.

Becky, Alex and Megan sat in the waiting room patiently. Nicky had volunteered to meet his uncle and cousin at the airport. Becky checked the time. It had been nearly three hours since. "This is getting ridiculous." She said.  
Alex looked up at her then over at Megan. She shrugged. "I'm sure Uncle Danny will be here any minute."  
Becky looked over at her son. "That's not...forget it."  
Megan was about to say something but was interrupted by a man she thought was a doctor. "Rebecca Katsopolis?"  
Becky turned back slightly startled. "Yes."  
"I'm the doctor treating your husband." He out stretched his hand. Becky shook it standing to her feet. "Can we have a minute to talk? Privately." He stated looking at Alex and Megan before looking back at Becky.  
She turned around to look at her kids. They looked scared especially Megan. She turned back nodding. Something about it scared her too. A nurse had come to talk to her about Stephanie and she talked in front of Megan. Now she was being pulled away to talk so her kids didn't hear. She glanced back at them noticing Alex was comforting Megan who had her head resting on his shoulder. Both looked like they were holding back tears.

"Hey guys!" Danny shouted coming into the waiting room arms out waiting for a hug.  
Megan got up first. "Hi Uncle Danny." She said sadly as he hugged her.  
"You've gotten so big." He smiled. "Alex?" He said letting go of Megan.  
"Hey." He said getting a quick hug.  
"Megan?!" Jessica said coming into the room with Nicky. They wrapped each other in a tight hug. Neither letting go for at least two minutes. When they finally broke apart both were crying. "I've missed you."  
"Me too. I've had no one to talk to." She slightly laughed wiping away her tears.  
"Where's your mom?" Danny asked sitting down next to Nicky.  
"She went with some doctor." Alex stated emotionless. "But that was almost twenty minutes ago."  
Danny nodded. That wasn't a good sign he thought. He wanted to see Stephanie but knew he couldn't leave his niece and nephews.


	13. Chapter 13

_"She's crying again?" Becky sighed as she threw the blankets off._  
 _"No, no." Jesse said sitting up rubbing his face to wake himself up. "I'll get her. You stay here. You've got that big meeting in the morning." He glanced at the clock on the night stand. 2:42am. "Get some sleep." He leaned down and kissed her before walking out of the room to get their daughter._  
 _"Maggie, sweetie. What's the matter?" He said pulling her out of her crib. "You just ate. You can't be hungry." He cooed. He sat down in the rocking chair. "Shh...baby girl. It's okay. You want mama? I'm not good enough?" He laughed. "Mamas trying to sleep. Just like you're supposed too." He started rocking her. As he did he hummed. "Shh..." He then started singing softly to her. She finally settled down. "That's a good girl." He placed a kiss on her cheek. Then began singing again. Becky smiled widely as she'd heard the whole thing from the baby monitor._

* * *

"Mom!" Jessica darted into the room leaving Danny standing in the doorway. She practically jumped into bed with Stephanie wrapping her tightly in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."  
"I missed you so much." Steph said crying into her daughter's hair. "I'm so sorry I didn't call as often as I promised." She said pulling away to look at Jessica.  
"It's okay, Mom. I'm just happy you're okay." She smiled hugging her Mom again.  
Stephanie noticed her dad looking on from the doorway. "Hi Dad." She said tearing up again. "I'm sorry. I know it's all my fault Uncle Jesse's hurt."  
"Steph, how many times to we have to have this talk. It's not your fault. It's the guy that ran the red light's fault." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I was so scared."  
"Oh Dad." Stephanie said crying all over again. "I was so scared too."  
Danny hugged her tight. "It's okay. It's over. Your fine. Everything's gonna be okay." He soothed rubbing his hand on the back of her head.  
Jessica stood of to the side slightly scared herself. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Come here." Danny said outstretching his arm to her. "I love you both so much." He said kissing the side of Jessica's head as she joined in on the hug.

* * *

 _It'd been almost two years since Stephanie had been home. Danny was less then thrilled that his daughter wanted to follow her uncle out to LA. They had gotten in a huge fight. "First dropping out of school, getting knocked up now this?!" He had shouted at her._  
 _"I'm sorry dad. It's just something I need to do. For me. Please understand?" She'd begged._  
 _"Don't come crying back to me when things don't work out. Or you can't handle being a single mother. You made your choice!"_  
 _Stephanie stood in tears as she grabbed the baby bag and her almost two year old daughter. "I'm sorry you feel that way." She said as she walked out the door._

 _Now Danny waited anxiously glancing at the door waiting for his daughter. But as people entered the church, she was nowhere in sight. "She'll be here." DJ said as she walked beside her own daughter all dressed in her flower girl dress._  
 _"I don't know Deej. We haven't talked in two years." He sighed fettling with his tie nervously._  
 _"She wouldn't miss Michelle's wedding." She said fixing his tie. "Have you seen Cameron? He wandered away from me."_  
 _Danny chuckled. "Nope, not since this morning."_  
 _She sadly smiled understanding. He'd been upset that not only did Stephanie not show up for the pre-wedding brunch but neither did Becky or Jesse. Which had surprised him. He assumed he too was mad at him for the way he had treated Stephanie. He had only met Megan when Becky brought her along for a business meeting. Otherwise he was sure he wouldn't have known about her at all. Of course Jesse had told Joey who had to tell him that they were even expecting again. He sighed looking back at the door one more time. They were no were in sight. As he made his way toward were Michelle was waiting to be walked down the aisle he noticed the door open. In came Becky with a sleeping three year old Megan, then behind her the twins now six and then Jesse who was holding four year old Jessica. They smiled in Danny's direction before rushing to find seats. The door closed behind him. No Stephanie. Does she hate me that much that she'd miss her sister's wedding he thought. But at the very last minute Stephanie came rushing in with a small pink stuffed animal in her hand. Danny watched as she sat down next to Jesse all smiles as she handed the teddy bear to her daughter. Jessica's face lighting up. She'd grown so much. And his selfishness prevented him from getting to witness it._

 _Danny watched from his seat as Jessica sat on Jesse's lap giggling about something while Becky argued with their three year old to eat her vegetables. Steph had taken Nicky and Alex to get a piece of cake. It was like they were their own little family. Soon everyone was dancing. Steph with Alex, Jesse with Jessica and Nicky with Megan as Becky watched now finally getting to finish her dinner._

* * *

Jessica was sat beside her mom holding her hand. "What's gonna happen now with the tour?"  
"I don't know. We were supposed to perform tomorrow night. But that's not gonna happen now." Steph said disappointed looking down at her left arm. "I won't be playing anytime soon."  
"I'm sorry mom."  
She half smiled nodding. "Yeah." She looked up as someone entered the room. She had expected it to be her aunt who'd promised to come right back but that was almost an hour ago, or her dad. She never would have expected who it was. "Steve?" She said surprised. "What are you doing here?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Steph." Was all he said still standing in the doorway.  
"He knows Mom." Jessica said looking back in her mother's direction.  
Steph looked sheepish at both of them. "He knows? Knows what?" She really hoped he didn't know what she thought he did. She swallowed hard afraid of the answer. This was not the way she wanted either to find out.  
"Why didn't you tell me, Steph? Did you think I wouldn't understand?"  
She sighed. "I'm sorry. I wanted too. I really did but...you had your dreams. And they didn't involve a baby or me for that matter. We broke up." She shook her head.  
"I would have stayed or followed you to LA. Maybe things were over between us but why couldn't I have been a father to Jessica?" Steve said walking closer.  
"This isn't how I wanted either of you to find out. How did you find out?"  
"I got a letter about being her guardian." He pointed at Jessica. "Your dad filled in the rest."  
"It's okay, Mom. I understand." She half smiled.  
"Who else knows?" Steph panicked.  
"No one else. Well, Joey. But that's only cause he was there."  
She nodded. "Thank you for coming, Steve." She smiled reaching out her hand to him. "It means a lot."  
He took it. "I'm just glad you're okay."  
Jessica smiled at her parents from where she stood.

Becky nodded as the doctor spoke to her. All his words blending together. As her mind filled with what ifs. She suddenly realized she was shaking. She swallowed hard before talking. "What does that mean?" It came out a lot quieter then she intended.  
"Look, Mrs. Katsopolis. As I said we are unclear. Only time will tell." Becky shut her eyes tight as tears come yet again. "The next 48 hours will be critical. If the swelling goes down we will let him wake up."  
"If?!" Becky interrupted.  
"Yes, if. These things are tricky. He sustained a lot of trauma."  
Becky nodded. "So..." She couldn't even finish her sentence. "He's in a coma?" She asked finally finding her voice.  
"I'm afraid so. He's already had one surgery when he first came in to repair the damage. It's very possible he may need another." He paused letting Becky take in what he said. "He had internal bleeding, a broken left leg. He may have also suffered a head injury."  
Becky put her hand up to her mouth. "What does that mean?" Again afraid of the answer.  
"Memory loss is a possibility. I'm so sorry." The doctor stated before walking away leaving her alone in the hallway. She glanced down the hallway to the door he had pointed out was her husband's. Unsure of whether she could get the courage to go in.

* * *

 _Becky and Jesse walked hand in hand on the boardwalk at the beach. It was their first date night since Megan was born. And she was almost 3. Stephanie had agreed to watch the kids so they could go out. "This was nice." Becky said._  
 _"It was." He agreed. "But I can do you one better."_  
 _Becky raised her eyebrow. "You're not going to sing to me? Are you?"_  
 _Jesse laughed. "No." He let go of her hand. "Isn't the sun beautiful?"_  
 _Becky turned around to glance at the sunset. Jesse took this time to bend down on one knee. Becky turned back around. "It sure is." Her eyes grew wide. "Jess?"_  
 _"Rebecca, will you marry me? Again?"_  
 _Her hand flew up to her mouth taken aback by his gestor. "Of course." She finally said._  
 _Jesse stood up grabbing her around the waist spinning her around. The smile on both their faces perfect. He suddenly lost his balance making both of them fall into the sand. By now they were both laughing. "I love you." She said._  
 _"I love you more." They both laid there in each other's arms kissing._

* * *

Danny met Becky just outside the waiting room. "There you are?" He said switching the coffee cup he was holding to his other hand. "Beck?"  
"It's bad." She whispered her eyes meeting his.  
Danny rubbed his hand across his face. "You want me to help you tell the kids?" She shook her head. "Becky? They've been worried. Megan's a mess."  
"You think by telling them what's going on it's all going to be better?! Cause it doesn't change anything!" She shouted getting the attention of her kids who were now looking in their mother's direction. "It doesn't change the fact that they may never get their father back! At least not the way they remember him, if he makes it through this." She noticed Danny's expression. She swallowed hard now noticing her kids staring at her in disbelief.  
Megan got up from her chair, running out of the room. Alex getting up and following after her. "Megan?"  
Nicky looked more disappointed then upset as he brushed past Becky and Danny heading in the opposite direction as his brother and sister. "Nick?" Becky said but he didn't turn around. Danny was just thankful Jessica and Steve were still with Steph. Becky fell into Danny's arms sobbing.

"Megan? Wait up!" Alex shouted following after his sister. She pushed the room key into the slot, shoving the door open. "Megan? Please?" He begged running in after her. Megan turned around to face him. Her eyes red and puffy. Alex's eyes instantly teared up.  
"Alex?" She questioned. "Is Dad...he's not okay...is he?" She started crying.  
"I don't know Megs." He said taking a seat beside her on the hotel bed. "I'm sure Mom didn't mean what she said." He tried to reassure but he didn't even believe himself. Their mom wouldn't say something like that if she didn't mean it.  
"What did she mean?"  
"I doing know...maybe she..." He paused. "Honestly..." He watched his sister's expression. "He's probably fine. Mom was just over reacting. You know how she is." He lied forcing a smile.  
"Alex? I'm not five. You would tell me the truth, right?" Her eyes begging for an answer. Problem was he didn't have the heart too.  
"Maybe she meant like Michelle. You know when she lost her memory after falling off her horse."  
She nodded. "I remember Dad talking about it." She swallowed hard as she thought of what that could mean. "You mean, Dad might not remember us?"  
"No, I didn't mean that...I just..." He was interrupted by his phone ringing. "It's Uncle Danny." Alex said after pulling it out of his pocket.  
"Don't answer it!" Megan said fear taking over.  
"What if it's about Dad?" He said looking back and forth from her to the phone. "Or mom using his phone so we answer." He said as he threw it onto the other bed. Both stared at it until it stopped ringing.  
"What are we going to do?" Megan said putting her head in her hands.  
"I don't know." He picked up the phone clicking on the voicemail button.  
"Hi, Alex. It's just me. I know your upset but please let me know where you are when you get this message. Your mother's worried. Oh and is Megan with you? Okay, bye."  
"I left my phone." Megan said realizing she didn't have it. That she must have left it on the chair. "I'm scared, Alex. What if..."  
"I know. I'm scared too." He sat down again this time putting his arm around her. "Megan?"  
She looked up at him slightly confused. "What was the last thing you and Dad did?"  
"He picked me up from school a few days before he left. I got to hang out with him and Aunt Stephanie. Why?"  
"Cause I don't even remember the last thing we did together." He sighed. "What'd you talk about the last time he called?"  
"Not much. I asked about the tour. He asked about school." She paused. "He asked about you." She smiled.  
"Really?" He was smiling now too. "About what?"  
She shrugged. "Everything. School. If Mom had given in and let you drive yet." She laughed. "If you were still mad at him." She looked over at her brother. "He wanted to talk to you." Tears coming to her eyes.  
Alex stood up so Megan couldn't see him. He covered his face. "He wanted to talk to me?" He finally asked still facing the other way.  
"Mom's been trying to get you to talk to him since he left." She was almost afraid to say that but it come out before she could stop it.  
"I know!" He shouted turning to face her. "I'm so stupid." He had tears running down his face. "The last I said to him was that I hated him. Megan, if anything..." He closed his eyes tight. "That can't be the last thing I tell him. It can't." He sat down on the floor as he started crying. "I don't even know why I said that. I never meant it." He rubbed his nose. "You should have seen how happy he was that I was okay. He hugged me and wouldn't let go, right in front of the cops." He gave a small smile. "Anyone else would have been embarrassed." Megan joined him on the floor. "But I wasn't. It made me happy to see he cared so much. That's the day he promised we'd hang out. I really believed him that time." He shook his head. "I just wanted to do something before he left on tour."  
Megan nodded smiling. She leaned into Alex's shoulder.

"Beck, I've called Nicky half a dozen times. It goes straight to voicemail. Alex's rings but he's not picking up. And Megan left her phone here." Danny handed it over to her.  
"I checked the cafeteria. No one was there. But they had the best danish."  
Danny glared at him. "Focus Steve."  
"Mom's sleeping so no ones in with her." Jessica said taking a seat beside her aunt.  
"Okay so where else does that leave?" Danny asked looking at the group.  
"Why's everyone so upset anyway?" Jess asked.  
"Oh, it's nothing honey. They overheard Becky and I talking."  
"About what?" She asked instantly. But got a glare from Danny.  
"Just..." He looked at Becky. "You might as well tell her."  
"Tell me what?" She asked now a little scared.  
"Your uncle's injuries. That's all. It's just...he's worse then Mom." Danny added. Getting a nod from her.  
"Should I try calling?" Becky finally said. "Maybe they'll answer." She grabbed her phone but regretted it. Upon unlocking the screen she seen Jesse's picture. She wanted to cry but bit her lip forcing herself on. Danny gave her a concerned look but she didn't notice. "Voicemail again." She shook her head. "Please call me back, Nicky. I just want to know your safe." She hesitated. "I love you." She hung up looking back at Danny.  
"I told you. He must have shut his phone off."  
Just then her phone buzzed. "It's Alex." She said sitting up straighter in her chair. "Alex? Where are you?"  
"Mom?" A shaky voice on the other end said. "It's Megan. We're at the hotel."  
"Oh thank goodness. Is Alex with you?"  
"Yeah." She answered in a teary voice that broke Becky's heart.  
"I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have been arguing in front of you." She waited for her to say something but she didn't. "Do you want me to come back to the room?"  
"Can we just stay here, for awhile? We'll come back when we're ready."  
"Sure honey. Love you."  
"Love you too Mom." Megan said before hanging up.  
"So?" Danny asked.  
"Nicky's not with them."  
"Okay, well, he's got to be around here somewhere." Steve said standing.  
"We'll find him, Beck." Danny said motioning for Jessica. He grabbed her hand. They both walked off with Steve heading in the opposite direction. Becky took a deep breath. She needed to see Jesse. She just wasn't sure she could. But he needed her.


	15. Chapter 15

"Nicky!" Becky yelled happily as she rounded the corner.  
"Mom" He said standing up from where he was sitting against the wall.  
They both hugged each other. "I was so worried." She realized that he was sitting outside Jesse's room. "How'd you get this room number?"  
He shrugged realizing he was most likely in trouble. "I wanted to see dad." He said in a teary voice that somewhat surprised her.  
She nodded. "Me too. Do you...maybe...wanna go in with me?" She hesitated.  
He nodded grabbing his mom's hand as if he was little and couldn't go in without doing so. It made Becky smile at him being venerable. He rarely showed his feelings much like Jesse. If something was bothering him it took forever to get it out of him. "To be honest I'm a little scared." Becky admitted. "So it's okay if you are too." Nicky looked up at her with a sad smile. She pushed the door open slowly peering inside slightly. If someone hadn't had told her her husband was in that room she would have never believed it. He didn't look at all like the caring, loving, adventurous father and husband she fell in love with. She wanted to cry but couldn't. She was frozen to that spot near the door until she felt Nicky slightly push her. He was still basically out in the hall. She moved over slightly letting him inside the room. She felt him grip her hand a little tighter. Making her think coming in here with him was a bad idea. Becky made her way slowly over to the chair sitting next to the bed. She had to practically drag Nicky. Sitting down she now glanced at her son. He was standing there staring at the floor. "Say something." Becky said now letting go of his hand. Nicky just shook his head. "Please?"  
"Why?" He said now looking at his mother a scared expression on his face.  
"Doctors say it's good to talk to people in a coma. They do far better."  
"He's in a coma?" Nicky asked surprised making Becky realize she never told him anything. "But he can't hear us?"  
"Actually studies say they can. Try it. Say something." But Nicky just shook his head. As if the conversation now was only between the two of them. "Hi, Jess." Becky said sheepishly. She so badly wanted to grab his hand but was afraid at the same time. "Nicky's here too." She smiled grabbing her son's hand again. "We love you so much." She began tearing up. "You have to get better. Cause I don't know what I'd do without you." She wiped her cheek. It pained her more then she thought that he wasn't able to talk back. She'd give anything to hear his voice. She was almost bagging Nicky to say something, anything just to give her a minute to collect herself. But of course he didn't. She may have scared him more with what she said. "We love you so much." She finally managed to say. "We need you. The kids need their father back and I need you...more then you'll ever know." She grabbed Nicky in a sideways hug. "Please? Please open your eyes. Please?" She bagged as she broke down. She was crying so hard she was shaking against Nicky.

Stephanie slowly opened her eyes, confusion evident. Blinking back the sleep her memory finally caught up. She then realized someone was holding her hand. Looking over she noticed Steve's big smile. She couldn't help but smile back. "Hey." She said in a sleepy tone.  
"Hi. Do you remember why your here?" He asked.  
She raised her eyebrow. "Why are you asking me that?"  
"The nurse said to when you woke up. Just in case you have a concussion." She nodded. "Where are we?"  
"Seattle." She shook her head slightly annoyed. She'd already answered these questions hours ago. "My name is Stephanie. I was in a car accident. You're Steve." She resisted.  
Steve laughed. "Correct." He only now realized he was still holding her hand. He debated whether or not he should let go of it.  
Steph noticed him looking at their hands. She smiled. "Where's Jessica?"  
"Oh, she's with you're Dad. He wanted her to get something to eat since she wouldn't eat on the plane."  
"I really am sorry for not telling you."  
He half smiled sitting up straighter. "I can understand why you kept it from me. I could imagine DJ's reaction. And besides you did a great job with her." He smiled. "She's exactly like you."  
"No she's not. She's so like you." She laughed at their silly argument. "Did you ever go to Connecticut like you wanted?"  
She caught Steve's expression. "Yeah. But I wish I wouldn't have."  
She nodded. "Didn't work out?"  
"Guess you could say that." He swallowed hard before asking his question to her. "How about you? Did you get what you wanted?" He was aloud to be curious wasn't he. After all it'd been 16 years. "Are you married?"  
Steph shifted nervously. "I guess so." She nodded. "I moved to LA when Jess was about 2. My dad didn't approve. We didn't talk for years."  
"I'm sorry about that." Steve said.  
"It's okay. I moved in with Aunt Becky and Uncle Jesse. I waited tables at a bar. Sang there when I got the chance. Got hired to write songs about five years later. Got signed a few years ago to Uncle Jesse's label." She smiled. "We were on tour. My first tour."  
Steve smiled. "I'm sure he's gonna be just fine." Steph looked away not wanting him to see her expression. "So any relationships?" He asked afraid of her answer.  
"Uh, no. Not really. It's sort of hard dating with a toddler." She slightly laughed. "How about you?"  
He shook his head. "Divorced." Stephanie's expression changed. She was surprised. "We met in Connecticut. Married for about three years before she left me."  
"You have kids?"  
"Just one. Jessica." They both smiled. "She's an amazing kid."  
"You only just met her how could..."  
Steve interputted. "She's in my English class."  
Steph raised her eye. "What? I could have sworn you said English class. Maybe I really did hit my head." She rubbed her forehead with her good arm.  
"I did say that." He said slightly embarrassed.  
"You're a teacher? What happened to going pro?"  
"Yeah. I moved back to San Fransisco after an injury. It ended my career. Gym teacher was my backup. English just sort fell my way. I never really expected to like it." He laughed. "I like it here way better anyway."  
Steph smiled. "If I would have known."  
"It's okay. You had your dreams and I had mine."  
"I just hope mine aren't over like yours." She looked down at her bandaged hand. "What if I can't play?"  
He nodded unsure of what to answer. "How's DJ?" He wanted to change the subject.  
"She's great. Lives in northern California now. She's got two kids, Natasha and Cameron."  
Now he wished he hadn't have asked. "Great for her." He forced a smile which Stephanie still noticed.

"Hey? Care for another visitor?" Danny asked poking his head in smiling.  
"Of course." Steph answered back.  
Danny made his over to the now empty chair. Steve had left earlier giving him the chance to talk to his daughter. "Steve stayed awhile." He said it more as a question as he smiled smugly.  
"It's not like that." She defended.  
"Oh really? He seemed quite concerned. And I couldn't help but see the way he looked." Steph shook her head. "He wasn't mad or upset?"  
She knew exactly what he was talking about. "No actually."  
Danny nodded before shifting nervously in his chair. "We should talk." He stated trying to keep his emotions out of it. Steph just looked at him. "I'm sorry about the tour."  
"Dad it's okay. We don't have..."  
"No, I want to apologize. I acted...well like a idiot. I guess I felt like your uncle was stealing you away. That you didn't need me." Steph went to talk but he stopped her. "I know that's not true. I guess I was just hurt that you handled being a mom so well. I wanted you to need my help. But I should have been proud."  
"Dad?"  
"I am proud. Proud of you for following your dreams. Proud of you for raising an amazing little girl."  
Steph grabbed her dad's hand. "You're my Dad. I'll always need you." She hesitated. "I thought...I thought you were disappointed."  
He placed his other hand on hers. "No, I hope you know that. I never meant what I said. And I currently didn't mean how I acted. I'm disappointed in myself for pushing you away. You're a big girl. You can make your own choices."  
"Thanks Dad." She had tears threating to fall.  
"Do you think I was happy Michelle wanted to move all the way to New York? No, but I couldn't stand in her way. You guys were growing up and it was me who couldn't handle that. I mean, I'm too young to have three grandchildren." He and Steph both laughed.  
"Hey, just be happy it's not more."  
"Nah, that wouldn't be so bad." He smiled.  
"How's...how's uncle Jesse?" She dared to ask but the tears reappeared upon seeing her dad's expression.  
"Sweetie...he's in rough shape."  
She bit her top lip. "He's gonna be okay, though. Right?" Her voice quite.  
"I hope so, Steph." He watched as a tear rolled her cheek.

Danny paced the waiting room anxiously. Becky hadn't emerged from Jesse's room yet. He hadn't seen or heard from Nicky. Jessica had gone to get them something to eat. And Steve was back with Stephanie. Danny finally sat down only to pop back up once he seen Becky with Nicky trailing behind. "Where'd you find him?" He said concerned.  
"Outside Jesse's room."  
Danny only now noticed her tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. "Is everything okay?"  
"I don't know." She sat flopping down into an empty chair.  
Danny looked at Nicky. You could tell he too had been crying. "How is he?" He looked back at Becky.  
"The same. I guess." She shrugged. "I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel. Talk with Alex and Megan. Make sure they get something to eat." She stood grabbing her purse.  
Danny looked at his watch. "That's a good idea. Visiting hours are almost over." She nodded. "I'll meet you at the car in a minute. I gotta grab Steve and Jess."


	16. Chapter 16

She flopped down on the hotel bed. All she wanted was to sleep. But she really needed to tell the kids what was happening and what to expect. A conversation she had never imagined having. She laid there staring at the ceiling. Megan climbed in beside her. Laying her head on Becky's shoulder. She smiled kissing her forehead. Nicky and Alex followed, they stayed sitting. One on either side. Becky sighed as she sat up. Megan snuggling in beside her as if she was five. Becky's mouth suddenly felt dry. She forced herself to be strong. "Okay, first off, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier today. I never meant to scare you." She glanced around at her kids. "Secondly, I want you to be able to come to me." She swallowed hard. Now come the bad part. "A car ran a red light. It crashed into the taxi Stephanie and your dad were in. It hit the side Dad was on." She paused. "Steph has a broken arm, a banged up knee and cuts and bruises. She's gonna be just fine." She glanced at their expressions before continuing. "Your dad's not as lucky. He got the worst of it." She heard one of them let out a sob. She took a deep breathe forcing herself to continue. "He's got a couple broken ribs, a broken leg and cuts and bruises." She grabbed Megan's hand.  
"That doesn't sound too bad." Alex said as more of a question.  
"The thing the doctors are most concerned about is that he might have a head injury. Basically, a concussion. And that can cause a lot of possible side effects."  
"Like what?" Nicky asked.  
"Well, he could have memory loss...he might not remember how to do current things. Like playing guitar. He could have a hard time with short term memory. It's hard to know until he wakes up."  
"Why. Isn't he awake? Aunt Stephanie's awake, Jess said so."  
"Yes. That's true. But Dad's not." A tear fell from Megan's cheek. "I know it's a lot of information but..."  
"So Dad might not...wake me?" Nicky asked concerned.  
"He won't remember us?" Alex said hurt and confusion in his eyes.  
"Guys?" She said grabbing the boys hands. "I wish I could answer that but I can't." The twins looked disappointed. "I hope everything's okay. Right now we just have to be positive. And talk to him. Let him know we're here and that we love him." She paused looking at her kids hurt expressions. "The rest is up to him." A tear slid down her cheek.

Becky woke early the next morning. Turning over on her side she expected to see Jesse's smiling face but he wasn't there. Just an empty unslept in space. It surprised her at first until the last two days events hit her. She sighed throwing the blankets back. As she sat up she seen Megan still asleep. She was happy to see she finally fell asleep. She grabbed her robe. She pulled the blanket up around Megan. She ran a hand through her hair smiling. She kissed her forehead before she quietly made her way to the bathroom to take a hot shower.  
Once she was done in the shower she made her way into the connected room to check on the twins. Nicky was sound asleep. She noticed his laptop on the night stand. She grabbed it and opened it. She was slightly surprised to see he had been watching videos of Jesse's band. She couldn't decide if that was a good sigh or not. She closed it placing it back on the side table. She smiled down at her son. Although she didn't ever admit it, he was the most like Jesse. Other then the blond hair he even looked like him. She glanced up and over to Alex's bed. The thought of what he must be feeling especially if he never gets to applozie. But the thought went away when she realized Alex wasn't in his bed. The covers where pulled back and he was no where in sight. She rushed to the bathroom hoping he'd just gotten up early and was taking a shower but he wasn't there either. Panic took over as she worried about where he'd be. "Nicky?!" She yelled coming back out of the bathroom.  
She startled him. "What?" He said in a sleepy tone as he rolled over.  
"Where's your brother?!" By now she had checked the closet and out in the hallway.  
"Did you check the bathroom?" He answered annoyed pulling the covers up over his head.  
"Megan?!" She yelled poking her head back into their room.  
"Mom? Seriously. I'm trying to sleep." Nicky sleepily said.  
Becky sighed loudly. "Nicolas!" She shouted now getting his attention. He sat up slightly scared. "Megan Jessica Katsopolis! I'm not gonna ask again." Becky shouted heading back toward their shared room. Megan almost ran into her. "What?" She too had the same attitude as Nicky.  
Becky put her hands on her hips about to yell but stopped. She sat down on the edge of Alex's bed. She put her head in her hands and started to cry. Nicky and Megan glanced at each other confused. "Mom?" Nicky asked scared and concerned, the first to speak.  
Megan sat down next to their mom. "Did something happen...to dad?" Her voice breaking.  
Becky looked up. "No. No, he's...fine." She didn't want to use that word as he was far from fine but. She met Nicky's eyes. They were starting to well up. "Have either of you seen Alex?" She asked now calmly.  
Megan and Nicky shook their heads. "Not since last night." They both said.

* * *

 _"Daddy! Daddy!" 8 year old Megan yelled excitedly as she skipped down the hall._  
 _Jesse scooped her up in his arms spinning her around causing her to giggle. "What?!" He acted extra excited playing along._  
 _"I lost another tooth!" She smiled her one front tooth missing._  
 _He kissed her on the cheek. "Wow! Guess the tooth fairy's coming."_  
 _Megan's eyes lite up. "Yeah!" She shouted squirming out of his arms. "I wanna tell mommy." She said grabbing his hand as she walked beside him._  
 _"Okay." Jesse said grabbing her backpack from her as he smiled her._

* * *

Alex opened the door to Jesse's room quietly. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. Jesse had a large cut near his hairline and bottom lip also other smaller cuts and bruises. He was hooked up to different machines. The sight scary even to him. He wasn't sure how Megan was going to handle seeing him. He swallowed hard forcing himself into the chair next to his father's bed. He noticed how fragile he looked. Reaching out slowly he took his dad's hand. It was cold. He noticed he was no longer wearing his wedding ring. Making him wonder where it went and why it was off. He decided he'd better start talking before anyone figured out he was in here but upon opening his mouth nothing came out. He was usually the confident one now it was gone. Replaced with this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Dad?" He stammered. Almost as if Jesse was to talk back. "It's Alex. I know your probably mad at me. And I don't blame you. I'm mad at me too." He paused looking back at the door. "I'm really sorry. I never meant what I said." He had tears running down his face. "You have to wake up. I need you Dad. Please? I love you." He was now crying louder. "I could never hate you. I just wanted to spend more time with. I wish I knew you could hear me. Dad? Please? If you wake up I promise I won't go to Stanford. I'll stay here. I'll learn guitar or whatever makes you happy. I'll be more like Nicky. Just please...be okay. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He sobbed now his head leaning on the side of the bed. He just kept repeating he was sorry. Little did he know Becky was right outside the door. And she could hear everything. She too was now crying leaning against the door frame.

Jessica frowned as Danny handed her her jacket. "Do I have to?"  
"Yes." He said sternly. "What's wrong with going for breakfast with Steve?"  
"I wanna go see mom." She wined.  
Danny shock his head laughing slightly. "You're definitely your mother's daughter."  
She put her hands on her hips. "I am not!" Danny laughed putting his hand over his mouth. Jessica looked down realizing she was just like her mom. She put her hands down slightly laughing now too.  
"I'm sorry." He said pulling her into a hug. "Steve's a great guy. Trust me. Besides your mother's not gonna run away."  
She nodded. "I know. It's just..." She paused looking down at her feet. "It's just uncle Jesse is sort of my dad. You know? I mean he's..."  
"Your father figure?" He finished.  
"Yeah." She looked up meeting his eyes.  
"It's okay. He was for Steph too. But that doesn't mean you can't have more then one. After all your Mom had three." He smiled at her.  
"Yeah. I guess. It's just...I don't want to replace him."  
"Of course not." He rubbed her shoulder. "I forgot about how this might be for you with him...hurt. But it's gonna be okay."  
"Promise?" She asked her eyes filling with tears. All Danny could do was force a smile as he pulled her into a hug. Hoping himself that he was right.

* * *

 _Stephanie frantically ran from her car in the parking lot into the hallway of the doctors office. She'd gotten a call from her uncle. She had to leave her job with her boss had threatened to fire her if she walked out. She had thrown her apron at him. Something she wouldn't have normally done but the fact that he acted like a jerk had pushed her too far. She knew she'd regret it later but right now family was more important. "Where is she?" She yelled once she spotted Jesse._  
 _He was pacing the awaiting room and had stopped abruptly upon hearing Steph's voice. "Steph?" He raced over to her hugging her tightly._  
 _Steph had noticed his eyes were red and seemed panicked. Which scared her as he was usually the calm one. When he finally pulled away she half smiled. "Thank you."_  
 _"Of course." He kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arm around her. "She's gonna be fine. Nothing's broken."_  
 _Steph smiled with tears in her eyes. "Was Jess scared?"_  
 _"No. No, not at all. Didn't cry once." He smiled. "Reminds me of someone."_  
 _"You know that's not true."_  
 _"Mr. Katsopolis? Your daughter's asking for you. First room on your right." The nurse said smiling._  
 _"Thanks. But she's not..." He looked at Stephanie as the nurse walked away._  
 _"It's okay. You are just as much her dad as Megan's." They sideways hugged before walking to get Jessica._

* * *

"So?" Steve said nervously as he sat across from Jessica. She looked up for a second before forking more eggs into her mouth. This wasn't making him any less nervous. "How's school?"  
Jessica looked up. This was the lamest question asked by a parent. "Fine. I guess. No offense but I like my old school better." She took a sip of her orange juice.  
"None taken. What's so much better about it?"  
Jessica slightly rolled her eyes but he didn't notice. "My friends, I guess."  
"Right. Of course." He took a bite of his pancake. "I'm doing a horrible job here." He laughed nervously.  
"Just be real with me. Ask anything." She said now with a smile on her face.  
He nodded. "What, uh...do you..." He laughed. "I really don't know why I'm nervous." He said.  
"I'm guessing you don't have any other kids?"  
"No. And I only found out about you two days ago. I'm having second thoughts about following you and Danny out here. I don't have idea what to say. Or what to do." He took a drink of his coffee. "I just don't want to disappoint you."  
"You won't. Just try being...well, normal." They both laughed.  
"Okay. But don't blame me if I get too personal." He smiled. "Do you have a boyfriend? Your what? 16?"  
"15 actually. And yes. His name is Aidan. He's one of Nicky's friends."  
Steve nodded. "So an older guy?" He said smirking.  
"There's nothing wrong with that. Besides your what...5 years older then my mom? Nicky's only 2."  
"Right. Whatever you say." He took another drink.

Becky was sitting against the wall outside Jesse's room. She stood up when she heard the door. "Mom?" Alex looked embarrassed as he rubbed his face trying to get rid of any evidence that he'd been crying.  
Becky looked at him for a second before grabbing him into a hug. "I love you."  
Alex was slightly surprised. He had expected to be yelled at for just taking off without asking. But instead it seemed fine. He embraced the hug until he realized something. "How long have you been out here?" He said pulling away.  
"Long enough." She answered. "Why would you think that your father would want you to change? Or me for that matter? We love you for you." She said sternly grabbing him by the shoulders. Alex's eyes got teary again. "Didn't I say last night for you to come to me?" Alex nodded. Becky softened her tone. "You don't need to be like your brother. You might be more like me but you're a lot like dad too."  
"Really?" He asked as both sat down on the hallway floor.  
"Yes. You have his smile. His caring nature. And you have his determination. You know when we first met he reminded me of my brother. I wouldn't give him the time of day. We had nothing in common. But that never stopped him from trying. He eventually won me over." Alex smiled. "Once we were dating he worried I'd dump him for someone smarter. He decided to change. But ended up acting more like a jerk. We got into a fight."  
"What happened?"  
"Well, obviously we got back together. He was outside my window later that night singing a song he wrote for me." She touched Alex's knee. "It was beautiful. He may not have been the type of guy I thought I'd fall for. But now I couldn't imagine being with anyone else." She smiled at him. "I like him for who he is. I would never want to chance him. Well, other then maybe the whole dangerous side." They both laughed. "Do you understand?"  
"Yeah. I guess. But...I still don't have anything in common with him. Not like Megan and Nicky." He looked down at his hands in his lap.  
"That's not entirely true. You've got..." She paused trying to think. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that he is willing to spend time with you doing something you like even though he doesn't." She smiled leaning her head on his shoulder.  
"I really am sorry. I just want to spend more time with him."  
Becky nodded. "I know."  
"What if dad doesn't?" Alex suddenly straightened up. "What if he's disappointed in me. Or worse he never remembers and I can't apologize. What if..."  
"Whoa! Whoa!" Becky stopped him. "He was never mad. Just upset you wouldn't talk to him. He thought he let you down."  
"No. Of course not. At least not now. I guess I was upset but..." He paused. "I love him. He knows that right?"  
"Of course he does, bud. And now he knows it." Alex looked confused. "You finally talked to him." She pointed toward the door.  
"I did. Didn't I?" Alex said happily. A smile spread across both their faces.

* * *

Becky and Alex were still hugging in the hallway when a nurse jogged by entering Jesse's room. Becky immediately stood up. "Mom." She heard Alex say but ignored him. One of the machines were beeping. A doctor pushed her out of the way as she watched in horror unsure of what was happening.


	17. Chapter 17

Becky and Alex were still hugging in the hallway when a nurse jogged by entering Jesse's room. Becky immediately stood up. "Mom." She heard Alex say but ignored him. One of the machines were beeping. A doctor pushed her out of the way as she watched in horror unsure of what was happening.

"Blood pressures low." Becky heard the nurse say as she checked the machines.  
"Possible bleed." The doctor said. "Check with OR. I need to stop it now." He shouted back at the nurse. His tone scaring Becky. The nurse hurried past Becky as if she didn't see her standing there. "I'm gonna need to do an emergency surgery." The doctor seemed to have seen her.  
Becky nodded. "What's going on? Bleeding?" She asked in almost a whisper.  
"OR's ready." The nurse shouted as she come into the room. The doctor never answered her question. Becky stood like a zombie as they prep-ed for surgery. Becky even ran after the stretcher until they got to the point where only doctors where allowed. She had only then remembered that Alex was with her. She turned around and seen him standing off to the side looking scared. She tried to force a smile but it came out a sob instead. Becky was shaking as her and Alex stood by the doors holding each other tight hoping everything would be alright. She didn't even try to hide how she felt. There was no use in trying. She was scared and didn't care who seen her cry. She just wanted her husband. No one else. So she cried into Alex's shoulder and held him tight as if he were Jesse.

"What's the matter?" Danny jumped up from his seat everyone else following suit. Everyone looked concerned especially Jessica and Megan who looked like they were ready to cry any minute.  
"Mom?" Nicky asked in a shaky voice.  
"He needed surgery." She whispered. "Something about low blood pressure." She said looking at Danny.  
"Is daddy gonna be okay?" Megan asked in a voice that didn't sound like her own. Becky's eyes searched Danny's for an answer. "They said he might need another surgery, right?" He said only getting a nod.  
"I didn't get to say anything to him."  
The sentence startling him. "Beck?" He didn't want her to say anything she'd regret in front of the kids. But she seemed unaware of Danny trying to get her attention.  
"I never told him I love him." Tears coming to her eyes.  
Danny grabbed her into a hug. "He knows you love him."

* * *

 _"Where are you going?" Jesse asked as Becky grabbed her jacket from behind the door._  
 _"Just for a walk. Why?" She said._  
 _"You want me to go with you?" He asked going for his jacket._  
 _"No!" She shouted making Jesse turn around shocked. "I mean, no. You don't have too. I might end up jogging. And I know how much you hate that. Besides who's gonna watch the boys." She rambled getting a curious look from Jesse._  
 _"Okay." He said a little suspicious. "Joey asked me to come down to the station later. So don't be long."_  
 _Becky nodded. "Okay. Love you."_  
 _"Love you too." He kissed her as she jogged out the door. He still wasn't completely convinced. She was up to something. It's been late calls for almost two months. He'd caught her hanging up abruptly when he entered the room. She was texting at all hours of the day. She said it was for work but she wasn't as convincing as she thought. He was on to her. Once she caught him holding her phone and she'd freaked out on him. What was she trying to hide? He loved coming back to San Francisco to visit his family but Becky had them going almost every weekend. He paced around Joey's apartment wondering if he should follow after her or not. He glanced at the twins playing with something on the living room floor. "Boys?" He asked grabbing his jacket. "Who wants to go for a ride?" He said excitedly._  
 _"Yeah!" They both said getting up running over to him._

 _He pulled his car in front of his old home. He couldn't follow Becky he'd lose her trust. So he decided to go to Danny's. He got the boys out of their car seats and slammed the door._  
 _"What was that?" Becky asked from the couch as she turned toward the front door. She got up and noticed Jesse's car. "It's Jesse!" She shouted._  
 _"What?! I thought you said he was staying at Joey's?" Stephanie said jumping up from the couch darting up the stairs._  
 _"Hey!" Becky said as he came in._  
 _"Hey?" He said raising his eyebrow._  
 _"What are you doing here?"_  
 _"What are you doing here?" He asked her._  
 _"Stopped for some water." She said in a voice that sounded like she was lying._  
 _He set the boys down. "Go find Michelle." He said ruffling Nicky's hair as they ran off. "What the hell is going on, Beck?" He shouted at her. "Are you cheating on me?" His anger got the better of him. He didn't ever intent of asking her that. Even though the thought had crossed his mind lately._  
 _Becky looked shocked at him. The hurt evident in her eyes. "You really think I'd cheat on you?"_  
 _Now he felt bad. "I don't...I don't know. It's just...you've been...acting weird. What am I supposed to think, Becky?"_  
 _She bit her lip unsure of what to say next. But the silence wasn't helping her case. The truth was she was keeping secrets but she'd never intended to hurt him or make him think she was seeing someone else. "Jess..."_  
 _"Is it a guy from work? Uh, your producer?" He was still talking in a raised voice._  
 _"Jess, the kids are upstairs. Can we talk about this later? I don't want them hearing us fighting."_  
 _"Fighting?! We haven't even starting fighting yet!" He yelled waving his hand around._  
 _Stephanie was watching from the top of the stairs. She had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe her secret was causing all this. She placed a hand on her just noticeable baby bump. "Uncle Jesse?" She shouted over them arguing as she came to the bottom step._  
 _Jesse turned to face her. His face faded from anger to concern to confusion. Stephanie noticed his eyes wonder to her stomach. There was no going back. She took her eyes off her uncle for a second to glance at her aunt. Becky gave an encouraging smile._  
 _Jesse hadn't said anything. He just stood there confused. "Jess?" Becky touched his shoulder. He turned around. "I'm sorry." She whispered._  
 _"I made her keep it a secret. It's all my fault, Uncle Jesse. Please don't be mad at Aunt Becky. Be mad at me."_  
 _Both Steph and Becky waited for him to say something. They were startled when he suddenly started laughing. "That's a good one. Oh, you got me. You really got me."_  
 _Steph got teary eyed. She looked over at Becky to help her tell Jesse._  
 _"Jess, Steph has something she needs to tell you." The serious tone in her voice getting his attention._  
 _"What? What's wrong?" He asked looking between his wife and niece._  
 _"I'm pregnant." She said quietly placing her hand on her tummy._  
 _"What?!" His eyes were wide with anger and shock._  
 _"Steph's pregnant. She's almost 5 months along." She smiled at her niece._  
 _"She's 18! You're only 18!" He shouted in a tone that scared Stephanie. Again looking from one to the other. He put his hand over his face as he turned around. He shook his head then headed toward the kitchen. Becky closed her eyes tight as she heard the back door slam. Stephanie had sat down on the bottom step and started crying._  
 _"He hates me." She finally said looking up at her aunt. "And I wrecked your marriage."_  
 _Becky sat beside her grabbing her hand. "He'll get over it. It's just a lot of information to process." Steph nodded. "He took it better then I thought." Steph laughed. "Oh no!" Becky said standing. "He's gonna do something." She rushed into the kitchen and out the back door. "Jesse?" She shouted but stopped when she noticed him sitting on the porch swing. "Hi." She said leaning over the railing from where she stood on the lawn._  
 _"Hi." He said giving her a half smile._  
 _"I'm sorry. It's just...she didn't know what to do. We kept it from Danny too."_  
 _"But he knows now? Does everyone know but me? Joey? The girls?" He asked sadly._  
 _"I wanted to tell you." Steph said now coming into the backyard tears still running down her face._  
 _"Obviously Danny and Michelle knew. You can't hide it forever. Joey hasn't noticed."_  
 _Jesse nodded. "Makes sense. But how do you fit in to all this?" He asked Becky._  
 _"I was scared. I just needed someone to talk too. I'm sorry." Steph said leaning against the door frame. "I didn't want to disappoint you." She said sadly._  
 _"Steph? You could never disappoint me." He reached for her hand pulling her over to him. "I love you so much." Steph smiled but then starting crying. "What? What'd I say?" He looked over at Becky._  
 _"I love you too." She hugged Jesse. "I'm just so happy you're not mad." He smiled at Becky. She was glad everything was out in the open and now he too could share in this moment._

* * *

Becky had waited for what felt like hours. Her kids were quite like usual. It was still so weird to her. She sighed looking again at her phone almost self consciously expecting a missed call or text. But soon remembered there was no need to look. There was a missed call from Joey but she didn't have the nerve to call him back. At least not now. Besides he probably talked to Danny by now anyway. Putting her phone back in her pocket she noticed the doctor coming toward her. She suddenly felt nervous. She hardly ever got nervous. She stood to greet him trying to read his expression. Her kids sat up straight eyes on him. He gave a half smile. "Can we talk privately for a minute?"  
"No!" She shouted surprising not only the doctor but her kids. "Not without my kids." She stated. She turned slightly to face them reaching out her hand. They got up following her. Megan grabbed her hand.  
"Look, I don't normally recommend..."  
"I don't want to keep anything from them. Please?" Becky almost begged.  
He sighed giving in. "Your husband is out of surgery. Everything went well. We managed to stop the bleeding."  
Becky smiled. "That's great." Nicky grabbed her other hand while Alex grabbed Megan's free hand.  
"He lost a lot of blood. And this doesn't change his condition. He's still not entirely out of the woods." He paused. "The swelling hasn't gone down, which to be honest isn't a good sign. We're gonna run some more tests but...if there's no change in 24 hours..." He paused again looking at Becky. "He could have brain damage."  
"Worst case scenario? Be honest." Becky said trying to be brave in front of her kids.  
He sighed. "With head trauma anything's possible. But I'm not gonna sugar coat it. There's a chance he may not remember you or your children, how to do certain things..." He looked at her sadly. "It could all be temporary or..."  
"Yeah. I get it." She took a deep breath. "When do you think he'll wake up?"  
"Again, it's hard to know."  
Becky nodded. "What about his music?" She knew this would be his greatest fear. "If he can't do that he'll be crushed."  
"If he doesn't remember...it's a possibility. But..." He rubbed his face. "It's highly unlikely. He'll probably need to relearn to play and...there will be damage to his vocal cords. Also singing will be painful until his ribs have healed. Honestly ma'am, if he remembers you I'd be more then happy with that. Let's not push it okay."  
"Can I see him?" She asked tears coming to her eyes.

Becky sat in the chair next to Jesse's bed with Megan on her lap. Neither had said anything. She was almost afraid too with Megan in the room. She had to force her into the room in the first place. Not wanting to see her dad like this. But Becky knew deep down she did. "He's just sleeping." Becky finally said now looking at her daughter. "Come on. He probably wants to hear you." Megan just shook her head fiercely. "Here." Becky said grabbing her hand. "Hold his hand." She slowly forced Megan's hand to touch Jesse's. Megan's eyes were wide. "It's okay."  
"I don't wanna hurt him." She said pulling back.  
"Sweetie? You can't hurt him." She didn't know what else to say or do. She was the complete opposite of her brothers. Who had both snuck in. Hardly being able to wait to see Jesse. She sighed. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you." She whispered. She hoped this would change Megan's mind but she still didn't seem interested. She had half the nerve to let her go back to the waiting room with the others but knew it'd be even more impossible to get her back in here later. They both needed it. Jesse needed to hear his daughter's voice as much as Megan needed to talk to him. She decided they'd just sit until Megan was ready to say something. After what seemed like forever she decided to talk. "Hey, Jess." She started but stopped when she startled Megan. She smiled over at her. "Megan and I are here. The boys are in the waiting room with Danny and Jessica." She decided to leave out that Steve was here too for now. "Steph's fine. I know you're probably worried about her." She grabbed his hand. "She's awake. She broke her arm and is a little banged up but other then that she's fine." She smiled at Megan noticing as she was listened attentively. "She even asked about you. To think she was more worried about you."  
"Mom?" Megan interpreted. "Can Dad really hear you?" She asked in a quiet nervous tone.  
Becky reached her arm out for Megan to grab her hand. "Come here."  
Megan got up from where she was sitting and walked over to Becky. Taking her hand she sat beside her. "Can he hear us?" She asked again.  
"Yes, sweetie. The doctors say people in a coma can hear us and feel our touch. They are more likely to have a better recovery."  
"Do you think he knows I'm scared to talk to him?"  
"Maybe. But why are you scared? He's still Dad." Becky asked tucking a strand of Megan's dark brown hair behind her ear.  
"I don't know. I'm just scared." She said playing with her bracelet nervously. "He looks...so different."  
"I know sweetheart. But he still loves you. He loves all of us and I'm sure he's trying real hard to wake up." She smiled sadly at Jesse then back up at Megan. "Say something."  
"Do I have too?" She asked fear in her eyes.  
"Okay. Let's pretend we're somewhere else. Let's play the name game. Okay?" Megan just nodded turning to face her mother more. "What do you think of when I say 'music'?"  
"Singing." She answered shyly.  
"What do you think when I say 'singing'?"  
Megan swallowed hard. "Daddy."  
Becky smiled. "What do you think when I say 'daddy'?"  
"Guitar." She said quietly.  
"Guitar?"  
"Dad." She sighed.  
"Dad?" Becky was having a hard time keeping her composure.  
"Our trip to Disney Land. Dad's smile." She was getting the hang of the game. Becky didn't even have to ask anymore. "I want that back. I wanna be a family again." Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Dad?" She said hoarsely now looking at him. "I miss you. I know your here but it's like you're not. It's like your still on tour. I want you to come home." Megan began crying harder. Becky pulled her close as they both cried. She noticed Megan pull away ever so slightly so she could reach Jesse's hand. "I love you, Dad." She whispered gripping his hand tighter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Shout out to all the reviews. So happy to hear your loving the story. It means so much.**

"This is the room." Danny said as he pushed the key card into the slot. The hotel door opened. The room was a mess of music stuff and clothes. It definitely looked like a rock stars room.  
"Thanks for offering to help me." Becky said looking around already feeling overwhelmed.  
"How are we going to find anything in this mess?" He must have been reading her mind.  
"I don't get why the hotel is being so pushy." She said grabbing a shirt off the floor. "You think they'd understand." Her emotions were getting to her again.  
"The kids are with him. They'll call." He said grabbing a pair of Stephanie's shoes. "Did you find the suitcases?" He shouted unsure where Becky went.  
"I'm guessing the closet." She shouted back from the on suite bathroom.  
"Found them." He yelled. "We're going to be here all day sorting this out." He said picking up a pile of clothes and throwing them on the bed.  
"I should have sent one of the boys with you." Becky walked out of the bathroom handing him the stuff from in there.  
"Beck, he's not going anywhere. You heard the doctor he's doing better."  
"Stopping the bleeding isn't better. It's something they should have fixed the first time." She said. It coming out angrier then she intended. She flopped down on the nearest bed covering her face with her hands. "I can't do this."  
"Becky, it's gonna be okay. You don't have to act brave all the time."  
She looked up. "I meant this..." She said waving her hand around the room. She grabbed one of Jesse's shirts off the bed. She hugged it against her breathing in his scent. "The kids are right. It's like he's still on tour. That makes all this seem weird. I haven't been in his hotel room in years." She laughed.  
"What?" Danny asked watching Becky smile widely.  
"He was on such a high after a show. It was one of the first times he had a room to himself. That night was amazing. It's the night that resulted in Megan." She smiled playing with her wedding ring.  
"That's great, Beck. I'm sure he was thrilled." He smiled too.  
"He was. We got to spend the night without the twins. I worried we'd miss them to much but...it was nice. It just being the two of us." She hugged Jesse's shirt tighter. "What if that's the last time we do something crazy like that?" Her eyes tearing up.  
Danny sat down next to her. "You don't know that."  
"He may not even remember...any of it." Tears ran down her cheek. "It'll be like us never happened."  
Danny put his arm around her. "How could he forget his beautiful wife that he's madly in love with or his amazing kids?"  
"What about his music? If he can't play or sing or perform?"  
"You didn't fall in love with him for any of that." Danny reassured.  
"Yeah. I know. It's just..." She paused. She started to say something but noticed Jesse's necklaces laying on the dresser. "He must have forgotten." She said getting up rubbing her hand over them. "Music is everything to him though. If he can't play...it's just..." She smiled looking back at Danny. "I think part of me did fall in love with him for his music." She grabbed the necklaces playing with them. "Even if he doesn't remember. I'd miss it." She looked away trying not to cry.  
"Beck? It's okay to miss it. It is a big part of him but not everything." He stood up walking over to her.  
She wiped the tears off her cheek. "He gave up everything for me. I'll do whatever it takes for him." She smiled.

Steve walked into Stephanie's room. "Your dad brought some of your clothes." He said setting the bag down.  
"Thanks."  
"What's the matter? You should be happy. You've been sprung." He laughed sitting down.  
"Everything." She sighed. "Everything's a mess. And I can't help but blame myself. Even if it's not."  
"Steph, there's nothing you could have done to change anything that happened." She nodded. "Everything will be okay."  
"What if it's not, Steve? I mean things are bad, right? That's why no one will tell me what's going on."  
Steve looked away trying to find the right words. "Steph?" He said looking back at her. "The doctors are doing everything they can. It'll be fine." He touched her hand.  
She half smiled at him. "Thanks." She wasn't even sure what she meant by that. She looked at his hand.  
"What?" He asked confused. Their eyes met as she looked up trying to find the words to answer him. He felt his cheeks blush. Before either knew it they had leaned in and begun kissing. Stephanie wrapped her arms around him totally forgetting about her broken arm. "I'm sorry." Steve said suddenly pulling away.  
"Don't be." She smiled. She pulled him closer as they kissed again. This time Steve smiled against her lips. It was as if nothing had changed. As if it was 15 years ago.  
The door to her room opened. Steve turned around so fast he probably gave himself whiplash at the sound of the door. Danny stood there shocked. Steph stared at him slightly embarrassed. "Uh...Danny...we were just...I was..." Steve stammered.  
"Uh...I..." Danny had forgotten all about the reason he came into the room in the first place. They had really taken him by surprise. "Steph..." He was still trying to talk which was unusual for him.  
"Dad?" Steph asked now finding her voice.  
"Yeah?" He asked looking at her.  
"What'd you want?"  
"Oh...yeah. I just wanted to see if you were ready." He paused looking at the pair. "But I can come back." He said hurrying out the door.  
Steve was beat red when he turned around to face Stephanie. Steph put her hand over her mouth and started laughing. Steve raised his eyebrow confused. "What's so funny about your dad walking in on us?"  
"Nothing. It's just...for a split second I think he smiled."  
Steve smurked. "At least it was someone who knew we were together." He started laughing. "You should have seen Joey's face when he found out."  
"I really am sorry I never told you about Jess. Your kinda making me think I should have."  
"As far as I can see you did alright all on your own." He smiled.  
"Really? You mean it?"  
"Yeah. And if I haven't already told you...I'm so happy you're alright." She smiled at him as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Dad?!" Stephanie wined as she followed her dad into their hotel room. Jessica couldn't help but chuckle as she placed her mom's bag down near the door.  
"Sweetie?" Danny said turning to face her.  
"Why are we here? I want to see Uncle Jesse." She said sitting at the foot of the bed.  
"Hun... you should rest."  
"I've been laying around for three days! I'm tired of doing nothing, Dad!" Steph shouted.  
Now it was her dad's turn to laugh. She was reminding him of her when she was little. "Was Jess this...testy?" He asked waving his arm around.  
Stephanie glared at him. "Very funny. She actually got more of Steve's genes." She folded her arms childishly before looking away causing both Jessica and Danny to laugh.  
"Later on. Okay." He said patting her shoulder before walking to the bathroom.  
"Mom?" Jessica asked shyly as she sat down. "I haven't seen him either. And honestly I don't think I want too. Megan was pretty upset."  
"Honey, it's okay to be nervous." She half smiled.  
"I know. It's just...she said he looked...weird. So not like him." Tears came to her eyes. "I'm so happy you were okay. I was so scared." She jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around her mother. Stephanie smiled against her shoulder trying to hold back her own tears all while Danny watched from the doorway.


	19. Chapter 19

Becky sat playing with one of Jesse's necklaces that were around her neck. She looked up at her kids. Nicky was looking at his phone. Alex was starring at nothing. Megan was asleep her head on Nicky's shoulder. She looked back at Jesse before sighing. Three days since the accident and he showed no sign of waking up. They keep telling her he's improving but she'd never know it. He looked the exact same. "Alex? Can you get me another coffee?" She said holding out her coffee cup to him.  
Alex stood up from the other side of the room. "Decafe?" He asked grabbing the paper cup.  
"No. And here get yourself a sandwich or something." She pulled out a ten dollar bill from her pocket.  
"Nah, I'm good." He said grabbing the money.  
She sighed dropping her head into her hands. "Jesse? I can't do this." She said looking up again. "I know you think I can. But I can't. I can't do this without you. Please, don't let me." She started crying. "I need you. The kids need you." She noticed Megan shift but she stayed asleep. She was thankful Nicky too was sleeping. She grabbed Jesse's hand. "Come on. Come on. Open your eyes. Please? Come on." She covered her face. "Come on." She sobbed.  
"Dad?" Nicky said startling Becky. "Please wake up...for Mom. Please? She needs you." Becky realized he must have thought she fell asleep. "She's a mess." She slowly looked up at Nicky. "Mom!"  
"I'm sorry." She bit her top lip..  
"How much did you hear?" He asked embarrassed.  
"Nicky? Come here." She said motioning for him to sit beside her. He got up slowly almost hesitant. "I'm okay." Becky said grabbing her son's hand. "And so is your father." She said looking back at him.  
"Mom. What if he isn't? I mean the doctor did say it was a possibility." The sadness breaking Becky's heart.  
"Honestly, it is true." She swallowed looking back at Jesse. "There's a little chance that he'll be exactly the same. The way you remember." She turned back to Nicky. "I know that seems scary but we have to be brave for him. I promise to make sure things are as much the same as possible."  
"Does that mean Dad might not be able to play guitar with me anymore?"  
Becky hesitated trying to find the right thing to say but she knew the answer far too well after all she'd asked the same question to the doctor. And didn't like the answer. "Nicky..."  
His face turned to disappointment. "It's okay Mom. That's sort of what I was afraid of." He half smiled trying to hide his disappointment.  
Becky smiled leaning her head on his shoulder. "Promise me you won't quit playing?" She said her voice breaking. "I'd miss it...so much." She looked over at Jesse as tears fell down her cheek.

Danny laid awake. He was staring at the ceiling thinking. He was slightly mad at himself for being upset at Stephanie's choices. For not speaking to each other for so long. For being stubborn. He turned over facing the other hotel bed. His granddaughter asleep laying as close to her mother as possible. It made him smile. He regretted wasting so many years that he could have been apart of their life. His mind wondered to Becky. Moments like this that Jesse might not get to experience. He looked back over at Steph. He was proud of her success but had never told her that. Megan was only fourteen. Still so much growing to do and so much of it needed to be with her father. He realized it was the first time since getting the news of the accident that he'd gotten emotional and really let his guard down. Tears coming to his eyes. He wasn't going to keep making the same mistakes. He promised right then and there to spend more time with his kids especially Stephanie. He had a lot of years to make up for. He wondered why he'd insisted on being in San Francisco. There wasn't anything keeping him there anymore. Sure his job and Joey. But his girls had moved long ago. DJ, her husband and kids lived hours away. Michelle and Teddy were in New York. And everyone else was in LA. Maybe it was time he considered moving too. After all Jesse and Stephanie was going to need his help.

Becky yawned as she walked still half asleep down the hallway to Jesse's room. It was being a daily routine she'd like to stop. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of someone singing. She couldn't help but smile. The lyrics beautiful but painful. She waited outside the door listening. Happy tears coming to her eyes. Nicky had more then kept his promise. She pushed the door open slowly not wanting to scare him. Her smiled turned into a shocked expression. "Alex?" She raised her eyebrow confused. "What...?" She couldn't find anything to say. She was just so surprised. She'd never would have expected it to be him of all the kids. Megan maybe. Nicky for sure. But Alex. She was more then confused.  
"Mom?!" Alex jumped up just as surprised.  
Suddenly their conversation from the other day comes to her mind. She really hoped he wasn't trying to be like Nicky. "Hun, what are you doing?"  
"Nothing" He defended as if he was going to get in trouble. Becky couldn't help but laugh. He reminded her so much of him when he was little. "I was just...singing to Dad. I thought he might like it." He glanced back at his dad.  
"I think that's a great idea." She smiled.  
"Really?!" Now smiling too. "Cause I..."  
"It's more then great." Becky pulled him into a tight hug.  
"Mom?" Alex pushed Becky away looking slightly scared.  
"What?" Becky asked slightly taken aback.  
Alex just pointed to something behind her. "Dad?"  
"What?" She raised her eyebrow turning around.  
"Dad..."  
"Alex spit it out! What about Dad?" She slightly yelled getting frustrated.  
"His fingers...they moved. I could have swarm." He said now in an excited tone.  
"What?!" She rushed over to Jesse grabbing his hand. "Jess? Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me. Come on." She begged.  
"Dad? I love you." Alex said in a shaky voice.  
"Come on Jess. You can do it. Move your fingers again. Please?" Tears were coming to her eyes. "Please? Come on." She placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you." His fingers moved slightly but not as much as Becky wanted or expected. "He did it!" Becky yelled excitedly turning her head to look at Alex who was covering his mouth shocked. He had tears in his eyes but was smiling. "Jess? I'm right here." She said smiling putting her hand on top of her other hand that was still holding his.

Danny's head popped up from the magazine he was reading as he heard hurried footsteps. He was surprised to see it was Becky. Her expression was hard to read. She had tears running down her face and seemed in a panic. She ignored everyone in the waiting room as she went to the front desk. She startled Danny as he watched her pound her fist on the desk. "I need someone now!" She shouted. Danny had never seen her like this it worried him. "Please?! Someone. Anyone!" She continued banging on the desk. By now Danny had got up. He ignored the kids asking what was wrong.  
It seemed to hit the room like a ton of bricks. The sudden thought bring tears to Danny's eyes for the first time since hearing about the accident. Megan started to cry asking something about wanting her mom. Nicky looked shocked and seemed to be having a hard time understanding what was happening. Stephanie had tears running down her cheek. She just said "Dad?" And Jessica reacted the same way as Nicky. More confused then anything.  
"Dad?" Stephanie asked again tugging on his shirt as if she was 5.  
Danny finally turned around to face the rest of his family. His red eyes scaring Steph. "Dad? Is Uncle Jesse going to be alright?" She asked her voice shaking.  
"I don't know." He said. "But I'm sure it'll be okay. You know how excited Becky gets." He said trying to comfort the younger kids. But could tell they were scared. "Steph, wait here. Okay?"  
"But Dad..." She started to say but her dad had already walked away. "Where are you going?" She finished in a whisper.

Danny practically ran down the hallway. Alex was standing in the hallway leaning against the wall. A nurse ran into the room. He glanced into the room to see Becky standing off to the side with her hand over her mouth. He turned to Alex. "What happened?" His panicked tone changed to confusion as he noticed Alex's expression.  
"Dad moved his hand." He said smiling.  
"What?! That's great." Danny couldn't help but smile. He pulled Alex into a hug. "That's really great."  
A few minutes later everyone left the room except the doctor. Danny and Alex stepped inside. Alex rushed to Becky pulling her into a sideways hug. She smiled putting her arm around him.  
"Mrs Katsopolis? I'm sorry but the recent hand movement isn't enough to prove he's ready to wake. It could have been a muscle spasm. Or..."  
"No! He moved his fingers. I was holding his hand."  
"I know it may seem like that but it's not true. People in comas have this occur. It's the same as someone moving while sleeping."  
"It's not the same! He heard me." Becky said on the verge of tears.  
The doctor looked at Danny giving him a small smile. "There is improvement. The swelling has gone down a lot and his broken bones are healing."  
"When do you expect him to wake up?" Danny asked for Becky.  
"It's hard to say. Honestly he hasn't reacted to anything yet. It could be a week from now or several months." Becky let out a sob. "His body knows who much time it needs to heal." He paused waiting for Becky or Danny to say something. "Well...if you have any more questions let the receptionist know. She'll page me." He nodded before leaving closing the door behind him.  
Becky sighed slumping down into the nearby chair. "Hey. Beck, I'm sure everything's..."  
"Danny? Not now." She said never looking up.  
"I shouldn't have said anything." Alex said sounding disappointed.  
"Hun, your dad moved his fingers. He heard you. He heard you singing." Becky smiled at him grabbing his hand.  
"Singing? Beck, are you sure you didn't bump your head?"  
Both laughed. "He was singing, Danny. You should have heard him." She turned to face Alex. "Your Dad would have been so proud."  
"You think he really heard me, mom?"  
"He sure did. I don't care what that doctor says." She turned looking at Jesse smiling. "I know my husband better then anybody. He heard us."


	20. Chapter 20

"Whoa, I can't believe I over slept." Steve said rushing into the waiting room. His smile faded. "What...what happened?" Stephanie forced a smile. "Steph?" He glanced at Jessica almost scared of the answer due to everyone's expressions.  
"We don't know." Nicky finally said.  
"My Dad went to find out." Steph answered too. Steve just nodded. Part of him wanted to hug Stephanie and his daughter but knew it was too soon. He was still trying to process the kiss. Was it just the emotions of the crash? Or was he really having feelings for her? Maybe it was finding out he was a father. All of it was too much. So much had changed in a week. He'd went from being a divorced unattached guy to a father and finding himself attached. Caring for what he always felt was a second family to him. A family, he hadn't seen in over 15 years. He was brought back to reality by Stephanie leaping into his arms. He was surprised but couldn't hide his smile. He wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back. "I'm sure everything's okay." He said although he was sure she was tired of hearing it. "Mr Hale... Steve?" Jessica said coming up beside them in the middle of the waiting room. Steve slightly let go of Steph and looked down at his daughter. Her face breaking his heart. He didn't need to say anything. Jessica embraced the two joining in on the hug. He smiled ruffling her hair.

Danny stopped glancing at his daughter. Alex ran into the back of him. "Uncle Danny?!" He said annoyed.  
"Oh...sorry." He said as he continued walking.  
Becky grabbed Alex's hand. She smiled up at him nodding.  
"Mom!" Megan jumped out of her chair almost knocking Becky over as she hugged her. Becky smiled. Nicky watched cautiously trying to read his mother's expression. Becky noticed. To him if he kept sitting there it'd prolong whatever was coming. Alex looked over at him. He half smiled at Alex. "Is...Dad okay?" Megan asked in a quiet voice looking up at Becky.  
Becky glanced over at Danny who held Stephanie in a hug. "He's improving."  
"What's that mean?" Jessica asked. Nicky sat up a little straighter in his chair.  
"Well, not much. I guess." She looked at her kids then back at Danny. She wasn't sure whether to tell them or not. "Alex, tell them." She smiled.  
Nicky raised his eyebrow. "Dad moved his fingers." Alex said happily.  
"Really?" Nicky finally stood up. "Does that mean Dad's gonna be okay?"  
His eagerness almost too much for Becky to handle. "The doctors aren't sure what it means. Honestly, their trying to tell me it's nothing to get excited about but..."  
"Why don't we all go and get lunch, together?" Danny said it more as a statement.  
"I don't know. I really should stay here." Becky answered hiding her annoyance that he'd interrupted her.  
"Everyone means everyone. You included." He scolded. "Come on, Beck it'd be good for the kids. Spend some time with them."  
She bit her top lip. "Yeah. Okay. Why not." She put her arms around Megan and Alex.  
"Dad?" Danny looked over at Steph. "Can I see Uncle Jesse?"  
"Hun, not right now. Maybe later." He grabbed Jess's hand as he left the room.  
"You said that yesterday!" She said going after him.  
"Sweetheart..."  
"Why won't you let me see him?" She asked louder still following him.

* * *

 _Stephanie blinked a few times the early morning light coming through the curtains. She smiled over at her uncle rocking her daughter. "Hey, there baby girl." He cooed. He looked up noticing Steph was awake. "Hey."_  
 _"Hi." She smiled sitting up right. "How long she been awake?"_  
 _"Not too long. Besides I didn't mind." He let the baby grab his finger._  
 _"Did you stay all night?"_  
 _"Maybe." He answered looking away. It made her laugh. "You know your gonna need to pick a name for this sweet girl." He said changing the subject. He continued making baby faces at her._  
 _"What do you think of Jess?" She asked waiting for his reaction._  
 _He looked back at her slightly confused. "What?"_  
 _Steph laughed. "Jessica."_  
 _"That's pretty." He smiled down at the baby. "Jessica Tanner. I think she likes it."_  
 _"I think I'll call her Jess for short. After you." She smiled widely at him._  
 _He smiled back fondly. "It's perfect. I love you Steph."_  
 _"I love you too, Uncle Jesse."_

* * *

Becky pushed her pancakes around her plate. She was lost deep in thought. She heard the rest of her family clinging their plates. She hadn't had much of an appetite. She couldn't even remember the last meal she'd had. Most likely breakfast the morning before the accident. Her mind wondered to what Jesse might have eaten that same morning. Pancakes. It was what he made almost every morning for breakfast. Megan had gone through a phase where she hated pancakes. She'd joked it was cause that's all he made. It was her way of telling him to make something else. He of course had taken it personally. She smiled at the memory. She looked up to see Stephanie had ordered the pancakes too. Of course she did she thought. She loved them just as much as Jesse. She remembered Danny telling her that Joey had made them once and she'd complained her's were soupy in the middle. Refusing to eat them cause they weren't  
Uncle Jesse's. She sighed resting her chin on her hand.  
"So what's new?" Danny asked in a cheerful voice breaking the silence. Clearly he'd lost his mind. Nicky must have thought so too since he shot Becky a funny look that made her laugh.  
"Other then the obvious?" Stephanie asked seemingly just as confused.  
"Yeah. We don't get much chance to talk. What's new?" Danny smiled around the table.  
"Uh...I got into Stanford." Alex said sheepishly.  
"Wow! That's great news." He looked over at Becky. "I bet you and Jess are so proud. And worried about the cost." He laughed. "But then again you two must be rolling in money. Especially with Jesse owning his own label." Danny rambled on.  
Becky caught Alex's expression and wished Danny had kept his mouth shut. She shot him a sideways glare.  
"I...I don't know." He answered playing with his napkin nervously.  
Danny looked over at Becky confused. "Oh...he didn't know? Did he? I'm so sorry."  
"It's not your fault, Danny. You didn't know." Becky answered for her son.  
"No! It's my fault!" Alex shouted standing up from the table.  
Becky bit her top lip. "He knows. It's just that he never got the opportunity to tell him himself." She pushed her chair out. "I'd better go talk to him."  
"Aunt Becky? Could I?" Steph asked.  
Becky just nodded before sitting back down. "Steph? He still hadn't forgiven him. They haven't talked in over a month." She added as Steph walked to go find Alex.  
Danny raised his eyebrow confused and made a mental note to ask someone later.

* * *

 _"Steph?" Jesse knocked on her already open door. He peered inside. "Have you seen Nicky?" He asked in somewhat of a frantic voice._  
 _"No. Why?" She raised an eyebrow looking up at her uncle from her notebook._  
 _"I kind of...sort of...lost him." He answered guiltily._  
 _"What?!" Stephanie shouted now standing._  
 _"Becky's gonna freak." He said running his hand over his face. "We were playing hide and go seek."_  
 _"Okay. He's got to be around here somewhere, right?" Steph sounded just as panicked. "I mean, he's only 5 how far could he have gotten?"_  
 _"That's what I thought until I searched the whole house and he wasn't there."_  
 _"Did you ask Alex?" Steph said now following her uncle down the stairs._  
 _"No, why didn't I think of that?" He said sarcastically. "Of course I asked Alex. He was playing with us." He shook his head._  
 _"Where are Alex and Megan?"_  
 _"Megan's napping. And Alex is colouring." He looking around the wall to double check Alex was still sitting at the dining room table. He sighed thankful he hadn't disappeared too on his watch. "He's colouring." He repeated more for his own peace of mind._  
 _"Okay. He couldn't have gotten far." Stephanie repeated. Before walking off yelling Nicky's name._  
 _"Nicky? It's not funny to hide from Daddy." Jesse said coming out of the twins room._  
 _"He's not in the kitchen." Steph yelled. "He's not in the backyard either."_  
 _"Come on Steph, Beck's gonna be home in 10 minutes. Where would you hide if you were him?" He said meeting her at the top of the stairs._  
 _"Your room." She said pointing to the end of the hall._  
 _"I checked there already." He sighed. But followed her to his and Becky's room anyway._  
 _"Nicky? It's Steph. Come out." She glanced at her uncle who had flopped down on the bed. "Nicky?"_  
 _She suddenly heard a giggle. Her eyes darted around the room landing on the closet door. Jesse was still laying on his back staring at the ceiling. She shook her head at him before going over to the closet and opening the door. "Found you!" She shouted scaring Jesse. Who now sat up right._  
 _"Oh" Nicky wined pouting. Stephanie smiled back at her uncle. Before he could get up off the bed Nicky had ran over to him. "You found me, Daddy." He said smiling. "My turn now."_  
 _Jesse hugged him tightly ruffling his blonde hair._  
 _"Mommy!" Alex yelled from downstairs._  
 _"Thank you." Jesse said to Steph as he picked Nicky up. "Let's go see Mommy."_

* * *

Stephanie came around the corner toward the front of the diner. She half smiled at Alex. "Hey." She said sitting down next to him. He didn't look up. "So Stanford? That's really impressive."  
"Yeah. I guess." Alex shrugged.  
"You know..." She started but stopped. "Why didn't you tell your Dad about it?" She wasn't sure why she just said that. She expected a crazy outburst but he didn't. He just glanced at her with tears in his eyes.  
"I was mad. I guess. I wasn't ready to forgive him." He stopped looking at the floor. "It all seems so silly now."  
Steph touched his knee. "My Dad and I went almost two years without talking. I don't want that for you." Alex nodded. "It's easy to stay mad. It's hard to forgive. My Dad's the one that was mad at me." She paused. "It seems silly now too. But the thing is I didn't push. I let him stay mad." She looked at Alex. "Your Dad pushed." She smiled.  
"Why?"  
"Because he loves you. And nothing you do will change that."  
"I'm not mad at him anymore. If anything I was mad at myself for not being home the day you guys left on tour." A tear slid down his cheek.  
"Then why'd you not talk to him?" She asked confused.  
"I missed him too much." He sighed. "It only would have made it harder."  
Steph pulled him into a hug.


	21. Chapter 21

**The song Megan sings in this chapter is Leah Daniels - Old Piano. I thought it fit perfectly as something Jesse might sing. It's such a sweet song I could totally see Becky listening too.**

"Stephanie, honey? Are you sure?" Danny asked grabbing her non-broken hand. "Becky or I could come in with you."  
"Dad! I want to do this on my own." She said trying to edge away from him.  
"Sweetie, he's in much worse shape then you. I just don't want you to get upset."  
"Dad, I'm not five. I got this." She smiled reassuringly at him before walking off down the hallway. She took a deep breath before pushing the door open. She tensed as she caught sight of her uncle.

* * *

 _Stephanie blinked several times before bring her hand up to her head. It hurt and she didn't know why. The pain in her other arm suddenly becoming noticeable. She looked down at it sudden panic taking over that she couldn't move her fingers. Her eyes grow wide as she noticed she was in a car. The realization of what happened hitting her. She slowly turned her head almost afraid to look. Her stomach instantly knotting at what she saw. Jesse was slumped over, his leg bend in an awkward position. Blood was running down his face. She looked around panicked. There was glass everywhere. The sound of sirens in the distance. She felt overwhelmingly scared. "Uncle Jesse?" She said in a quiet yet shaky voice. She reached out touching his shoulder. He didn't move. "Uncle Jesse?!" She repeated now in a desperate tone._

* * *

Stephanie felt herself start to shake. Maybe her dad was right. She wasn't ready to handle this. She turned around reaching for the door knob but stopped. A tear ran down her cheek. She swallowed hard as she turned back around deciding she needed to stay. She took a few steps forward still hesitant. She now caught a glimpse of his face. A large deep cut beginning to heal on his forehead. A now almost invisible cut to his lip. She chewed on her bottom lip. She was unsure of how long she stood there before she finally found the nerve to sit down. She started shaking again. "Hi...hi." She said in a shaking tone that came out a whisper. "Hi." She repeated a little louder but it was still hard to hear. She reached out her hand to grab his but she changed her mind. "I'm so sorry." She let out a sob. "I really am sorry." She shifted in her chair. "If I had spent less time writing and worrying about the concert we might...you might be okay. You wouldn't have forced me out of the hotel room. We'd be at sound check right now." She closed her eyes tight. "I know it's not my fault. I just...I can't shake the idea that I should have stopped you. And I know you'd tell me that you would have went anyway. But...I was so scared. I needed you." Tears were running down her face. "Everyone keeps telling me it's not my fault and everything's gonna be okay. But what if it's not? How am I to get past this? It's bad enough I repeated your mistakes by not calling Jessica. It's just I got so caught up in the fame." She looked down at her hands in her lap. "I don't want any of it if it means walking away from my family. Not that any of it matters anymore anyway." She sighed. "I broke my arm...again. And I know I shouldn't be complaining but what if I can't play anymore?" She wiped the tears from her face. "I'm gonna need you to show me not to give up, that I can still play. I need you as a manager. I need you as my uncle. The best uncle ever. And a great second father...too not only me but Jessica." She paused trying to stop crying. "We all need you." She took a deep breath. "I'm fine, really I am. But I'm sure Aunt Becky told you that already. And I know you wouldn't believe her but you know Dad. He's being extra overprotective." She grabbed his hand. She smiled realizing she wasn't nervous anymore. "It's Steph, in case you didn't figure that out." She laughed wiping away the last of her tears. "Besides who's gonna tell me to be more careful?" She smiled. "You gotta get better. We love you so much." She squeezed his hand. "I love you."

* * *

 _Becky walked in through the front door, 3 year old Megan in her arms. "Jess?" She shouted but no one answered back. Nicky walked in behind her trying to carry one of the grocery bags in from the car. She tried to put Megan down but she started to scream. Becky sighed in frustration. "Jess!" She walked in further still not seeing any sign of him or Alex. "Nicky put that on the floor, okay?" She instructed her son. She put her purse down on the kitchen counter. She suddenly heard a noise toward the back part of the house. She shook her head remembering he was working on his home studio. She stopped in the doorway smiling at what she seen._  
 _Jesse was sitting at his drum set. Alex was sitting on one knee while Jessica was on the other. Each had a stick banging on the drums. Jesse was trying to show them how to do it but neither would pay attention. Becky laughed to herself. She could tell he hadn't done much building. Tools and pieces of wood were everywhere. There was even writing on the far wall._  
 _"Here you guys are." Becky said over the noise._  
 _Jesse looked up startled. "Hey, your home early."_  
 _"Late actually." She shifted Megan to her other arm. "This one bit a kid at preschool and then decided to have a tantrum in the grocery store." She sighed. "Then Nicky locked me out of the car in the parking lot."_  
 _Jesse stood up. "Oh, hun. I'm sorry." He said._  
 _"It's fine. At least you had these two, which by the looks of it was just as difficult." She chuckled setting Megan down. She rubbed Alex's cheek trying to get the dried paint off. Jessica smiled up at her with sawdust in her hair. "My little rock stars got a little crazy." She laughed before standing back up._  
 _Jesse smiled at her. "Sorry about the mess. I'll clean it up later."_  
 _"It's okay. Your little concert was exactly what I needed." She looked over at the kids playing with the drums._  
 _"Oh, I see." He said frowning at her._  
 _Becky laughed. "You are exactly what I needed." She said brushing her hand over his face. She placed a kiss on his cheek._

* * *

Becky sat on floor, one of Jesse's guitars in front of her. She'd asked Danny to keep all of his things as she couldn't stand to constantly see it every time she needed something out of the closet. That only lasted a day. She'd secretly asked Steph for the room key. Now she had all his music things spread out on the floor of her room. She lightly ran her fingers over the strings. She smiled for the first time in what felt like ages. It sounded just like something he'd first taught the kids to play. It made her sad. She grabbed a CD. She stood up walking over to the CD player. She put it in and pushed play. The small hotel room filled with music. She smiled through the tears. Going over to her dresser she grabbed Jesse's wedding ring. It felt so weird for her to have it. She slipped it on. It was too big but looked nice next to her rings. She suddenly jumped at the sound of the door. The ring fell off hitting the floor. "Mom?!"  
"Megan?" She shouted. Then rubbed her eyes trying to hide that she was crying. "What are you doing here?"  
"I, uh...I wanted too...Uncle Danny said..."  
"It's okay, honey." She said as she started to pick up sheets of song lyrics. "I was just..."  
Megan smiled. "I love this song." Becky stopped what she was doing and looked up at her daughter. She couldn't help but smile seeing that the song made her so happy. "What happened to that old piano? So many love songs. So many notes. All our fingerprints are on the keys..." She sang softly. Becky stood up leaving the mess. She sat on the edge of Megan's bed watching her. "...I can hear your laughter. I can feel your heartbeat..." Becky had tears in her eyes watching her daughter getting so into the music. "...we still live on in those strings." Megan looked over at her mother and smiled. "What?"  
"Nothing. It's just..." She wiped away her tears smiling again. "You remind me so much of your father." Megan smiled coming closer to Becky. "You have his smile."  
"Thanks...he's says I'm more like you, though." She sat down next to her.  
"You have his hair." Becky couldn't help but laugh.  
"You know, you don't have to be so brave. We know you're upset and worried about Dad."  
Becky grabbed Megan's hand. "When did you get so mature? You only just turned 14. Don't grow up too fast okay. I don't want your Dad missing any of it." She said but the last part caused her voice to crack. It broke her heart the idea of him not being there to comfort her. "I wish he was here, he was always way better at this stuff then me. He'd know exactly what to say." She played with the necklaces she was wearing again. It'd become a nervous habit she did when she couldn't stop thinking about Jesse.  
"I think you're doing a great job." Megan said leaning her head on Becky's shoulder. "I miss him too." She paused. "And it doesn't help that he's been gone for two months before all this happened." Megan let a tear slip down her cheek.  
"I know, sweetheart. I miss him too. I just keep trying to tell myself that he's still on tour." She looked at Megan.  
"Does that actually help?" She asked facing Becky again.  
It broke her heart seeing her daughter's expression. "Sometimes." She paused. "How are your brothers holding up?"  
Megan nodded her head thinking. "Fine, I guess. I'm not sure who's having a harder time. Sometimes I think Alex cause he's still mad at himself for treating Dad like he did before he left on tour. And other times I think it's Nicky. He's just so quite. And that's not like him at all. He's always listening to music. Dad's band, I think." She took a deep breath. "When can we go home?"  
The question somewhat startled Becky. She tried her best to read her expression but it was hard to tell. Was she giving up hope? Or was it something else? "Why?" She ended up asking unsure if it was the right thing to say.  
Megan stood up walking back over to the CD player. She ran her hand over the buttons. "I don't know. I just..." She answered quietly still not looking at Becky.  
"Look, I promise we'll go home as soon as we can. I don't know how long that's gonna be. I hope soon." She said trying not to upset her daughter. "It'll be a couple of weeks for sure." She looked down at the mess on the floor. "I know you miss your friends. But look at it this way, no school." Becky said trying to find the positive in the situation. But Megan didn't say anything. She went back to picking up the sheets of paper on the floor. She hadn't even realized that Megan had sat down next to her until she seen a tear hit one of the papers as Megan picked it up. Becky seen a few more tears stream down her face from where she was sitting. She decided not to say anything else until she spoke to her.  
"Honey?" Becky ended up breaking the silence a few minutes later. "Where's the ring? I can't find his ring?!" Suddenly realizing she didn't have it on anymore.  
Megan looked up at her mom confused. She set the guitar back down. "What?"  
"Your Dad's wedding ring!" She answered standing up. "I can't find it."  
The panic in her mother's voice scaring her. "Dad's wedding ring?" She was still confused.  
"Yes!" She had forgotten all about it. "I had it on before you came in." Becky was throwing the blankets off Megan's bed and onto the floor.  
"Why do you have it? Shouldn't Dad have it?" She asked but regretted it.  
"Does it really matter who has it?" She shouted now beginning to go back through the pile of clothes near her bed.  
Megan decided it might be best to just keep her questions to herself and help look for it. "I found it!" Megan yelled from still kneeling half under the bed.  
"Oh honey." Becky said rushing over to the other side of the bed. "You found it. Thank you." Becky went to grab it but Megan pulled her hand back, so she could get a better look at it.  
"Forever?" Megan raised her eyebrow.  
Becky smiled sitting next to her on the floor. "I'd forgot about that." She took the ring. "Forever." She repeated. She caught her daughter's look. "It was our wedding song. His first number one hit." She smiled widely playing with the ring.  
"What's yours say?"  
"Love me tender." Megan rolled her eyes. "Hey, he had this whole romantic 'note'. Then he learned they charged by the letter." Both laughed. "I still have the paper, somewhere at home."  
"That's super sweet."  
Becky ruffled Megan's hair. "Yeah. Yeah it is."  
"Hey, watch the hair." Megan said trying to keep a straight face.  
"You really are your father's daughter." She laughed making Megan smile.

"Mom?" Jessica said nudging Stephanie.  
"Ow..." She rubbed her neck trying to straighten it back out.  
"You were sleeping." Jess answered. Steph glared at her. "Grandpa wanted to know if you wanted lunch."  
"Oh, uh...sure. I guess." She said. "You okay?"  
"Yeah." She nodded. "I was in here earlier with Megan."  
Steph nodded looking over at Jesse. "Yeah. I get that." She motioned for her to come closer. "You know I think now might be a good time to Uncle Jesse who your Dad is, now that Joey knows."  
Jessica moved closer. "Um...this is weird."  
Steph chuckled. "Yeah, I felt the same way. But once I started talking I couldn't stop." She grabbed her daughter's hand.  
"So, I...uh, met my dad a few weeks ago. He's a great guy. He's a teacher and still lives in San Francisco. I really like him." She said the last part looking at her mother.  
Steph smiled. "Tell him who he is."  
"Why?" Jessica said on Steph's knee.  
"He knows him."  
"Really?" She raised her eyebrow.  
"Yeah. That's kind of why I never told him." She grabbed Jesse's hand. "I never wanted to keep it from you for so long. I just...Aunt Becky's known for years. Actually since I told her I was pregnant." She bit her bottom lip. The memories of the day he found out coming to mind. "I hope that Aunt Becky told you and you've just been keeping it a secret from me instead." She looked at Jessica.  
"My Dad's...Steve." She looked almost as nervous as her mother. Steph looked reassuringly at her. There was no going back now. The news was out there. She smiled back at her uncle.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for 50 reviews! Happy you're liking the reminiscing/flashbacks.**

Stephanie stood near the sidewalk. She looked down at her shoes. "Hey, look I have to go home. I'd stay if I could." Steve said. Steph nodded. He placed his suitcase in the back of the taxi before walking over to her. "I'll call you when I get to the airport." He pushed a stray hair behind her ear.  
She smiled up at him. "Have a safe flight." Neither knew how to interpret the kiss and feelings they were having. Steve started to lean in but stopped.  
"Bye." Jessica said smiling ear to ear at her parents.  
"Bye." Steve said slightly laughing. He shook his head before looking at Steph. She bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh. "I'll be in touch. I promise." He said facing Jessica who only nodded. Steve pulled her into a quick hug getting a smile from Jess.  
"Goodbye." Steph whispered before placing a kiss on his cheek since Jessica was watching.  
Steve waved to both of them as he climbed into the taxi. Steph put her arm around Jess.

"Hey, I'm sorry he couldn't stay longer." Steph said as she came back into the waiting room holding Jess's hand.  
"I know." She half smiled before sitting down next to Nicky. "What's gonna happen, anyway?" She asked. "Am I going back with Grandpa? Or are we going home?"  
Nicky nodded in agreement. "Yeah! What's gonna happen?"  
"Look guys, we don't know." Danny answered.  
"Is the tour still on?" Alex asked.  
"I don't know. The band is supposed to play again tomorrow." Steph said. "But they cancelled the one that was the day after the accident."  
"Honey, I hate to...uh..." Steph looked over at him. "I got a text from work while you were downstairs with Steve. I got to go back."  
"Oh..." She tried not to sound disappointed.  
"Look, I promise I'll fly back for the weekend." He said standing up. "I'm sorry. I really feel like I should stay but...if there was any way out of it."  
"It's okay, Dad. I understand. You can't lose your job." She half smiled pulling him into a hug.  
"Come here kiddo." Danny said reaching out for Jessica to join the hug.

Becky looked up at the clock on the wall. She'd left the hotel early. It'd be another hour or two before the kids joined her. As much as she liked that. It was lonely. By now she had a hard time coming up with things to say to a still unconscious Jesse. It had starting raining late yesterday and it still was. She watched the rain streak down the window. Her mind started to wonder to the what ifs again. What if he didn't remember her? What if he couldn't do music anymore? What if he'd changed, somehow? What if he wouldn't want to be married to her anymore? She let a few tears run down her face as she played with her wedding ring. "Jess, I love you more then anything." She said looking over at him. "Please, wake up. The kids and I need you." She took his hand. "I know it's not going to be easy. But I'm gonna help you every step of the way. I don't care how much has changed. I will always love you. And nothing you could do or say would ever change that." She shook her head. "Now I sound like you. Remember when we said that to the twins their first day of junior high. Alex has gotten bullied and Nicky beat the guy up." She laughed. "He got suspended the first week of school. The vice principle said that was a new record." She shifted in her chair. "Remember when we thought that was our biggest problem. Boy, were we wrong." She smiled. "You wouldn't believe it but the kids are actually getting along. They really are. I'm so proud of them." She looked up at the clock, it wasn't even nine yet. "You'd be so proud of them too, Jess. I expected them to rebel now more then ever but they haven't. Nicky's unusually quiet and mostly listens to music. Your music. Guess that's a good sign. Alex is harder to read. He just keeps beating himself up over what he said to you. He just wants the chance to say he's sorry and have you really hear it." She paused wiping a stray tear away. "Megan's been scared. I hated that it was nearly two days before she got the nerve to see you. Talking was another story. She's still so young, Jess. She really doesn't understand and part of me likes that but...at the same time I want her to talk to me about how she feels and she won't. Not really anyway. At least the twins are good at looking out for her. Last night they'd all fallen asleep together, in the same bed." She smiled at the memory. "It was like that time they tried to stay up late. They'd only made to 10 o'clock. They use to be so close. What happened?" She really wished he could answer cause she really wanted an answer. "I don't know...you said lately you regret moving to LA. I regret it more. It was a mistake. I shouldn't have abandoned our kids. Not that you did anything wrong raising them when you had the time. It's just that your music career picked up and I had long hours at the station. I just really wanted to prove myself. I think I let my dream get in the way. I know you said you had yours it was time for me to have mine come true but...what do either of us have to show for it?" She let out a sob. "I'd give it all up...all of it. If you'd just come back to me. You are my dream come true. I'm just sorry it took me this long to figure it out."

* * *

 _Becky smiled fondly as she walked onto the dimly lit back porch. There were strings of lights hanging everywhere. The table was set with a large bouquet of red roses, her favourite. On either side a candle had been placed. She ran her hand on the white table cloth before glancing back at Jesse who stood behind her. "Happy Anniversary, honey." He said smiling widely.  
Becky smiled back trying to find her voice. "This is..." She turned back to look at their backyard. "Beautiful. Really beautiful."  
Jesse wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You're beautiful." He kissed her neck making her laugh.  
Becky turned in his arms. "Happy Anniversary." She kissed his lips softly before pulling away. "What's on the menu?"  
"Well, I'm glad you asked. I worked all day on this evening. So I hope you like it." He said going back into the kitchen to grab their plates. He placed them down.  
Becky couldn't help but chuckle. "Spaghetti?"  
"Hey, it beats hot dogs and beans." Jesse remarked as he took his seat next to her.  
"Oh my...that brings back memories." She said grabbing his hand across the table. "Joey and Steph had offered to watch the twins."  
"Yeah, and if I remember correctly. We fell asleep." He laughed.  
"We did. I can still remember the feeling in my neck from sleeping on that table." She half smiled. "So much for our first anniversary, uh?"  
"Yeah, well. They tried. It's not like it was their fault. We had been up for days dealing with the twins." He caught Becky's expression. "What?"  
She shook her head. "Nothing. I was just thinking about how much time has gone by since then. It feels like just yesterday I told you you were gonna be a father."  
"Yeah, I guess it does." He nodded. "That was one of the best days of my life. Next to marrying you, of course."  
"Oh, Jess." She blushed.  
"The boys are almost 10. And Megan is 6." He continued.  
"I know." Her smile was sad this time. "Where do you think we'll be in ten years?"  
"Well, the twins will be 19. And most likely off to college. So we'll just have Megan. Who will be...16."  
"Wow!" Becky nodded. "She'll be driving and..."  
"Oh no! She's not dating. Ever!"  
Becky chuckled. "Jess..."  
"No! No way!" He said shaking his head at her. "She's not dating anyone like me."  
She couldn't even keep a straight face. "What's wrong with guys like you?"  
"Well...nothing except I don't really have the best track record for treating girls the way they should have been. That is until you." He said making her smile. "Our daughter deserves better."  
"You're not as bad as you think. I remember when I first met you." She smiled looking down at her hands in her lap. "You must be Jesse. Danny's brother-in-law. Danny told me about you." She said looking back up at him.  
Jesse wrinkled his nose confused at her before catching on. "Oh yeah? What'd he say?" He couldn't hide his smile as he thought back to that day thirteen years ago.  
"He said he had a brother-in-law named Jesse." Becky smiled as she laughed. "You know you thought you were so cute and charming. I saw the way you thought you could sweep me off my feet."  
"Ha! Really?" Jesse laughed raising his eyebrow. "Guess I did a pretty good job wooing you. After all we have three wonderful kids. And we've been married ten years."  
"Yeah. Guess you did somewhere along the way surprise me." She said taking a sip of her wine. "You remember our first kiss?"  
"Do you?" He smiled coyly at her.  
She chuckled. "Yeah. You're never gonna let that one go are you?"  
"No. You kissed me first after all." He rested his hand on hers. "Under the mistletoe."  
"Well, it's tradition. I couldn't have not kissed you." She looked away as she tucked a strand of hair out of her face. She felt him grip her hand tighter causing her look back in his direction. He was smiling ear to ear at her. "I know that you and I will still be married in ten years." She said going back to her earlier question.  
Jesse nodded in agreement. "That's a bet I'd be willing to make. After all it was always you calling the shots."  
"What's that supposed to me?" She said placing her fork back down to look at him. _

_"You paid 2000 dollars for me."_

 _"That's only one example." She defended.  
"One big example." He stated. "You were always playing hard to get. Acting like you weren't interested. Then you kissed me first. And you said I love you first."  
"No, you said I love you first. Then suggested we elope. Remember?"  
"No, you said it."  
"No, you said you'd been in love with me since the first time we met." Becky said. Then shook her head as Jesse looked away. "Ha!" She remarked.  
"Fine. You win." He took a bite of his food. "Where do you think Steph will be in ten years?" He said changing the subject.  
Becky thought for a moment. "Well, I think her and Jess will have moved out. Jessica will be 17. You know I don't think you have to worry about her. She's determined and will fight for what she wants. I'd like to think that maybe her and Jess would be back in San Francisco with Danny."  
Jesse nodded. "At least their talking again, sort of. But yeah, a lot has changed already. I couldn't imagine us being in LA. Us having everything we've always wanted. My label is taking off. People are interested in my music again."  
"I'm so proud of you." Becky said smiling at him.  
"What about the twins? You think they'll follow in my footsteps?"  
Becky thought for a moment about the question. "Maybe we should stick to the rule we had on our first anniversary." She said after realizing tonight was supposed to be about them.  
"What's that?" He raised his eyebrow.  
"No talking about the kids." Jesse nodded agreeing.  
"Here's to another ten years." They clinked their wine glasses together smiling at each other. After taking a slip. Jesse leaned in closer to Becky and kissed her passionately. _

* * *

She must have fallen asleep cause the next thing she remembered was the slight pressure of someone squeezing her left hand. She opened her eyes assuming she must have been dreaming but she straightened up in her chair upon feeling the pressure again realizing she wasn't dreaming. Her eyes instantly landing on Jesse's brown eyes. "Jesse?!"


	23. Chapter 23

There was a faint noise but it was hard to make out. Everything hurt especially his head. Suddenly he could feel something touching his hand. He tried real hard to move his fingers but couldn't. He wasn't strong enough. He tried again this time he did it. He felt whatever was touching his hand move slightly. He squeezed tighter this time. He blinked opening his eyes slightly before closing them again. The room was too bright. Upon opening them again his eyes met the most beautiful green eyes he's ever seen. The pain seemed to be getting stronger. It was hard for him to concentrate. He knew he'd seen her before but he just couldn't place it.  
"Jesse?!" Becky smiled widely now with happy tears running down her face. "I love you so much." She said putting her hand on his cheek. Jesse didn't say anything and his expression didn't change. It was beginning to worry her. "Jess, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand." She asked hovering over him. But he did nothing. "Jess..." She started but stopped, disappointment replacing her sudden joy. She realized she had been wrong to think things would be fine. "Come on Jess." She begged finding more courage. "Move your fingers...please." She waited and he finally moved them. She smiled. "I'll be right back, okay? I love you." She said rushing out the door.

Becky darted by the waiting room in a hurry. Steph turned around in her chair. "Not again." She said placing down the magazine she was reading. Their mother's frantic tone and red puffy eyes were scaring them.  
Becky pounded on the desk. "I need a nurse! Please...my husband's room."  
Nicky took off his earphones and Alex looked up from his phone. Stephanie, Nicky and Alex watched a nurse run off down the hallway following Becky. Steph exchanged confused looks with her cousins.  
"Is everything okay?" Nicky asked in a childish scared tone.  
She didn't know what to say. The first time that happened it was bad. The second wasn't good or bad just frustrating. She forced a smiled. "I don't know. But I'm sure your mom will be back to let us know." They nodded but she could see the fear in their eyes. "Guys, why don't one of you go get your sister." Steph said after a few minutes.  
"Okay. I'll go get her." Nicky said handing his iPod to Alex.

"Hi honey? Becky said softly her eyes tearing up as she covered her mouth to hide her smile. He didn't say anything. He just squeezed her hand a little tighter. Although it wasn't much it gave her hope. She'd give just about anything to see him smile at her next.  
"Okay, I'm gonna ask a few questions. Do your best to answer them. There is no wrong answers." The nurse said. This was the part Becky knew was coming and feared the most. It would determine everything.  
"Can you tell me your name?" Becky closed her eyes waiting for his answer.  
His hand gripped a little tighter as if he was thinking. Becky opened her eyes. They landed on his that were almost begging her to help him with the question. "Come on. You know this." She forced a smile but on the inside her heart was breaking. She looked up at the nurse.  
"It's possible he can't hear us."  
"What? What do you mean, can't hear us?" Becky asked confused as she stepped aside to talk to the nurse.  
"There is most likely still swelling. The part of the brain that controls hearing. Or...that part could be damaged."  
"What are you saying? He might be deaf?" She looked back over at Jesse. It all made sense now. He didn't respond earlier when he first woke up. And wasn't now. How he looked so confused.  
"It's possible. But it could all be temporary. Maybe even the stress of what happened. I think it's best if we run some tests. Figure out what's going on. How things have healed." The nurse touched her shoulder reassuringly before walking out of the room.  
Becky rubbed the back of her neck as she let out a deep sigh. It was like he was here but yet he wasn't. The reality that if he could still play he'd never be able to hear it. He'd never hear his kids voices again. He'd never hear her say 'I love you'.

* * *

 _Jesse put the car in park and looked over at Becky. She hadn't said anything since they left the house. "You okay, Beck?"  
"Huh?" She said looking over at him. "You say something?"  
"Ah, yeah." He raised his eyebrow at her.  
"You're not going to make a scene, like last time? Are you?" She asked.  
"Me? Really? Come on Beck, you know me."  
"That's why I'm asking." She said glancing at Megan in the backseat.  
"Been there done that." He said getting out of the car. "The second times way easier."  
Becky unbuckled the car seat, grabbing Megan. "Or third, in your case." She closed the car door.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He said slightly hurt.  
"Last year, Steph asked you to go with her to take Jessica to preschool." Jesse glared at her. "Oh, yeah. She told me."  
He grabbed Megan's backpack. "So? It was hard. She was crying." Becky shook her head. "I didn't mind babysitting."  
"That's cause Steph was the one crying. You were to go for moral support. Not give in when she begged you to watch her instead."  
They started to walk up the path to the school. "I'll be strong this time." He grabbed Megan from Becky. "School will be fun. Won't it?' He said tickling Megan making her giggle. Once they got inside Becky stopped.  
"You know maybe we could just pay Steph to watch her? Right? I mean who needs preschool?" Becky said grabbing their daughter from him.  
"Hey!" He shouted running after her. "What happened to being strong?"  
"How are you being so strong right now? It's too early. Maybe we should wait a year...or two."  
"Becky, she's the same age Nicky and Alex were." He touched Megan's cheek. "You know we can't do that."  
"I know, Jess. It's just...she's our little girl." She kissed her making Megan smile. "Nicky and Alex are already in the first grade."  
"I know but Megan needs to make friends. Besides it's only preschool."  
She nodded. "Your right." She handed Megan back to Jesse.  
"It's not like it's college." He laughed handing the backpack to Becky to carry.  
"What are we gonna do then? It's not just one kid but two." She said panicked.  
He smiled as he took her hand. "We'll do it together." _

* * *

Becky took a deep breath as she walked back to the waiting room. All eyes landed on her. She tensed up. "Mom?" Megan asked in a quiet voice.  
"He's awake." Becky said smiling. Stephanie's eyes lite up as she smiled.  
"Really?!" Nicky said jumping up out of his chair beaming. He could hardly believe it.  
"Yes, really." Becky answered pulling her oldest son into a hug. He looked up at her happy with tears threatening to fall.  
"Is he...mad?" Alex asked hesitant.  
Becky looked over at Steph then back at Alex. "Uh...no. Of course not." She bit her lip. "He..." She glanced back at Steph almost begging her to say something. Steph gave her a confused and worried look. "Can I...uh...have a minute, Steph?" She asked her.  
"Yeah...sure." She stood up from her seat. "Come on Jess."  
"I wanna stay." Steph shot her a glare. "On second thought I could stretch my legs." She hardly finished her sentence before her mother had grabbed her arm and was practically dragging her out of the room.

"So he can't hear us?" Megan asked in a teary voice.  
"He'll never understand that I'm sorry." Alex said frustrated.  
Becky noticed Nicky didn't have anything to say or add. It worried her. "Look, we'll write what we want to say on a paper. Okay? He'll read it." She noticed the kids worried expressions. "Look guys, I know this seems bad but things could have been a lot worse." She smiled at them. "This could all just be temporary."  
"Or maybe it's not." Nicky finally piped up. He stood up from his chair shaking his head.  
"Hey? Where are you going?" She asked stopping him. "We're not done talking."  
"Why's it matter? Nothing's gonna be the same. So why listen to you lie to us again, that everything's gonna be okay when it's not." He put air quotes around 'everything's gonna be okay'.  
Becky watched him walk away. Questioning if maybe he was right. Turning back to her other two kids she forced a smile.


	24. Chapter 24

Becky sat biting her thumb nail nervously. She needed desperately to talk to Jesse. He was her go to when things got difficult. Sure she'd handled things better then she thought. But now that he was awake she'd expected things to go back to normal. But what was going to happen now? What was this going to mean? She knew he'd be upset and right now the situation was too overwhelming. She wasn't even sure he knew himself yet. She looked up noticing Steph was looking at her. She gave a sad smile before moving to sit next to Becky. "You okay?"  
Becky shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm just scared."  
"Scared of what?"  
"Everything. Jesse's reaction when he finds out. The kids. His music." She faced Stephanie. "I'm still processing it myself. I'm not sure if I feel upset for him or me. Music is such a big part of his life. I just don't know." She shook her head. "It's the best part of him. His happiness makes me happy."  
"I know it's not the same thing but I'm scared too. I mean, what if I can't play." She sighed. "I need Uncle Jesse to help me. If he stops playing he most likely won't wanna help me."  
"I'm just scared he'll give up before even trying. Like he gave up on music after being kicked out of the band when the twins were little." She rubbed her face.  
"But that didn't last very long. Remember? He just needed time."  
"This is different, Steph. He can't just go out and get another band."  
"I know your right but I refuse to think that he'd throw it all away." She said confidently. "I'm gonna go check on Megan and Jess. Do you want something from the cafeteria?"  
"Yeah, Nicky."  
Steph smiled. "If I hear from him I promise I'll let you know. But right now it may be best to give him some space." She walked off.

Nicky shoved a few things into his backpack. He grabbed Jesse's guitar and headed for the door before looking back over his shoulder. He sighed as he closed the hotel door behind him. He took the elevator to the front lobby. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing or where he was going but he just wasn't sure he could take anymore drama. He hopped into a waiting taxi.  
As it pulled away he began to regret leaving. But he shook it off. "Fifth street." He told the driver before leaning back. He played with the guitar pick keychain hanging from his backpack. His dad had given it to him for his 10th birthday. He didn't quite understand Alex wanting to spend time with their dad cause at this point he wished he'd spent less time with him. Suddenly the pressure of being exactly like Jesse was too much. How could he ever live up to what everyone else wanted. He rested his head on his arm as he looked out the window.

"Mrs. Katsopolis? Are we ready to try this again?" A nurse asked coming to get Becky. She just nodded and followed her back to her husband's room.  
"Has anything changed?" She asked in a teary voice. Stopping at the door.  
"The doctor said the swelling has gone down a lot. But not all. Everything else looks good. Including his hearing. We're still waiting on the xrays for process on the broken ribs and his leg. All in all he is impressed given it's not yet been a week."  
Becky nodded slightly relived. "Thanks." She took a deep breath before walking into the room.  
Becky sat down next to Jesse. She smiled as he grabbed her hand. "Okay, I'm gonna ask you a few questions." The nurse said. Becky was shaking.  
"Can you tell me your name?" Becky looked at him carefully waiting for him to answer. She smiled at him gripping his hand a little tighter for reassurance.  
"Jesse." He finally answered hoarsely. Becky covered her mouth smiling widely. She could hardly contain her excitement.  
"Good." The nurse said jotting something down on her clipboard. "Do you know what day it is?"  
Becky bit her bottom lip. Jesse shook his head no.  
"That's perfectly normal. Most don't know the answer." The nurse told Becky after getting a worried face from her. "Do you know where you are?" Again Jesse shook his head.  
"Hun, we're in Seattle." Becky told him after seeing the nurse motion for her too. Jesse just looked confused at her.  
"Do you know what happened?" The nurse said.  
"No." He answered this time looking at Becky. He looked like he was going to say more but didn't.  
Becky took a deep breath. "You were in a car accident." Jesse nodded. "Do you remember that?"  
"No." He rubbed his head.  
"You hit your head. You've been in a coma." Becky said glancing up at the nurse. "It's been about a week."  
"Can you tell me who this is holding your hand?" The nurse asked while writing something down.  
Jesse looked at Becky for awhile deep in thought before he finally answered. "Rebecca Donaldson." Tears came to Becky's eyes. He didn't remember he was married to her.  
"How do you know Rebecca?" The nurse asked sensing he hadn't answered correctly.  
Jesse smiled widely at Becky. "She's my wife." Becky started sobbing. This time it was cause she was so happy. Jesse looked at her concerned. "What's wrong?"  
"I just love you so much." She said in between sobs. She stood up placing a kiss on his forehead.  
"Okay. I think that's enough questions for now." The nurse said checking a few things on the machines. "He needs rest so I don't want you staying too long." She said before leaving the room.

* * *

 _Jesse darted past Becky nearly knocking her over. She couldn't help but laugh. He rushed to the front door. "In a hurry?" She asked.  
Jesse turned around eyeing her. "Very funny. I thought I heard a car pull up." He said opening the door and looking outside.  
"Jess, Steph's plane doesn't land for another hour." She walked over to him. "You're pretty excited about this."  
"Of course!" He stated excitedly.  
"You do realize that means another baby to keep us up at night." She handed him Megan.  
"I know. It'll be nice to have one of my nieces living with us." He smiled at Megan.  
"Well you can start by feeding her. I've got some research to do for tomorrow's show." She kissed Megan's cheek then Jesse on the lips before heading for their bedroom.  
Almost an hour later he had Megan fed, changed and she was currently napping. He was trying to distract himself with his music but it wasn't working. He'd only scribbled down a few notes. Before long he heard a car door slam. He leaped off the couch. "She's here!" He shouted up the stairs realizing he'd probably woke Megan. He rushed out the door meeting Steph. "Hi!" He said excitedly pulling her into a hug.  
She smiled widely. "Thanks again for this." She said turning back to grab some of her bags.  
"Steph, we've been through this. Becky and I are more then happy to have you here."  
"It's only for awhile, I promise. Until I get a place of our own." She undid Jessica's car seat.  
"You can stay as long as you like." He said to Steph before grabbing Jessica away from her. "Hi there sweetie pie. Were you good for mommy?" He cooed before tickling her.  
"She only cried once." Steph said grabbing the suitcases. "But then again so did I. But that's another story." Jesse nodded understanding she was talking about Danny.  
"Hi Steph." Becky said as the pair come into the house. "Gee Jess, thanks for helping her with the suitcases." Jesse stuck his tongue out at her. "Hey sweetie." Becky said grabbing Jessica from him. "You're getting so big."  
"Now it really is like we have twins. Two sets." Jesse said smiling at Becky playing with Jessica.  
"She'll fit in around here just fine. Won't you?" She said the last part to Jessica who giggled as if she knew what they were talking about. "I set up the extra crib in Megan's room. I figured they could share."  
"You put together the crib?" Jesse complained. "I did. And I swear it was harder the second time."  
Becky shook her head. "We moved Alex into Nicky's room."  
"Thanks. I really appreciate it." She smiled trying to hide the tears. She knew she made the right decision to move. Becky pulled her into a sideways hug. "I love you."  
"We love you too." Jesse said wrapping his arm around them. _

* * *

"Oh, Jess. You don't know how worried I was." She laid her head on his shoulder. "The kids are gonna be so happy. They can't wait to see you. And they'll be happy to get back to LA."  
"What?" He asked trying to sit up but ended up wincing in pain.  
"Oh hun, don't move too much. You have a couple broken ribs." She said sitting up.  
"What are you talking about? Kids? LA? We live in San Francisco."  
Becky looked shocked at him. "What?!" She didn't know what to say. "We're in Seattle right now. You were touring with your band. And Stephanie."  
"Stephanie? Touring? Since when does she sing?"  
His questions were starting to scare her. "Jess? What do you remember?"  
"Uh...we're married and live with Danny." He frowned. "Why?"  
She swallowed hard. "Do we...have kids?" She waited as patiently as possible. Again it seemed to be taking him a long time to think of his answer. She tried to convince herself this was all temporary and only caused by the head injury.  
"I think...maybe..." He hesitated. "I think so. Right?"  
Becky nodded. "How many? And what are their names?"  
"Two. Twins. I can't remember their names...oh I'm such a bad parent." He said getting frustrated.  
Becky took his hand. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." She paused only now realizing he said two instead of three. "Nicky, Alex and Megan." She noticed his confused look.  
"You said earlier we live in LA?" He said trying to piece things together.  
"Yes. We moved 14 years ago for my job."  
Jesse chuckled then winced again bringing his hand up to his side. "That hurt." He let the pain subside before continuing. "We haven't even been married 14 years. Heck, I didn't even know you 14 years ago."  
Becky eyed him. "We've been married 18 years. What year do you think it is?"  
"What?! 18 years? No, it's been like...two or three."  
Becky didn't know whether to be upset or shocked. "So the twins are?"  
"Two." He stated. "What's got into you?"  
"Me? You're the one...nevermind." She shook her head. "I should let you rest. I'll be back later." She kissed his cheek sadly before leaving the room. As soon as she'd shut the door she began crying. Things just seemed to keep getting worse. What on earth was she going to tell the kids? Especially Megan. Or Jesse. He'd missed like 15 years of the kids lives, at least to him. And he didn't even know Megan.


	25. Chapter 25

She took a deep breath as she came through the hotel door. "Hey." Becky said nervously as she put her purse down. Megan came from their room still in her pajamas eating a piece of toast. "Hey." Becky repeated pulling her daughter into a hug.  
"How's Dad?" Megan asked as Alex came into the room.  
"Hey? Where have you been? I told you to watch your sister."  
"I'm not five, Mom." Megan wined.  
"You have jam on your face." Becky said wiping it off. Alex laughed. "Where's Nicky?"  
Both kids shrugged. "I don't know."  
"How's Dad? And why couldn't we see him yesterday? You made Steph bring us back here." Megan said finishing her toast.  
Becky sighed. "Look...I wanted to have this conversation with all of you. But..I guess..." She sat down on Alex's half made bed.  
Megan and Alex exchanged concerned looks. "What...conversation?" He asked. "Is everything okay? I thought Dad being awake was a good thing?"  
"It is...sort of. Look, I don't think there's an easy way to say this." She hesitated. "Good news is he doesn't have hearing loss. It was just the swelling."  
"What's the bad news?" Alex asked trying to stay positive.  
Becky raised her eyebrow as if to show she was confused but the look Megan gave her she knew they saw right through it. "Well...he..."  
"Mom, spit it out!" Megan yelled surprising both Becky and Alex. She hardly ever got mad and yelled.  
"He has memory loss. Okay? Look, I'm sorry." Becky put her head in her hands.  
"What?" Alex asked softly only now sitting down.  
Becky looked up at them. "He knows who I am and you, sort of." She patted his hand.  
"Sort of? What does that mean?"  
"Well, he seems to have lost a couple years." She chuckled but didn't know why. "He seems to think that we still live with your Uncle Danny."  
"But, I..." Megan paused. "Does he..."  
"Honey..." Becky grabbed her hands. "Look..." Megan started to tear up. "He doesn't remember you, sweetie." Megan pulled away looking hurt. "Hun, I'm sure as soon as he sees you he'll remember." She shouted after her as she ran to the bathroom slamming the door. She turned to face Alex. He had tears in his eyes too.  
"So he has no idea we're in a fight?" He stood up upset.  
"Alex? I'm sorry. If I could fix it I would." Alex just nodded.  
"I'm gonna go downstairs...get something for breakfast." He said without emotion. As he left out the door leaving Becky sitting there.

After awhile Megan finally came out of the bathroom. She was now laying on Nicky's bed playing video games on his laptop. Becky decided to try calling Nicky. She picked up her phone and clicked on his name in her contacts. It started ringing. "Mom?" Megan yelled from the attached room. She walked in holding Nicky's phone. Becky hung up then took it from her daughter.  
"Where'd you find that?"  
"The closet. With Dad's stuff." Megan said her eyes still red and puffy.  
"Why didn't he take it with him?" She sighed staring down at the cell phone.  
"Mom? I'm sorry about earlier." She said hugging Becky.  
"It's okay, sweetie. I sort of reacted the same way when I found out." She kissed the top of her head.  
"He'll remember me, right?" Megan asked looking up at her mother.  
"I hope so. And if not, I promise he'll fall in love with you all over again." She smiled against her daughter's head.

* * *

 _Becky shifted slightly in bed to see the clock. Jesse wrapped his arms around her. "What's the matter?" He whispered._  
 _"Nothing." Becky said turning her head to face him. "It's almost time to get the twins to school. Plus I couldn't sleep." She placed her hand on her stomach. "This little one kicks more then the twins. And that was two extra feet."_  
 _Jesse couldn't help but laugh. "I'll take the twins to school. You rest." He started to sit up but Becky grabbed his hand._  
 _"Can you lay with me a little longer?" She gave him puppy dog eyes. "Please?"_  
 _"Sure. Anything for you. And our little girl." He said laying back down._  
 _"What makes you so sure it's a girl?" She chuckled pulling him in closer. She'd gotten really clingy._  
 _"I already have two boys. I want a girl this time." He said pouting like the twins when they wanted candy. "Jessica's so cute. I forgot how sweet and adorable my nieces were." He said smiling. "But it doesn't matter. We make pretty adorable boys too."_  
 _"Ow..." Becky said touching her stomach again._  
 _Jesse shook his head. "Please give your mother a break." Becky smiled. "Okay, as much as I'd love to stay laying here with you, the kids are gonna be late." He kissed her before sitting up. "I'll pick up the groceries while I'm out. I shouldn't be gone too long."_  
 _This time Becky pouted. "Fine. But I'm gonna miss you." She wined but cracked a smile._

 _Jesse had finally got the twins in the car. After they fought him. They'd cried, kicked, screamed and Alex had even bit him._  
 _"Jess?" Becky yelled from upstairs._  
 _"Hun, I'll be right back." He yelled back grabbing the twins lunch pails off the kitchen counter._  
 _"Jess!" She yelled again. "It's time."_  
 _He dropped the lunch pails as his eyes went wide. He stood froze to the kitchen floor. He was shaken from his thoughts by Becky yelling his name again. "Coming!" He finally shouted kicking it into high gear. He ran toward the stairs then remembered he'd left the kids in his car. He turned around running back toward the kitchen. He had the back door handle in his hand as Becky yelled again. This time with pain efficient in her voice. He stopped and sighed frustrated. "The kids? Becky? The kids?" He said out loud. He decided it best to go to Becky. Seeing as the twins were buckled in their car seats. He took the steps two at a time._  
 _"Jess, the baby's coming." She said meeting him in the hallway._

* * *

"What was it like the day I was born?" Megan asked sitting next to Becky.  
Becky smiled. "Chaotic." She laughed. "Your brothers picked that same day to be difficult."  
Megan smiled. "Their always difficult." This made Becky laugh. "What about Dad? Was he happy?"  
"Yes! He wanted you to be a girl. So naturally he was thrilled." She put her arm around her. "You had him wrapped around your little finger." She nudged her getting a laugh from Megan.  
"I still do."  
"You sure do. It's just too darn adorable to resist." Becky said. "After all you're our little girl." Megan smiled leaning her head on her mom's shoulder.


	26. Chapter 26

"Becky?" Jesse asked hoarsely rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
Him talking slightly startled her. She wasn't use to him talking. "Yeah?"  
"Can I see the boys?" He took a sip of his water.  
She nodded nervously. "Sure. Yeah. Anything you want." She forced a smile. This would be interesting. One he still thought the kids were two. Second she was sort of short one kid. And three she hadn't fully filled the kids in yet on all the details. "You know, maybe you should get some more sleep."  
He raised his eyebrow. "I just woke up."  
"True, but...are you sure you're ready for that. I mean it's a big step."  
"They're my kids too. Besides you said they wanted to see me. And I'm bored." Becky laughed at the last part.  
She sighed realizing he wasn't going to give up. "Fine. I'll be right back."

"Please? I'm begging you." Becky said kneeling down in front of Alex who refused to look up from his phone. "Look! I need you to do this! If not for me then your father." Becky was growing impatient and was starting to yell. She ignored the looks from other people in the waiting room. "Alex? He wants to see you and your brother. And since I still have no idea where Nicky is your it." She grabbed his phone now standing up. Alex looked at her annoyed but she could see a slight bit of hurt. "Look, I know it's going to be hard but I need you to do this. Please?"  
Alex sighed. "Mom..." He stood up too. He completely surprised her when he practically fell into her arms letting out a small sob.  
She rubbed his back until he calmed slightly. "I'm gonna be right there the whole time. You get uncomfortable at all we can leave. Okay?" She asked.  
He looked up at her with red eyes. "I guess. If I have too."  
"You don't have too but a few days ago I couldn't keep you out." She slightly laughed.  
"It's different now." He sighed. "Everything's different." His voice was so quiet and almost unfamiliar to Becky.

She grabbed his hand as they entered Jesse's room. She felt Alex tense up. She swallowed hard. Here goes she thought. "Jess?"  
He seemed to be watching Alex but turned his head to face her. He smiled. "Hi." His voice was still somewhat hoarse.  
"Hi." She answered nervously back.  
Alex stood nervously beside her. Jesse hadn't acknowledged him at all. This is exactly how he imagined it would be so he had to force himself to remember that Jesse knew nothing about their argument. "Hi." He forced a smile.  
Jesse looked confused at him before turning back to Becky. "Where's the boys?"  
Becky swallowed hard before smiling in Alex's direction. "This is Alex."  
For a second it looked like he might laugh but instead he just stared. "What? That's not funny, Beck."  
Becky sat down taking Jesse's hand in hers. "Remember how we talked about you hitting your head in the crash? How you might be confused."  
"Yeah."  
"We've been married 18 years. Not three. Okay? So this is Alex." She was trying to stress the point but it didn't seem to be registering. "He's not two anymore."  
"This is Alex?" He pointed at him. Becky sighed.  
Alex shifted in his chair. "Dad, I'm 17."  
Becky was surprised he spoke. But happy. "Jess, there's something I should tell you."  
He looked at her slightly nervous himself. "Is it about Nicky?"  
"Oh no! Nicky's fine." She saw him sigh relieved. "Does the name Megan sound familiar?"  
He raised his eyebrows as he thought. "I didn't cheat on you. I don't know any girl named Megan! I don't know what she told you." He stated in a panicked tone. Becky couldn't help but chuckle.  
"She's your daughter." She was really hoping he'd at least remember her being at least pregnant with Megan. But it appeared not.  
"I never had an affair. I swear." He said squeezing her hand. "I love you. And only you."  
"Maybe I should rephrase that. She's our daughter."  
"Ours? As in yours?" He asked.  
"Yeah. She's mine and yours. Just like the twins." She said.  
He nodded. "So that's...Alex?" He pointed his finger at him again. This seemed to be going nowhere. "Wow! You're all grown up." Both Becky and Alex where shocked by his response. "We did good."  
Becky smiled. "Yeah, guess we did." She ruffled Alex's hair.  
The three of them sat there for over an hour talking. Talking about when Alex was little. Things that Jesse did remember but Alex wouldn't cause he was too young. They talked about moments he didn't remember of Alex growing up. Some not even Becky was aware of and she had a feeling it was probably for a reason. She was sort of happy Jesse didn't remember or he might have gotten upset with Alex for telling. But he didn't he just listened and laughed. It wasn't exactly the happy moment she'd wished to share with her kids when he did finally wake up but it was close. The smile on both Alex and Jesse's face was perfect. It was almost as if the last week didn't even happen.

* * *

 _Jesse smiled at his oldest son as he left the school. "Hey. Where's your brother?" He asked as Nicky got into the passenger side.  
"I don't know." He said as he shoved his backpack into the backseat.  
Jesse took his sunglasses off eying his son. "Nicky?"  
He glanced out the window and then back at his dad. "Library. I think. Said something about wanting to talk to some girl."  
Jesse smiled. "Really?!" Alex hadn't seemed to be all that interested in girls yet. Not unlike his brother who had been dating for about a year already. Becky was happy about it. One kid dating was enough. They could both tell he was going to be a lot like Jesse when it came to girls. And hoped Alex wouldn't be. Before Nicky could answer back he noticed Alex coming up the sidewalk in their direction. He got into the back seat behind his brother and sighed. "How was school?" Jesse asked him.  
Alex looked up at him with a forced smile. "Fine."  
Jesse nodded noticing. He assumed it didn't go well. "How about we grab some ice cream?"  
"I've got band practice. Maybe another time, Dad." Nicky said. He really did have practice but he also didn't want to be part of the discussion. Plus being seen out for ice cream with one of your parents was kinda embarrassing.  
"Sure." Alex said. Jesse noticed his expression from the rear view mirror as he pulled away from the curb._

 _After dropping Nicky off at his friends the rest of the ride was quiet. Alex stared out the window until they pulled into a parking space. "You know we don't have to get ice cream if you don't want too." Jesse said breaking the silence.  
Alex finally looked over at him. "I just...I don't get it. How is it so different for me?"  
"Look, it's not easy being 13." Jesse said turning toward his son.  
"I look exactly like Nicky. I don't get it. He can get any girl he wants."  
Jesse couldn't help but chuckle. "It took me awhile to realize looks only get you so far. Eventually girls want more. I hate to say it but Nicky's got a lot to learn."  
"It's still not fair." Alex sighed.  
"I know but trust me word will get around about how sweet and caring you are. The girls will realize you're a better choice then your brother." He nudged him. "Please don't tell him I said that."  
Alex laughed. "Thanks. And I won't."  
"What's her name?"  
"Natalie." He blushed. Jesse smiled. "I tried talking to her and I chickened out."  
"You know when I first met your Mom I fell hard. I bugged her to go out with me. Did whatever I thought would get her attention. And you what? She only noticed me after I'd given up. She liked me all along." Alex smiled. "She even kissed me first."  
"So your saying I should stop worrying about it?"  
"Yes, just be yourself. If it's meant to be she'll like you for you." Jesse ruffled Alex's hair.  
"Thanks, Dad."_

* * *

Becky was startled by her phone ringing. She didn't recognize the number. She slipped out of the room saying she'd be right back. "Hello?"  
"Mom..." A shaky voice said on the other end. "Can you come get me?"  
"Nicky?!"  
"I'm sorry." He said in a voice that sounded like he'd been crying.  
By now Becky was beginning to panic. "Where are you? Are you okay?" He didn't answer. "Nicky, are you hurt?" She heard him sniff.  
"No." He paused.  
Becky rubbed her face wondering what question he answered. No he wasn't hurt. Or no he wasn't okay. "Nicky, you gotta tell me or I can't come get you."  
"You'll be mad." He finally answered.  
"I'm not mad just worried. Okay? You can tell me anything."  
She heard him sigh. "I'm at the theatre where Dad was supposed to play tonight."


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for all the reviews. They mean so much.**

 **JesseBecky4Eva: Jesse's reaction/attitude is mainly due to his memory loss. I wasn't sure how to handle this. Hope it's not too bad. I promise we will see some cute Jesse/Becky scenes. :-) They are my favourite couple (yours too, I assume) and main reason for writing this. If you don't mind me asking how do you think Jesse's reaction would/should have been?**

 **IlluminatiGirl: Hope this chapter makes a little more sense as to why Nicky decided to go to the theater/arena. Again, this was something I didn't know how to handle. I felt like he might be the one to keep everything inside until it became too much. I basicly wanted him to run away from the chaos. The theater seemed like the perfect place for him to show up after all it would feel familiar and like home which he (and everyone else) needs so desperately about now.**

Stephanie and Becky exited the taxi. "This is the place." Steph said pointing toward the building. Becky nodded. "Why would he come here?"  
"I don't know." Becky shook her head. "He's like Jesse that way, let's everything build up before he says anything." She sighed. "It's so annoying."  
Stephanie chuckled. She pulled the door open to the theatre. They were stopped by a guard. "Sorry but the band is doing sound check. No fans. The show starts at 7." He held his arm out blocking the way.  
"I'm Stephanie Tanner. I'm with the band." She held out her ID.  
"Okay." He stepped out of the way still with a grumpy face. He eyed Becky  
as they walked away.  
"How did Nicky get past security?" Becky asked curious.  
"He probably lied that he was part of the band." She said making her way down the hallway backstage with Becky following. "There he is." She pointed out as they entered the arena.  
"Mom!" Nicky said jumping up from the bottom step of the stage. He threw his arms around her neck.  
"Oh Nicky." She said putting her hand on his head as she hugged him. She felt him shaking against her. Most likely crying. "I was so worried. Don't you dare do that to me again." She said sternly looking him in the eye.  
"I'm sorry mom." He said. The look in his eyes showing he really was sorry.  
"It's okay."  
"No, it's not." He said pulling away. "You have enough to worry about. I'm the oldest. I'm supposed to be responsible."  
"Nicky, I don't expect you to be perfect or be able to keep your emotions to yourself. I just want you to be there for your brother and sister. They are feeling the exact same way." She smiled at him.  
"Do you think Dad would be disappointed in my behaviour. I just want to make him proud."  
"He would understand. He deals with pressure the way you do. So you can blame him." She laughed. "We are talking about a guy who went skydiving on our wedding."  
"What?!" He asked surprised. "How come you never told that story?"  
"Mainly cause he ended up in jail." She touched Nicky's cheek. "He is always proud of you. And if you want to make him even prouder you can finish high school." Nicky nodded. "Why'd you come here anyway?"  
"I don't know. I guess...I just missed him." He sat down on the stage floor. "I was upset about everything."  
"Look, I get that but you can't run away." She sat down next to him. "Let's try finding a creative outlet instead."  
"How about music?" Stephanie asked holding out Jesse's guitar.  
Both looked confused at her. "What?"  
"Sound check is just starting." She smiled.  
Nicky looked back at his mother. "Can I?" Becky smiled. He jumped up grabbing the guitar from his cousin. He gave her a quick hug before walking over to the band.  
"Thanks Steph." She put her arm around her as they walked off the stage. The  
band counted off the beats before starting to play. She smiled at her son rocking out without a care in the world. She let a tear roll down her cheek. "I think I needed this as much as he did. I just wish Jesse could be here to see this."  
"I got this." Steph said pulling out her phone. "He can show him." She smiled as she hit record.  
Becky couldn't help but feel like she'd stepped back in time. It was like watching Jesse perform for the first time almost 20 years ago. Jesse would have been about 25 then. In her mind that might have been the moment she first fell in love with him. He was in his element. And she couldn't deny Nicky had that same 'it' factor. He was definitely his son.

"Alex?" Megan asked quietly breaking the silence.  
"Yeah." He said looking up. "What's the matter?" He asked after seeing her expression.  
She shrugged. "Nothing. I just..." She paused. "You got to see Dad, right?"  
"Right." He raised his eyebrow wondering where this was going.  
"What did he say? Like...how was he?" Her scared and childish tone so unlike her.  
"He was fine, I guess." He shifted in his seat. "It was a bit weird at first. But kinda nice to finally talk to him." He smiled at her. "I'm sure Mom will let you talk to him. It might be good for him to remember."  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah. For sure." He pulled her in closer to him. "He didn't know you when Mom asked him but it wasn't all bad either. He wasn't upset by the idea. I think he just needed time to process it."  
"That's what Mom keeps saying." She sighed. "I was really excited to see him but now I'm not so sure. I mean how's he gonna react?"  
"Well, Mom always said he wanted a daughter. So he should he happy."  
"Makes you feel real special." She poked Alex as she laughed.  
"Ha ha." He scoffed. "At least Dad knows who I am. Okay so he expected me to be two but...he remembered." He couldn't even keep from laughing himself. He was glad Megan didn't take it the wrong way as she smiled against his chest.  
"I'm gonna miss you when you leave for college."  
"Hey, that's still months away. Besides I'm still not sure if I'm going." He said.  
"Why? You've worked so hard." She sat up.  
"How can I leave?" He caught Megan's look. "Okay, I'm...sort of scared.  
It's a big step." He half smiled at Megan. "I know Mom says moving to San  
Francisco was a great choice cause she met Dad. But what if I'm wrong in thinking I can handle it."  
"Mom said she was scared but everything fell into place. Sure she missed her parents but she found something much greater. It's natural to be scared to take a risk."  
Alex smiled. "You sound like Dad."  
"Well, his talks were bound to wear off eventually." She laughed. "Seriously though, moving here was a risk. Mom and dad are happy."  
"If we never moved to LA, Dad wouldn't have been touring and maybe we wouldn't be sitting here worrying about if he's gonna be okay or not."  
Megan didn't know what to say. In some ways he had a point. She leaned in putting her head on his shoulder. She wiped away her newly fallen tears.

* * *

 _"Okay, your friends are gonna be here any minute." Becky said stepping back to admire the decorations. Nicky and Alex were running laps around the couch yelling happy birthday. She couldn't help but smile it was cute. "Oh Jess, the signs crooked."_  
 _He turned around to face her. "Does it really matter? In about two seconds this place will be destroyed anyway." He watched the twins chasing each other. "It's not like anyone will notice." He scooped Nicky up as he ran by him. "How about we settle down." He said tickling him._  
 _"You know, maybe Stephanie had the right idea in not being here." Becky said as she left the room._  
 _"Hey! Who's idea was it in the first place to have a party?" Jesse yelled after her._  
 _She turned around. "Let's not start that again." She grabbed the cake from the box setting it on the counter. "The boys will only be 10 once."_  
 _"When did we give them permission to grow up anyway?" He laughed. "I still can't believe their 10."_  
 _"Me either. At least we still have Megan." Becky said._  
 _"There's no way she's getting older. I forbid it." Jesse stated seriously. Becky tried not to laugh but the smile was still there. "Maybe we should have another baby."_  
 _"Another baby? Seriously Jess, in this chaos? We already have seven people living here." She shook her head. "I love you but you do this every time the kids hit a milestone or have a first. Jess..."_  
 _"Look Beck, I understand. I do, it's just their growing up so fast. The boys are 10 already and Megan's gonna be 7."_  
 _Becky nodded. "I know. It's hard for me too but eventually we have to let them grow. I think our family is perfect the way it is. Steph and Jess make the perfect addition."_  
 _Jesse smiled. "I think our family's complete."_  
 _Becky smiled back at him. She kissed him. Suddenly there was a loud crash that came from the living room._  
 _"Mommy?" Megan yelled running into the kitchen._  
 _"What's the matter?" Becky asked kneeling down to her level._  
 _"I want cake." She pouted putting her hands on her hips. It was just too cute. Jesse and Becky couldn't help but smile._  
 _"You'll get cake later when the party starts. Okay?" Jesse said getting into the conversation._  
 _"No! I want my own cake." She stomped her foot._  
 _"Sweetie, it's not your birthday for a couple months. You get your own cake then."_  
 _Since Becky seemed to be getting nowhere Jesse took over. "Honey, come on let's go see your brothers." Megan still stood there upset. "Maybe you can..." He looked at Becky._  
 _"Help me with the cake." She finished for him. "What do you say, wanna be my special helper?" Megan looked at her parents deep in thought before nodding with a big smile on her face._

* * *

"Dad?" Nicky asked in a shaky tone.  
"Hi Alex." Jesse said smiling at him. Nicky hesitated and stood frozen to his spot. "Sorry Nicky." He said after realizing his mistake. "Come here." He pointed to the empty chair.  
"Hi." He said quietly after sitting down.  
"Your Mom went to get some food. She should be right back." Jesse said after Nicky refused to say anything other then hi. "Did I do something?" He finally asked.  
Nicky shrugged. "No." Jesse stared at him. "It's just weird."  
"What's weird?"  
"This." Nicky said. "I mean...you even said 'your' Mom."  
"Look Nicky..." Jesse started.  
"And you not really knowing us. That's what's weird."  
"I know who you are." He answered.  
"Prove it!" Nicky challenged. "What's my favourite colour? Or better yet, my middle name." He stared him down waiting for an answer.  
"Uh, black. And..." He shut his eyes as he thought. "Don't tell me. I know it's..."  
Nicky sighed. "Orange. My favourite colour is orange." Honestly he wasn't surprised. He was about to ask another question when Becky walked in.  
"Hey, hun. All they had was bagels. Hope that's okay." She said sitting the tray down in front of him. "Hey, sweetie." She kissed the top of Nicky's head.  
"Hi Mom."  
"What?" She asked sitting down.  
"It's nothing. Can I go back to the hotel with Megan?"  
"Yeah. I guess. Everything okay?" She looked between Jesse and Nicky. Neither said anything. He just got up and left. Becky turned back to face Jesse. He was too busy eating breakfast to even care that Nicky left without saying anything to him.  
"Can I ask you something?" He finally asked after about five minutes of  
silence. "What's Nicky's favourite colour?"  
Becky raised her eyebrow confused. "Orange."  
"Why are the kids acting weird? And saying I'm being weird?" Becky could tell the question was hard for him to ask. There was a slight bit of hurt in his eyes. She was beginning to catch on.  
"Uh, guess it could be cause you can't remember."  
"Why?" The look of hurt more evident.  
She looked down at her hands in her lap. "You were in a car accident, remember. A driver ran a red light. It crashed into your side." She realized she never did tell him about the memory loss.  
"Were you hurt?" He interrupted.  
"No, I wasn't with you. Stephanie was. Uh...you were in a coma for almost a week. You hit your head. That's why you can't remember." This conversation was getting hard. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She couldn't even look him in the eye anymore.  
She was slightly startled when he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him.  
"Becky?" His own voice was sad. "I'm sorry I put you through that." She nodded blinking back her tears. "I really wish I knew what you and kids were talking about."  
Becky looked towards the door still unable to find her words. "I was so scared." She finally found the courage to say.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. I just...I just wish you remembered our life together. Us moving to LA, you touring, Megan being born, her kindergarten graduation, Nicky's 8th grade talent show, the twins junior high graduation, you reproposing, our second wedding and everything in between." She was getting angry now and she wasn't sure why. "It's not fair! I want us back! I want you back!" She was now standing yelling at him. She suddenly burst into tears. She realized she was holding in all her feelings about what had happened. She was too busy trying to keep the kids from getting upset but  
it may have all been a distraction for herself. She knew exactly what his side effects could have been. She was just lying to herself. She slumped down in the chair she was previously sitting in.  
"Come here." Jesse said grabbing her hand again. Becky looked up at him for the first time since yelling. She felt guilty but was happy he was offering her support. She crawled into bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around her the best he could with his broken ribs. She put her head on his shoulder. For the first time in a long time she felt like everything was normal again.

Although there still wasn't much change Jesse seemed to be doing better. He still didn't remember but his smaller cuts and bruises were hardly noticeable. The larger cuts especially the one on his forehead were healing nicely. He was looking more like himself which made it easier on her. The constant reminder wasn't needed. The doctor had said that Jesse could go home by the end of the week. She'd been happy at first but as she let it sink in she wasn't so excited anymore. Mainly for the obvious reason, he knew nothing about their life in LA. All he needed was to be even more lost and confused then he already was. When he first saw the large gash on his forehead he'd freaked. But Becky was happy. He'd at least started to act like his old self. Concerned with his image. Another issue would be Megan. She still refused to see him and since Jesse didn't know her he never asked to see her. As much as she wanted to force the two together the doctor said it might be best to leave it be. And since Megan was fine with staying at the hotel or just sitting in the waiting room Becky decided not to press  
the issue.  
"Beck?" Jesse hoarsely said trying to get Becky's attention.  
"Yeah?" She looked up at him her smile fading once she seen his expression.  
"Becky?" He said again this time with pain evident in his voice.  
"Jess? What's the matter? Are you okay?" She stood up getting closer to him.  
"My head." He said bringing his hand up to his forehead.  
"Your head? What?" She asked in a panicked tone.  
"Hurts." He answered.  
She let go of his hand. "I'll get a nurse. Okay?" She darted out of the room.  
"Alex, go sit with your father." She shouted as she rushed past him in the  
waiting room. He looked confused at her.

Becky was pacing the waiting room. "This is taking forever." She complained. They were running more tests to try to figure out what was going on. She'd been told the swelling was gone but that only made things worse for her. Making her assume something new was wrong.  
"Aunt Becky, you should sit down." Stephanie said.  
"Mom?" Megan said reaching for her hand as she walked by her for the  
hundredth time.  
Becky stopped. She saw the tears in her daughter's eyes. "Oh sweetheart..."  
She sat beside her.  
"Mom." Nicky interrupted.  
"Mom." Alex pointed behind her. The doctor cleared his throat.  
"Oh...hi." Becky stood up. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay." He smiled. "Can we talk?" Becky nodded. "All looks good. You can go back in now."  
"That's great." She smiled turning back to look at her kids. "What was with the headache?"  
"It's perfectly normal." He reassured. "Your husband's even asking for you. And your kids."  
She turned back around almost in tears. "Come on." She reached out her arm.  
Nicky jumped up followed by Alex. Megan stayed sitting. "Come on, sweetie."  
"It's not like he'll notice." She said sadly.  
"She can stay here." Stephanie said. She pulled Megan in closer to her before giving her aunt a small smile. It was funny how her and Jesse had helped raise Stephanie now in so many ways she was helping her raise her kids. She couldn't help but smile. Somewhere along the way Stephanie grew up. She wasn't a kid anymore. She was so proud of her.

Becky opened the door to Jesse's room. For the first time with a smile.  
Although things weren't the way she wanted she was just happy nothing new had popped up. "Hi." You could hear the smile in her voice.  
Jesse's eyes teared up. "Oh Becky..." There was something about the way he said her name. It brought tears to her eyes seeing him so upset. He couldn't even find his words. "I love you."  
"I love you too." She said.  
"I'm so sorry." He stammered. "I thought I'd never see you again."  
Becky was getting confused. What the heck is he talking about she thought. She realized early on he somewhat talked in circles after waking up and she blamed the head injury. But now he just wasn't making sense. Then it hit her. "Jess?" Her voice cracked. She didn't want to get her hopes up but it was too late.  
"Oh Becky..." He said again this time reaching for her hand. She rushed to his side and threw her arms around him. Tears where running down both their faces.  
"I am so happy your okay." She said once the pair broke apart. "I've missed you." Jesse smiled and grabbed the necklaces of his that where hanging around Becky's neck. He pulled her closer to him planting a kiss on her lips. Becky closed her eyes taking in the moment. It feeling like their first all over again. Or the moment she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She ran her fingers through his hair. Her tongue  
finding it's way into his mouth. When they broke apart she was laughing. "I  
love you." She whispered with the biggest smile she had. They stared at each other smiling and happy tears running down their faces. Nicky clearing his throat got their attention. Becky turned around embarrassed that she forgot her kids were in the room. If it was even possible for Jesse to be anymore happy then he already was the smile he gave Nicky and Alex topped it.  
Jesse looked up and frowned. "Where's Megan?"  
"You remember?!"


	28. Chapter 28

**JesseBecky4Eva: Thank you so much! Your review made me so happy. Words can not describe how much it means to me. And that you liked it so much you read it twice.** **I worry about how readers will react to my choices. So it's nice to hear that I'm doing a great job.**

 **It never even occurred to me to have Jesse ask more about Megan and want to see her. It would have made for a really cute scene. Guess I was too focused on his reaction to Alex not being a little kid anymore. Although, guess it would have been an issue considering Megan was too upset to see him since he didn't remember her. Which** **was** **sorta** **my** **idea** **behind** **him** **only** **being** **concerned** **/interested** **in** **the** **twins** **.**

 **IlluminatiGirl: Yes, it was my way of showing that his memory was returning. Or at least the start of it. I felt like without it was going to be too weird to have him suddenly remember otherwise.**

"Dad!" Nicky said in a teary voice before going over to hug him.  
"Dad?" Alex said in a quiet scared voice. "I'm so sorry." Alex said as he wrapped his arms around his dad.  
"You talked to me." Jesse explained nudging Becky. Who smiled nodding watching the two.  
"I really am sorry. I never meant what I said. I love you. Please don't be mad?"  
"How could I be mad?" He said pulling Alex in for another hug. "I thought I'd never get to talk to you again." He was doing his best not to cry but it wasn't working.  
Jesse looked back at Becky. "Earlier you said I remembered. Remembered what?"  
"Our daughter." She explained excitedly but got an even more confused face.  
"You hit your head and forgot most of our life together. And you didn't know Megan."  
"What? Really? I didn't mean to, Beck." He stated upset.  
"It's not your fault." Becky answered before running her hand through his hair. "I love you." But Jesse didn't say it back. He just sat there deep in thought. "Jess, it's okay." She met his gaze. The hurt and confusion he had breaking her  
heart. "Everything's okay. Your gonna be fine." She wasn't sure what was running through his head. Or what he remembered.  
"Okay? You call this okay?" His sudden outburst startling her. She wasn't sure what he was referring. The accident itself, him forgetting or his injuries. "It's just a broken leg it'll heal." She smiled reassuringly at him before glancing back at the boys.  
"Yeah, it's okay Dad." Nicky said smiling too.  
"Is Steph okay?" His voice cracked.  
"Of course. She's fine." Becky said. "She's in the waiting room with Jessica and Megan." Jesse smiled nodding relieved. "A broken arm is the worst of it."  
"I wanna see them." He said trying to sit up. "Ow..." He grabbed at his side.  
"Easy, Jess. Guess I should have said something sooner." She patted his hand. "You broke a couple ribs too."  
"That would have been good information." He said glaring at Becky who couldn't help but smile widely at him. "What?"  
"Nothing. Just...you. I've missed you." She began tearing up.  
"I'm right here." He said squeezing her hand. "Don't cry."  
"That's nothing. You should have seen her..." Nicky hit Alex. "Ouch!"  
Becky laughed as she wiped the tears away. "What do you remember?"  
"Uh...the tour. Steph being with me. Uh...thinking about you...and that sort of scared me." He looked at her to see if he was right.  
"Yeah, you two were in a cab going somewhere. I'm not sure where. Does that sound familiar?"  
"Sort of. Lunch."  
"Are you hungry? I can get the boys to go get you something." She said looking at the twins. Alex had already stood up volunteering.  
"No. Steph and I were going for lunch. I think." He said.  
"Oh." Becky shook her head. "What else do you remember?"  
"We were in Seattle. Are we still there or back home?"  
"Seattle. Do you know what day it is? Or..." Jesse laughed. "What? We've been through these questions before. I just want to make sure you really are back."  
"No, I have no clue but I do know my name. And who all of you are." He grinned. "And I know I love you...all of you."  
Alex returned the smile. "I love you too Dad."  
"As much as I'm loving this moment I really should go tell our daughter the good news." She could hardly contain her joy. Alex had forgiven him and they were talking again.  
"Well, what are you doing still standing here? I haven't seen you guys in months. So obviously I wanna see Megan."  
"Okay. Okay. You never where one to be patient. Lucky for me only Megan inherited that quality." Jesse rolled his eyes at her.

Becky made her way back to where Megan was waiting with Steph and Jessica. She could hardly contain her happiness. She was pretty sure the huge smile on her face gave it away but Megan still only looked up at her with concern. "Guess who's asking to see you?" Becky said to her.  
"Right." Megan said with sarcasm sounding exactly like Nicky.  
It made Becky laugh. "His words were...where is Megan?"  
Megan's eyes suddenly lite up. "Seriously?" Her voice sounding like she might cry. "He really asked for me? No joking?" She bit her lip. "He knows who I am?"  
"Yes, honey." Becky nodded smiling. Megan leaped into her mom's arms. Becky let out a sigh of relief. The worst was now behind them. Even if they were still unsure of lasting effects. They now knew for the most part everything would be okay. What neither noticed was Stephanie and Jessica hugging each other smiling widely too.

Part of Megan wanted to run and leap into her dad's arms she was so excited. But the other part was scared to see him. She slightly hesitated as she walked into the room but any fear she had disappeared once she seen her dad's smiling face. "Daddy?!" She had a huge grin on her face but had also begun crying.  
"Hey, sweetheart." Jesse said his own eyes tearing up. It broke his heart to see her upset. He reached out wrapping her into a big hug. He held her as tight as he could. The feeling of joy outweighed the pain he was feeling in his ribs. He let go and looked her in the eye. He brushed the tears from her cheek. Megan was now sitting on the bed next to Jesse. "I'm sorry if I scared you."  
"It's okay."  
"No. I never wanted to scare you." He said grabbing her hand. "And I'm so sorry about forgetting you."  
"I know. Mom told us." She looked toward the door to where Becky was standing. "And Nicky and Alex were great big brothers." She smiled at them over her shoulder.  
"That's great to hear. And somewhat unbelievable." That got a laugh out of the boys and Becky. "It's nice to be together. It really is. You'll never know how much this means to me. You all getting along and sticking together."  
"You should have seen them, Jess. You would've been so proud." She put her hand on Alex's shoulder. "I'm so proud." She smiled at Jesse.

Becky's phone had rang. She stepped out in the hall to answer it. "Hello?" She said. "Joey!"  
"Hey, I just wanted to check in." He said.  
"I'm sorry for not calling you back before." She apologized.  
"Hey, Becky. I understand. Don't worry about it." He hesitated before continuing. "How is he?" Jesse was his best friend and he too had been concerned. As much as he knew he should have been there for him and of course to support Becky and the kids. He just couldn't. He was afraid but he'd never admit it. He blamed it on not being able to get away cause of work. But someone would have replaced him for a couple days at the radio station. And the club would have been fine too.  
"He's fine." Becky answered.  
"Beck, you can tell me the truth." Of course his tone said otherwise.  
"He's fine. Really." She smiled at her kids laughing and talking to Jesse. Megan was even sitting beside Jesse in bed. He had his arm around her. "Honestly. We had a few rough patches but I promise Jesse's gonna be okay."  
"That's great news. I was really worried." She heard Joey let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry I never..."  
"Joey...it's okay. You had work."  
"No. No I didn't." Becky was confused. "I could have...I just...didn't want to. I know that sounds bad. And Jesse must be furious at me but..."  
"Joey!" She finally got his attention and he stopped rambling. "If I could have ran away myself I would have." She admitted. "Please don't feel bad. It was hard for me too at first."  
"Is he mad?" He finally asked.  
"He, uh...he only woke up a few days ago. And he had memory loss."  
"Oh...so he didn't notice." He sort of chuckled.  
"Pretty much. He was pretty out of it. The hardest part was him forgetting Megan." She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll tell him you called. Maybe you could call him. Talk over the phone. It'd be less scary." She laughed.  
"Yeah. Yeah." He said. "He remembers now?"  
"Yeah, it seems like it. Their still not sure exactly." She glanced back to the room. "I'm just worried about his music." She bit her lip. "Look I got to go." She heard Joey say bye before they both hung up. She rubbed her face. That was going to be the hard part but for now she was just gonna let him be happy.


	29. Chapter 29

"Where are the kids?" Jesse asked as Becky came into the room.  
"Hotel. Their still sleeping." She sat down next to him. "They haven't slept in two weeks."  
"Our kids? The kids who don't get up before noon."  
"Yes. Our kids." She laughed swatting at his arm. "Have I told you how happy I am to have you back?"  
"Yes. Only like a hundred times. But I don't mind hearing it again." He scooted over slightly for Becky. She leaned over and kissed him.  
"What are we gonna do with all this alone time?" She smiled mischievously at him.  
"I don't know. What shall we do?" He raised his eyebrow playfully.  
Becky nuzzled in closer laying her head on his shoulder. "This is the best thing in the world. Just laying here with you." She intertwined her fingers around his. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

 _"Okay...remember to be quiet or it won't be a surprise." Becky said to her three kids._  
 _"K, mama." Two year old Megan said playing with her pig tales._  
 _"I wanna sing now." Nicky wined as he pouted._  
 _Becky sighed. This was proving to be more difficult then originally planned. "We wanna surprise Daddy, right?"_  
 _"Yeah!" Alex yelled proudly._  
 _"Okay. Then we have to wait for Daddy." She said hoping her kids understood now. All three nodded. "Megan stand between your brothers." Becky instructed. She handed her one of Jesse's tambourines. She heard the back door open. "Ready?"_  
 _"Yeah!" The twins yelled so loudly she was sure Jesse heard it._  
 _"Beck? I'm home." She heard him shout._  
 _"In here." She shouted back. Here being Jesse's home studio._  
 _"Surprise!" They shouted as he opened the door._  
 _"Happy Birthday, Jess." Becky said kissing him._  
 _"You finished it." He said looking around. "It's great. I love the colour. Very cool." He glanced toward his kids._  
 _"They were part of the package deal." Becky said looping her arm around his._  
 _"Really?" He said. "Hope they're as good as they look." He could hardly keep a straight face._  
 _"I don't know."_  
 _"Can we play now, mama?" Megan asked already shaking the tambourine._  
 _"Sure. Show me what you got." He knelt down in front of her and kissed her cheek making her giggle. "I like her. Can we keep her?" Jesse said looking back at Becky._  
 _She reached her hand out to him as he stood back up. "Let's see how they do first." She nodded at Nicky to start playing. "Now we haven't had much practice but their getting there. I think you'll be impressed." Becky said resting her chin on his shoulder as they watched them sing Happy Birthday._

* * *

Becky opened her eyes. The unfamiliar room startling her. She shifted to get a better look at where she was. She met Jesse's gaze. He was smiling ear to ear. "Hey, sleepyhead." He said. She grinned. It really had been too long since she'd slept next to him.  
"Were you watching me sleep?"  
"Maybe." He said brushing the hair from her eyes.  
"You're the one that's supposed to be resting." She nuzzled her face into his chest wrapping her arm around him lightly as to not injure him more. "I could get use to this."  
"Me too." He ran a hand threw her hair. "I really am sorry for putting you and the kids through all this. They must have been so scared."  
She looked up him. "Honey, none of this is your fault."  
"I know but I'm still allowed to feel bad. I should have never left you for this tour. It was stupid. You didn't want me to go in the first place." He sighed resting his head back against the pillow.  
Becky bit her lip. They were talking about the tour. She knew it was only a matter of time before he brought up about music. "Honey, I never said I didn't want you going. I was just confused in your sudden interest in touring. Besides we moved to LA for me. The least I could do was let you have what you wanted."  
"That's not the point, Beck. What if..." He trailed off.  
"Jess, don't." Becky said.  
"Things could have been a lot worse than they are."  
"But there not. You're fine." She now sat up turning slightly to look at him. "Don't beat yourself up over this."  
Jesse sighed. "I know. It's just hard not to wonder what if..."  
"Jesse!" Becky yelled. "I will always love you. No matter what. And no matter what the challenges. Don't you realize that by now?"  
"Of course I do, Beck. But..." He stopped realizing Becky was right besides the conversation seemed to be upsetting her. "I love you too. No matter what."  
Becky smiled. "Good cause...there's something I need to tell you." The serious tone scaring Jesse. She felt him tense up.  
"What is it?" He asked after she seemed to lose her confidence. "It can't be that bad."  
"I'm just not sure how you're gonna take it." She said it a quiet voice.  
He grabbed her hand. "You know you can tell me anything."  
Becky took a deep breath. "You know it's not important right now." She squeezed his hand forcing a smile. She went to get up off the bed but Jesse wouldn't let go of her hand. He pulled her back down.  
"Rebecca?" He hardly ever used her real name. He caught a glimpse of the fear in her eyes.  
"There's...you know how you hit your head?"  
He raised his eyebrow at her. "Yeah."  
"Well, that caused swelling."  
"Yeah." He answered again.  
"And possible brain damage." She had tears in her eyes now. "There's a chance..." She stopped watching his expression. "There's a chance you may..." She was having a hard time keeping herself from crying. Jesse squeezed her hand tighter to reassure her it was fine to continue. "The doctor said it might be difficult for you to do curtain things. And your memory still might..."  
"What things?" He cut her off.  
Becky shifted in the bed before looking away. "Music." She whispered.  
"What?"  
"Music, Jess." She looked back over at him before laying her head back on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. She let a few stray tears fall down her cheek. Jesse loosened his grip on Becky's hand. He'd yet to say anything. She felt him let out a sigh. She wanted to say more to comfort him but couldn't find the words. So she just laid there.  
After what felt like ages he finally spoke. "Music?" It came out so quiet Becky almost didn't hear him.  
"Maybe. They're not sure. It could be something else." She never moved from how she was laying. She didn't want to see the hurt.  
"Like what?" He asked slightly irritated now.  
"I don't know. Tying your shoes." She was almost embarrassed by her answer. Especially since he wore motorcycle boots. She wasn't even sure she'd ever seen him in sneakers. Did he even own a pair she questioned herself.  
"My shoes? Really, Beck that's the best you can do?"  
Becky sat up. "I don't know okay. I don't know." She realized it wasn't that she didn't want to see him upset but the other way around. "I love you no matter what. I didn't fall in love with you for your music." She defended against the newly fallen tears. "I love the loving father and husband you are. The person you are. Not your hobbies or interests. But your personality and..."  
"And my caring nature?" He finished. "Yeah, how many times have we given that speech to one of the kids? I'm not five. I want the truth." His eyes were misty.  
"Honestly? I'd miss it. It's what makes you you." She bit her lip as she watched him turn away this time. "But it's not all of you."  
Jesse nodded. "What am I supposed to do?"  
"Not give up. You have to at least try. It's gonna be hard but it's not impossible. And you have the label." She reached for his hand but he pulled it away. "Jess, Nicky wants to quit if you can't play. You can't let him give up on his dream. Promise you won't give up. Please?"  
"Beck...can you leave me alone."  
"Sure...yeah." She got up. "I should check on the kids anyway." She said as she left the room trying her best to hide the hurt.

Jesse laid his head back against his pillow. He crossed his arms sighing in frustration. Music was all he knew. Sure he liked his past careers too but they still involved music in one way or another. Jiggle writing/advertising, radio host/DJ and club owner. All careers he could still do, he assumed. However, all were jobs he left behind for Becky. Oh, Becky he thought. He'd let his anger get the best of him and had yelled at her. He hadn't intended too. And after everything she's done for him. And everything she went through because of him and this mess. He shook his head. Sometimes he wondered how he was good enough for Becky. Or how she hadn't left him. He felt like he didn't deserve her sometimes. But she'd told him more then once that he was the best thing that ever happened to her. It always made him smile. He couldn't live without her and he knew the same went for her.  
He noticed Becky's phone sitting on the chair. He reached over and grabbed it. He couldn't help but smile at her screensaver. A picture of him. He clicked the photo album button. He scrolled through a few of the kids taken months ago. He was slightly disappointed she hadn't taken any new ones while he was away. He stopped noticing one from a few days ago. The only one actually. It ended up being a video. He thought that was somewhat odd but clicked play anyway. Tears came to his eyes as he watched his son rock out on stage. He couldn't have been more proud of Nicky. Despite the accident Nicky seemed happy, he thought. After the video finished he clicked play again. The second time noticing Becky's excited yelling when Nicky finished.  
"I didn't want you to miss his first show." Becky said from the doorway. Jesse looked up. "I forgot my phone." Becky's voice had no tone.  
Jesse wiped his eyes. "Thanks." He too had no emotion. He handed the phone back to her. She shifted from it from one hand to the other before turning around and reaching for the doorknob. "Please stay."  
Becky turned back around and smiled at him. Tears began falling. "Oh Jess." She said. "I was so scared. I know it seems bad now...to you. But to me and the kids this is great."  
Jesse pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry I got mad. I love you and I'm sorry, again for putting you through this. I'll be upset about the whole music thing later. For now I just want to think about you and the kids."  
Becky smiled into his shoulder. "I love you too...more then you'll ever know."


	30. Chapter 30

"Hey?" Steph said poking her head into her uncle's room. He smiled up at her. "You about ready to go?" She asked coming into the room.  
"I guess so." His tone was hard to read.  
"Aren't you excited? You get to go home. I know the kids are happy."  
Jesse shrugged. "It's a lot to take in."  
Steph nodded. "It's gonna be weird for me too."  
"I just can't seem to shake this dream I had." He looked at her. "It wasn't a dream, was it?"  
She shook her head. "Nope."  
Jesse sighed. "What do you remember?"  
"I remember being confused. I didn't understand what had happened. My arm hurt. So I started looking around to try to figure it out. You were..." She stopped unsure of whether to continue or not. "You were unconscious and had blood. There was glass everywhere." Her eyes started to tear up but she brushed it away drawing her attention back to her uncle.  
"I, uh, remember seeing the car racing toward us. I sort of figured it wasn't gonna stop. So it didn't really surprise me all that much. I just remember being happy I was sitting on that side of car so at least you wouldn't get as hurt." He paused glancing up at Steph who had a worried look on her face. Steph knew exactly what he meant by that and it scared her for him to think that way. But she understood his reasoning. She knew he'd do anything for her. "I thought about Becky." His voice now sounding sad.  
"Uncle Jesse, it's okay." She grabbed his hand.  
"I think I felt the impact and then I remember waking up here." He pointed. "I'm glad you're okay." He smiled at her. "I guess we don't have to figure out all the 'weird' on my own. I've got you." He put air quotes around weird. Weird meaning going home and figuring out what was next.  
Steph smiled back at him. "Look at it this way, we are going to be able to spend loads of time with our kids."

* * *

 _"She won't stop crying!" Stephanie cried carrying her daughter around the living room. "Why won't she stop?" By now she too was crying. She was frustrated._  
 _"Come here." Becky said as she took Jessica from Steph. "Shh..." She cooed bouncing her up and down. "It's okay, baby girl." Becky looked over at Steph. "I didn't want her to wake Megan." Her voice cracking slightly. "Maybe Dad was right. I can't do this."_  
 _"Hey! First off, you can do this. Secondly, kids pick up on your emotions. Try to stay calm." Steph nodded. "See, she's gotten quieter. Haven't ya?" She played with Jess's little fingers. "It's okay." She smiled over at Steph who was now sitting on the couch._  
 _Becky heard Jesse's car pull up. She turned her attention to the door hoping to catch him before he made too much noise and woke the other kids. She held up her finger to her lips to quiet him. He smiled and waved. He then shut the back door quietly before placing his guitar case on the dining room table as he made his way over to Becky. "Hi." He whispered before kissing her. "Hey, Jess." He touched her hand softly. "Rough night?"_  
 _"Yeah. I guess you could say that." Becky answered. "At least she's finally asleep. Do you want to put her back in her crib?"_  
 _"Who? Jessica or Steph?" Jesse said trying not to laugh. He pointed behind her. Becky turned around and slightly laughed. Stephanie was fast asleep on the couch. "Guess it was a tough night." Jesse said taking Jessica from Becky._  
 _"I'll be up in a minute." She said grabbing the blanket off the nearby chair._

* * *

"Ready?" Becky asked Jesse as he sat at the end of the bed.  
"Yup. As ready as I'll ever be." He answered.  
Becky chuckled. She rubbed his shoulder. "Okay. Everything looks great. I'm really impressed." The doctor said looking over the paperwork. "So I guess besides the obvious, take it easy. Your ribs are still healing. Too much movement isn't recommended."  
"Don't worry I'll make sure of it." Becky said smiling widely at Jesse who just rolled his eyes. "So we're all good?" She asked the doctor.  
"Yes. Just the follow up appointment a few weeks for xrays."  
"So, I kind of had a crazy idea." She said after the doctor left. "We could rent a car and drive back to California."  
"10 hours? A thousand miles in a car with our kids?!" Jesse said getting to his feet.  
"Consider it spending quality time." She said as she wrapped her arm around him to steady him. He tensed as if not wanting the help so she let go. She did her best to keep calm as she followed behind him as he made his way too slowly for her liking. But understood using crutches didn't make it easy.

"You know we could fly home so much quicker right?" Jesse finally said now as they approached their kids waiting in the hotel lobby.  
"You've always talked about doing a road trip." She said.  
"Not like this. Besides you said Steph and Jess flew out earlier today."  
"That's cause they have to get Jess's stuff. And they are gonna spend the week." Becky signed quietly as she watched Jesse's expression. He still didn't seem much like himself. It would take time the doctor said but she wasn't sure she could handle much more of his moodiness. She also feared he might start to push his family away and distance himself from everyone. Things weren't gonna be easy and he had a tendency to run when things got tough and that not being a physical option was concerning her.  
"Dad!" They shouted as they rushed over to hug him. Surprisingly he excepted the hug and even offered one back. Becky smiled as she caught him smiling. Maybe things weren't gonna be so bad.

"Can I drive first?" Nicky shouted from the back seat.  
"No! I am." Becky stated as she turned the car onto the interstate. Jesse sighed loudly from the passenger seat resting his head on his arm. "What's wrong?"  
"Oh, nothing." He said not even looking over at her. He just continued to look out the side window. Becky caught Megan's concerned look from the rear view mirror.  
"Can we turn the radio on?" Nicky asked before Becky could comment again on Jesse's answer.  
So much for this being a good idea she thought to herself. She looked over at Jesse before turning the radio on. He shifted uncomfortably. Nicky started bobbing his head along to the song then started singing.  
Jesse reached over and turned the radio off before shooting Becky an annoyed face. She bit her top lip as tears come to her eyes. "Sorry." She whispered. She hardly seen him angry but was well aware that he could get that way. Danny had mentioned many times about it. And she knew from experience that Jesse's father was the same way if not worse. He'd had his fair share of screaming matches with their kids over the years. Nicky mostly. And in some ways she was always glad that when it came to them arguing he took the silent approach over yelling. He'd be almost too upset to say anything. Sometimes Becky wondered if it was cause he didn't want to say something he'd regret later. She focused on the road not even daring to look at Nicky or her other children for that matter. She had half the nerve to shoot Jesse a look but thought against it. The last thing she wanted to do was start an argument in front of the kids.  
After nearly an hour Jesse reached over and placed his hand on her knee. Becky smiled. "Beck..." He started.  
"I'm hungry." Megan said interrupting.  
Becky couldn't help but chuckle at their daughter's perfect timing. "How about we stop, stretch our legs, and get a bite to eat?"  
"Can I drive then?" Nicky piped up.  
Becky looked over at Jesse who gave her a nod. "Okay."  
"Yes!" He shouted. "Thanks Mom, Dad." Jesse shock his head as Becky pulled into the parking lot of Applebee's.

"Hey?" Steve said as he stood up from the table he was already seated at. "How was the flight?"  
"Good." Steph said nodding. Steve offered to meet them and it seemed like a good idea at the time. They still had a lot to talk about. But now she was beginning to have second thoughts. And it seemed like Steve was starting to notice.  
"Hi." Jessica said quietly as she took a seat down across from him.  
"Hi." Steve said back now beginning to feel nervous. When he found out Stephanie was hurt he'd sort of jumped on a plane as an impulse. Now the adrenaline had wore off and part of him couldn't believe he was a father. It was just too much at once all of a sudden. "So..." He started. "How's your uncle?"  
"He's doing much better. I actually haven't talked to Aunt Becky again since we left but they had talked about doing a mini road trip. Which is great I guess. Though I have a feeling it's not going to end well." She laughed. "My cousins can be quite a rowdy bunch."  
Steve laughed too. "So how many kids do they have now? I only remember the twins."  
"Just one other. Megan. She was born a year after Jess." Steph rubbed her hand in Jessica's hair.  
"They all seem like good kids." He said. "So..."  
"So?" She said looking at him.  
"So, why the name Jessica?" He asked.  
"I'm named after Uncle Jesse." Jess said smiling.  
"When Aunt Becky was pregnant the first time, she and Uncle Jesse were discussing names. Jessica was one he liked if the baby was a girl. So when they had boys they didn't use it. I really liked it so when Jessica was born I decided to use it. Uncle Jesse really liked it. He was happy I used it. But of course they had no idea whether they were gonna have any more kids or not. So I felt sort of bad when Aunt Becky announced she was pregnant again. But they still used it, except for Megan's middle name." She smiled proudly at Jessica.  
Steve smiled. "It's a beautiful name." He commented. "Tell me more."  
"Uh, I went into labor during the afternoon and gave birth later that night. It was an easy delivery. She was actually two weeks early. So I was home alone at the time. Everyone else was out since it was the middle of the day."  
"I bet that was scary especially since you were early." He said.  
"Yeah, sort of. I'd forgotten Uncle Jesse was home. So he helped me through it. It was nice actually. Less drama." She laughed. Then got goosebumps as she caught Steve staring at her. She nervously pushed her hair behind her ear. "What?"  
"Nothing. You just...you look pretty." He blushed. "You just reminded me of when we met."  
Jessica looked between her parents. She couldn't help but smile. "How did you meet?" She asked breaking the silence.  
"What?" Steph looked over at her slightly embarrassed. She'd forgotten her daughter was even there.  
"We met at a party. Neither of us really knew anyone that was there so we started talking. What was it like 3 years since I'd seen you?"  
"You knew Mom before?" Jess questioned confused.  
"Uh, yeah. Sort of. I dated your aunt." Steve said swallowing hard.  
Jess raised her eyebrow. "Eww, you and Aunt Michelle?"  
"No! DJ." Steph defended. "Though he and Michelle are married. Remember?"  
Steve laughed. "Hey, she was like what 5?" Jessica looked at them confused. "She had a crush on me. It was a pretend wedding."  
"Oh."  
"DJ and I met in Spain over a summer exchange program. We dated for a few years then she broke up with me." Steve said. "Then a few years later I ran into your mom at that party. We only talked." He shifted in his chair looking over at Stephanie. "Then funny enough we ran into each other again the next week and well, the rest is history, I guess. I'd never really paid your mom much attention. No offence." He said looking at Stephanie again. "We just liked the familiarity of being with an old friend."  
"We really did seem to fit well together. There wasn't much pressure and we already knew a lot about each other. He hung out a lot at the house. So he was always sort of around each other. Steve asked me to dance at the second party. I had a really great time. The rest as Steve said is history."  
"I asked you out and you said yes. We went for pizza or something the next night. Then I took you to the movies a few days after that." He said smiling at the memory and old feelings it brought.  
"So how exactly did DJ or Grandpa feel about you two dating?" Jess asked.  
"Oh, well...neither knew. No one knew." Steph said feeling embarrassed again. "Not that I was ashamed or anything. I really did like you. It's just that I was afraid they wouldn't understand." She looked at Steve. He nodded. "That's partly the reason I lied about not knowing who Jess' father was. I knew if Dad or even Uncle Jesse found out they'd...well you know."  
"Oh, yeah." Steve said nodding again.  
"Honestly I never felt like it was going to go anywhere. We were just friends mostly. I couldn't wrap my head around us being together together." Steph said hoping Steve understood what she was getting at.  
"Yeah, I totally get that. I guess I'd always hoped to get back with DJ."  
"So, what happened? I mean why'd you break up?" Jessica asked now taking a sip of her water the waitress just brought.  
"Uh...well, we never really broke up. We just sort of lost touch. I was busy with school and your mom on her music." Steve grabbed the menu.  
"Yeah. I didn't find out I was pregnant until almost a month after we just sort of stopped hanging out." She played with her silver hoop earring.  
"Why didn't you tell Steve he was my Dad?"  
"We never really kept in touch once he returned to school. And I dropped out to focus on my music." She stopped and looked at Steve now instead of her daughter. "I did consider telling you once. It was shortly after Uncle Jesse found out. I was maybe 5 months along. I just didn't have the nerve to get out of the car." She laughed nervously. "It's like I said before, I didn't want to hold you back. You had your dream of going pro. I couldn't forgive myself if I let you give that up for me."  
"I can say now that I wish you would have but that's only cause I tore my knee and it ended my career. But I would have followed you out to LA. I could have helped." Stephanie nodded half smiling as she grabbed her menu. She was beginning to feel again like meeting with him again was a mistake. And she didn't know why.

"What'd you wanna talk about back in the car?" Becky asked putting a french fry in her mouth. The kids had taken off somewhere. Normally she'd be concerned but was happy to have some alone time with Jesse.  
"Uh?" He said looking up. "What?"  
"What'd you want to talk to me about?"  
"Oh...that. Yeah, well, uh...it's nothing." He said taking a sip of his remaining coke until it made the slurp sound. Becky eyed him curiously but decided to let it go. Besides Jesse had stood up and was trying to get his wallet from his back pocket. But wasn't succeeding.  
Becky grabbed her wallet from her purse. "I got it."  
"No! I'll get it." The annoyance in his voice.  
She watched him juggling his crutches and knew she should let him be but just couldn't. "It's fine. You can get it next time." She placed a hundred dollar bill down next to the bill and stood up herself.  
He huffed but didn't say anything. Instead he just turned and started walking toward the entrance. "I'll see if I can find the kids." Becky nodded.

"This is really been nice." Danny said smiling at his daughter and granddaughter.  
Jess smiled up at him. "Yeah!"  
"Steph?" He said since she didn't seem to be paying attention.  
"Uh, yeah Dad. Me too." She put another spoonful of pie in her mouth.  
Danny looked oddly at her but decided to ignore it for now. "How about a family game night? I could call Joey."  
"Yeah! Sounds like fun." Jess cheered.  
Steph rolled her eyes. "Yeah fun." Her sarcasm evident. But Danny had already started on the dishes.

"Hey, here you are." Danny said sitting down next to Steph. He noticed her expression. "What's the matter?"  
She looked at him tears in her eyes. "I'm not going back home."


	31. Chapter 31

"Steph?"  
"No. Don't try to talk me out of it. I've made up my mind." She stood up and left her bedroom.  
Danny followed behind. "Honey? If this is about your arm it'll heal."  
She stopped half way down the stairs to the living room and turned around. "Are you aware I've broken my arm before? This is the second time." She shook her head.  
"Yeah and you know what that was before you started music. That didn't stop you. Besides we are not quitters."  
"I quit baseball, soccer, dance, school. I quit. So what?" She finished going down the stairs.  
"Fine quit."  
"What?!" She turned around to face her dad.  
"You heard me. Quit." He crossed his arms.  
"Fine. I will." She said.  
"Fine!" Danny answered back. "But what about the one time you didn't quit?" Steph raised her eyebrow. "You're daughter. Being a mom is hard at any age but 18. That's harder yet." He pointed toward the kitchen door where Jessica and Joey were making popcorn for their movie night.  
"Dad?"  
"You didn't quit that. Unless you are?" He questioned. She shifted from foot to foot not making eye contact. "Cause her life is in LA. But I'm sure Aunt Becky would do a great job raising her."  
"Dad? Don't you ever wonder what it would have been like if I never moved? Things might be better."  
"Better then what?" He grabbed her hands. "Is this about Steve? Or the accident?" His voice was softer now.  
"Dad?" She said tears coming to her eyes. "What if I can never play again?"  
"Honey, you don't know until you try. And singing and song writings still a thing. Don't give up on your dream cause your scared. You've worked too hard."  
Steph hugged her dad. "Thanks Dad. I love you."

"Oh, it's so good to be home." Becky said just dropping her bags by the door.  
Nicky did the same before heading for the kitchen. "There's no food." He shouted.  
"I'll go shopping later. Please help Alex get the rest of the suitcases." She turned her attention to Jesse standing behind her. His expression hard to read but definitely didn't seem happy.  
"I'm gonna go lay down." He said making his way over to the stairs.  
"Okay." Becky picked up one of her suitcases. Looking up Jesse was standing at the bottom of the stairs. For a second she wondered what he was doing. But soon realized. "Hun, here." She put her suitcase back down before walking toward him. She placed her hand on his back. "Let me help you..."  
But instead he flinched. "I got this." He shouted at her. She took her hand off his back and stepped back. He sighed frustrated after about a minute of getting nowhere. "Forget it." He shouted again.  
"Jess, let me help."  
"No! Okay?!" He turned and headed down the hall. Becky jumped when she heard the door slam. Running a hand over her face she sighed. Then turned to grab her bags again but got her daughter's concerned expression instead.  
"What's wrong with Dad?" Megan's voice sounded so small.  
"Oh honey." Becky sat down next to her on the couch. "Your Dad's got some stuff to deal with." She touched her daughter's knee. "Just give him some time."  
Megan nodded. "I just thought it'd be different. How come he's not happy we're home?"  
"I don't know honey. But I promise this attitude won't last long. He'll come around. Remember how Nicky was after falling off his skateboard? He was upset he couldn't do much for a couple days so he didn't tear his stitches." Megan nodded. "Well it's sort of the same thing. Your Dad's so use to music being a huge part of his life it's gonna take some time."  
"Okay. I get it. It's just hard to see Dad upset."  
"The best thing we can do right now is be supportive and only help him if he asks." Megan nodded before Becky kissed her forehead as she got up from the couch.

Becky left their on suite bathroom towel drying her hair. Jesse was laying on their bed watching the news. She smiled at him as she crawled in beside him. "Hey?" She said running a hand through his hair.  
"Hi." He said his eyes never leaving the TV screen.  
"How you feeling?"  
"A little sore. I guess." He now turned to face her. "Where are the kids?"  
"Nicky's shooting hoops, Alex is watching TV and Megan is asleep already." She was happy he seemed interested in having a conversation but she had a feeling he just wanted to avoid talking about the accident.  
"Oh okay."  
"So...uh, I was gonna sent the kids to school tomorrow. They've missed enough, you know." She paused waiting for him to answer but he didn't say anything. "Anyway, I was thinking of returning to work this week. Is that okay? Or do you want me to stay here with you?"  
"It's fine. Go."  
"Really? You're sure?" She asked hesitant.  
"Yes, Becky. I'll be fine. Besides you're just a phone call away."  
Becky nodded as Jesse turned off the TV. She grabbed his hand. "Love you." She said before leaning in to kiss him but he pulled away.  
"I'm kinda tired, Beck."  
"Yeah. Sure. Okay." She was taken aback by his actions. She got up to put her wet towel in the hamper. She flipped the lights off before crawling back into bed. She didn't even bother looking over at him. She just layed on her side with her back facing him. He didn't even say goodnight. She pulled the blankets tightly around her as the tears started to fall.


	32. Chapter 32

**100 reviews! Thank you for all the reviews.**

Megan shoved her freshly made sandwich into a bag as Alex walked into the kitchen. "What ya doing?" He asked looking around at the mess of food all over the island.  
"Making lunch. What's it look like?"  
"A mess." Alex said putting his finger in the mustard smeared on the counter.  
"Whoa! Did the fridge explode?" Nicky said throwing his backpack down.  
Megan rolled her eyes. "I'm packing my lunch since Mom didn't."  
"What do you mean? Mom's not up yet?"  
"If she gets to sleep in I'm going back to bed." Nicky said turning around.  
"Hey! No you don't." Alex grabbed Nicky's hood. "We promised Mom. Now finish helping Megan make the lunches. And I'll start cleaning this up. What is this?" He said lifting his hand off the counter not realizing he'd put it down in anything.  
"Peanut butter." Megan answered.  
Nicky eyed Alex then looked over at the sandwiches. "Okay. I'm not eating that. Let's start over." He reached around his sister and grabbed the loaf of bread.  
"Why do you think Mom's not up yet? She's always early." Alex asked.  
Nicky shrugged. "Maybe she left for work already."

Becky turned onto her back. She wasn't sure she'd slept at all. She sighed. This wasn't the way she expected things to be. They should be happy. But they were far from it. She wasn't sure if Jesse was still asleep or just ignoring her. She looked over at him. He opened his eyes after feeling Becky move. "I thought you were going back to work today?" He asked sleepily.  
"So? What do you care?" She decided to respond in the same attitude he'd given her the night before or lately.  
"Good morning to you too."  
"Seriously?" She sat up now glaring at him.  
"What? What'd I say?"  
"Really? As if you don't remember." She threw the blankets back angerly. "You know we wonder where Nicky gets his attitude from. It's from you."  
"Me? What about you right now?" He said sitting up waving his arm around.  
"All I wanted was to help you. Is that too much to ask? Am I not allowed to care?" She got out of bed. "I was so scared..." She was no longer yelling. "I was so afraid...do you have any idea what I went through? What you put all of us through." She blinked back the threatening tears. She grabbed the clothes she'd set out the night before and stomped toward the door. She turned back around. "I know your upset and you have every right to be but there are four other people in this house who are just happy your okay." She didn't even wait for his comment back she just shoved the door open and marched out leaving Jesse. What pained her the most was he didn't even yell after her.  
Megan who had forgotten her backpack stood with tears in her eyes. Nicky and Alex exchanged concerned looks.

"Deej!" Danny said as the front door opened. He wrapped her in a hug.  
"Hey Dad." DJ answered back her bags still in her hands.  
"Grandpa!" Shouted DJ's two kids as they rushed over to get a hug too.  
"Where's Ryan?" Danny asked looking over his grandkids shoulders after finally letting go.  
"He had work." Danny nodded slightly disappointed. "And honestly it was hard for me to sneak away." She said.  
"I understand." He grabbed one of her suitcases. "You're in your old room. Jess' got Steph's and she's in Joey's old room."  
DJ nodded. "How come you didn't tell me?" Danny gave her a look. "About the accident. I would have came to Seattle."  
"I know. But I didn't want you sitting around a waiting room for days. I called after I had news."  
"She's my sister, Dad. It would have been nice." DJ said.  
"I didn't want you to worry. Besides your sister and Joey didn't go." He headed toward the stairs.  
"Dad?" He turned around. "Are they okay?" Her voice was off.  
He looked over at Natasha and Cameron on the couch. "Here. Why don't you go get settled in." He said holding the bags out to them. They each took one and headed upstairs. "Look, things were...we had it handled, okay? You and you're sister didn't need every detail."  
"It was almost a week after the accident before you called!" DJ couldn't help but yell.  
"Deej, Stephanie was fine for the most part. And there wasn't much news on Uncle Jesse."  
"Was it really that bad?" Her voice sounded scared.  
"He's back home. And seems fine considering." DJ nodded.  
"So where is Steph?" She asked but was cut off.  
"DJ?!" Steph yelled running in from the kitchen. Both hugged each other tight.  
"How are you?" DJ asked after she let her go.  
"I'm good. Really." She nodded. But DJ gave her a look. "Honest."  
"I'm not sure how. I wouldn't be handling it as good as you."  
"To be honest I'm a little freaked." She half smiled.  
DJ nodded. "A little freaked? You should have been here a few days ago." Danny said. Steph glared at him. "So, how's the pancakes coming?" He said changing the subject as he headed toward the kitchen.  
"We'll talk later. I should check on the kids." DJ hugged her sister again quickly before running up the stairs.  
"Good to see you got Uncle Jesse's cooking skills." Danny said as Steph walked back into the kitchen.  
She smiled. "They won't be 'soupy in the middle'." She said in a child like voice making Danny laugh.  
"If I remember right mine was a roofing tile." They both laughed. "I really hope Joey's gotten better at cooking."  
Before anyone could add more the back door opened. Steve poked his head in.  
"Hi." Steph said getting up from the kitchen island.  
"Hey." He answered back.  
"Hi." She said back causing Danny to roll his eyes.  
"Hey, Steph I was wondering if I could take Jess to a movie?" Steve asked still standing near the back door.  
"Sure." She answered as DJ came in from the living room.  
"Hey, Dad..." DJ paused upon seeing Steve. "What are you doing here?!"  
"What am I doing here? What are you?"  
"This is my house, sort of." She corrected. "You stop by to see Dad?" She asked looking back at him. The problem was no one else seemed surprised to see him.  
"What's it been 20 years?" Steve answered making small talk and trying to cut the awkward.  
"I'm married. With two kids who are right upstairs." She pointed.  
Before anyone could answer Jessica came down the back stairs. "Hey, Dad!"  
Everyone reacted differently. Danny rubbed his hand across his face. Steve stood speechless yet couldn't hide the smile of being called dad for the first time. Stephanie's eyes went wide instantly darting to Danny. Jessica looked confused between her mom and grandfather.  
DJ looked slightly confused yet like she might faint. "Dad?!" She finally stammered.


	33. Chapter 33

"Okay, somebody say something?!" DJ yelled as she looked between Steve and her dad. Neither said anything.  
Jessica bit her bottom lip as she looked between her mom and grandfather. "I'm sorry." She said the first to finally speak. She pushed past Danny as she ran out of the room.  
"I better go talk to her." Steph said finding her voice as she headed for the living room.  
"No, let her cool down." Danny said touching her shoulder. "I'll talk to her later. But for now I think we better start explaining." He pointed behind her to DJ who was standing with her hands on her hips.  
Steph slowly spun around giving her a nervous smile. "I uh, well..." She turned back around to Danny.  
"Look, DJ..." He started trying to help Steph.  
"Why don't you look surprised?" DJ said harshly cutting him off.  
"I've known." He almost cringed.  
DJ's eyes went wide. "This can't be happening?!" She turned now to face Steve for the first time since the reveal. "I don't know what's worse. You betraying me." She looked at her sister. "You lying to me for years." Now facing her dad. "Or you?" Now facing Steve again. She shook her head not even finishing her sentence. She headed for the stairs but Danny stopped her.  
"No! No one leaves until we straighten this out." He said sternly. "This is not your problem Deej. You and Steve broke up. In fact you were engaged." He paused looking over at Steph and Steve standing by the kitchen table. "You can not be mad at your sister for this. You should be happy for her." He smiled at her. "I know your upset but does finding out who Jess's father is really change how proud you are of her?" Danny asked his oldest daughter.  
DJ sighed. "You're proud of me? Why?" Steph said taking a few steps closer to her sister.  
"Of course. You were so much braver then I ever would have been. I still don't know how you do it. Jess is an amazing kid. I was always...sort of jealous."  
"Jealous, why?" Steph asked.  
"Cause...you got everything you always wanted. And you're a way better mom...then I'll ever be." Tears came to DJ's eyes.  
"For one, I don't have everything I've ever wanted. And two, you are an amazing mom. Besides I had to give up so much to even try to follow my dream." Danny half smiled at her. "Dad and I didn't talk for two years. And honestly haven't had a good relationship ever since." She smiled sadly at him. "I only got a record deal cause of Uncle Jesse. Some career. I mean of course I appreciated it." She sighed. "My love life's a mess. But I guess it always was even before Steve."  
"How could you not stand beside her...or your child? I thought you were better then that?" DJ asked shaking her head at him.  
"That's my fault. He still wouldn't even know about Jessica if it wasn't for the accident." She defended. "No one knew...for awhile anyway, other then Aunt Becky. I couldn't even bring myself to tell Uncle Jesse I was pregnant until three months before she was born. I pretended I didn't know who the father was." She looked at Steve. "It was just easier. Jess was almost a year when I finally told Dad. By then he was happy I knew the father. Although he was disappointed in me. Joey found out around the time Steve did. Deej, I really am sorry."  
She still seemed upset. "Am I the last to know?"  
"No, honey." Danny spoke now. "Your sister and Uncle Jesse still don't know."  
She just nodded. "I uh, better check on the kids." She turned and walked away, this time Danny letting her. Instead he pulled Steph in for a hug as she finally let the tears fall.

Alex stood in front of his locker. He opened it looking for his books for class. "Hey!" Someone suddenly shouted making him jump.  
"What the heck, Nicky!" He shouted back. "Surprised you didn't ditch." Alex said now in a regular voice.  
"Haha. Very funny. How long it take you to come up with that one?"  
Alex wrinkled his nose at him. "What do you want?"  
"Who says I want anything?" Alex raised his eyebrow at him. "Okay, look...I wanted to talk."  
"You talk?" Alex grabbed his books before shutting his locker.  
"I know, surprising! Can we be serious now?" Nicky was getting annoyed.  
Alex sighed. "I have math class. Unlike you." He said showing him his books. But the look on his brother's face proved he wasn't going to class. "Fine. I'll skip this once." All Nicky did was nod and lead the way out of the school.

Jesse yawned as he sat up pushing the blankets back. He realized he moved too quickly as he felt the pain shoot into his ribs. Glancing around the room he noticed Becky wasn't there. It was almost ten, he figured she was at work and the kids at school. He had the whole house to himself. It felt weird. He couldn't remember the last time he had alone time. He wanted a shower but once he was standing realized that wasn't gonna happen. Grabbing his crutches he decided on a cup of coffee instead. After what felt like twenty minutes he had finally made it down the stairs. The downstairs seemed just as lonely. Sipping his coffee he decided to go online. Something he soon regretted. The entertainment section of his favourite online newspaper seemed full of stories about the crash. And since he was still unclear on exactly what happened he couldn't help but believe the stories. Most had just messed up the facts. Which didn't bother him so much. He was kinda famous it came with the territory. But his eyes landed on an article that stung. "Washed up. Career's over." He read out loud. "What do they know?" He scoffed. He looked up now toward the hallway. He stood up and walked toward his studio. He hesitated but opened the door anyway. His tour equipment set off to the side. He couldn't help but sigh, why would Becky think leaving it here was a good idea? He sat on the edge of a stool staring at his stuff. He finally decided to pick up his guitar. He thought back to how happy he was when he finally saved up enough to buy his first guitar. He'd taught himself to play it. What if all this is in the past he thought. He kicked the pile of stuff over with his good leg before smashing the guitar. But this only fueled his anger as he stood up ripping down another guitar off the wall. Then over to his recording equipment grabbing his sheet music. His eyes tearing up as he ripped them in half.


	34. Chapter 34

Alex sat down across from his brother. He glanced around. "Where are we?"  
"I like to come here to write." Nicky answered now glancing around too. "You can't tell anyone..." His eyes wide as he pointed his finger at Alex. Who raised his hands.  
"What was so important I had to skip class?" He said with a hint of annoyance but stopped when he caught Nicky's concerned expression. "Did you get expelled? Cause you know I can't fix that, right."  
"I didn't get expelled...yet. This is about this morning."  
"This morning?" He asked confused. "One of us will have to start making the lunches. It's not Megan's fault she got Mom's cooking skills."  
"No that's...you do make a good point. But I was talking about Mom."  
"Well, I'm sure Dad will be back making dinner soon. He'll have too." He said laughing.  
Nicky raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not talking about that." He was getting annoyed. "Mom and Dad arguing. And Megan hearing. I mean come on you seen."  
Alex nodded. "Yeah. She seemed pretty quiet on the ride to school. But they've argued before. We'll have to make sure we don't cause extra stress."  
"Yeah. And be there for Megan...starting after detention."  
"You have detention already? First period just started."  
"I sort of...you know what the less you know is probably best." He said standing grabbing his backpack. Alex shook his head as he followed him.

"Dad, I'm home." Megan said as she came in through the back door. "Dad?" She left her backpack by the door. She noticed the door open to her dad's studio assuming he must be in there. Her smile faded as she seen the mess. "Dad?!" She shouted panic evident. She darted up the stairs still shouting. "Dad?!"  
Jesse muted the TV and turned his attention to the half open bedroom door. Megan startling him as she burst in. "Megan?" Tears were running down her face.  
"Daddy?" She said her voice quivering. "I thought something happened. I couldn't find you."  
"Come here." The look in his daughter's eyes broke his heart. As Megan leaped into bed next to him he wrapped her in a hug. She cried quietly into his chest. "It's okay. I'm right here." He soothed rubbing his hand on her back. He rested his chin on her head. It was in that moment he realized his kids just needed their dad. Nothing else mattered. Not even music.

Becky dropped her briefcase by the door as she was almost two hours late but glancing around it seemed like nobody noticed anyway. If she was being honest she'd at least hoped it would cause Jesse to worry. She sighed slightly disappointed. She went to go up the stairs but stopped when she noticed the studio door open on her right. It made her happy to think that either Nicky or Jesse had been practicing. However it was short lived. "Nicky?!" She shouted upon seeing the mess.  
Nicky jogged down the stairs pulling out his earbuds. "I'm sorry. It was my idea. Don't be mad at Alex."  
"What?" Becky was confused.  
"Uh..." He was beginning to realize his mom was talking about something else but it was too late to erase his mistake. He knew far well she'd find out soon enough when the school called her. "I, uh...skipped school."  
"You and Alex?" She wasn't sure how to feel. Although this wasn't the activity she would've liked them to do together it was a start. "At least your getting along. Look, we'll talk about it later." Nicky nodded. "I was actually talking about the hurricane that hit." She motioned toward the room and stood aside so Nicky could see the mess.  
Nicky raised his eyebrow confused. His eyes following her hand. Then growing wide. He didn't know what to say. He didn't make the mess but had a pretty good idea who did. "Sorry, Mom."  
"That's what you have to say for yourself?" She was getting annoyed.  
"I'm really sorry." He looked up at her.  
"I don't even know where to begin with you." She shook her head. "You're grounded until you can pay for all the damage." Nicky nodded.  
"I was upset." He said in a quiet tone.  
Becky turned around at the stairs to face him. "This rebelling thing is getting old. I swear if you don't stop acting out you'll end up in jail." She was too tired to fight him. "Clean that up." She stated blankly as she headed upstairs.  
She pushed her bedroom door open to find Megan laying curled up next to Jesse. He had his arm around her. Both were asleep. She couldn't help but smile.

Becky crept quietly into their bedroom to get dressed. She smiled sadly at Jesse still asleep. She'd slept in Jessica's bed. She didn't want to wake Megan and part of her didn't mind. That part sort of scared her. She couldn't wrap her head around her recent feelings when just two weeks ago she couldn't imagine her life without him. Now it's like she was. He seemed miles away and she'd stopped caring. But why? Before opening the dresser her eye caught his wedding ring laying on top if it. She couldn't believe he never asked where it was. Becky glanced back at Jesse's hand. It had a few paperlike cuts that almost looked like a rash. It seemed fresh, which was odd. All his other cuts and scrapes had healed other then the deeper one on his forehead. There was still a mark. By now she'd completely forgotten about his ring. She was puzzled as to how he'd hurt his hand. She sighed when it hit her. "Nicky didn't destroy the studio. You did." She whispered out loud. She felt so bad for the way she treated Nicky the night before. Especially for assuming it was him and blaming him before he could say otherwise. But instead Nicky had covered for him. Taking the blame even though he'd get in trouble. She debated waking Jesse up but didn't know what'd she say. And wasn't ready for his anger about talking about it. Instead she grabbed her clothes and left the room, sighing as she closed the door. She looked down at her wedding ring, spinning it around her finger. She glanced back at their bedroom door. A single tear running down her face.


	35. Chapter 35

**Really enjoyed the reviews. Happy your loving the story.**

Steve knocked on the front door. Danny jumped up from couch to get it. "You know you can come right in, right? Everyone else does."  
"Yeah, that didn't work out the other day." Steve said as he stepped into the living room.  
Danny nodded. "Jess? Steve's here." He shouted up the stairs. Steve glared at him. "Don't worry. I sent DJ to the store."  
He let out a sigh of relief. "Hi." Steph said coming down the stairs. "Jess will be down in a minute."  
Steve nodded. "I'm sorry about the other day."  
"It's my fault. Not yours. You didn't know. Besides who expected her to call you Dad." The last part made Steve smile.  
"Why don't you go with them?" Danny said.  
"What?" Steph said turning to look at him.  
"Yeah. I don't mind. I was actually just gonna ask that." He chuckled.  
"Uh...I don't know. I don't wanna mess up your father/daughter day."  
Before Steve or Danny could say anything Jessica came down the stairs. "I'm ready."  
"That's great." Steve said.  
"Have a good time, sweetheart." Danny said kissing the top of her head.  
Steph looked up at Steve. "Have fun."  
He looked slightly disappointed but knew she didn't mean anything personal by. She just didn't want to impose. And part of him was happy for that as she trusted him alone with their daughter. "Okay, but I wanna rain check."  
Steph smiled. "Okay." Jess raised her eyebrow confused.  
"It's a date." He said proudly.  
"Yeah. I guess it is." She blushed slightly.  
"Dad? We better go or we'll miss the movie." Jess said interrupting them staring at each other.  
"Oh, yeah. Right." He said suddenly realizing the time. "Bye."  
"Bye." She said back with a big smile.  
"Eww..." Danny said after the door closed. "Somebody's got a date."  
"Dad?!" She whined rolling her eyes at him as she left the room. Danny smiled to himself as he headed for the kitchen.

Jesse came in from the backdoor. He smiled noticing Megan.  
Nicky sighed as he flopped down on the couch next to Megan knocking her homework on the floor. "Hey!" She said glaring at him. Jesse took a step closer in the kitchen anticipating an argument.  
"I thought Mom said everything was going to get better. That we were going to be a family. That she'd make sure everything with Dad was okay." He said staring at the TV which was off. He ignored that Megan had even talked to him.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Alex said sitting across from them. Overhearing them as he came down the stairs.  
Megan looked between her brothers. "Mom promised we'd be happy. That things would go back to normal." She said with a small frown.  
"Yeah." Both boys nodded at their sister.  
Jesse looked at his kids hurt expressions before going back outside. He didn't want them to catch him spying. Part of him wished Becky would have heard their conversation but he also knew most of it was just as much his fault as hers. He'd turned into one of those parents. They both have. He couldn't believe it. Not caring about your kids happiness. Stuck in his own little world. He'd turned into his father. He sighed he had no one to talk too. He and Becky were still fighting. And she'd left her cell phone on their dresser. Most likely on purpose. It was times like this he missed San Francisco. He pulled his phone out debating whether to call or not. He looked back toward the house. Somewhere along the way they'd changed. All of them. For starters, he and Becky use to be inseparable and told each other everything. Not even going a single day without talking, even when he was touring. He couldn't say that anymore. He couldn't even remember the last time they kissed. Then there was the kids. Nicky use to be such a good kid just like his brother. But now all he did was act out and do his music. It was all he cared about. He really didn't just remind him of himself he'd turned into him. Alex never got mad or acted distant. That is until now. Luckily he still behaved for the most part. But it appeared he'd inherited his temper. Jesse shook his head. They really were him. And Megan, his sweet little girl. She too had changed. Recently deciding lying was a better way of hiding that she'd dropped out of dance. Since when did she stop coming to them he thought. And what else was she lying about or hiding from them? He was startled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. He smiled at the screen. As if she knew he needed to talk.  
"Hey, Steph?"  
"Hi, Uncle Jesse." She spoke with the same tone. It surprised him.  
"What's up?" He asked her.  
"Not much. You?" She asked after a long pause.  
"I asked you first." Steph laughed. "You called me remember." He chuckled too.  
She sighed. "I thought things would be easier if I stayed here." She started but stopped after hearing Jesse sigh on the other end of the phone.  
"Oh..." He rubbed his face.  
"But I think I was wrong. Things are...kinda out of control." She laughed nervously. "Uncle Jesse?" She asked when he didn't answer her.  
"Uh? Oh, yeah." He was thinking of his own dilemma. "Look, I can't say I'm happy but I know I can't make you stay if you don't want too. I can't be selfish. After all you've been living with me longer then your Dad. He's probably thrilled."  
"You should have let me finish." She laughed confusing her uncle. "I said 'if' I stay. I haven't really made up my mind. Sure I did, at one point decide to stay but...now I'm not sure. What would you do?"  
"Me? Uh, I don't know. I guess I'd have to weigh the pros and cons." He stopped to think of his own family. And back to when he and Joey considered working full time away from the girls. "If I was in your Dad's shoes, I'd want you to stay. But...I'd also hate to stand in the way of your dream." He glanced back toward the house. Smiling at Megan fixing a snack near the kitchen window.  
"What if you don't know what your dream is anymore?" The question getting Jesse's attention.  
"Steph? Where is this coming from?" He asked his own problems instantly disappearing.  
"I don't know. DJ's mad at me. I'm tired of Dad's family fun night. Him and Joey acting like nothing happened. And I'm not sure I can keep Jess away from..." She trailed off realizing she wasn't sure he knew or even remembered her telling him Steve was Jessica's father.  
"Okay. That's a lot going on. I thought I had problems." He ran a hand through his hair.  
"What do I do?" Her voice sounding like she might cry. "Are you okay?" She asked him after another long pause and Jesse not answering her.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." He lied.  
Steph looked up noticing her sister walk past her open bedroom door. "It's okay, you know, if your not." She paused watching the doorway. "I know, I'm not." She sighed. "I, uh...really should go. But I'll call you later? Promise." She said it more of a question.  
"Yeah. Sure." Jesse answered without really knowing what his niece had actually asked.  
Jesse stayed sitting out on the back deck lost deep in thought. But the peacefulness ruined by the sound of a motorcycle starting. He turned his attention toward the house knowing far well it was his bike. And Nicky the one who had decided to take it. Only sightly mad he never asked, he quickly shrugged it off.

Stephanie jumped up from her bed and headed into the hallway. She knocked on the already half open door to Uncle Jesse's old room before moving up to the attic. DJ looked up briefly before looking back down at her laptop. "Deej?" Steph said quietly. "Come on, Deej. I'm sorry."  
DJ looked up again. "I'm not in the mood to talk."  
Steph pushed the door open and walked in even though she wasn't invited. "DJ..." She said sitting down on the end of the bed.  
"I don't wanna talk about it." DJ shouted. "You lied to me."  
"Technically I never lied. Just didn't tell the truth." She defended getting a glare.  
"It's the same thing." She slammed her laptop closed before turning to face her sister. "I feel like you all betrayed me. Especially you and Steve. And you choosing Aunt Becky over me."  
"We were never together when you were dating. I swear, I never had feelings for him." She paused watching her sister's expression. She still looked pissed. "Don't be mad at Dad. It wasn't his news to tell." DJ nodded. "I was scared to tell you...cause I was scared you'd act like this." She said getting teary eyed. "You know how Dad and especially Uncle Jesse acted when they saw you two at the airport. I'm five years younger." She bit her lip. "Dad was already so disappointed in me. I even got the 'I raised you better then this' speech. I couldn't have you mad at me too. At least Michelle was too young to really understand."  
DJ forced a small smile. "Steph...I could never be disappointed. I'm just..."  
"I wanted to be a musician and I felt like I couldn't stay. Not with Dad. Being with Aunt Becky and Uncle Jesse was the best place to raise Jessica." She wiped away a fallen tear. "I overheard Joey talking about moving out. And it sorta gave me the courage to do it too. Luckily he helped me tell Dad. Look, I really am sorry."  
"Ha, Dad should really talk." She met DJ's gaze. "Dad was only twenty when I was born." Steph looked surprised at her. "Although, I'm not surprised by Dad's overreacting. He did the same to me. I think he was just trying to protect you. You know he regretted everything he said. And was pretty hard on himself for the way he treated you. He almost drove out to LA like half a dozen times just to tell you how sorry he was. But he thought you wouldn't want to see him or Uncle Jesse would just slam the door in his face."  
"I wreaked their friendship."  
"It wasn't your fault. Uncle Jesse was just taking your side." DJ said. "I didn't mean to get so upset."  
"It's okay. I kinda deserved it. I did keep it from you."  
She nodded. "And I guess I understand why you did what you did. I just wish I could have been the one you came too to help you out. I know how scary it is to be a new mom." DJ played with the hem on her skirt. "I still mean what I said yesterday...about being proud. And I hope that now Steve knows about Jessica he'll do the right thing."  
Steph smiled at her. "You really mean that? You're not mad?"  
DJ sighed thinking. "No. I'm just...maybe a bit jealous. I guess I thought Steve and I would get married. I know it didn't work out. The timing was off and we both wanted different things. I can't and don't blame you for falling for him." She smiled. "I just want you to be happy. And if he makes you happy then go for it."  
Steph smiled proudly at her sister. "Thanks. That means a lot. But we haven't been together in 15 years and I live in LA, remember. I don't really think there is an us anymore. So much has changed."  
"I think you owe it to yourself and Jessica to give him a chance." DJ said. "Besides I think you two have a lot more in common then you think. And who's to say you can't pick up where you left off?"  
She shock her head. "You did!" DJ eyed her. "After prom, you said there wasn't a spark anymore. That you two where better as friends."  
DJ half smiled. "I guess I did say that." She paused. "You know, I'm not going to meddle. You do what's best for you and your daughter." She smiled. "I'm sorry. Really I am."  
Steph smiled. "Thanks." They stood and hugged. "Wow, Dad would be so proud of us right now." She said pulling away slightly. The comment making DJ laugh.  
"Yeah! Let's not let him see us." She said laughing harder as she pulled Steph back in for one more quick hug.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks for all the amazing comments.**

Becky pulled her SUV into it's usual spot in the driveway. She shut the engine off and starred at the house. She sighed frustrated. Things didn't exactly turn out the way she'd hoped.

* * *

 _"Okay. Keep them closed." Jesse said rushing over to the passenger side of his car. "No peeking. I mean it." He said sternly but it only made her laugh. He helped her out of the car. "Are they still closed?"_  
 _She chuckled. "Yes, Jess. My eyes are still closed."_  
 _He shook his head at her. "Okay, ready?" He asked excitedly._  
 _"Yes, for the last ten minutes." She smiled growing impatient._  
 _Jesse held her shoulders getting her in place. "Okay! Open 'em!" He shouted standing aside to catch her reaction._  
 _At first she looked confused then caught on. "Jess...what?"_  
 _"You like it?" He asked still excited. "The price isn't as bad as you might think. It's only a few years old. And I promise I didn't sign anything." He smiled over at her. "It's even got a hot tub. I remember how important that was to you a few years back when we first considering moving out of Danny's."_  
 _"Is this the one we liked online but was sold before we could look in person?" Becky asked._  
 _"Yes. The four bedroom with main floor office. Or recording studio for me."_  
 _Becky laughed. "Or the huge kitchen for me."_  
 _"Ha, you don't cook." He said getting a playful nudge. "Okay, forget the kitchen. It had the big master suite." He winked at her._  
 _She shook her head. "Oh no! Let's get this one out first." She placed her hands on her growing baby bump. "This is the whole reason we need a bigger place."_  
 _Jesse smiled placing his one hand over hers. "It has four bedrooms."_  
 _She looked up at him. "Yeah. One for each of us. We agreed the twins would get separate rooms." He nodded sadly. "I thought this house was sold?" She asked realizing._  
 _"It was. But turns out the sale didn't go through."_  
 _"So are you saying we could put in an offer?" She smiled hopeful._  
 _He wrapped his arms around her. "I already did."_  
 _"What?!"_  
 _"It's ours. If you're still interested." He said trying to keep a straight face._  
 _"Really?! Oh, Jess. It's the best early anniversary present ever!" She said turning in his arms to hug him. "It's perfect."_

* * *

"Hey!" She shouted as she walked in through the front door. "I brought takeout."  
"Hey." Megan answered standing up from her laying position on the floor. She seemed to have no emotion.  
"Everything okay?" She asked concerned but only got a shrug.  
"Yeah." Megan answered flatly. Taking the food from Becky.  
Becky eyed her as she walked away. Something was definitely bothering her. "Nicky, Alex! Dinner!" She yelled up the stairs doing her best to keep her emotions hidden. "Where's your father?" She asked Megan as she came into the kitchen.  
Megan shrugged before walking to the table with a stack of plates. "I don't know."  
She couldn't help but sigh at her daughter's attitude. Thanks for being so helpful she thought. Before she could comment back Alex had now came into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?"  
"Where's your brother?" She asked ignoring Alex's question.  
"Honestly, I'm not sure." He said grabbing the silverware to help Megan set the table.  
"What do you mean? Didn't the two of you come home together?"  
"Well, yeah. But after we got home I only seen the once." Alex walked back to finish setting the table.  
"Yeah?" She pressed for more information.  
"He was sitting on the couch with Megan." He now pointed over at his sister.  
Becky turned to face Megan. "Did he say where he was going?"  
"No. We only talked for a second." She shot her brother a knowing glance. Last they'd talked it was about Jesse and all three of them were upset. "He didn't mention anything." Alex nodded in agreement.  
Becky rubbed her hand across her forehead sighing loudly. "Your Dad's motorcycle wasn't in the garage." She turned and walked back into the kitchen now noticing Jesse lounging in a chair on the porch. She went out the back door slightly slamming it to get his attention.  
"Hey, Beck." He said turning his head to face her.  
"Where's our son?" She asked annoyed. He shrugged. "You can still be a father. Or did you give up on that too?"  
Jesse was taken aback by her attitude and tone. "What's that supposed to mean?" He stood up from his chair.  
"Well, you've given up on everything else." She stated a little less angry and more hurt. "Music. The kids. Our marriage." She was trying to keep her emotions hidden but his disregard for anything she just said was making it hard. "You're here all day! The least you can do is pay some attention to the kids." She shouted.  
"He took my bike...about an hour ago." He answered her in a mellow tone.  
"Did he say where he was going?"  
"It's not like he ran it by me, Beck." He said taking a step toward the back door but she stopped him.  
"Where were you when all this happened?" Her voice getting angry again.  
"I don't know. It's not like I wasn't here, Becky. He could have asked." He now raised his voice. Although she wasn't getting anywhere she was happy to see him get upset over it. It showed that deep down he did still care. "It's not like I could have chased after him." He motioned to the crutches.  
She instantly felt bad. She knew he'd never intentionally ignore the kids. He was a great father and husband. "What happened to the guy I caught comforting our daughter?" She smiled.  
"You seen that?" He said surprised. She nodded. "She was upset about something." He brushed off like it was nothing.  
"I appreciate it. She needed it." Becky smiled wider remembering the moment. "I think you needed it just as much."  
"Maybe." He said looking away for a second before glancing back at her.  
"I also know you wreaked the studio." She said quietly now avoiding eye contact. She heard him sigh. "Do you remember when you were building it? You kept getting distracted." She chuckled slightly. "I'd had a rough day and I came home to you teaching Alex and Jessica how to play the drums."  
"Yeah. I remember." He nodded. "Steph was so mad Jessica had saw dust in her hair."  
"All I remember was trying to explain to the twins teacher the next morning why Alex had paint on his face." She smiled.  
"We couldn't get it off." He laughed. "Sometimes I'd give anything for it to be like that. The 90's were so much easier. That's what I liked about if the girls did something. I could pass it off to Danny."  
"Yeah. It's harder with your own kids. But I think we're doing okay."  
"Okay's not good enough, Beck."  
"I know. But right now after everything..." She sighed glancing into the house at their kids. "I just want you back. I want us." Jesse nodded. "It's okay to ask for help. I know you don't want the kids to see you that way but they're just happy you're okay. I want back the fun chaos. I hate being mad at you all the time. Us not talking."  
"I know. I'm sorry, I'll try harder. I promise."  
Becky smiled. "Whatever we're feeling, it's double for the kids. Try talking to them. For me, please?"  
"Sure."  
"And don't give up on your music. It's so much apart of you." She smiled at him as she opened the back door. "I've missed your smile." She turned back around commenting on earlier. Jesse slightly blushed before following her into the kitchen.

"Hey...guys?" Jesse said the next day before school. Nicky, Alex and Megan were surprised to see him. "Can we talk for a minute?"  
Megan exchanged a worried glance back at her brothers. "Sure. What's up?" Nicky asked as they joined their dad on the couch. Becky had left for work early again. Although things weren't as tense as before things were far from normal. Dinner had been quite quiet the night before. And it seemed like a good thing that Becky had actually slept in her own room instead of the girls. Even though Alex and Megan were aware they'd been arguing.  
"Are you and Mom splitting up?" Alex commented.  
Jesse raised his eyebrow. "Cause if so we can skip the talk. We're gonna be late for school." Nicky stated blankly already standing up.  
"You? Worried about being late?" Jesse remarked. "Sit down." Nicky flopped back down looking annoyed. "Look, I just wanted to make sure you guys are okay."  
"Yeah. We're great. Can we go now?" Nicky said about to stand up again.  
"Look if Mom put you up to this..." Alex started.  
Megan had yet to say anything or even make eye contact. Jesse looked over at her. "Honey?" He said softly touching the top of her hand. But she pulled it away. "I realize you're scared." He sighed frustrated he was getting nowhere. "Okay, let's cut to the chase. I heard you talking yesterday so I know your not great. I know you are upset." He put air quotes around great.  
"Your upset all the time. Why can't we be?" Nicky said standing up.  
"Nicky?" Jesse said but he just grabbed his backpack and walked away.  
"It's not like you can fix it anyway." Megan said finally speaking. She too got up. "Look, Nicky's my ride. I got to go."  
Jesse sighed glancing at Alex who surprisingly to him stayed. "I know Mom wanted you to talk. But you actually doing it took a lot of courage so let's hear it."  
"Really?" He shifted to face him.  
"Yeah."  
"I know the accident was hardest on you. I know your Mom's right about needing to talk. To you especially."  
"I am sorry, Dad. I never meant what I said. I was just mad."  
"I know. But I'm mad at myself for choosing my music over you. I broke a promise and it wasn't fair." He rubbed his hand over his face. "The thought of me leaving things like that...us not spending near enough time together. That's my biggest regret."  
Alex couldn't help but smile. The way Jesse got emotional proved he meant it. Although he didn't doubt it for a second. "That doesn't have to be. I'm sure we can find something we have in common. How about a movie sometime? Just me and you?"  
"I'd like that but you sure you wanna been seen with you father?"  
"I'd never be embarrassed." He said proudly.  
Jesse nodded holding back tears. "A movie it is then. I promise. I mean that. You, your brother and sister and your Mom come first from now on. I love you, Alex."  
"I love you too, Dad." Now he was getting emotional. "Can I take your car? Nicky sort of...left without me." Alex laughed.  
"Sure. You better get going or you'll be late."  
"You gonna be okay, alone?" He said grabbing his books.  
"Yeah...I think so." Jesse glanced down the hall toward his studio.


	37. Chapter 37

Jesse sat on the couch his head resting on his arm. He was still looking down the hall. What Becky said yesterday running through his head. 'Don't give up on your music. It's so much apart of you.' He sighed as he got to his feet. He made his way to the door shoving it open. As he looked around he didn't have the same feeling as the last time. He remembered how happy he use feel about music. He smiled at the memory of Becky and the kids surprising him on his birthday with the room newly finished. He couldn't help but think about what his life would have been like without music. Most likely stuck working for his father. After all he'd quit to pursue his music career. Or at the time advertising with Joey. Sure it was a risk but he knew it was the right choice. At least at the time. Was it the right choice now that he looked back. He wasn't sure. Would he have still met and fell in love with Becky he wondered. Their first big fight he'd wrote and sung a song to her. Without that how would he have made it up to her? He glanced at the mess. He knew he was avoiding it fear everyone was right but he needed to know. He just wasn't sure he could handle the truth or everyone's reaction.

"Dad?" Steph said coming into the kitchen. "Shouldn't you be at work?" She grabbed a muffin before sitting down at the table across from him.  
Danny glanced at his watch. "I don't have to be there till ten."  
Steph nodded. "Did you take Jessica to school?"  
"No, Steve picked her up on his way." He sipped his coffee. "You okay?" He asked noticing her expression.  
"Yeah. I guess so. It's just...I don't know maybe I'm over thinking it but..."  
"But what?" Danny asked.  
"I talked to Uncle Jesse the other day. He seemed sort of...I don't know not himself."  
"Oh..." He raised his eyebrow. "How so? What'd he say?"  
"I was telling him about me concerning staying. Which of course he wasn't thrilled about. But I expected that. Then he said something about him thinking he had problems. He didn't even answer me back right. As if he wasn't paying attention."  
"Sweetie, you have to remember he had a head injury. It might have been that."  
"It's just the way he sounded. I don't know...I just expected him or Becky to call at least once. But I had too."  
Henny nodded. "People deal in different ways. Like last week when you decided to move here."  
Steph laughed at him. "Okay. Okay. Don't have a cow."  
"I can't tell you what to do. You need to decide what's best for you and Jessica. I'd be sad to see you go but hate for you to throw away everything you worked so hard for." He stood up with his coffee mug as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

 _"Hi Steph." Jesse says as he comes into the dressing room. "Listen, we need to talk." He walks over to her sitting on the couch._  
 _"Why bother? I know what your gonna say." Her voice irritated yet hurt as she stands up and paces around him. "You missed your cord chances. Your singing was flat. You have no business being out there." She turns to face him. "Made a total fool of yourself."_  
 _"Keep going I'm not finished." He faces her with his hands in his pockets a smug smile on his face._  
 _"It's not funny, Uncle Jesse. I hope your happy cause this was the most humiliating night of my life." She yells. "Just leave me alone." She says her voice now upset as she walks away from him._  
 _Jesse walks slowly over to her and runs a hand through her hair. "Steph, who are you really angry at?"_  
 _"Myself. For not listening to you."_  
 _"Now we're getting somewhere." He said._  
 _"And you for picking on me." She shouts again now looking him in the eye for the first time before walking back toward the couch her arms crossed._  
 _"Picking? I prefer to call it motivating."_  
 _"Call it what you want. You made me feel terrible." She sits down as Jesse nods to himself realizing she's right._  
 _"You know I guess I was a little hard on ya." He walks over to her sitting down across from her. "I'm sorry. It's just that...what happened tonight was exactly what I was afraid of. You going up there on stage for your very first time and being humiliated. The same thing happened to me."_  
 _"I bet you didn't bomb like we did."_  
 _Jesse switches seats and sits down next to her. "It was our 6th grade talent show, right. It was me and the three Ed's. You know those guys?" She nods. "And all we were concerned about, of course, was our hair. So we're back before the show greasing up, getting all greasy and ready to go, right. I can't hold on to my drum sticks my hands are so greasy." Steph smiles. "So I'm getting ready to do wipeouts, stick goes flying. I wipe out little Ed."_  
 _"Are you making that up to make me feel better?" She asks smiling._  
 _Jesse shakes his head. "No. But does it?"_  
 _"Kinda. I guess we should have practiced a little more."_  
 _"Guess you should've practiced a lot more. Listen Steph you can't exceed at anything, whether it'd be a band or school or whatever your doing at the time without working very hard and having discipline."_  
 _"Yeah." She nods. "Guess there's more to being in a band then just looking great. Although we did look great."_  
 _"Oh yeah! You looked very good. But you did pay some major dues today."_  
 _"Really? Like what?"_  
 _"Well, you won't have to go through your first performance again and luckily neither will the audience. Listen I hope I didn't turn you off of music. Cause you do have some natural talent." He says._  
 _Steph smiles at him. "Thanks, Uncle Jesse. That really means a lot to me." She touches his arm._  
 _"Well, listen I'm happy to help you anytime you want but not as your manager as your uncle." He slides over and puts his arm around her._  
 _"How much percentage does an uncle get?" Jesse smiles widely at her showing his teeth before kissing the side of her head._  
 _Steph wraps her arm around him hugging him. "I'm proud of you."_

* * *

Becky was hoping this afternoon would be different for all the others since returning from Seattle. She sighed shaking her head at the mess. Every dish in the kitchen must have been dirty. The dishwasher was sitting open not a single dish more could fit. There were still clothes laying near the back door even after she'd asked the kids to pick them up. She understood Jesse and the kids needed to deal with what happened but this was getting ridiculous. "Jess!" She shouted. She knew the kids rooms probably looked the same. Last she seen Nicky hadn't even unpacked yet.  
"What?" He asked sitting down.  
"Did you do anything I asked? This place is a mess. I told you to have the kids clean up after school." She pointed toward the kitchen which seemed to be the messiest. "And did you talk to the kids?"  
"I tried this morning but didn't get anywhere. Nicky and Megan left before I could even get started."  
Becky nodded. "So how'd it go with Alex?"  
"Really good." Jesse smiled.  
"Where are the kids?" She realized.  
"Alex is at a friend's. Said something about a project. Not sure about the other two."  
"Seriously? I don't get it. Why's it seem like you don't care? About anything anymore?" She was doing her best to not get upset. But Jesse's confused expression set her off. "Did you even realize Stephanie's over a week late in coming home?"  
"Oh, it's been a week already?"  
"Uh, yeah! Did you ever think to check in with her?" She said.  
"She's got Danny. And so what if her and Jess wanna stay?" He remarked back. "And for your information we did talk. She's thinking of staying. So I never pressed why she was still there, with her Dad." He stressed the 'her Dad' part.  
"It's that attitude. It's annoying when Nicky does does it and it's annoying now." She answered back. "She's got Danny? Really? That's your excuss." She turned to walk away but turned back. "You know I promised the kids everything was gonna be fine. But clearly I was wrong. Especially when you act like Steph's not our problem. She's just as much our daughter as Danny's. She went through the exact same thing as you. Don't you think maybe she's feeling the way you are?" Jesse didn't say anything. "And I'm sorry that your family is such a burden. That we aren't allow to care or worry or help you."  
"Oh come on." He scoffed.  
"It's how you act. You keep pushing us away." Becky bit her lip to stop the tears. "I love you more then anything. But I'm not so sure you feel the same way anymore. You don't even try."  
"Beck?" Jesse said reaching for her hand but she stood up.  
"Explain to me why your pushing me and the kids away? You owe me that much. I want to understand." She begged him. But he only looked down at his hands. "Fine." Becky said as she walked away.

Becky layed starring at the ceiling in her daughter's room. Megan was asleep beside her. As she looked at her still wet cheeks she realized her behaviour was rubbing off on her daughter. Walking out before Jesse could talk with her this morning and refusing to even say goodnight to him. Megan had cried herself to sleep and Becky couldn't get what was bothering her out of her. Why was she suddenly so afraid to talk to Jesse she wondered. Then it hit her, the accident. Jesse had wanted to talk to them about what happened. Megan must have not liked being reminded of it. She was no better, she realized. Getting mad at him for pulling away and distancing himself. Her whole attitude changed the minute Jesse starting distancing himself and wallowing in what happened. She was taken aback by his lack of regard for anyone else. And not allowing her to help him. And she blamed him this whole time when really it was never his fault. He had every right to act out. It was just his way of dealing.  
As she shifted in bed she let her mind wonder back to three weeks ago. Her own behaviour recently was ridicules. As she thought about it she now understood it. In some ways she was mad at Jesse for being stubborn and acting differently. But she was also hiding her true feelings. She let herself go there. She almost lost him. But by hanging on to that fear she sort of lost him anyway. As Jesse, dealing with his own insecurities, pushed everyone away she'd clung on to her feelings when the accident first happened. By doing so she too had pushed him away. Maybe she was the one who needed to talk not her kids. She glanced toward the bedroom door and thought about Jesse sleeping down the hall alone. She missed him.


	38. Chapter 38

Becky took a deep breath as she opened their bedroom door. She'd wanted to talk. Upon entering she noticed Jesse was already up. Glancing toward the bathroom he wasn't there either. She changed her mind deciding to get dressed for work instead. As she pulled out a freshly folded shirt a piece of paper fell out. She knelt down and picked it up unfolding it. "Wise men say only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows surely to the sea..." She stopped reading it a huge smile on her face. She touched Jesse's wedding ring that was laying on the top of the dresser. Slightly laughing as she remembered their wedding day. Jesse choosing the very morning they were gonna get married to go skydiving. How Joey said if he didn't show, he was to marry her. He'd always had an adventurous side. Her smile growing wider as she thought back to him wanting to elope just cause she admitted to loving him.

* * *

 _Becky was on the phone back in her hotel room. "Mom, I have never been so embarrassed in my life. I never wanna talk to Jesse again."_  
 _"Becky." Jesse shouted knocking on the door._  
 _"Oh, Mom, that's him. I gotta go." She hung up. And fixed her hair. "What am I doing?" She said out loud as she messed it up again. "Talk. I'm listening." She shouted at the door._  
 _"There's a maid, a bellhop and some guy getting ice staring at me."_  
 _Becky opens the door angerly. "Since when does an audience bother you?" She walks away._  
 _Jesse comes in shutting the door. "Hey, I just came by here to tell you something. It was not my fault. And the fact that we broke up is all your fault."_  
 _"You're absolutely right, Jess. It is my fault. I met Todd Masters. I watched him eat scrambled eggs and then I did the only logical thing. I threw our whole relationship out the window."_  
 _"Don't try to turn this thing around. You were going to dinner with this blow, dried side of beef." He says._  
 _"You don't even know what you're talking about. There you go shooting off your mouth."_  
 _"I do know what I'm talking about!" He cuts Becky off._  
 _"No, you don't know what your talking about!" She shouts back. "Your such a hot head. Jumping up on that stage, screaming at me for no reason."_  
 _"We've been going out for 6 months, some clown comes in and you go to dinner with him?" He shouts back at her._  
 _"No, I wasn't!" She defends._  
 _"Yes, you were!"_  
 _"What? No, I wasn't!" She yells back._  
 _"Yes, you were!"_  
 _"No, I wasn't!" Becky says again._  
 _"Let me tell you something." Jesse yells as he grabs Becky dipping her as they kiss._  
 _She stares at him for a minute then continues yelling. "No, I wasn't."_  
 _"Yes, you were!"_  
 _"No, I wasn't. If you think kissing me's gonna solve this, you've been watching too many old movies." She walks away pacing before facing him again. "And the blow dried side of beef and I were gonna have dinner tonight with you. If you didn't lose your temper and act like a jealous maniac, I could've told you that."_  
 _Jesse's slightly shocked. "I'm a jerk. So what you're saying is that... That I broke up with you for no reason." He sits down on her bed._  
 _"Well, look who just woke up."_  
 _"I'm sorry, but that's the way I am. That's how I live my life. If I feel something, I go with it. I feel jealous, l act jealous." He stands up again going closer to her._  
 _"Tell me about it." She answers still irritated. She uncrosses her arms as she walks around him._  
 _"I'm not the only one who acts jealous." His voice getting angry again._  
 _"When have l ever been jealous?"_  
 _"How about when I hit on that waitress. Right before she punched me admit it, you were jealous." He points at her. She bits her lip snarling at him._  
 _"Okay, maybe for a split second." She admits._  
 _"Okay, so how does it feel?"_  
 _"The worst split second of my life." Her anger now disappearing._  
 _"That's what I've been feeling since I got up here. This was gonna be the most romantic, most perfect weekend. I was gonna tell you I love you."_  
 _"I love you too." She says with tears in her eyes._  
 _"I had it all planned out. We were gonna take a nice walk by the lake, under the stars..."_  
 _"Jesse. Did you hear what I said?" She interrupts smiling at him._  
 _"Yeah, you said 'I love you too.'" He shrugs it off. But then smiles back at her as it finally sinks in. "You love me?"_  
 _"Yes." Becky's smile grows wider as she nods._  
 _"And I love you. That means we're in love!" He jumps up on a stool spinning around excitedly. "Yes!" He jumps down kissing Becky causing her to laugh. "It's about time. Becky, I've been in love with you since the first day I saw you. We're in love!" He kisses her again. "We gotta do something. We have to be together all the time. I never want to go through this again. I wanna know that you're mine. Now, we're in Nevada, let's get married."_  
 _Becky looks oddly at him before placing her hand on his forehead. "Jess, do you know what you just said?"_  
 _"Yes. Yeah. We're in Nevada, let's get married right now. Today." He says excited._  
 _"I don't know what to say." She says in shock._  
 _Jesse takes her hand. "Rebecca Donaldson, I love you. And if anything has ever been right, it's you and me." He gets down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He smiles up at her._  
 _"Jesse, this is so..." She hesitates and Jesse stands back up. She has tears in her eyes. "Yes." She leans in and kisses him._

* * *

She folded the piece of paper back up but left it next to Jesse's ring. After getting dressed she headed toward Megan's room to make sure she'd gotten up. But hearing a voice in the twins room caught her attention. "Do you think that'd be a great idea?" She heard Alex say.  
"Yeah. I don't see why not. Your sure to get an A." Jesse commented back surprising Becky. She glanced from where she stood to see both of them smiling.  
"Can I borrow your camera?"  
"Sure. I'll go get it. You get downstairs and have some breakfast." Jesse said. Becky couldn't have been happier. Their relationship seemed better then it's ever been. Her other two children not so much. Why was it that at least one kid had to be mad at Jesse and all three kids couldn't be happy at the same time. Becky backed away from the doorway not wanting to be caught.  
"Mom?" Megan said coming out of her room. "Can I get a ride to school with you?"  
"Don't you wanna ride with your brother's?" She brushed a strand of Megan's hair out of her eyes. Megan shook her head. "Okay but we to leave now. Go grab something for breakfast. To go." She glanced back at their bedroom door. Guess talking to Jesse would have to wait.

Jesse sat on the edge of his bed looking at the guitar. He looked at the clock he had a few more hours before the kids came home from school. He took a deep breath before running his hand over the strings. He shook his head looking away. He just couldn't do it. He hated that he let this whole thing escalate this far. His frustration was affecting his relationship. And that was never his intention. Every time he tried to forget about it it's like something reminded him causing him to get angry. Becky was right, he knew it. He'd stopped caring about everything else. Becky and the kids were the most important thing to him. Not music. Her words from the night before stinging. 'I love you more then anything. But I'm not so sure you feel the same way anymore. Explain to me why your pushing me and the kids away? You owe me that much. I want to understand.' He rubbed his hand across his face glancing back at the guitar.

Nicky threw this backpack on the couch as he came in from the front door. He darted up the stairs to his room. After grabbing his forgotten homework from his desk he noticed the house was overly quiet. And realized he hadn't seen his dad downstairs when he came in. He found it odd but didn't have time to worry about it now or he'd be late for third period as lunch was almost over. But as he passed his parents room the door was slightly open. Nicky smiled at his dad fast asleep laying crossways on the bed. Nicky's guitar beside him.


	39. Chapter 39

Megan hesitated at her parents bedroom door before turning back and heading down the hall pacing. "What are you doing?" Nicky said as she walked by his bedroom door for the fifth time.  
Him talking startled her. "I was gonna talk to Dad."  
Nicky nodded. "You want me to come with you?" He asked meeting her in the hallway.  
"Guys?" Jesse said coming up behind them.  
"Ah! Dad?!" Nicky said turning around.  
He gave them a funny face. "What are you two doing standing out here?"  
"Honestly? Trying to get the nerve to knock on your bedroom door." Megan said faking a smile like she usually did when she was about to get in trouble.  
Jesse shook his head and tried not to laugh. "Why?" Megan glanced at Nicky. "Okay...let's talk." Nicky turned back toward his bedroom. "Oh no you don't! You too." He said pointing. Both reluctantly followed him and sat down. "Okay, spill."  
Nicky and Megan exchanged looks.  
"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Jesse said.  
Megan was the first to speak. "I'm sorry it's just that I'm scared. I don't wanna talk about what happened."  
Jesse nodded. "Guess I haven't been helping things either. Look, I'm trying. I really am. It's just not easy for me either."  
"I'm sorry too, Dad." Nicky said.  
Jesse smiled. "How about we agree to not talk about the accident?" Both nodded.  
Megan gave her dad a quick hug and left the room. Nicky stayed sitting on the bed. "Dad?" He hesitated. Jesse looked toward him. "I, uh...did you..." He swallowed hard. "I came home at lunch." He noticed Jesse tense up. "Did you?"  
"No." He said looking away again. "It just...I wanted too."  
"You know I haven't played since sound check." Nicky said.  
"Yeah?" He now looked back at him.  
"Yeah. We could...you know try...together. I mean, only if you wanted." He played with his hands nervously. He was taking a big step and didn't want to upset his dad. Or feel like he was forcing him into it. He also wasn't sure he could take his dad not being able to do it.  
Jesse hesitated running a hand across his face. He nodded thinking. "I guess...we could." He shot him a small smile.  
Nicky nervously nodded. He stood up leaving the room to go get his guitar. He noticed how concerned and worried Jesse looked as he came back with it. "Maybe you should start." He said as Nicky tried to hand it to him. He nodded sitting down on the bed beside him.  
He strummed a few chords before looking at his dad. "Like that, right?" He asked hoping to get him involved a little bit even if he wouldn't try playing.  
"Yeah...hold the G there." He leaned over moving Nicky's fingers. Nicky smiled. "Second fret." Jesse called out as Nicky played. He nodded along to the music as if counting the beats. "Good. G again." Jesse smiled widely. If he couldn't find the courage to try himself it at least proved he still knew all the basics. It was a baby step.

"Hey." Joey said as he came in the back door.  
"Hey. There's still coffee if you want some." Steph had her chin leaning on her arm. "Did my Dad ask you to check up on me?" She asked when he sat down beside her.  
"No. I just ran out of coffee at my place." He lied. But his grin gave it away. "Okay...look, your Dad was worried."  
"I'm fine. I'm just...worried about Uncle Jesse."  
"I get that." He nodded as he poured coffee in a mug on the counter. "But I think your using that as an excess to avoid your own problems."  
Stephanie eyed him. "What problems? My arm?"  
"It's more then just your arm, Steph. I know you. Now what's bothering you?" She looked away. "I've know you since you were five years old."  
"I've never felt more like a kid. Scared, confused, worried." She sighed. "What if I make a mistake?" Joey was now more confused then ever. "I don't want to be responsible for making decisions that affect Jess."  
"What are we talking about?" He sat down beside her.  
"I think I wanna stay in San Francisco but that means giving up on everything I worked for. Jess would lose her friends. And I'd miss Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky too much. But going back to LA means Jess and Steve miss out on getting to know each other. And I can't do that to Steve again. I may or may not still have feelings for him. And I still don't know if I can play anymore. Then there's my Dad. We've finally worked things out." She rambled.  
"You're not like your Dad at all, are you?" He chuckled getting a glare from Steph. "You know I can't tell you what to do." Joey said although it wasn't helpful. "What's the one thing your most scared of losing?"  
"Can't I have both?" Her eyes were watery.  
"Can you?"  
"Dad said staying was the easy choice."  
"Why's that?"  
"Cause it means not having to return to music. Or facing Uncle Jesse. That it's my choice instead of finding out I can't do it." Steph said looking down at her hands.  
"So it's less about Jess and more about music?"  
"It's just I don't wanna uproot her and have her be mad at me." She faced Joey now.  
"Jess or your Dad?" He eyed her. "Cause your relationship with your Dad isn't gonna change if you decide to go back. In fact I think he knows your home is in LA. And he'd never tell you to do something you don't want to do. He learned that years ago." He patted her hand. "Look at me for example. I wanted to give up being a comedian. But I loved it too much to do that. Even if I never make it in the big time I'm happy just performing at local clubs cause it's what I love." Steph nodded. "And then there's your Uncle Jesse. He's quit music too many times but he loves it more then anything. You ever see him without a guitar?"  
Steph smiled. "No."  
"And what about when Becky got producer over your Dad. He was upset and quit but he couldn't find anything else he'd rather do. He was just jealous she got what he'd wanted for years."  
"What do I do?" She asked with tears in her eyes.  
Joey got up and grabbed the pad of paper from the desk. He handed it to her. "Write something."  
"I'm better at the playing part." Joey gave her a small smile before walking out of the room. She took a deep breath as she stared at the blank piece of paper.

"Hey! How was school?" Steph asked as Jessica and Steve came through the front door.  
"Great." Steve said.  
"Maybe for you. You didn't get stuck with homework." Jessica complained.  
Stephanie chuckled. "Yeah, I surely don't miss that." Jessica shook her head as she headed for the stairs.  
"What's that?" Steve asked as Steph tried to hide the papers on the coffee table.  
"Nothing." Steve looked around her, grabbing one of the papers. "Steve, no!" She shouted grabbing it back from him.  
"Writing a song?" He asked looking at the other papers.  
"No." She answered. "Well, trying too."  
Steve grabbed the sheet of paper back. "...lyrics..."  
"Hey! Come on!" She shouted again reaching for the paper but he held it away.  
"Can't I read it?" He said giving her a playful shove.  
"No!" She said irritated. "I don't usually write my own stuff." She said now in a calmer voice.  
"Hey!" Steve shouted now as she ripped it out of his hands while he was distracted. She smiled at him as she walked away from him waving the sheet of paper. He chased her around the couch until he caught her. She started laughing as he tickled her. "I've always loved your laugh." Turning in his arms their eyes met. And her smile melted his heart. They slowly leaned in closer. Stephanie placed her lips on his. Steve wrapped his arms around her neck pressing harder on her lips. Both smiled. When they pulled apart both were laughing. Steph blushed as she touched her lip. "Sorry." Steve said. He bend down and picked up a few of the fallen papers.  
"Steve?" She said still with the smile on her face. He wasn't paying attention partly cause he was embarrassed. "Steve?" She repeated this time grabbing his arm. He turned around to face her. Before he could say anything she pulled him into another kiss.

The answering machine was blinking. Becky had only now noticed it. She reluctantly clicked play. "Hey, Rebecca it's Mr Brown. Please give me a call when you get this. We got the interview." Becky shook her head. Work.  
"Hi Beck. Just wanted to check in before your flight. I'll meet you at the airport. I can't wait to see you. Love you." Becky smiled sadly at the message tears coming to her eyes.  
"Hi it's Jess, guess you are in Seattle already. I'll try Mom instead. Maybe she'll pick up this time." She smiled sadly imagining what Jessica had gone through too. Little did she realize what had happened.  
"Hey, Becca! It's Oliver. Jesse's band manager. Jess took off this morning to do some sightseeing and he's late for sound check. I've tried his phone but he's not picking up. I was wondering if he'll answer for you. I wouldn't be calling unless was important." Becky closed her eyes.  
"Hey it's Oliver again. Guess your still not home. Okay, it's just not like Jess to be late. Let me know if you hear anything. But don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing. He's only over an hour late." Becky rubbed her hand across her face. "Hello, this is Seattle General. We are calling about Stephanie Tanner. You are listed as an emergency contact." Becky sighed. It was getting harder and harder to keep her composer.  
"Mr and Mrs Kalsopolis, this is Jefferson High. We are calling in regards to your son, Nicolas. He skipped school again. This is the third time this week. His behaviour will not be tolerated. If he doesn't start showing an interest in not only attended school but getting his grades up we will have no choice but to suspend him." Becky wanted to be mad but she just didn't care anymore. Mainly cause no one showed any interest especially Jesse.  
"Hey Becky, it's Joey. Heard you guys were on your way home. Just wanted to talk. See that everything was good." How many messages were on this thing Becky thought.  
"Hi Mrs Kalsopolis, I was just calling to discuss the cheque you sent for dance class. Megan had quit the class over two months ago. Was she interested in returning? Anyway, let me know. Thanks." Now Becky was just confused. Luckily it was the last message. That was ten minutes she'd never get back.  
"Beck?" Jesse said quietly from behind her. Becky jumped startled.  
"What?" She sort of snapped but didn't mean too.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just came down for a glass of water." Becky nodded. "But now that I think about it I'm not sure how I plan on getting it back upstairs." He laughed slightly. But Becky didn't say anything she just walked off toward the kitchen. Jesse followed behind her.  
She grabbed a clean glass from the cabinet before filling it with tap water. She set it down on the island right in front of him.  
"Thanks." He said sitting down on the barstool. "I uh, didn't realize the kids were so..."  
"Problematic." She finished for him the annoyance still evident in her voice.  
"Yeah. Guess maybe you're right. I don't pay enough attention." He took a slip of the water before looking up at Becky.  
She half smiled. "Yeah. Maybe you should." She noticed his expression and added. "But even if you did notice it's not like they'd suddenly behave."  
"Maybe you're right but it's still all my fault." He rested his head on his hand.  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Cause, their me." Becky raised her eyebrow confused. "You know what they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."  
Becky laughed. "Sorry." She said covering her mouth after Jesse glared at her. "The kids are not you. And their not me."  
"What are you saying?!" He asked slightly alarmed.  
Again Becky chuckled. "No, I didn't mean that. Their your kids. I just meant they are themselves. No ones exactly like anyone else. Not even the twins."  
"True. Nicky and Alex couldn't be more different." He chuckled now too which made Becky smile. "What?"  
"There's that smile I've missed so much." She couldn't even hide her own smile.  
"What are we gonna do?" He asked her.  
"Well, for starters sit them down and have a talk. And if Megan wants to drop dance that's fine by me. But Nicky needs to start taking school seriously or he'll never graduate. I think right now it's best to focus on that. College can wait."  
Jesse chuckled. "I meant about us. But good idea about the kids."  
"Is there still an us?" She asked him tears coming to her eyes.


	40. Chapter 40

"Is there still an us?" She asked him tears coming to her eyes.  
Jesse put his hand over hers on the counter. "Of course. I'd be nothing without you."  
"Oh Jess." Becky cried. "I love you so much."  
"I'm sorry I've been..."  
"Such a jerk." She finished for him.  
"Guess I deserved that." He said slightly frowning. He went to stand up but stopped. "Why won't you sleep in our room?" He asked.  
"You actually noticed."  
He raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, I woke up sleeping with Megan. Otherwise I'm always alone."  
"You yelled at me. And didn't seem to care that I wasn't there." She said somewhat annoyed. "I just wanted you to notice or say something." She finished in a whisper.  
Jesse sighed. "I didn't mean to yell. I was just frustrated that's all."  
Becky hesitated choosing her next words carefully. "But you did yell. And being frustrated is no excuse. Why could I get you a glass of water now but not two days ago? And if you wondered why we haven't been sleeping in the same room, why did you wait until now to ask me?" She was beginning to raise her voice. "I said I loved you a minute ago. And you couldn't even say it back. So is there still an us? I don't know anymore. Cause the guy I fell in love with wouldn't act this way. Or push his family away." She shook her head as she took a deep breath. She was shaking. Part of her couldn't believe she just said that. But the other part happy she finally did as he needed to hear it. She waited for him to say something but with every passing second it became harder to hold back her tears. Since he hadn't said anything she decided too. "Is music really more important then me and the kids?"  
"Beck..." He finally said. Becky shut her eyes as she looked away before meeting his. Tears were running down her face silently begging him to say or do something, anything. She nodded sadly after a couple of seconds as she turned and walked away. "Becky..." He called after her.

* * *

 _"What has happened to your priorities? It's like all of a sudden your family is way down on the list?" Becky asks getting mad at him._  
 _"Come on Becky. You're over exaggerating. My family is number one." He says pouring himself a drink._  
 _"Oh really? Well, didn't you tell Michelle that you'd write to her everyday for the whole two weeks." She shouts._  
 _"So I missed a few days." He says brushing it off._  
 _"Try thirteen." He rolls his eyes and scoffs. "And you said you'd call home on Wednesday."_  
 _"I will call home on Wednesday."_  
 _"It's Friday!"_  
 _"The human calendar." He says annoyed. "I'll just have my people schedule it in. And I'll call her tomorrow."_  
 _"Schedule it in?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Jesse, listen to yourself. What's happened to you?"_  
 _"Well, in case you haven't noticed my dream is finally coming true." He places his glass down on the table. "I mean look at this place. Look how they treat me here." He walked over and points. "I got banners, balloons, fruit baskets. Look at all these fruit baskets." He now faces her. "Becky, I've become a star. Why are you trying to ruin it for me?" He asks._  
 _Becky shakes her head. "That's it! I don't even know you anymore." Her voice cracking. "Have a great time with your fruit basket." She shouts before storming out leaving him standing there._  
 _"Fine! I will." He shouts as she slams the door. "I love my fruit basket." He says at the closed door. He grabs one then walks over to the couch. "It's great. I got oranges, nectarines, pears." He pauses looking at them for a second, playing with his wedding ring. "Becky loves pears." He sighs getting emotional. He flops back on the couch starring at the ceiling, his arms crossed in his lap._  
 _"Do you have everything you need?" His assistant asks interpreting his thoughts._  
 _"Ha, I got everything." He said standing up. "I got everything I need. Everything except for what's important to me." He puts his hands on his hips. "Kogee, I've been a real jerk._  
 _"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Kogee says._  
 _"Come on, man. I let this whole thing go to my head. The most important thing in my life I just let walk out that door." His voice cracking._  
 _"Okay, you're a jerk." Kogee agrees._  
 _"You're right." Jesse nods._  
 _"Big jerk."_  
 _"You're right, Kogee." He says his hands back on his hips._  
 _"Major jerk!"_  
 _"Okay, I got the point." He says stopping him from saying it again. "I gotta get...I gotta catch her. She's probably half way to the airport." He said rushing to the door opening it. Becky standing on the other side._  
 _"What took you so long?" She said in a teary voice. He grabbed her into a tight hug._

* * *

"Becky?" Jesse shouted realizing he couldn't make the same mistake again. He stood up and walked after her as fast as his crutches would allow. "Becky, please?" His voice cracking. He couldn't let her leave.  
Becky slammed the door of her SUV. She tried to turn the key but was shaking too much. She realized she was still crying. She closed her eyes tight trying to calm herself and stop the tears.

* * *

 _"Look at all these flowers and balloons." Becky said smiling._  
 _"And cashews. Oh these are salted."_  
 _"You prefer the unsalted? No problem."_  
 _"It's okay, Kogee." Jesse says._  
 _"Oh, I get them. No problem." He picks up the bowl._  
 _Jesse walks to the door with him. "Thank you." Screaming fans yell as Kogee leaves the room. Jesse smiles and waves excitedly. "He went to get unsalted. Can you believe that?" He says now facing Becky. "I love being number one. Don't you love being Mrs. Number One?" He says walking over to Becky a huge smile still on his face._  
 _"Well, I love seeing you so happy." She runs her hand through his hair. "You're smiling all the time."_  
 _"I know." He says bashfully._  
 _His manager then walks in. "I assure your snacks will be handled properly in the future." She says after shaking Becky's hand and introducing herself. "You are a rock star. You should be treated like one."_  
 _"Really? You hear that Beck, I'm a rock star. Nancy said so." He smiles putting his arm around Nancy._  
 _"Jesse, here is your schedule for this afternoon." She hands over a sheet of paper._  
 _"Jess, I thought we were gonna go sightseeing this afternoon." Becky says somewhat surprised by the sudden chance of plans._  
 _"I'm sorry honey. I've got a photo section and an album signing. Didn't my people tell ya?" He said now looking up at her after reading from the paper._  
 _"Your people?" Becky says her eyes growing wide._  
 _"Yeah. I have people now. Is that cool or what?" He said happily completely missing that Becky's disappointed and upset. She nods at him still surprised he just talked like that._  
 _"Here we go, Jesse. Unsalted." Nancy says as his assistant comes back. Kogee shows him the bowl._  
 _"Do you guys have the honey roasted? Cause I love the honey roasted. I got them on the plane."_  
 _"Honey roasted. No problem." His assistant repeats somewhat annoyed._  
 _"Jess?" Becky says disappointed in her husband's behaviour._  
 _"What?" Jesse asks turning to her with a huge smile on his face only half paying attention to her._  
 _"Forget it." Becky says quietly._  
 _Jesse leaves the room all excited after giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Becky's left alone in his dressing room. "Daddy?" One year old Nicky says from the couch getting Becky's attention._  
 _She turns around forcing a smile. "I know, boys. I miss Daddy too."_  
 _She sits down next to him before pulling Alex onto her lap as well. "Daddy?" He says too._  
 _"Yeah. Daddy." She says sadly looking at the closed door he just walked out of. She hugs the twins closer to her as tears come to her eyes._

* * *

Jesse opened her car door. "Beck?" He said softly yet in an emotional tone. She turned her head to face him. Tears still streaming down her face. It broke his heart to know he was the cause. Not once but twice. He pushed away the thought of her during his accident. Deciding to focus on this for now. He was completely surprised when she throw her arms around him. Embracing him tightly. Her tears soaking his t-shirt. But he didn't mind. He hugged her back just as tight. He was the first to speak after she finally pulled away. "I'm so sorry. I know there's no excuse to the way I acted. And I don't expect you to forgive me. But I do love you. More than anything. Even music." She half smiled as he took her hand. "I've been treating all of you so badly. I don't know how you haven't gotten mad at me before now."  
Becky bit her top lip. "Jess..."  
"Let me finish. I'm an idiot to push you and the kids away. You all mean so much to me. You're everything. Without you... music doesn't mean anything. Nothing means anything."  
Becky smiled. His love for her was undeniable. "Why did you?"  
Jesse walked around to the other side of the car causing Becky to think he was going to go back into the house. She sighed relieved when he climbed into the passenger seat next to her."I guess I was afraid to let you see me. I was almost ashamed."  
Becky looked over at him concerned. "Ashamed? Of what?"  
He hesitated. "Of needing your help. Of losing everything I've worked so hard for. For being looked at or treated differently."  
Becky grabbed his hand. "You once told me none of the fame or music mattered if you didn't have me." She smiled at him. "You said you'd give it all up. For me. The thing is I didn't want you to. And don't now. I know you're scared and upset but don't throw it all away. You've got four if not six other people who love and care about you. And are more then willing to help you. "  
"Beck, it's done. You heard the doctor." He sighed.  
"Yeah. So? He also told me you didn't hear me. That you weren't ready to wake up." Jesse shifted uncomfortably at her serious tone. "He also said you were gonna be fine but you almost weren't." Looked away not wanting to see his expression. "I understand what you must be going through but from where I'm sitting it's not all that bad. That phone call scared the crap out of me." She looked back over at him when he put his hand on her knee. "Things could have been so much worse, Jess. You and I could be having a completely different conversation."  
"You don't think I already know that. That this is my fault. If I'd never left you and kids for that tour. It would have been my fault if...Steph..." He looked away rubbing a hand on his face. "Danny is probably furious at me."  
"Jess, sometimes you and Stephanie are so much alike." She couldn't help but laugh. "Is that what's bothering you? Cause Danny was there just as much for you as Steph."  
"No. Not really. I just...I thought..." A tear ran down his face.  
"You know...there was a moment I thought I lost you." She kissed the top of his hand. "I know you destroyed the music room." She said changing the subject slightly.  
"I saw the other car." He looked over at her. "You were the first and last thing on my mind." She smiled at him. "No." He said defending her smile. "I didn't worry about the kids at all."  
She took a deep breath. So much for changing the subject. "Honey, it's okay. I just want you back." Jesse nodded. "Stop pushing us away, please. I feel like I'm losing you all over again." Her words stinging. "You're allowed to be mad and frustrated. You can handle this however you want. As long as you and I are together at the end of the day. Heck, next time you want to destroy the studio I'll be right there beside you." Both were smiling.  
"How could you forgive me?"  
"Cause I love you. And I always will. Nothing could ever change that. I promise." She gave him a huge smile.  
"I love you too." He leaned over and kissed her.  
"Eww..." Nicky said disrupting their moment.  
Megan was jumping up and down excitedly beside her brothers in the driveway when they broke apart looking through the windshield at their kids. "It's about time." She squealed smiling ear to ear.  
"What took you so long?" Alex asked causing Jesse and Becky to laugh.


	41. Chapter 41

_"Some hot chocolate, Beck?" Jesse asks as Becky turns around from talking to Danny. He puts a mug on the island._  
 _"Sure. Jess, we have to talk." She grabs the mug._  
 _"I know." He says as he rounds the island jumping up and sliding toward her. "Look, I'm not gonna hold you to this date thing. I mean, I know I've asked you out a few times, actually several times and you've made it clear your career comes first and you just wanna be friends..._  
 _"Jesse, I know..." Becky interrupts him._  
 _"I know what happened. The excitement, everybody bidding and you had money..."_  
 _"Jesse... To be honest... Oh, boy." She turns away unable to find her words. She walks over to the kitchen table placing her mug down. "Tonight, when Crystal was about to win that date with you something happened to me. I was..."_  
 _"A little jealous?" He smirks._  
 _"I wanted to claw her eyes out." She's still not looking at Jesse._  
 _Jesse jumps down off the counter. "Really?" He walks toward the table. Becky finally turns around to face him._  
 _"Jesse, I know what I said before but I think maybe now we should go out. I mean, who knows, maybe this could turn into something. Or maybe it won't or maybe it already has, or maybe you should just shut me up."_  
 _He grabs her chin lightly. "Okay." He kisses her softly._

* * *

Becky smiled at Jesse as she walked into their bedroom. She crawled into bed next to him. "Megan fell asleep on Nicky's bed. It was so cute." She said as he put his arm around her. Laying against him she couldn't help but think about how much they've changed and grown. She was only 22 when she first met him. Fresh out of college and wanting to focus on her career. The main reason for leaving Nebraska. Jesse only 25 and already saying he was in love with her. Her never really understanding why someone like him would want a sweet country girl like her. And falling for a bad boy never really the plan. But somewhere along the way she got swept up in his caring, romantic gestures. Now three kids later she could hardly believe it. Especially since the so called crazy fling as her mother put it lasted 18 years.  
He smiled as he grabbed her hand. "I love you."  
Becky held it tighter. "I love you too."  
"I really am sorry. I feel bad about the way I treated you and kids."  
"I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have been more understanding and patient." Becky said shifting slightly.  
"It's okay."  
"No it's not. I was mad at you for pushing us away. And I was doing the same thing to you. I just...I guess I sort of cracked under the pressure." She turned to face him. "It was just one thing after another. You not being able to hear, not remembering and then you pushing me away." She brushed the tear that rolled down her cheek away.  
Jesse half smiled at her. "I didn't mean to push you away." Becky's crying breaking his heart.  
"I felt like I'd done something...to make you not want to be married anymore. All I wanted was to spend time with you."  
"I couldn't stop loving you even if I tried." He pulled her in closer to him. "I didn't mean to make you upset."  
Becky nodded. "I'm just glad we finally talked it out. Things aren't perfect but we're okay. And I promise to be more understanding and not push. I'll give you all the space you need."  
"And I promise to pay more attention to the kids. Start being a good Dad. And you...I promise we'll spend more time together."  
"You are already a great Dad...and husband." She leaned in and kissed him.  
"Speaking of husband...what happened to my wedding ring?" He asked playing with his ring finger.  
Becky jumped off the bed and headed toward the dresser. She grabbed his ring. She smiled in his direction. She sat down on his side and played with the ring before looking up at him. "I was beginning to think you'd never notice." She held out the ring. "Jess, will you marry me?"  
"I'll have to think about it." He laughed which made Becky smile.  
"Jess!"  
"Okay. Okay. Yes I'll marry you." Becky slid the wedding ring on his finger.  
"I'll be loving you...forever." She said with tears in her eyes.  
Jesse reached his arm out and she layed down her head on his shoulder.  
"Did you get everything you wanted?" She asked him after a few minutes.  
"Let's see...I wanted to be a famous rock star. Never imaged me to be the marrying kind let alone a father. Did I get everything? No. So much more. Thank you."  
"For what?" She raised her eyebrow glancing back.  
"All this."  
"Even without music?"  
"Yeah. I like the husband and Dad part. That's way better then being famous. I'm number one to them."  
"I hate to break it to you but you kinda are famous." Both laughed. "I don't want you giving up on your music." She grabbed his hand.  
"I'm not. I'm just getting my priorities straight."

* * *

 _"Aw Jess, isn't that beautiful?" Becky says watching the happy couple kiss._  
 _Jesse smiles. "That could be me and you someday."_  
 _"I hope it will be."_  
 _"You know my feeling is, if you love someone, why wait?" He says looking over at her._  
 _Becky faces him. "Well...what are you waiting for?"_  
 _"Are you serious!? You really mean it?" Jesse's shocked yet happy at her comment._  
 _"Yes!" She has tears in her eyes._  
 _Jesse gets on his knee but stands up again. "Rebecca... wait a minute! Last time we did this you left me at the altar."_  
 _"Jesse last time we were in Nevada you said let's get married. This time we'll have time to plan a real wedding."_  
 _Just as he kneels down again Becky stops him. "Wait! You don't have any other wives, in any other countries right?"_  
 _"No..." He laughs._  
 _"Okay! You were saying?" Jesse kneels down again grabbing her hand._  
 _"Will you walk around the table with me?"_  
 _"Yes!" She says through tears. Jesse wraps his arms around her. They kiss._

* * *

"Hey sweetheart." Danny said as Jess walked into kitchen.  
"Hi." She said smiling as she sat at the kitchen island. "What's ya doing?"  
"Making dinner. Where's your Mom? I haven't seen her in awhile." Danny stirred the pot on the stove.  
"She's with Steve." Jessica's tone was hard to read.  
"Is that okay?" He put the wooden spoon down and focused his attention on her. Jess shrugged. "I'm sure your Mom's dated before?"  
"Not really."  
"No?" Danny raised his eyebrow. "Why's that?"  
"I don't know. She was always busy with her music." She pulled her knee up toward her.  
"Steve's a great guy. You don't have to worry." Danny patted her hand.  
"I know. It's just...weird, I guess. Mom dating my Dad."  
Danny couldn't help but laugh. "You know she's not gonna do anything without your okay. It's just one date." Jess nodded. "You know I was engaged once."  
"You were?" She perked up now sitting up straight in the chair.  
"Yeah. And I made sure your Mom and aunts were okay with it."  
"What happened? I mean why didn't you get married?" She asked.  
Danny hesitated. "I loved her very much but...sometimes that's not enough. We both wanted different things. She got a job offer that was more important."  
"So she picked her job over you? That sucks."  
He half smiled. "That was a long time ago. But your Mom is like her."  
"Why?"  
"She's torn between her job and Steve."  
"Oh? So she...wants to stay?" Again Jessica's tone was hard to read.  
"How would you feel about moving here?" Danny asked watching her. He could tell she was thinking.  
"So like, we'd be a family? You, me, Mom and Steve?"  
He laughed. "Sort of." Danny watched as she frowned. "Why, don't you want that?"  
"Not if people just end up splitting up." Her eyes were teary. Danny wrinkled his nose.  
"Splitting up? Who's splitting up?"  
Jessica hesitated. "Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky." Her voice was quite.  
Danny sighed rubbing his hand over his face. "Who says?"  
"Megan." Now Danny knew it must be true. But couldn't imagine why. They were the most in love couple he's ever seen. They had their arguments just like any other couple but seperating. Then he remembered what Steph said the other day about Jesse sounding off.  
"Look, I'm not sure if that's true or not but if and I mean if your Mom gets married to Steve or whoever doesn't mean they're break up." He smiled at his granddaughter. "You like Steve?"  
"Yes."  
"You want your Mom to be happy?" He asked.  
She smiled. "Yeah. Of course."  
"She's made some pretty good choices so far, right?" Jess nodded. "Then I think she knows what the right choice is."


	42. Chapter 42

Becky hung up the phone sighing. "What?" Jesse asked trying to find a shirt.  
"Good news travels fast."  
"What?" Jesse asked even more confused.  
"That was Danny. Seems he thinks we're separated."  
"What? Where'd he hear that bologna?" He pulled the tshirt over his head.  
"That's what I asked."  
"And?" He asked.  
"He wouldn't say but I have a good idea." Becky glanced toward their closed bedroom door.  
"You set him straight, right?" Jesse sat down on the bed watching her.  
"Of course. But...it's like he didn't believe me." She walked closer to him.  
"We're good, right? You don't wanna split up?" He grabbed her hands.  
She shook her head. "No. You know I love you. Besides who's gonna want to date a divorced, 40 something women with 3 very rambunctious teenagers?" Jesse swatted her arm as he laughed. "Your right. But I could get any woman I wanted. They'd be lining up." He smirked.  
"Oh really? You think so?" He nodded at her as she sat on his lap. "That also makes you a divorced, 40 something man with 3 very rambunctious teenagers." She smiled. "And soon you won't look so good looking." Her arm now draped over his shoulder.  
"Well, same goes for you." He smiled back using her own words against her.  
"Guess I better stick to what I got." She kissed him lightly before pulling away. "Not that I'd ever change that."  
Jesse smirked. "I am pretty great." Becky couldn't help but laugh. He interrupted her next remark by pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

 _"Okay, let's go back to Mr Ball and Mrs Chain." Joey says as he walks over to Jesse and Becky. She eyes him annoyed. "Jesse and Rebecca." She now looks over at Jesse who is beginning to look annoyed. Both force a smile as he asks the question. "Jesse, we asked Rebecca what would you say is your obsession?"_  
 _"Well, she thinks she knows me so well so she's probably gonna say my obsession is my hair. But I'm gonna throw a little curve ball here." He points at Joey. "Cause I have a brand new obsession. My obsession is proving to her that I'm totally unpredictable. Match that."_  
 _"Okay, let's see what Rebecca said." Both look at the TV screen._  
 _"He's definitely preoccupied with his hair."_  
 _"Ah, ha!" Jesse says clapping his hands together. "I knew it!"_  
 _"But lately he's been trying so hard to be unpredictable. He's actually become obsessed with that." Jesse slams his hand down on the table and spins around in his chair. Becky bites her bottom lip._  
 _"We have a match." Joey says. After asking Danny a question he goes back over to Jesse and Becky. "Okay, it's time to wake up our old married couple." Becky's annoyance growing by Joey's remarks. "Rebecca, we asked Jesse..."_  
 _"I'm sorry but I've been having a little fun teasing Jesse about being predictable but I see that it's really bothering him so rather then match his answer again I'm just gonna pass."_  
 _"No! Don't pass. Just say anything. Make something up." Jesse says._  
 _"Let's hear what Jesse said." Joey says watching the screen._  
 _"Let her match this...I pass." He slams his hand down on the table again mad. Becky smiles a toothy smile._  
 _"We have a match."_  
 _"This is ridicules. The magic is gone. There's no mystery. You know me better then..."_  
 _"You know yourself." Becky finishes._  
 _"See!" He stands up._  
 _"I'm sorry, honey. But what's wrong with that?"_  
 _"I'll tell you what's wrong with that. I mean how would you like it if someone knew your every thought, your every need, your every desire. Actually it doesn't sound that bad." He says._  
 _"Sweetheart, don't you see that the reason I know you so well is because I love you so much."_  
 _"I know. I'm sorry. I've been acting silly. You know my whole life I wanted someone that knew me this well. That knew me this intimately and I got it. I'm a very lucky guy." She smiles at him._  
 _"Rebecca, you gonna let him talk to you that way?" Joey asks interrupting._  
 _"Butt out Stone." Becky shouts at him._  
 _"Yeah, Stone." Jesse says grabbing Becky's arm and pulling her toward him. He kisses her passionately. "Did you know I was gonna do that?"_  
 _"Uh?" She says still caught off guard._

* * *

"Should you talk to her or me?" Jesse asked as they left their bedroom.  
"I think both." She placed her arm on his shoulder as he lead the way. She would have grabbed his hand but that wasn't an option as he needed both hands to use the crutches. She was more then happy the six weeks were almost up. Especially now that they were back together.  
Jesse knocked on Megan's door. "Sweetie? Can we talk?"  
"Why?" She yelled back through the closed door.  
"It's not about the crash. I promise."  
"What?" Becky whispered as Jesse looked back at her.  
"She's still upset about what happened."  
"That's why she took off on you like that." She shook her head.  
"What..." Megan eyed her mother standing behind Jesse as she opened her door.  
"Can we talk for a minute?" Becky asked.  
"We just wanna clear something up." Megan stepped aside so they could come in.  
"Am I in trouble or something?" She finally asked both her parents. Jesse sitting across from her on Jessica's bed. And Becky sitting beside her.  
"No." Jesse said as he grabbed her hand. "We just wanted to make sure you understood what's going on between your mother and I."  
Megan looked at Becky. "So...it's true?" She asked her voice quiet.  
"Is what true?" Becky asked her.  
"Us splitting up?" Jesse added as Megan swallowed hard. "Where would you have heard something like that?"  
"Nicky?" Becky asked.  
"No. Is that what Uncle Danny said?"  
"We never said anything about your Uncle Danny." Jesse eyed her.  
"We knew it had to be you. Who else would have told Jess." Becky said. "Honey, why didn't you come to us?"  
"I don't know. It's not like either one of you were ready to answer any questions. You were always mad or upset." She pointed at Jesse. "And you were always working." Now pointing at her mom.  
"First of all, we are both sorry about that. Second, were your Mom and I not kissing the other day when you and your brothers were spying?" He said.  
"And third, you know it's wrong to start rumors."  
"I know but in my defense I told Jess that over a week ago. Not now, so I don't know why it only got to Uncle Danny now." She looked sorry at Becky.  
"Well, Jess is all worried about her Mom dating cause you said love doesn't last." She said looking over at Jesse.  
"Sweetie, I love Mom more then anything. Even music. And I'd never throw away what we have." He smiled at her.  
"You fight with your brothers all the time. Does that mean you don't love them?"  
"No. Of course not."  
Becky smiled at Jesse. "Dad and I are staying together. Okay?"  
Megan smiled. "Really. You mean it?"  
"Of course kiddo." Jesse said out stretching his arms. "Come here." They hugged. Becky sat down beside them. She grabbed Jesse's hand as he kissed her forehead. Megan then hugged Becky.

"Hey, what's for lunch?" Joey said barging through the back door startling Danny.  
"Don't you ever eat at home...with your wife?" He said glaring at his best friend before he continued spreading mayo on his sandwich.  
"Have you ever eaten my cooking?" He joked grabbing two pieces of bread.  
"Unfortunately I have." He stole the mustard from Joey's hand. "You forgot to get groceries again didn't you?"  
"Maybe." He mumbled taking a bite of his sandwich.  
Danny sighed. "Girls? Lunch." He shouted up the back staircase. "Come now or there won't be any left." He said watching Joey eat. "Can you at least use a plate?"  
"Uh?" Danny watched bread crumbs fall.  
"Plate!" He shoved one into Joey's hand.  
Stephanie and Jessica ran down the stairs. "Uncle Joey!" Jess excitedly hugged him.  
"Hey Jess. How's it going?"  
"Pretty good. Saturday means no school." She smiled before sitting down.  
"How about you Steph?"  
"Pretty okay." She hesitated. "I took your advice."  
"Your advice? How to make the most mess?" He was still annoyed.  
"Chill on the crumbs, man." Joey remarked before looking back at Steph.  
"Steve and I went out on a date." She smiled nervously.  
"Steph, that's great."  
"Yeah. I'm giving us a shot." She looked at Danny who smiled. "I owe him that much." Jess too was smiling. Which Danny noticed. He at least could take credit for that.


	43. Chapter 43

Becky shoved a handful of papers into her briefcase. Nicky was beside her licking jam off his thumb as he grabbed his plate and headed for the table. Jesse was already seated and sipping his coffee. "Mom?" Megan yelled coming into the kitchen. "I can't find my homework."  
"Megan?" Jesse intervened holding out his arm catching her as she walked by the dinning room table. She whipped around to face him. "Why would your mother know where 'your' homework is?"  
Megan shrugged her shoulders. "I'll check my room again."  
"Hurry up or you won't have time for breakfast." Becky shouted from the kitchen. She placed her and Jesse's plate of bacon and eggs down on the table.  
"What?" Jesse asked noticing she seemed stressed.  
"Nothing. I just can't seem to keep up with everything on my own." She seen Jesse nod. "But that's not your fault." She placed her hand over his.  
"I know." He said smiling at her before eating a forkful of his eggs.  
"I'm running out of clean clothes." Alex said sitting down.  
"I'll do the laundry later." Jesse said after Becky sighed.  
"That's my tshirt." Nicky complained. He went to say more but Jesse eyed him. "Fine. He can wear it."  
"I gotta get going." Becky said after about ten minutes. She finished her coffee and stood up. "I got that live remote this afternoon so I might be late. But I should be home to take you to your xray appointment." She said kissing Jesse. "Nicky, please remember you have the SAT redo test. Don't forget, again."  
"I'll remind him." Jesse said.  
"But if I don't wanna go to college does it really matter?"  
"Yes!" Becky and Jesse said at the same time.  
"Fine."  
"Make sure the kids leave in about five minutes or they'll be late dropping Megan off.  
"I know. Now get going or you're gonna be late." They kissed again before she grabbed her stuff and headed for the door.  
"Can I skip again?" Nicky asked once Becky's car started up.  
"No!" Jesse looked at his other two kids. "Not this time."  
"What?" Alex smiled.  
"No one tells your mother."

Jesse nervously checked the clock again. Still no sign of Becky. He grabbed his cell phone to double check if he had any messages. He sighed. If she didn't get home soon they'd be late for his appointment. Although he wasn't sure he was ready for finding anything out yet. He still hadn't gotten enough courage to try playing but he at least seemed to remember the chores and how to play them while helping Nicky. He decided to text Becky. "Hey hun... on your way?" After not getting one back he knew she was still working. He needed someone to drive him and Nicky was his only hope. "Hey..." He texted him.  
"What's up?"  
"You wanna pick me up? Your mother's stuck working." He wrote back.  
"Be there in 10."  
"Okay, I don't know yet how we'll handle you missing the SAT's again." Jesse said as Nicky turned the corner.  
"Yeah, Mom's gonna be mad."  
"Maybe not. This appointment was important to her too." He said then motioned with his hand. "Make a right." Nicky nodded.  
"Dad?" He said as he put the car in park. Jesse looked over at him. "I didn't know if Mom told you but...I kinda ran away when we were in Seattle."  
Jesse nodded. "Is that where that video comes from?"  
"What video?"  
"This one." He handed him his phone. He watched as his son smiled. "Didn't realize you were being filmed did you?" He patted his shoulder. "You can thank Steph."  
"Your not mad?" He said once he looked up handing the phone back.  
"I'm proud. That took guts." He undid his seatbelt. "Look if you promise to get your grades up and actually go to class I'll try to convince Mom to let you take a year off. Deal?"  
"Yeah! For sure." He said excitedly. "Thanks Dad."

Steph smiled over at Steve who was still trying to figure out which fork was for the salad. She couldn't help but chuckle. This restaurant was way to fancy for him and herself when she looked around. Sure she'd been to a few before. Mostly music meetings or the occasional family dinner. This restaurant was too expensive and she somewhat felt out of place. She smoothed the front of her dress before looking back up at Steve. He was smiling at her. For the first time neither were nervous around each other. The feeling he gave her was unlike any other. It almost compared to the feeling she got doing music. "Do you want to eat somewhere else?" Steve asked almost as if he could read her mind.  
"This is fine."  
"Okay, let me rephrase that. Can we eat somewhere else?" Steph laughed.  
"I appreciate the thought you put into choosing this restaurant. And I also know I can't even afford this salad let alone eating a whole meal here."  
"Tell me about. I didn't realize I needed to take out a lone to eat here." He laughed too. "Honestly, a friend suggested it. I just wanted tonight to be special."  
Steph blushed. "It is special."  
"special but it's not us." She nodded. "Let's get the check and find somewhere else."  
"Sounds perfect."

An hour later they were walking in Golden Gate Park. Steve glanced over at Steph who seemed so happy. He couldn't help but be a little sad on what he missed out on. They could have been like this years ago. But he also understood her wanting to do it on her own. Her determination to succeed was one of the things he loved most about her. "Steve?" Steph said bring him back to reality. Her seriousness evident.  
"Yeah."  
She took a deep breath. "So uh, I was thinking..." She seemed to have lost her confidence. "I've thought a lot about staying." She finally looked up at him. "And...I don't want to make the choice on my own. Now that you know about Jess I just can't..."  
"Steph? This isn't about me. It's about you."  
"That's not true. You're her father. I just can't make decisions about our daughter without your okay. I wanna do what's best."  
"Best for who? If I make you stay you'll only resent me later. And if I make you go you'll be mad." Steve said sitting down on the bench and pulling Steph down onto his lap. "Don't make me choose."  
"I like this. Us." He said grabbing her hand.  
She smiled. "What do you want?"  
She looks down at her arm. "I wanna play guitar again." He nodded. "I also know I can't do that here."  
"Looks like you finally made your choice." Steve's tone was hard to read.  
"I also like this. It feels right. Us together. And me and my dad. Things are...the way they were support to be. It feels right."  
"So your gonna stay?"  
She hesitated. "The thing is...just cause it feels right doesn't make it right. I didn't stay before because that would have been earlier. I never asked Jess what she wanted. I know she misses her friends."  
"Look, no matter what you chose I support you." Steph nodded. She knew her choice but either way she was gonna affect her dad or uncle. Staying meant quitting the label and giving up temporarily on her dream. Jessica would have to leave her friends and most importantly Megan. Going back to LA meant risking everything she finally repaired with her dad and Steve. There was also Jess' relationship with Steve.  
"I think I made my mind up awhile ago but let one thing keep me from choosing." He nodded. Unsure of whether she meant him or her broken arm.  
"I wanna go home."

"I know. I know. Don't even remind me. I'm so sorry we missed your appointment." Becky said rushing in noticing everyone eating dinner. The sight really refreshing. Jesse and their three kids all seated around the table. "Maybe we can reschedule?"  
"It's okay." Jesse commented back. "There's leftovers in the fridge."  
"It's not okay. You need to see how everything's healing." She said bringing her plate to the table.  
"No, it's fine. I didn't miss the appointment. Nicky took me."  
"Nicky? How?" She asked remembering he too was supposed to be busy. "The only person free to take you was Megan and she can't drive."  
"We figured it out." He smiled at Nicky who smiled back.  
"Well, how'd it go?"  
"Fine. They took xrays like they said."  
"And?"  
"I don't hear back until next week."  
"What about your leg? It'll be six weeks. Do you think..."  
"They won't know until then. It was broke in two places." Becky nodded. She hoped that he'd then try returning to music. But knew it wasn't going to be easy for him to get over the fear he was holding onto. She wanted to press the issue a bit more but knew if she didn't want things to go back to the way they were before she'd better leave well enough alone. At least for now.

Nicky rounded the corner as he casually headed to his locker. He glanced at two kids making out. He was about to open his locker but stopped abruptly turning back around dropping his backpack. The sight of his so-called best friend kissing someone else.  
"Adian! What the hell?!" He shouted grabbing the back of his best friend's jacket. Causing him to step back.  
"What?" He said as if he'd done nothing wrong.  
"Do you need glasses or something?" Adrian raised his eyebrow. "Cause that doesn't look like my cousin."  
"Come on, man. As if you've never kissed another girl. You're the biggest player in school. Mr Never Date The Same Girl Twice." Nicky was having a hard time keeping his anger hidden. "Don't worry. It meant nothing." By now other students were watching them.  
"You're a jerk!" Nicky yelled as he threw the first punch. Adian brought his hand up to his face surprised by his friend's actions. His lip now bleeding. "She's particularly my sister!" He shouted punching his friend again. This time however Adian punched him back. "Besides our parents got into a car accident. So great timing deciding to shove your tongue down someone else's throat!" Nicky punched him again just as a teacher grabbed him.  
"Okay. That's enough." The teacher said looking at both boys.  
"It wasn't like that." Adian defended.  
"Don't ever bother." Nicky said angerly at him as the teacher pulled him away.


	44. Chapter 44

Becky shared a concerned look at Jesse before looking back at Nicky. "Expelled? Really? Is that necessary?"  
"Yes. Apparently it's policy. Besides that apparently the school is one of the top rated high school's in California. And they have lists of kids who would like to attend. 'If your son isn't going to take his education seriously, I can easily fill his spot.' " He quoted the principal.  
"Seriously?!"  
"She even said they've cut both kids some slack. Especially Alex skipping. When did Alex skip school?" He questioned confused.  
"That's not important right now." She tried to change the subject. "They can't expel him. How will he graduate?" Becky said trying to understand.  
"The principal said he's failing two classes. He never turns his homework in." Becky sighed. "They cut him as much slack as possible. But fighting was the last straw. They have no choice."  
Becky tapped the arm of her chair annoyed before turning to face Nicky. "It's not like you to fight." She faced Jesse. "I mean...someone must have provoked him."  
"One of the teachers caught him punching another student. They were both yelling at each other. They're not sure what it was about." He looked at Nicky.  
"Where's this other kid?" Becky said angry.  
"They can't disclose the name of the other student. Oh, it gets worse...the other parents have been contacted and charges could be laid." Jesse crossed his arms as he flopped down onto the couch.  
"Charges?! For what? Two teenage boys can't get into an agreement anymore?"  
"You know how many fights I was in at his age." Jesse shock his head.  
Becky took a deep breath to calm herself. She looked over at Nicky who had a frown on his face. The slight bruise on his cheek starting to become noticeable. "Can you explain to us what happened?" Becky said now in a calm voice. She reached her hand out to him but he pulled it away. He slummed down in the chair. Becky shot Jesse a look.  
"Nick, please?" Jesse said now trying to get him to talk.  
"You're not gonna believe me anyway." He finally said after a few minutes of silence.  
"Try us." He said.  
Nicky swallowed hard before looking up at his parents for the first time since coming into the room. "Aidan was kissing someone else."  
"Aidan?" Becky asked raising her eyebrow.  
"He's been cheating on Jess while she was in San Francisco. I just sort of lost it. I'm sorry." He said quietly.  
Jesse sat back sighing before rubbing his hand over his face. "Their really gonna expel him for defending his cousin?"  
Becky had been quiet. She was listening to everything everyone else was saying and couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Fine!" She yelled loudly standing up. She startled Jesse beside her. "Expel him then! See if I care care."  
"Hun?" Jesse said reaching out and grabbing her arm.  
She ignored him. "I don't want Alex and Jessica going there either then if that's the kind of stupid rules the school has."  
Jesse and Nicky were taken aback and continued to stare at her. "Alex is one of their top students. He's going to graduate with honors. He's even nominated for valedictorian. Beck...he's worked hard. It's not fair to him or Jess."  
"So am I not grounded?" Nicky asked trying to get his parents attention.  
"No!" Jesse answered then looked over at Becky. She nodded. "Can you go to room while your mother and I discuss this whole thing?" Nicky nodded jumping up from his chair and running out of the room. Becky flopped down on the couch sighing before looking at Jesse.

Stephanie smiled up at her dad as he knocked on her bedroom door. "So, we about packed?" He asked letting himself in the room.  
"Almost." She shoved her hands down on the pile trying to make it fit into her suitcase.  
"What about Jess?" Danny asked now trying to help her get the suitcase closed. "You know I don't remember having this problem when I packed your stuff in Seattle."  
She laughed. "I like shopping." Danny shook his head. "Jess packed this morning before Steve picked her up."  
He nodded. "How's that going?"  
"Okay, I guess. She seems to like him. Which is good. She actually handled the whole situation quite well."  
"And what about you two?"  
"We've decided to try a long distance relationship. He's gonna come and visit. And I'll come back here when I can."  
"Hun, I don't want you to be disappointed if it doesn't work out. Long distance relationships are hard." He knew she didn't come to this choice lightly but he wanted to remind her of his relationship with Vicki.  
"I know, Dad."  
"I'm happy to hear you're at least going back to music." He patted her shoulder as he carried her suitcase. "When's your flight again?"  
"One."  
"Is Jess gonna be back before then?" Danny said once he'd placed the bag down by the others at the front door.  
"Yeah. Steve said he'd have her back."  
Danny checked his watch. "Well I hope he gets her here soon or you're gonna be late."  
"Okay! Okay! I'm here." Joey said rushing in from the kitchen with two suitcases in his hands.  
Danny looked up puzzled. "What's with the suitcases?"  
"Didn't Steph tell you? I'm going with them."  
"What?!" He looked between his daughter and best friend.  
"I know. It sort of was a last minute decision." He looked at Steph. "It's starting to feel like 13 years ago. Except..."  
"Yes Joey. We get it." Danny said annoyed. "Except this time there's one difference."  
"That Steph isn't running away cause you don't support her. And I'm not moving out to get married."  
"No! But thank you for that." He rolled his eyes. "You're missing Jessica."  
"No your not. I'm right here." Jess said.  
"Okay, let's get going." Danny said rushing out the door with two suitcases.

"Uncle Jesse's gonna be so surprised." Steph said as they waited for the plane to board.  
"Yes he is. And proud." Danny smiled. "But not as proud as me." He kissed her forehead.  
"Your gonna come and visit right?" Her voice now sounding sad.  
"Of course. In a couple months. I promise." Steph nodded. "I love you."  
"I love you too." She was mostly sad cause this is how their goodbye should have been thirteen years ago. But also cause she hated to leave now that they were talking again. She pulled him into a tight hug. Danny smiled.  
"I hate to break up the love fest but we have get on the plane." Joey interrupted making both of them laugh.  
Jessica then hugged her grandfather. "I wish you were coming with us."  
"I think Uncle Joey will be enough of a handful." He smirked in Joey's direction. "Isn't Steve coming to see you off?" Danny asked as Steph joined them.  
"We talked yesterday. Besides he has work." He nodded questioningly. "It's not like that. We decided he'll drive down ever other weekend to see Jess."  
"Just Jess?"  
"No, not just for Jess." She smiled shyly.


	45. Chapter 45

Jesse sat back in his chair staring at the ceiling. Becky had flipped though the same magazine ten times and still didn't remember what she'd read. What was taking so long she wondered. "Jess..." She said grabbing his hand. "Remember what I said...no matter what he says we'll figure it out together."  
He nodded. "Why'd you think they needed to do more xrays?"  
"I don't know. But I'm sure they were just double checking."  
"Double checking what?" His voice beginning to sound upset.  
Becky squeezed his hand tighter. "I'm sure everything's fine." If she was being honest she too wondered why more xrays were necessary. But she needed to be calm for him.  
All of a sudden Jesse straightened up in his chair. Becky now noticed the doctor walking toward them. "Sorry about the wait, guys."  
"It's fine." Becky said hiding her annoyance with a smile.  
"Okay...so we looked over the xrays and other tests done at the time of the accident and the ones we did last week." He opened the folder on his desk.  
Jesse reached back over and grabbed Becky's hand. She smiled over at him.  
"Everything seems normal considering." The doctor went on. "Any signs of memory loss or forgetting certain things?"  
"No, not since he first woke up." Becky answered.  
"That's great. What about pain or sensitivity?"  
"Just my ribs but not since a few weeks ago." Jesse answered.  
The doctor nodded. "Your ribs are healed perfectly. No signs of damage from the internal bleeding. Your vocal cords also look fine. No swelling or damage due to the head injury. No further memory loss, as you indicated also great."  
"That's great." Becky said looking over at Jesse.  
The doctor stood up and slipped an xray into the screen. "Your leg was broke pretty badly in two areas." Becky had to look away. The one break make her shiver. The whole appointment was bothering her worse then she thought. "We wanted to do more xrays again today to be sure..." He smiled. "I'm gonna be honest we don't usually see breaks that bad heal in the six week period especially adults over 30." Jesse tightened his grip on Becky's hand.

"Mom's car just pulled in." Megan shouted from her position on the couch.  
"Remember Mom said not to get our hopes up." Alex said turning around from the dining room table.  
"I know. But can't I be at least a little excited?"  
"As long as we don't act disappointed." Nicky said joining Megan on the couch.  
"Hey guys." Becky said as she walked into the room. Her voice hard to tell if she was happy or not.  
"Where's Dad?" Megan asked after Becky put her purse down on the table.  
"How'd it go?" Nicky asked watching his mother's expression.  
Becky gave a slight frown and motioned behind her. Jesse smiled.  
"Dad!" Megan yelled jumping up from the couch and rushing over to him throwing her arms around his neck.  
Becky smiled. "Okay... don't hurt your Dad." The sight was refreshing. It was exactly how their homecoming should have been. Nicky and Alex both joined in for a hug. Becky watched as Jesse's smile widened. Fatherhood looked good on him. Although she never doubted it for a second. She saw the way he was with his nieces. "Just cause the crutches are gone doesn't mean he doesn't have to take it easy. Everything else is healed but he still has to get use to putting weight on his leg." It was the start of things returning to normal. All she needed to do now was find a way to show him his music was still important to him.

"I'm getting nervous." Stephanie said as she looked for her bags.  
"Why? It's not like they won't be happy." Jessica said pulling her suitcase out of the pile.  
"I think they lost mine." Joey complained. Steph and Jess couldn't help but laugh at him with his hands on his hips.  
"I'm sure it's here somewhere, Uncle Joey."  
"Thanks Jess, but face it my clothes are lost." He sighed.  
"No one would steal your clothes." Steph laughed pulling her own bag out now.  
He glared at her. "You know maybe it's a mistake you coming back here your too much like your uncle already."  
"Hey!" She defended.  
"Maybe we should call the cops. Oh...nevermind I found them." Steph and Jess rolled their eyes.

Becky was chopping vegetables when the doorbell rang. "Jess? Can you answer the door?"  
"Sure, why not have the guy who's supposed to resting his leg get up and get the door." He said sarcastically.  
"Thank you." She answered back. Jesse glared at her.  
"I'm coming..." He said as the doorbell rang again. "Steph..."  
"Hi." She said quietly. Jesse pulled her into a big hug.  
"Why didn't you say you were coming? Becky could have picked you at the airport." He said letting go. "Jess! Come here." He hugged her too.  
"I'm home to stay...that is if that's still okay?" Steph said quietly with tears.  
"Of course." Becky said from behind Jesse. "Have you gotten taller?" She said after hugging Jess. "Guys...come downstairs!" Becky shouted toward the stairs.  
"I, uh...brought a surprise." Steph said nervously. Jesse and Becky raised an eyebrow.  
Megan's high pitched scream startled Becky and Steph while Jesse touched his ear. Turning around their daughters hugged. "I missed you so much."  
"Not as much as I missed you."  
"Gee whiz, Jess. I never knew you could scream like that." Joey said laughing.  
"Joey!" Jesse said excited causing Becky to laugh. "How you doing brahman?" He asked using their saying.


	46. Chapter 46

"Whoa! These are the twins?" Joey said looking at them as they stood next to Megan. "And Megan? Wow! You're all grown up."  
Becky smiled. "Well, that's what happens when you don't visit."  
"I don't see you coming to San Francisco." He remarked.  
"You can't teach old dogs new tricks." Becky said looking over at Jesse.  
"You calling me old?"  
"They were ten last time you visited." Joey commented as not wanting to start an argument.  
"Their 17!" Jesse said glaring at Becky.  
"So prelaw? What made you choose that?" Joey asked.  
"I'm Nicky."  
He looked back at Jesse and Becky. "I knew that." Jesse snickered and Becky swatted his arm.

"Nicky?" Megan's voice was small. She stood in the doorway of the garage. "What's ya doing?" He looked at her from the hood of his car. She smiled at him. "You know...Mom told me what you did. I think it was really sweet."  
He shook his head. "I don't know. It only got me in trouble." The light shinning through the open garage doors making his black eye look worse.  
"What am I gonna tell Jessica?"  
"Dad said he'd tell her." Megan said jumping up beside him.  
"She's gonna hate me." He said looking away.  
"She'll be proud. Just like I am. Besides he cheated. As far as I'm concerned he deserved it."  
This made him laugh. "Promise me you won't date until your 30?"  
She smiled. "You've been spending way too much time with Dad."  
Nicky's smile faded as he grabbed a folded up piece of paper from his back pocket. He handed it to Megan. At first she was confused but after reading it looked up at him. "Yup...as if the suspension couldn't get any worse."  
He had that same look of concern their dad always got. "Is there any way..." Nicky shook his head. She bit her lip as she glanced back at the letter addressed to their parents. Even if they didn't receive it, which she knew was gonna be thrown out knowing her brother, they'd realize when only Alex accepts his diploma at graduation.

"So...how've you been? Beside the obvious." Joey asked later that night. He ran his hand along the counter avoiding eye contact.  
"I've been better, to be honest. But things aren't too bad." Jesse said sitting down on a barstool. "How about you? How's married life?"  
"It's great. Not as easy as you and Becky made it seem." He laughed finally looking up. "Works great."  
"Great." He nodded. There was an unusual awkwardness between them.  
"Those kids, wow!" Joey added.  
"Yeah. Their a handful but I wouldn't trade it for anything." He smiled.  
"Yeah, I couldn't help but see the photos lining the hall upstairs."  
"Is something bothering you?" Jesse asked.  
"No. Why?"  
"Cause you seem...quieter then usual." He eyed him. But noise behind them interrupted him.  
"Megan?!" Jessica shouted chasing her as they ran by the kitchen.  
"Hey! What's the matter?" Jesse said grabbing Jessica's hand as she ran around the island.  
"She took my sweater!"  
"What is it about this family stealing each others clothes?" He sighed. Joey just looked confused. "Can you have your mother deal with this? Or go talk to Aunt Becky. Okay?"  
"Fine." She stomped away.  
"Is it always this...crazy?" Joey laughed.  
"If it wasn't I'd be concerned." He too laughed.

"Did Joey seem odd to you?" Jesse asked Becky as she left the on suite.  
"Maybe." She answered as she caught sight of Jesse standing there without a shirt. A huge smile spread across her face.  
"Maybe? He either was or not. Rebecca?!" He waved his hand at her.  
"What?" She asked slightly embarrassed. He grinned cheekily as he caught on. He walked to her. "Jesse!"  
"What?" He mimicked.  
She laughed. "If anyone has been odd lately it's you. Seriously, this is the second time in two days your without a shirt."  
"I just got out of the shower." He said shaking his head at her. He grabbed a shirt.  
Becky walked toward him. As he went to pull the shirt on she suddenly tackled him. They both fell onto the bed. She stopped giggling after noticing Jesse wasn't laughing. "I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked touching his chest softly before using her other arm to start to get off him.  
"No." They locked eyes. His expression hard to read.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered as she got up. But Jesse completely surprised her by pulling her back down on top of him.  
"Don't be sorry." He said before kissing her.

"I want popcorn." Megan shouted.  
"Me too." Jessica agreed.  
Jesse looked over at Joey. "I'll stay in line and get the tickets."  
"Thanks." Jesse nodded. "Alex, help me out?" He said as he left the ticket line. Alex jogged to catch up to his dad. "I'm sorry 'our' movie got turned into a family movie. Next weekend?"  
Alex smiled. "It's fine. Besides your here so it counts."  
Jesse ruffled his hair. "I just wish it wasn't a cartoon."  
Alex laughed. "Could be worse...  
"It could be one of Mom's romantic movies." They said together.  
Joey smiled over at them laughing.  
"Hey, you okay?" Jesse asked realizing Joey was extra quite as they waited for the ticket guy to take their tickets. He stepped out of line forcing Joey with him. "Spill! And don't tell me nothing. Cause it's something."  
He looked down at his feet then back at the kids in line. "First Danny, now you."  
"First Danny, then me what?" Jesse asked confused.  
"You even. Of all people." He shook his head. "A family. Married with kids. Man, when I first met you..."  
"Thanks." He rolled his eyes.  
"You know what I mean."  
"No. But go on." Jesse said.  
"All I've ever wanted was a big family. To have a wife and kids. I wanted that long before you did. No offence."  
"What?!" He was even more confused. "You are married. And you have Conner."  
"Dad?" Nicky shouted a few feet from them. "The movie's starting."  
Jesse noticed how Joey looked when Nicky said Dad. "Just give me a minute." He told him. "You're marriage is okay, isn't it?"  
"Alana's pregnant."


	47. Chapter 47

Jesse starred at him for a second to make sure he heard right. "Pregnant?" Joey nodded. Jesse ran a hand across his face. "Wow! Alana's pregnant. You're gonna be a..."  
"I'm in my 50's!" Joey said frustrated.  
Jesse couldn't help but laugh. "Congratulations!" He patted him on the back.  
"I'm scared out of my mind. I don't know how you do it."  
"It takes practice. Lots and lots of practice." Jesse looked up to see Nicky standing there waiting for them. "Being a parent is the best feeling in the world. Having someone look up to you and love you for no reason other then being their dad."  
"Easy for you. You're the cool Dad. And Danny's the world's best Dad with his Dad talks." Joey sighed.  
"You're not doing this alone. You have Alana. Who by the way has done this before."  
"Connor and I have no connection. No relationship what so ever. I'm the world's worst step Dad." Joey nodded at Nicky as he tried to get their attention. "We'd better go. Nicky's waiting." Jesse forced a smile as he followed his best friend.

"Hey, kiddo." Steph said as she sat down on her daughter's bed.  
"Hey! Where's Megan?" She smiled.  
"Uh, I asked her to give us a minute." She hesitated.  
Jess looked up from putting her clothes away. "Why?"  
Stephanie took a deep breath and looked away. "There's something I have to tell you."  
"What? What is it?" She eyed her mom cautiously.  
"I was thinking it might nice if you spent the day with Uncle Jesse and Joey tomorrow."  
"What about school?" Jessica sat down across from her.  
"Well...Nicky's staying home."  
"I wanna hang out with Aidan not Nicky. No offense." She stood back up.  
"Jess...about Aidan..." Steph paused. "Nicky..." This was far harder then she expected and Jessica wasn't making it any easier. She now regretted turning down her aunt and uncle's offer to do it for her. "Nicky caught him cheating. I'm sorry, honey."  
"What?" She turned to face her mom. "Nicky's just jealous of our relationship. He's always been cause he hangs out more with me. And I know he hates me hanging with them cause I'm younger."  
"Honey, it's true. Nicky seen him kissing another girl." She reached out to grab Jessica's hand but she pulled it away. Jess ended up leaving her room and headed down the hall to the twins bedroom. She barged right in without knocking. "You are such a lier!" Alex looked up from his homework. "Is that the story you told so you wouldn't get in trouble over that black eye?!" Alex now looked at Nicky confused.  
"Believe whatever you want. It'll be the last time I stand up for you. I could get expelled cause of you." Nicky shouted back.  
"Hey! What's going on?" Becky said standing in the doorway.  
"He made Aidan breakup with me!" Jess said angry.  
"He's telling the truth." Becky said softly. "I'm sorry. I don't know why some guys have to be such jerks. But I'm proud of Nicky for what he did." She smiled in his direction. Tears came to Jess' eyes. Becky pulled her into a hug. "There are plenty of other guys who will treat you right. I know it hurts now but someone better always comes along." She rubbed her back lightly as she felt her let out a sob. Steph forced a smile from behind them. Jesse placed his hand on her shoulder. First breakups were hard but he'd figured out they were worse when you were a parent.

"Do you think Jess will be okay?" Jesse asked as he got into bed.  
Becky turned around to face him. "First breakups are hard. But she'll bounce back. She's tough." She finished taking off her jewelry and crawled into bed.  
"It's just she took it so hard." He sighed. "And then there's Steph."  
Becky smiled at Jesse running her hand through his hair. "I think you're the one taking it hard."  
"How am I supposed to take it? Jessica is like a daughter. And I hate seeing her upset."  
"I know but you can't protect her from everything." She couldn't help but smile at what he had said. "You're such a big softy."  
He shook his head. "I am not."  
"You are too. Whether you wanna admit it or not." She nudged him. "So you ever figure out what was bothering Joey?"  
"Uh...yeah actually."  
"Well?" She said. "It's not the car crash, is it? Cause we already talked about it and I thought he was okay now."  
Jesse looked at her confused. "No. Alana's pregnant."  
"Pregnant?! Really? You sure?" Becky was shocked.  
"That was pretty much my reaction when he told me."  
"Wow! No wonder he's freaked." She said still shocked.  
"He's more then freaked, Becky. I mean you should have seen him. He cringed when Nicky called me Dad."  
"Oh poor guy." She then laughed. "At least he didn't faint."  
"Hey...you caught me off guard. And I didn't faint the second time." He defended. "I was just excited."  
"Right." Becky said suspiciously and trying not to laugh.  
Jesse put his arm around her pulling her closer. He kissed the side of her head. "I'm happy for him."  
Becky nodded. "Me too."  
"I thought I'd take Jess and Nicky to the studio tomorrow. And give Joey a tour."  
Becky snuggled in Jesse's arms. "That sounds like a great idea." She said sleepily. She then smiled against his chest realizing he was actually excited about returning to work. And proud of it enough to wanna show Joey. Nicky's practicing with Jesse must be encouraging him. Although she wasn't sure about the kids being together was a good idea. Jessica still seemed to be blaming Nicky.


	48. Chapter 48

"Okay..." Becky said coming into the dining room. "Alex, the car's yours. Megan your lunch is packed and on the kitchen counter. You're going with Alex. Your Dad will pick you up after school since Alex has study group." Both kids nodded and then continued eating their breakfast.  
"Nicky and Jess, your with me today." Jesse announced joining the kids at the table.  
"I don't wanna go with him." She complained.  
"We talked about this. You two are going with Jesse." Becky stated firmly.  
"Morning, Steph." Jesse said as she sat down with her cup of coffee and Joey behind her. Both were still in their pajamas.  
"Sleepy heads." Nicky said laughing.  
"Hey, I'm still jet lagged." Joey declared stealing Megan's toast from her plate.  
"Jet lagged? Really? You never left the state." Jesse remarked trying not to laugh. Joey rolled his eyes at him.  
"Any plans you two?" Becky asked. Stephanie shook her head and Joey shrugged.  
"Watch cartoons."  
"How you feel about tagging along with me, Nicky and Jess? I thought it might be cool to show you around the studio. What do you say?" He asked smiling.  
"Don't they have school?"  
"Technically yes. But Nicky's suspended and given the current situation Jess is boycotting." Joey nodded thinking.  
"Sure, why not."  
"You two have fun. But not too much fun." Becky warned before motioning toward the living room. Jesse excused himself from the table and followed Becky. "I'm proud of you." She smiled.  
"Proud? Of what?" He asked confused.  
"I promised myself I wouldn't make a thing of it. But you going back to work. It's a huge step."  
"Beck...I got paperwork to catch up on. Manager stuff to deal with."  
She nodded. "I know." She grabbed her coat and headed toward the door. "Try to keep the kids separated. And don't offer any unsolicited advice."  
"That's why I got Joey. He can referee them."  
"He's not a babysitter. Besides practice parenting our kids is only gonna scare him." She gave him a quick kiss.  
"You're gonna be late." He said nagging her out the door.  
"Don't forget to get Megan after school."  
"Okay."  
"Drive safe, please." He nodded knowing what she meant.  
"I love you." He kissed her making her smile.  
"Love you too."

"And this is my office." Jesse said pointing as he finished the tour. He was happy to see Joey so interested.  
"This is way cool." Joey said sitting down at Jesse's desk.  
"Okay, well I got a meeting at 10 so you's can have the run of the place. Nicky, studio 3 is open until this afternoon."  
"Cool." He grabbed his guitar and ran out of the room excited.  
"He really is you, isn't he?" Joey said shaking his head.  
"Yeah, Becky's not one for lying about things like that." He laughed. "Jess, what do wanna do?"  
She shrugged. "Whatever."  
"I think your mom said you have homework to catch up on." She nodded. "My desk is all yours then." He messed up her hair trying to get her to laugh but she didn't. He sighed. "Come on, Joe you can sit in on my meeting." He motioned toward the door. He glanced back at Jessica and half smiled.

Stephanie smiled as she looked at her ringing phone. "Hey?" She answered happily. "Don't you have a class to teach?"  
"I got study hall duty this week. Besides I missed you."  
"It's only been a few days." She giggled. "But I miss you too."  
"What are you up to?" Steve asked.  
"Trying to write but I can't seem to find anything to write about." She sighed.  
"What's the matter?"  
"I got the house to myself so I thought I'd try playing but...I just can't."  
"You have to at least try." He said.  
"I did. And I can't do it." She was almost in tears. "It hurts to much and feels awkward." Her voice was shaky.  
"It'll just take time. You didn't learn to play guitar overnight. So it's not going to magically come back to you. You have to work for it." She smiled through her tears knowing he was right.  
"You try getting your uncle's help?"  
"No, today was the first I tried. But I don't wanna bother him. Besides Alex told me he hasn't played since the accident. Guess he doesn't play anymore." It was sad to think. She'd miss hearing it when she came home late and he was still working on a song.  
"What about Nicky? He plays, right?"  
"Yeah...but..." She paused.  
"But what?"  
"Come on, ask a 17 year old to help me?" She sighed again. "I know. I know. You don't even need to say it." Steve chuckled at how well Steph knew him.

"Hey, uh...since Mom's not here and you're the next adult. Can I..." Alex asked leaning against Steph's bedroom door frame.  
"Sure." She answered before he finished.  
"I didn't even ask yet." He asked coming into the room.  
"Huh?" Steph finally looking up at her cousin.  
"What's with you?" He questioned before glancing at her guitar laying on her bed.  
"Oh, uh..." She sighed. "I can't play." She ran her hand up the neck of it before looking back at him. "I wanted more then anything to jump back into playing. Maybe finish my first album. But now...I'm not so sure." Tears came to her eyes.  
Alex sat down picking up the guitar. He tried his best to strum it but it sounded awful. Steph giggled before wiping her eyes. "It wasn't that bad." He said through a big smile.  
"It kinda was. Seems the music gene skipped a generation." She said still laughing.  
"Very funny." He was well aware it was most likely gonna sound terrible but that was the point. He was trying to cheer her up. "How's it supposed to sound then, smarty-pants?"  
"You really do have your dad's smile." She said before taking the guitar from him. "Like this." She did her best but it too didn't sound how she'd intended it too. She sighed frustrated.  
"Let me try again."  
"Better." She laughed. "Why the sudden interest in music?" She asked raising her eyebrow.  
"Oh, no. Not me. I got Mom's genes. You ever heard her sing?" He shook his head while making a face. "I just wanted to see what you were doing. Why can't you play?"  
She paused trying to figure out a way to explain it. "My wrist. It still hurts a bit when I bend it like this. Holding the neck of the guitar seems weird."  
"Your wrist is still healing. It'll feel more natural with practice."  
She nodded. "So it's just like riding a bike?" Both laughed.  
"No, a bike is way easier."  
"Weren't you still using training wheels when you were like eight?" Steph said.  
"I don't know. Maybe." He said. "Look, the point is that was still way easier. You heard me." He strums the guitar again to prove his point. Both chuckle.


	49. Chapter 49

Alex was bent over looking through his backpack when Nicky came into their bedroom. "What are you doing?"  
"Did you use my laptop again?" He asked looking up. "I swear I left it on my desk."  
"No, I've been at Todd's. And before that with Dad." Nicky said putting his guitar away. "Maybe someone else used it." He suggested as he left the room. About two minutes later he shouted up the stairs. "Found it!"  
"Where?" Alex asked coming down the stairs and meeting his brother at the bottom.  
"Kitchen island." Nicky pointed as he walked toward the kitchen Alex following.  
"What's it doing there?" He asked annoyed. Opening it his eyes went wide.  
Nicky turned around from the fridge catching his look. "What?" He asked curious. All Alex could do was point. Nicky walked around the island to get a better look at the screen. "What to expect when your expecting?"  
"Oh my gosh...do you think..." Alex said once the shock wore off.  
"Steph? She was home all day."  
"No...she'd use her own. Wouldn't she?" Alex questioned.  
Nicky swallowed hard. "Mom?"

As Becky brought the last of the dishes to the sink she glanced out the window at Joey playing ball with the girls. "Were the boys a bit off at dinner tonight?" She asked still watching out the window.  
"What do you mean?" Jesse asked from where he stood loading the dishwasher.  
"I don't know. They were overly quiet." She now turned to face him. "How was work?"  
"Great. Nicky was happy." He shrugged. "I dropped him off at Todd's after."  
"I wonder if Alex got the hassle at school over Nicky's suspension."  
"They were both fine when I got home." Jesse said closing the dishwasher.  
Becky nodded. "Well something's bothering them."  
"Was it just me or did Steph seem extra quite too?"  
"Yeah, now that you mention it." Becky raised her eyebrow. "Maybe she misses Danny."  
"Maybe." Jesse now looked out the window. Jessica was jumping up and down excited she scored against Joey. Megan and Stephanie looking slightly disappointed. "I'll talk to her later."  
Becky draped her arm on his shoulder. "Have you two talked? Really talked."

Alex flopped down on Nicky's bed opening his laptop. "What else was searched?" Nicky asked from his laying position.  
"Um...baby essentials - clothes, strollers." He read from the opened tab before closing it. "How to introduce baby to your older child." Alex looked back at Nicky.  
"That could easily be Mom." Nicky said sitting up now looking at the screen.  
"Parenting tips. A guide to pregnancy."  
"Your first baby." Nicky read now. "Whoever it is they're definitely pregnant."  
Alex slammed the laptop closed at the sound of the door. "Megan!"  
"What?" She said eying her brothers. "What are you looking at?"  
"Uh..." Nicky looked at Alex.  
"A scary movie."  
"Yeah, a scary movie." Nicky repeated.  
"I heard you say pregnant." She put her hands on her hips. "Who's pregnant?"  
"No one."  
The guilty look on Nicky's face didn't help his case. "Oh my gosh..." She said. "Who's the mother?"  
Alex couldn't help but chuckle. "It's not mine! We found this." He turned the computer around showing her. "Someone searched this stuff while we were at school or with Dad."  
"Come on Megs." Becky said peering into the room. "Bedtime." She brushed her hand in Megan's hair as she walked by. "Goodnight boys."

The next morning Steph grabbed a cup of coffee before deciding to check her email. She sat down on the couch turning her laptop on. Once she notices the wallpaper she realizes she grabbed Nicky's by mistake. She shrugs it off assuming he won't mind. She was only gonna use it for a second anyway. She'd look for hers later. "Nicky?!" She screamed.  
"What? You don't have to yell." He said irritated coming into the room.  
"What is this?" She showed him the screen, anger still in her voice. "Do your parents know?" She was trying to be calm considering she herself was once in his shoes. "Nicky..." She started softly once he didn't answer.  
"I am appalled. Automatically assume I'd do something like that. It's Alex's laptop."  
"What?!" She turns to face him shocked.  
"You're the one that's pregnant."  
"I am not!" She stood now getting mad.  
"Your seriously gonna blame me cause it's my laptop? You used it." Alex shouts after overhearing them.  
"I'm not pregnant."  
"Well, someone is."  
"Steph?" Jesse asked coming into the room from his studio. "Did I hear what I think you said?" His expression seemed disappointed in her. But it could have been cause they interrupted him working.  
"You only make that mistake one. Not that it was a 'mistake'." She defended.  
"You said the word pregnant." Jesse said stepping closer to her trying to make sense of the situation.  
"No I didn't."  
"Yes you did." Both twins say. Steph glares.  
"Nicky's girlfriend is the one pregnant." She points.  
"Excuse me!" His face is now red and Steph worried her uncle's eyes were gonna pop out of his head.  
"I'm not even dating. It's Alex's computer." Nicky tried but Jesse wasn't paying attention.  
"How on earth am I gonna tell your mother?!" He paced around. "I'm too young to be a grandfather." He put his head in his hands.  
"Dad, I thought Mom was the one pregnant?" Alex asked calmly.  
"Ha!" Jesse started laughing. "You realize we're in our...you know what nevermind."  
"Steph?" The twins asked looking back at her.  
"I'm not pregnant. How many times do I have to tell you. I'm not pregnant. Steve and I haven't even..."  
"Steve?!" Jesse asked surprised.  
"If Mom's not and your not...then who is?"  
"I am! Okay? I used the computer." Steph, Nicky and Alex turn around to see Joey standing in the dining room. He looked at Jesse who sighed relieved. The poor guy still looked like he might faint.  
"Hey...we're back. Can someone help me get the groceries?" Becky said coming through the front door. Her smile turned to confusion. She glanced around the room just as Jessica and Megan came in behind her.  
"What's going on?"

"It's like the secret admirer letter all over." Becky laughed as she put a box of cereal on the shelf before turning to face Jesse and Joey.  
"Don't remind me." Jesse shivered. "Kimmy thought I was in love with her."  
Joey shook his head. "And Cindy really liked me instead of Danny."  
"I thought that letter was from you." She pointed. "I was scared Jesse would beat you up if he found out." She smiled over at Jesse who nodded.  
"I did ask him to marry you before I went skydiving. Guess he took it a step to far." He laughed hitting his arm.  
"All joking aside. I'm really sorry for the mix up. I seen the laptop so I used it. I guess I forgot to close the tabs."  
"It's fine, Joey. We're just glad it wasn't Nicky." Becky said.  
"You got that right. On the plus side we may have scared the twins enough neither will ever want kids." Jesse chuckled. "If only we had scared Megan too."  
"If you were so worried about this why didn't you come to me or Jesse?"  
"I don't know. I guess I was a little ashamed." He hung his head.  
"It's perfectly normal to be a bit freaked. I was scared. And who can forget Jess over here." She laughed.  
"Okay, you faint once and you can't live bit down." Jesse said.  
"I wasn't talking about that. You were freaked out just the same." She turned and looked back at Joey. "You're gonna make a great Dad. And don't forget you have 8 years experience."  
"You were great with Danny's girls. And amazing with our boys." He got a nod from Joey.  
"There's no pressure when it's not your kid. I don't wanna screw this up." He sighed. "You two make it look so easy."  
"Easy?!" Jesse shouted. "I got one kid who wants to drop out of school. Another who seemed like the one we didn't screw up end up arrested. Megan is just starting to be interested in boys. So I more reason to keep me up at night. Seriously, I can feel the grey hairs." He pointed which made Joey laugh.  
"Nicky's been suspended from school so much we've lost count. He ran away while we were in Seattle. Although under the circumstances I let it slide. And I'm sure there's something illegal Megan's doing or gonna do. She's too much like both boys." Becky added.  
"Her point is kids get in trouble and act out. Yes it's hard. But it's very rewarding too."  
"I love them more then anything. And don't want them to change."


	50. Chapter 50

"I still can't believe everyone thought you were pregnant." Jesse said interrupting Becky who was reading beside him. "And at your age." He chuckled.  
Becky looked over at him. "At my age? We could easily have another kid."  
"I didn't mean it like that. I meant we have three kids already. We are past the baby phase."  
She thought for a moment before continuing. "I know we've had this discussion before but..."  
"Beck, do you seriously want to..." Jesse said slightly surprised.  
"No! Gosh, no! It's just...well, it got me thinking." She set her book down now and shifted to face Jesse. "Do you remember when we thought the baby stage was the hardest? Then preschool?" Jesse nodded. "We just got done telling Joey it gets easier. But does it? I mean we just thought our son was going to be a father."  
He grabbed her hand. "I know. I know. And I'm sure walking in on that conversation was kinda shocking." She nodded. "But he's 17."  
"Exactly! The twins are 17. How did that happen?" Jesse couldn't help but chuckle. "They are going to married and having babies of their own. Jess, their gowning up so fast." She let out a soft sob.  
"Honey, I know. It's hard for me too. It's two months until graduation. Alex will be at Stanford in the fall."  
"It's happening all so fast." She leaned into Jesse who wrapped his arm around her.  
"Megan's only 14. We got four more years until she's off at college. Oh man, that's..."  
"Upsetting? Unfair?" Becky finished. She looked up at him. "Are you crying?"  
"No!" He wiped his face. "What was your point to all this anyway?"  
"The kids are growing up."  
"I'd like to think of it as we've done our job. I'm proud of Alex." Jesse said.  
"Yeah. Me too. And I guess your right."  
"I'm what?" He joked.  
"Your right. Besides I guess it isn't all bad." She smiled at him. "We'd have the house to ourselves."  
Jesse nodded and leaned over turning his bedside light off. Becky grinned at him before reaching over to do the same. When she turned back he was laying down wrapped in the covers his back facing her. "Jess?" She asked confused.  
He tilled his head giving her a kiss. "Goodnight." She touched his shoulder softly. "We have enough kids." He said trying his best to keep a straight face.  
Becky swatted him. "Goodnight." She kissed his cheek before crawling in farther under the covers.

* * *

 _Jesse and Becky left the twins in charge as both had work things. They didn't really have a choice. Jesse kept paying more attention to his cell phone then the current band they were auditioning. Becky was no better as she bit her finger nail nervously as she nodded not even listening to her producer walk her and her co host through the days schedule. It was the first time they'd left the kids alone. Sure the twins were 12 and should be responsible even to babysit Megan for a few hours before Steph would get home and then later Jesse. She convinced herself everything'd be okay. It was probably the twins that were more likely to cause trouble._  
 _Back at their house Nicky and Alex were playing video games. "I'm hungry." Eight year old Megan whined._  
 _"Can't you get something yourself. We're on level ten." Nicky said not looking up._  
 _"But Mommy said..."_  
 _"Here, eat this." Alex said shoving a half eaten apple that was on the coffee table in front of them at her._  
 _"Eww...gross!" She touched it with two fingers holding it out in front of her. "I don't want this."_  
 _"I don't care. Get out of the way your blocking the TV." Nicky pushed her out of the way._  
 _"Could you be anymore annoying?" Alex added._  
 _Megan glared at them. "I'm not annoying. You are." She turned and stomped up the stairs._  
 _"Ahh...we lost again." Nicky tossed his controller down. "Forget this. I'm gonna play Dad's drums."_  
 _"He said you can't touch his stuff without asking."_  
 _"Well, he's not here so I can't ask." He said mischievously. He jumped off the couch and ran up to his room to grab his sheet music. "Hey, Meg." He said as she came out of her bedroom. She didn't answer. As Nicky walked back into the hall she grabbed the book. "Megan!" She darted into the bathroom and slammed the door. "Give it back!" He pounded his hand on the door._  
 _This got Alex's attention. "What are you yelling at?"_  
 _"She stole my song book."_  
 _"I'll flush it!" She yelled from the other side of the door._  
 _"I swear if you do..."_  
 _"Megan? If you come out I'll...make you an ice cream Sunday." Alex tried bribing her. Their dad used that trick on their cousin Michelle._  
 _"Fine." They sighed relieved._  
 _"Megan?" Alex asked after she didn't open the door._  
 _"I'm stuck." Her voice so small and scared. "It's unlocked." She started to cry. Nicky and Alex exchanged looks._  
 _"I don't know what to do." Alex whispered. Nicky grabbed the door handle and started pushing with his shoulder._  
 _"What if we get Dad's hammer and bust a hole in it?" He said excited._  
 _"We'll get in trouble."_  
 _"We're already in trouble if we can't get her out of there. Besides it's Dad's fault. He's the one that changed the door knob."_  
 _"True. Like when Mom couldn't shut the water off in the shower." Both laughed._  
 _"Guys?" They jumped at the sound of the downstairs door closing._  
 _"We're up here." Nicky shouted. Alex elbowed him. "No were not." He yelled back as if that fixed everything. Alex looked annoyed at him._  
 _"What are you doing?" Steph asked as she came up the stairs. "Where's Megan?"_  
 _"Aunt Stephy?!"_  
 _"Megan?" She looked back at the twins. "Boys?!"_  
 _"She kinda locked herself in the bathroom." Alex said cringing._  
 _"What?!" She tried the handle. "Back away from the door." She tried ramming her shoulder into it but it won't budge. "Megan can you try to unlock it from inside?"_  
 _"I did unlock it. It won't open."_  
 _Steph sighed. "Did your Dad change the door knob?" There was annoyance in her voice as she faced Nicky and Alex. They nodded._  
 _"I pulled it off last week." Nicky said as if this whole mess was his fault._  
 _"Go downstairs and get a screwdriver from the garage."_  
 _"What are you gonna do?" Alex asked._  
 _"Take the door of the hinges. And if that doesn't work try to take the door knob off. If we play with it enough it should just pop off knowing how well I'm sure your Dad put it on there." She couldn't help but laugh remembering how her uncle had somehow got himself trapped behind their murphy bed while building it. After trying for about 10 minutes she just couldn't get in. "Okay...I hate to say it but..."_  
 _"No! You can't!" Both twins shouted at their cousin. "We'll get in trouble."_  
 _"Guys..." She bend down to their level. "We have to call your Dad. It's not your fault. And I promise you won't get in trouble." They nodded slowly. She pulled out her phone. "Well, here goes."_

* * *

Jessica sat quietly in the backseat. Alex had already gotten out and was walking toward his friends. Nicky hadn't moved from the passenger seat. The ride had been quite and kinda awkward. Jess had begged her mom to stay home but the deal was she had to go back once Nicky's suspension was over. She played with her bracelet Steve had given her nervously. She was actually kinda surprised by Nicky. "Jess?" He asked turning around.  
"Yeah."  
"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your first relationship." He said quietly.  
Jess looked out the window thinking. "Was he...really kissing someone else?" She finally said.  
Nicky nodded when she looked back at him. "I shouldn't have..."  
"It's fine. We're gonna be late." She grabbed her backpack before opening the car door and getting out. She sniffed rubbing her nose before walking away leaving Nicky.  
He sighed as he closed his door and followed after her. The looks they both got as they made their way to their lockers made the issue worse. She didn't like the whole school knowing business. As she rounded the corner she spotted Aidan. She hesitated for a second before continuing. Jess hardly got her locker open before he noticed her. "Hey, your back." Aidan said happily.  
Jessica slammed her locker and turned to him. "Really? You have a funny way of showing it."  
He just smiled at her. "I've missed you." He grabbed her hand. It took everything in Nicky who was at his locker to not go over there and push him away from her. But he knew he couldn't do that. Jessica had to handle it.  
"Yeah?" She sounded less mad. He leaned in to kiss her but she darted out of the way. "You miss Kelly too?" The look on Aidan's face was priceless. "You think Nicky was gonna keep that to himself? You think it's okay to kiss other girls? Oh yeah, girls." She emphasized the s.  
"Your cousin needs glasses."  
"So you're a lair too?" She glanced up to notice a small crowd was forming. She smiled noticing Alex.  
"What?"  
"So you didn't cheat on me?" She shouted.  
"Jess..." He touched her forearm and directed her away from the crowd.  
Nicky couldn't hold his anger anymore. "Take your hand off her!"  
"You gonna make me?" He stepped at him. "This doesn't concern you." Adian looked back at Jessica. Nicky searched her eyes. He took a few steps away before Jess talked again.  
"How could you?!" She shouted her eyes full of tears. Nicky turned back around assuming she was mad at him. But she was facing Aidan.  
"He punched me." He pointed.  
"Good." She smirked. "We're done." Nicky smiled over at her. "Thank you." She said walking over to him at his locker.  
"For what?" He smirked.  
"For being right. Just don't ever do it again." She smiled. She looked over to where Alex was standing earlier to find him smiling too before nodding and walking off with his friends.

Jesse looked up at the sound of the door. "Hey?" He set his pen down and looked at Stephanie as she came into his office. "What brings you by?"  
"I didn't realize how much I missed this place until I walked in here." She said glancing around. Jesse nodded. "I've been writing and...was wondered if they're good enough you might consider buying them?"  
"What about you singing them?" He leaned back in his chair watching her.  
"I would. It's just that...well, I can't play."  
Jesse put his arms back on his desk making eye contact with his niece. "What do you mean?"  
"I can't. I tried." She looked at the ground.  
"Sweetie?" He started but she looked up at him a sad expression on her face. "I physically can't, Uncle Jesse." He half smiled at her unsure of what to say. "Believe me, I've tried. This is what I want. And the idea of not being able to...I've always wanted to be a musician. I don't know how to be anything else." Her voice cracked.  
"Does it hurt? Or you forget the chords?"  
"It just...feels awkward." She rubbed her wrist. "Alex said I gotta practice and it'll get better but..."  
"Alex?" He looking confused at her.  
"I was practicing the other day. Alex was the only other person home." She chuckled. "He's not very good at playing guitar."  
"He actually tried playing?" Jesse was now surprised. It didn't sound like his son but wanting to help Steph did.  
"Yeah." She wiped her eyes. "Good thing he isn't into music."  
"You think he likes music? I never really pushed him to play. He liked soccer when he was littler and Nicky was the only one at the time to show interest." He questioned to no one in particular.  
"I think he would have asked if it was something he wanted." Steph answered. "So you want the songs or not?" She asked after a long pause.  
"Steph...no."  
"What?" She was surprised.  
"No. I don't want your songs."  
"Uncle Jesse?"  
"I'm doing you a favour. Trust me. Don't give up just yet. Alex's right. You just need more practice." He placed his hand on hers. Steph nodded.

As Jesse was getting out of his car. Alex pulled into the driveway. "Hey, how was school?" He asked hesitantly knowing the kids were fighting before school.  
"Great actually."  
"You should have seen Jess. She was awesome." Nicky said now on their side of the car.  
Jessica smiled shyly. "What happened?" Jesse asked raising an eyebrow.  
"She totally put Adian in his place." Alex said smiling over at her.  
"So Nicky wasn't off base after all?"  
"No, I guess not." She smiled at her uncle.  
"Your mother called she's stuck in a pitch meeting so it's just us for dinner."  
"Cool. Can we get Chinese food?" Jess asked.  
"Yeah! Can we?" Alex added.  
"I don't see why not." He said. After grabbing his guitar he noticed Steph coming their way. "We're gonna get some take out. You in?" Stephanie just rolled her eyes before getting into her car and driving away.  
"What's got into her?" Nicky asked still watching her drive away.  
"She's mad at me for not buying her songs." He sighed. "Guess it's just us for supper." He shook his head as he headed for the house.


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews.**

 **JesseBecky4Eva: I figured since the show was going the baby route I'd do the opposite. But I'm so excited to see more Jesse and Becky plus their new addition next season.**

 **Squad: True. I never realized it before you pointed it out. But yes, since Becky worked Jesse was the one who took care of the twins. Not that I'm complaining. He is such a great dad and uncle. I love your suggestion and will include it.**

"Hey, sorry I missed dinner. Again." She said tossing her stuff down. "What's that?" She asked looking over Jesse's shoulder.  
"Alex's Stanford 'get to know the campus' weekend information. It came in the mail today."  
"Bet Alex is excited. Any left overs?" She said while looking in the fridge.  
"There might be. The boys were hungry."  
Becky couldn't help but laugh. "How was Jessica?" She asked worried as she sat down beside him at the table with some of the leftovers.  
"Really great. Seriously." He added after seeing her skeptical look. "She and Nicky are talking again."  
"I'm so relived. A broken heart at her age can be so hard."  
"Broken heart? She's so over him." Jesse laughed. Becky shook her head.  
They both looked up at the sound of the door. "Hey." Becky said.  
"Hi." Steph answered back. She hung up her coat and headed for her room. "Goodnight, Aunt Becky."  
"Night." She said then looked over at Jesse.  
"What?"  
"I could say the same thing. What happened with you two?" Becky said.  
"Nothing. Okay? Can't two people have a difference of option?" He pushed his chair out and left the room. Leaving Becky wonder what they were fighting about. They were usually so close. They always were. Stephanie could talk to Jesse about anything.

"Hey...what are you looking at?" Jesse said coming into his office at the studio to see Nicky on his computer. "I thought you were practicing?" He said placing down the papers he was holding.  
Nicky slid away slightly from the desk so Jesse could get a better look. "This guitar...isn't it cool? The seller only wants $500." He said smiling up at his dad.  
"Look Nick, there's always a catch. You can't trust any of these sites." He waved his hand at the screen. "Why don't you save your money and buy one from the music store down the street?"  
"But it's a Fender Stratocaster!" He explained excitedly.  
Jesse sighed as he was getting nowhere. "You don't know the condition it's in. Besides..." He leaned over the desk looking at the picture closer.  
"What?" Nicky seen his dad's confused expression.  
Jesse grabbed the mouse and clinked enlarging the photo. He slammed his hand down on the desk. "I can't believe this!" Nicky was even more confused then before. "You see that scrape in the body?"  
"Yeah?" He raised his eyebrow. "That doesn't matter to me. It's still a great guitar. And it's an amazing price. Guitars like that are worth way more."  
"This is Steph's." He shook his head as he walked away from the desk. "It got scratched in Memphis. I told her to be careful but like usual she didn't listen."  
"Why would she sell it?"  
"Cause..." He sighed turning back to his son. "Buy it."  
"What? I can't do that...it's Steph's."  
"She's selling it. You want it? Buy it." He opened his office door. And looked back at Nicky.

"You know, I don't think we should be doing this." Jessica said nervously as she walked beside Megan.  
"It's not like anyone is gonna notice." She said as they walked toward the piercing place in the mall.  
"Megan...your Dad is gonna notice." She grabbed her cousin's arm stopping her. "Just because I was thinking about getting one last week doesn't mean you have to. I changed my mind after remembering my Mom's experience. Not only that but my Grandpa was furious at her. My Mom said maybe when my 16. So I'm waiting."  
"Great. Good for you. But I'm not waiting cause neither of my parents are gonna approve." Megan walked into the store.  
"Are you forgetting your underage?"  
"My friend said they don't ask for ID here." She said turning back around. Jessica bit her bottom lip wondering what she got herself into.

Dinner that night was awkward to say the least. Becky glanced between her husband and niece. It's been almost a week since the pair have talked. Jesse was being so stubborn and wouldn't even talk about it when she asked. All he'd say what that they were fighting over music stuff. That it was nothing more then creative differences. But Becky knew it was more then that.  
"Can you pass the dinner rolls, Alex?" Steph asked.  
Alex looked up from his plate at her at the other end of the table. "Dad's right there." He pointed confused.  
Jesse looked at buns in front of him and then back at Alex. "Nevermind." Steph said.  
Becky threw her fork down and everyone looked over at her. "Okay, I've had enough. What's going on?"  
"Nothing." Alex said still confused.  
"Not you. Your Dad and Stephanie." Jesse looked over at Steph who wouldn't make eye contact then at Becky. "Well? And don't say nothing cause I know it's something."  
"Is there a reason your selling your stuff?" He asked.  
Becky raised her eyebrow. "Steph, is that true?"  
"Just my music stuff."  
"What? Why?" Becky asked trying to understand.  
"Uncle Jesse wouldn't buy my lyrics." Steph looked up at him for the first time.  
"It's not that they weren't good. It's actually the opposite. I still think you should record them." Jesse said after Becky looked at him to explain.  
"If you need money why didn't you ask us?"  
"I don't need money." She sighed jumping up from the table.  
"She can't play anymore." Alex said watching his mother's expression.

"Steph, honey? Can I come in?" Becky asked knocking on her bedroom door a few hours later.  
She opened the door then walked back to her bed. "Why won't he just buy the songs?"  
"Tough love, I guess." She sat beside her. "He doesn't want you to give up. And neither do I."  
"What am supposed to do?"  
"Talk to him." Becky patted Steph's hand. "You both are going through the same thing. He wants to quit music too." She stood back up. "Talk to him."  
Steph sighed looking down at her hands in her lap as Becky left the room.


	52. Chapter 52

Megan sat at the edge of her bed holding her stomach. She didn't wanna go to school it hurt too much. She felt guilty. Jessica had been right but she didn't wanna admit her mistake. She stood up and walked toward her bedroom mirror looking at herself. Her parents were gonna be so mad. She pulled down her shirt to cover up the belly button piercing. The girls in gym class yesterday had thought she was pretty cool. Which is what she wanted but why wasn't she happy about it.  
"Ah!" She shouted jumping at the sound of the door.  
"Relax it's just me. I forgot my backpack." Jessica said shaking her head.  
Megan sighed relieved. She picked up her stuff and followed Jess down the stairs.  
"Don't you want breakfast?" Steph asked her.  
"Nah, I'm not hungry."  
"Your parents took Joey to the airport. And your brothers had something. I can't remember what." She laughed.  
"No, I'm good." Megan said and attempted to bend down for her shoes. She shut her eyes tight and tried not to shout in pain. Stephanie however still noticed as her cousin stayed doubled over. "Megan?" She asked concerned.  
"Yeah." She said finally standing up with her shoe in her hand.  
"Are you okay?" She raised her eyebrow as she walked closer to her.  
"Yup. Never better." She said through gritted teeth. "Rachel's mom is picking me up." She noticed Jess glaring at her as she closed the front door behind her.  
Steph whipped around and looked questioningly at her daughter. "What's going on?"  
"Nothing."  
"Honey? If something is wrong with Megan and you know it's not a good idea to keep it from me. She really looks in pain."  
Jessica looked back at her cereal and questioned whether telling really was a good idea or not. "She seemed fine when I went back up for my backpack." Her mom eyed her. Jess hated lying but she didn't wanna blab and have Megan mad at her. Besides how did she know for sure the piercing was causing the pain. "I'm gonna be late Mom." She said instead to which Steph glanced at the clock and realized she was right.

Jesse was pulling the clothes out of the dryer when Becky came in. "Hey, honey. How was work?" He gave her a quick peck on the lips before going back to the laundry.  
"You didn't have to do that. I was gonna later."  
"It's okay. I don't mind. Jess had her soccer uniform to wash. They played in the rain."  
Becky chuckled. "I hope Steph did pick up and not you."  
"Yes, she came home muddy. She's showering now. I sent Steph to get pizza."  
"So you two talked?" She smiled.  
He straightened back up bringing the laundry basket with him. "No." He placed it down on the table. "She did take her stuff off of online."  
Becky nodded. "Can we talk?"  
"Oh that's never good." He joked.  
"Haha, very funny." She pulled herself up onto the laundry room counter. "I meant about Alex. And his Stanford weekend."  
"Okay. What about it?" He caught her concerned expression.  
"I got asked to do a live remote that week." She paused. "In New York."  
"New York? Wow!" He grabbed her around the waist. "This is the same remote they do every year?"  
She nodded. "I was so upset last year when they picked Amy. I thought for sure I'd get it. Now I finally got it and it's the same time as Alex's trip."  
"I could go instead. I mean I know how important this remote is to you."  
She nodded. "What about Alex? He was really looking forward to me going with him." She sighed. "But...it would be great for you two to get away together, alone."  
Jesse smiled. "I may not know anything about collage stuff but I'd love to share this moment with Alex."  
"He probably doesn't want his mother hanging around anyway."  
He grabbed her shoulders. "That's not true."  
She smiled at him. "What about our other kids? We can't leave them alone."  
"Yeah, true. We can't leave Steph that long to deal with Nicky." He laughed. "What about Danny?"  
Becky thought about it for a second. "I don't know. I'd hate to ask him but we do need someone to watch them."  
"I really don't wanna leave it up to Steph besides she talked about going to San Francisco anyway. So why not have Danny come here?" Jesse asked.  
Becky nodded. "Sure we can ask him."  
"Great." He said as Becky forced a smile. She knew the real reason Steph was going to San Francisco. To see Steve.

"Steph...can we talk?" Megan said from the doorway. She looked up from where she was sitting on the couch. Megan had tears running down her face. "I wasn't okay this morning."  
"What is it?" She scooted over so Megan could sit down. Steph brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled at her cousin.  
Megan looked down. "I did something really stupid."  
"It can't be that bad." She patted her knee. "You can tell me anything."  
"You promise you won't tell?" She said finally looking up.  
"I can't promise that."  
Megan sighed knowing that'd be the answer. "I sorta...got my belly button pierced." She said quietly.  
"What do you mean sorta?" Steph asked confused.  
Megan pulled up her shirt. "It really hurts."  
"It doesn't look infected. But why'd you do this in the first place?"  
"A lot of the other girls in my class have piercings. And I wanted to seem cool. They say I'm a goody two shoes."  
"Did they find you cool?"  
"Yeah. Problem is I can hardly stand up straight." Megan said holding her stomach.  
"That's why you couldn't pick up your shoes this morning." Megan nodded. "Does Jess know about this?"  
"Please don't be mad at her. She tried to talk me out of it."  
Steph nodded. "Just tell me Jess didn't get anything tattooed or pierced?"  
"Nope. Just me." Steph sighed relieved. And pulled her into a hug.  
"You gonna tell him or me?" She motioned toward the door.

Steph poked her head into the garage. "What's you doing?"  
Jesse looked up surprised. "Just changing the oil. Why?" He asked somewhat surprised she was talking to him. He adjusted his baseball cap that was on backwards. As he faced her.  
"I uh...Megan may have done something she knew was wrong and is now facing the consequences."  
"What?" He was still confused.  
"Megan got her belly button pierced to fit in with the cool kids."  
"She what?! She's only 13." He shouted throwing his rag down.  
Stephanie stopped him as he tried to get around her. "Look, you can't be upset. That's why she came to me in the first place. And I need to remember that for Jess later considering she lied to me about not knowing what was bothering Megan."  
Jesse sighed. "You and your sisters use to come to me all the time. Now my own kids won't even..." He trailed off disappointed. "How am I to remain calm? She's my little girl who now has a hole where it shouldn't be."  
Steph couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sorry."  
"No, it's fine. I was trying a bit to be funny."  
"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been angry at you. I was frustrated."  
"Steph..."  
"No. Let me finish. I wasn't mad at you. I was..." She paused trying to compose herself. "I'm scared." She whispered fighting back tears.  
Jesse smiled slightly at her. "See what I mean...always coming to me." He said trying to make light of the conversation.  
Steph smiled back wiping her face with the back of her hand. "Nobody beats your world famous talks." She paused. "About Megan, I think, and I speak from experience. It's easier to tell someone else what's going on especially if you've done something wrong. That's why I came you all those years growing up instead of Dad. And why you are still my go too." Jesse smiled widely at her. "That's why I confided in Alex."  
"He's netural to the situation." He nodded understanding. "So...what's going on? You love music." He sat down on the hood of the closest car. And motioned for her to join him.  
Steph hesitated after she sat down. She didn't know how to bring it up. "I already told you...at the studio last week."  
"I think there's more to it then that. And you know it."  
"Maybe."  
"Maybe?" He mocked making her laugh. "You know here I am trying to make you do something you don't wanna do. And Becky is doing the same to me." He sighed.  
"What do you mean?" She brushed her hair behind her ear.  
"Well, I guess I feel the same way you do...about everything." He looked down. "I guess when your told you might not be able to do something you kinda get use to the idea. But at the same time your disappointed and scared to try. But I know you are at least trying, right?" Steph nodded. "Then what is it?"  
"I guess...I'm scared. I just don't know if I deserve it."  
"You are very talented." He grabbed her hand. "You can't be upset, touring is a big part of the music industry. You can't feel bad about leaving. It comes with the job." He sighed. "Again I had the same feelings." He shook his head.  
Steph smiled over at him. "I can see now why Aunt Becky kept pushing me to talk to you."  
"She's pretty smart, that way. It's why I love her so much." Steph nodded smiling.  
"I'm scared that my wrist won't get better." She looked away. "I know it's stupid."  
"It's not stupid. I've been doing the same thing. Just avoiding the studio all together. And being forced back to take care of some paperwork that needed to be done wasn't as bad as I thought. I actually interviewed a new band yesterday. You know, all along Becky was telling me that even if I couldn't play there was still loads of jobs out there that involved music. She was right." He paused. "I'll make you a deal. If you really wanna quit I'm not gonna stand in your way. I'll buy the songs..." She smiled widely. "But..." She bit her bottom lip. "...after you've tried to at least give yourself a second chance. And your really sure." She nodded. "Okay...you know what? I just might take my own advice."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I'll make you a deal. You and I will stop being afraid. We'll get back out there. Try performing again. What do you say?"  
"Okay. Yeah!" She smiled. He hugged her tightly. "I'm glad we're talking again Uncle Jesse."  
"Me too, kiddo."  
"There is one more thing I've been meaning to tell you...for years." She took a deep breath. Jesse watched her. "Jessica's father is Steve." She belted out looking away. She looked back after he didn't say anything.  
"I know."  
"What?!" She asked surprised and a bit confused.  
"I've known." He answered her.  
"What?! But how? Why didn't you say anything? You acted all surprised when I mentioned his name the other day during the whole pregnant thing."  
"Steph...did you really think that Becky was gonna keep that big of a secret from me? Especially after what happened last time."  
"Well, no. I guess I can't blame her. But seriously?! You let me worry about telling you for almost 15 years?" She said a little annoyed. It made Jesse laugh.  
"I'm sorry. I figured you'd tell me when you were ready. But I was beginning to think you'd never tell me." He said slightly disappointed.  
"I did tell you." She paused. "When Dad finally let me see you...in Seattle." Her voice cracked.  
Jesse smiled. "I'm not mad. If that's what you were worried about."  
"You're not?"  
"No. I don't care who her father is. I'm just glad it was someone you knew and really loved." He smiled fondly at his niece. "Please tell me you've told him...about Jess."  
She nodded. "I did. But not after he sorta found out on his own cause of the whole accident thing. Of course my Dad was the one that had to pick up the pieces."  
"I'm proud of you."  
"For what?" She said.  
"For being brave enough to handle being a mom on your own. For giving him the chance now."  
"And for giving him a second chance." She stated smiling suggestively.  
"What?" Jesse smirked.  
Steph shrugged. "I guess something good did come out of the accident."  
He nodded. "Long distance dating."  
"I know. I already got the Dad talk on that one." She laughed.  
Jesse stood up. "Now where's Danny when I need him?" Steph chucked at him. "Megan?!" He shouted as he left the garage.


	53. Chapter 53

_Jesse picks up the phone as it rang. "Talk to me. Oh sure I'll hold." He turned to Becky. "It's David from Fat Fish Music." She smiles. "Yes, hello. Uh huh...oh...well, thanks for crushing my dream so fast. Alright, it's okay." He hangs up._  
 _"Aw honey, I'm sorry." She says brushing the hair from his eyes._  
 _"They said they like my music, they like the sound, they like the look...they just don't hear a hit single." He picks up Alex._  
 _"Jess look, I know it's disappointing, but you can't let it get you down. You know what I have an idea. How about tomorrow you, me and the boys spend the day together. Come down to the studio okay?"_  
 _Jesse sighed. "I don't wanna be around other musicians who actually made it. They had hit records when they were 18. I'm almost 30. I got nothing."_  
 _"Jess, life is not a contest. Honey things happen when they're supposed to." Becky reassures._  
 _"Well time's running out...and so is my hair. It's so frustrating...I mean, what happens if I never make it in the music business?"_

* * *

"Hey, hun. What's ya doing?" Becky asked leaning against the door frame.  
Jesse looked up smiling. "Not giving up." He stood now leaving the piano as he walked closer to Becky. "I've worked too long and too hard to throw it all away."  
Becky smiled wider at him. She didn't know what to say she was so proud of him. "Jess, that's amazing."  
"Well, don't get too excited. I'm only writing."  
"But it's a start. And I'm proud of you. I know returning to work was difficult but I'm guessing it sort of inspired you." She looked around at the crumpled sheets of paper thrown on the floor. Then at the ones placed on the piano. "I can't wait to hear it." She said brushing her hand through his hair. "No matter how long it takes."  
He smiled at her. "You wanna hear what I got so far?"  
Becky couldn't hide her excitement. She had waited to hear him say that for so long. It'd been over 6 months since she heard him sing and feared she may never again.  
"It might be a bit rusty." He adjusted himself at his piano.

 _I've been thinking bout us_  
 _And I know the going is rough_  
 _And it feels like a little too much_  
 _Maybe I don't say it enough_

 _Girl you know you're beautiful_  
 _I used to tell you all the time_  
 _But when you let your hair down it_  
 _Still drives me crazy_  
 _Something like a miracle_  
 _That I get to call you mine_  
 _So baby have I told you that I love you_  
 _Lately_

 _Have I told that I love you_  
 _That you're funny that you're sweet_  
 _And I love what's outside and everything that's underneath_  
 _Have I told you that I miss you every second I'm asleep_  
 _And I love the way you smiling when I kiss you in my dreams_  
 _Have I told_

She was fighting back tears. "What?" He asked her.  
Becky shook her head. "That was...amazing." She smiled widely at him.  
"Really? I don't even have all the..." He said pointing back at the piano. Becky cut him off by grabbing his face in her hands and passionately kissed him.  
"What was that for?" He asked smirking.  
"Because I love you. And that was the most beautiful song I've ever heard. Thank you, Jess."  
"I was that good, huh?" He pulled her in closer.

Megan sighed as she glanced at Jess and Nicky who were playing video games on the couch. "This is so unfair." She whined.  
"Don't do the crime if you can't do the time."  
She glared at her parents. "I'm bored."  
"Well, you should have thought about that before disobeying us and lying." Becky stated.  
"Technically I didn't lie. Just kept it from you."  
"You're still grounded." Jesse said.  
"I'm just happy it's you in trouble for once instead of me." Nicky laughed. Megan threw a couch pillow at him.  
"Okay...that's enough. Everyone, homework. Now." Becky said shaking her head. "I feel bad for Danny." She cringed. "He said before we had no control over our kids."  
"That was..." Jesse started until she eyed him. "Okay, he had a point. But the kids aren't that out of control." There was a loud noise from outside. Both perked up in their chairs before looking at each other questioningly.  
Alex walked in from the garage. "Sorry. I hit the garbage cans." He cringed afraid of their reaction. But instead Becky started laughing then Jesse.  
"Oh my gosh...he's gonna have his work cut out for him." Jesse said still laughing.  
Alex looked shocked but took advance and ran up the stairs.  
"Thing is that's the second time this week he's driven into something while parking the car." Jesse said still laughing.

"That's amazing, Steph." Steve said from the other end of their skype call. Steph smiled at him. "And to think you were worried."  
"Look, if you knew what it was like to grow up with three dads. You'd be scared too. My Dad came to school and harassed a boy that stood me up."  
"That's not so bad."  
She rolled her eyes. "With canned ham." Steve looked confused. "It was for the school food drive. The cans were Joey's." She shook her head. "My point is they all went to extremes to protect us. And they always went over board. At least DJ got the worst of it."  
"How on earth could Joey seem intimidating?" He asked.  
Steph chuckled. "He has his ways. Embarrassment was his specialty. And Uncle Jesse, intimidation was his middle name. He actually followed me on a date once."  
"Seriously?!"  
"Yup. After my date picked me up he made some excuse to Becky about having to run an errand at the Smash Club. So he followed my dates car to the restaurant. The guy thought my uncle was some shocker. Long story short my dad and Joey were out of town. I was so mad. My date left me at the restaurant after learning the truth." She smiled. "Sometimes the overprotectiveness came in handy. Like one time my date was being a total jerk. Joey who had overheard from the kitchen totally told him off. Best moment ever."  
"Wow. That sounds pretty awesome. And also explains why your dad looked like he was gonna explode when he found out I was Jessica's father."  
"Yeah. I bet it took him and Joey a lot of self restraint." She chucked.  
"So...I'm excited for you and Jessica to visit next week. I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too. And I can't wait." She paused. "Also, I can't wait to show you the song I've been working on."  
"What? Really?" Steve was surprised yet happy for her. Last they'd talked she'd decided to quick.  
"Yes! I'm no quitter." She smirked.  
"What made you change your mind?"  
"A lot of things. But Uncle Jesse mostly."

Becky couldn't help but laugh at her daughter as she sighed again. She and Jesse might have taken the grounding over the piercing a little to far. They had forced her to remove it which already made her angry with them as it wreaked her cool cred. Jesse had been very strict about it, even demanding to see her belly button before she left for school until she'd put a stop to it. Jesse, of course had freaked out over turning into his father. That he too had only wanted to be cool. Realizing it might have been some of the reason he acted out when he was younger. Becky had decided to break a few rules herself in order to keep her from rebelling and turning into another Nicky. "Hey, put your feet down." She leaned over slightly and touched Megan's leg while still keeping her eyes on the road.  
"Where are we going?" Megan asked.  
"You'll see." Becky said excitedly. She wasn't very good at keeping up with what was going on in her kids lives. Or being involved. Jesse had more freedom with his job then she did. Owning the label meant he was his own boss. So anything involving the kids between nine to five was Jesse's. Problem was even if she had the time the kids still seemed to prefer him. She couldn't blame them. He knew what was going on more then she did. That was why rare occasions like this were nice. "It's a surprise."  
"Are we there yet?" Nicky piped up from the backseat.  
"Some things never change."  
"Does Dad know you kidnapped us?"  
"Okay...I didn't kidnap you. And no. He doesn't know. That's what makes it exciting." Her kids rolled their eyes at her. "Okay, we're here." She said pulling into a driveway lined with trees. They had been driving for almost an hour out of the city. There was nothing but fields of green grass. The kids of course complained but she felt at home. This was what it was like growing up. She'd always wanted to share that with them. She parked up beside a small stable. She turned around to face her kids.  
"Where are we?"  
Becky didn't say anything. She just got out of the car breathing in the fresh air.


	54. Chapter 54

**Thanks Squad again for the idea. There is lots of Becky/kids bonding this chapter.**

"We are in the middle of nowhere." Nicky complained waving his cell phone around in the air. "I can't get a signal."  
Becky laughed slightly. "That's the beauty of it."  
Alex looked skeptical at her. "How exactly is that a good thing?"  
"Trust me. There is more interesting things out here then on your phones."  
Nicky and Alex exchanged glances. "Doubt it."  
"Horses!" Megan yelled running up toward the fence. Becky smiled.  
"You kidnapped us to see some horses. In the middle of nowhere?" Nicky explained annoyed.  
Becky looked over at the twins who were looking unimpressed. "Again, I didn't kidnap you. And besides I'm allowing you to skip school."  
"It's kidnapping when Dad doesn't know where we are. And since we have no cell service there's no way of telling anyone." Alex commented.  
She sighed. He was always the rational one.  
"Are we gonna go riding?" Megan asked turning around from the fence. "Do we get to?"  
Becky couldn't help but chuckle at her daughter. The huge grin on her face. Which was a far cry from her moopy attitude she'd had all week. "Yes. That's why we are here. In the middle of nowhere." The last part directed at the twins.

Jesse sat at his desk playing with a guitar pick in one hand and his phone in the other. He waited as it rang. Danny finally picked up on the other end. "Hey."  
"Hi, Jess. What's up?"  
"Not too much. You?" Jesse said trying small talk before getting to his reason for calling.  
"Just about to go to work. DJ visited last week."  
"Great. Great. I can't even remember the last time I seen DJ. What's new with her?" He fidgeted with the pick.  
"Not much really. Is something wrong, Jess?" Danny's voice concerned.  
"No."  
"You and Becky good?" He asked knowing they had been fighting.  
"We're great."  
"The kids?"  
"Great too." He paused. "Becky is doing a guest interview show in New York."  
"Wow! She must be excited."  
"She is. The thing though...it means she can't go with Alex to Stanford."  
"Okay." Danny was trying to read between the lines.  
"Yeah, so I'm going with Alex instead." Jesse paused. "So I was wondering..."  
"No! No way." Danny said finally catching on.  
"Come on, Danny. I watched your kids for 9 years." Jesse didn't wanna go there but he was leaving him no choice. "You can't do me this one favour?"  
"Yeah, but my kids weren't your kids."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He shouted sitting upright in his chair.  
"Cause your kids are little versions of you. I know exactly what you were like at their age."  
"It'd only be two kids."  
"Yeah, but your taking the good one with you." Danny said.  
"Please, Danny?!" Jesse begged. "It's only for a few days."

"This is so cool." Megan said sitting high in the saddle. They hadn't even left the barn yet.  
"Easy for you to say." Alex said looking up from the ground at his horse. "Is there anything smaller?"  
Nicky and Megan chuckled. "Yeah...a pony."  
Nicky tried to mount but instead fell off, overshooting. His foot slipped out of the stirrup and he landed on his butt in the dirt. "So my earlier question might not have been so dumb after all." Alex said.  
Nicky looked up at him from where still sat in the dirt slightly annoyed.  
Becky held the horse still while she encouraged Alex to get on. "There you go." She smiled.  
Except he sat hunched over holding the reins as tightly as he could. "Okay, that was fun. Now how do I get down?"  
Becky laughed. "Guess you have some of your father in you after all."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"He hates horses." Becky said now helping Nicky.  
"That might have been good information to know."

* * *

 _Becky sat watching the arena as the riders were starting to practice for the jumping completion. She looked over the boys wishing Jesse could have been here with her. She knew Michelle had been disappointed but lately he'd been busier then usual and that was saying a lot. He'd always had a hundred things on the go. The radio station, his music, the Smash Club. Now he'd decided to try out for some TV show. She was supportive but hated the idea of him missing out on the important stuff. His family. She smiled over at Stephanie and DJ who were sitting at the small table beside her. They were waiting on Danny to return. Nicky talking brought her attention back to her kids._  
 _"Mama, we want a horse." He said proudly._  
 _Becky couldn't help but smile. "Okay, I'll get you one when you're older."_  
 _"How old?" Alex asked._  
 _"Old enough to carry a shovel." She laughed putting another french fry into her mouth._

* * *

"There you go. You're getting it." Becky said riding up beside Alex. "Sure." He said still sounding a little unsure. It made her laugh.  
"Why exactly does Dad hate horses? Nicky asked now catching up.  
"He doesn't hate horses. Just riding them. He's more of a city boy then cowboy." He chuckled at the memory. "I think it's cause he got bucked off and landed in the mud. That was the first and last time he'd ride a horse." She paused remembering. "He did ride again once after that. But not for me, Michelle. I think your dad didn't even think twice about it. He jumped on and rode to find her."  
Megan smiled. "That's one of the reasons I love him so much. He cares so much about everyone."  
"I agree. It's one of the qualities I first fell in love with. His love for your cousins, especially Steph." She smiled. "He won't ride so I thought maybe...one of you three might find you like it."  
"It's kinda fun, I guess." Nicky said.  
"I love it." Megan explained.  
"Alex? How about you?" Becky asked him.  
"I'm kinda with Dad on this one. But I guess once in awhile is fine." This made Becky really happy.  
"Okay, let's head down that trail and then we'll head back to the car." She said said as Megan lead the way.

"Have you talked to Aunt Becky at all today?" Steph asked adjusting her guitar.  
"No, why?" Jesse asked as he grabbed his guitar from the stand.  
"Well, Jess has to shadow someone for school and report on their career. She wants to do journalism."  
Jesse sat down on the stool beside his niece. "Ahh, I remember that assignment. I turned in a paper on my mother being a secret spy." He laughed. "My parents got a kick out of that one. So did the principal."  
Steph looked over at him oddly. "Do I even wanna know?"  
"I didn't know what career she had. You know to this day I still not sure." He struggled.  
"Why didn't you ask her?"  
"Because...her being a spy was a reasonable guess. Or so I thought."  
"I remember I picked you. Then couldn't decide which career to choose. You had too many." She said shaking her head.  
"I'm sure Becky will be thrilled." He strummed a few cords. "Wow, I'm rusty. Maybe I should stick to the piano for now." He set the guitar down. "Okay, what do you got so far?"  
Steph flipped through her sheets. "What if I get scared? What if I cry? You'll hold me tighter." She looked at him.  
"Were you thinking duet?"  
"I don't know. Maybe. Why?"  
He played the same notes back to her she had played him. "What if I get scared? I'll hold you tighter. What if I cry? I'll never make you cry." He finished looking up at her.  
"That was amazing." She grinned.  
"Okay." He clapped his hands together. "Only 40 more verses to go." He sighed turning back to the piano.

"Mom?" One of her kids said as another one echoed.  
"Yeah."  
"I thought we were gonna head back?" Nicky asked.  
"Are we lost?" Megan said now.  
"No, honey." Becky looked around getting a little panicked.  
Alex noticed and turned back to see if anything looked familiar. He pulled out his phone but he had no bars. "Mom?"  
Becky turned around. The two share a look. She notices his cell phone in his hand. She sighs running a hand through her hair as she forces a smile at her other two kids. They were lost.

* * *

 _"Would you just stop and ask for directions?" Becky said looking back down at her phone._  
 _"I know right where we are."_  
 _"Okay, smart guy. Where are we then?" She turned slightly to face him._  
 _"Well, there's that store we passed a few minutes ago." He paused looking around. "And that tree...it's familiar."_  
 _"You know why? We are driving around in circles." To say Becky was a bit frustrated was an understatement._


	55. Chapter 55

**JesseBecky4Eva & Squad: Thanks for the reviews. It makes me happy to know you still love the story. ****  
**

**IlluminatiGirl: So happy your back.** **I look forward to reading your story again.** **Yes, Alana is Joey's wife. Your comment about his clothes was too funny. #Jecky is perfect for them. Can't ever get enough of Jesse and Becky. Happy binge reading!**

Jesse looked again at his phone confused as to why not one of the kids had texted for a ride or even a 'gonna be late' text. He'd called Becky twice on her lunch break and never reached her. It was odd and he was beginning to worry. His office phone ringing caused him to jump. Setting his cell phone down he reached for his business phone. "Talk to me..."  
"You have a call on line 2." His receptionist stated.  
"Thanks Trish." He said before pushing the button. "Hello?"  
"Mr Katsopolis? This is the county sheriff's office in Mill Creek."  
Jesse swallowed hard. "Yes?"  
"Would you be able to help us identify a car?"  
"Oh my gosh!" He shouted concerned the shock taking over.  
"No sir." The officer stated. "We have a reported car that you have co-ownership of."  
"Oh..." He was relieved. "Can I ask why?"  
"The license plate was reported in a possible thief."  
"Thief? What? That doesn't make sense. That's my wife's car." He stated panicked again after the man described the vehicle. "She's at work. There must be some mistake."  
"No mistake. That is the car abandoned at the scene of the crime." The officer stated.  
"Crime? What crime?" Jesse wasn't making sense of all this. Becky hadn't ever committed a crime. He on the other hand. Thinking back he wondered if he'd committed a traffic offense without realizing it and now Becky was getting blamed. "I assure you my wife has a clean record. I'm sure she can help you clear up this misunderstanding."  
"Sir, your wife is nowhere to be seen and hasn't been for hours. That is the problem. We have to assume she stole the 4 horses that are missing."  
Jesse rubbed his head. "Horses?"  
"Yes, sir. Have you been in contact with your wife, Rebecca at all today?"  
"No." He sighed. "I've been trying her since lunch."  
"I see." The officer said. The officer's tone already claiming her as guilty.  
All Jesse wanted was to be able to defend her but her behaviour wasn't helping her case. "Did you mention earlier she was missing?"  
"Well, she's not at her car and the horses are missing. We ran the plates after the owner reported she hadn't returned."  
"So you have proof she was there... in Mill Creek?" He didn't even know where that was.  
"Yes. Rebecca and three children." He said.  
"What? She was with the kids?"  
"Are the children presumably yours?" The sheriff asked.  
"Yes, I assume so." He sighed leaning back in his chair. "I'm just not understanding what they'd be doing way out there on a school day. Where and what is Mill Creek?"  
"A small town near Topanga canyon. About an hour from LA."  
Jesse went to answer him when Steph walked into his office. "Look, I really don't see how that could be my wife." Steph looked questioningly at him as she sat down. "Yes, that's my vehicle but... I don't know why she'd do something like that." He nodded. "Yes, thank you. Keep me posted." He hung up and put his head in his hands.  
"Uncle Jesse, you okay?" She asked still watching him.  
"Peachy." He said still hiding his face. "You ever heard of Mill Creek?"  
"No, why?" She raised her eyebrow.  
"Apparently, Becky stole some horses from there hours ago."  
"What? Why?" Steph was shocked.  
He looked up. "I wish I knew."  
She nodded. "Where is Mill..."  
"Creek." Jesse finished for her. "Mill Creek." He sighed. "It's a small town about an hour from here. I just don't understand."  
"It's not like Aunt Becky."  
"Exactly. She took the kids too. Or so the sheriff told me."  
Steph let the information sink in. She pulled her phone out and clicked a few buttons before putting it to her ear. "Hello? Jess?" She shouted desperate. "Where are you?"  
"Home. Why?" Jessica asked confused.  
"Your not with Aunt Becky?" She asked as Jesse watched her.  
"No."  
"Have you talked to Megan?"  
"No, not since breakfast. Why? What's going on?" She asked growing concerned.  
"Their missing. And won't answer Uncle Jesse calls. Are you sure you haven't talked to them? Nicky or Alex either?"  
"No. But I can try them."  
"Okay, thanks honey." Steph said as she hung up looking at Jesse and shaking her head.

Becky glanced around again from where she was sitting on the horse blanket. The horses all munching on the nearby grass. Alex was pacing back and forth holding his cell phone out stretched trying to find a signal. Nicky and Megan were seated next to her on the ground. "Alex...just forget it. We're not gonna get a signal. And I think it's safe to say I lead us off the trail, somewhere." She sighed.  
"Today has still been fun." Nicky commented smiling.  
"Really? Even though I got us lost?"  
"Of course, Mom. It's been cool." Alex said joining them on the blanket.  
"Honey, I'm sorry." She touched his leg. "I can't go to Stanford with you next weekend."  
"Oh..."  
"Your Dad volunteered and seemed really excited about it." Becky said after seeing his disappointed expression.  
"Yeah?" He perked up.  
"Yeah. Is that okay?"  
"Definitely." He smiled.  
"Good. I'm glad. And to think I was worried."  
"Are we stuck here?" Megan asked seeming a bit scared now.  
"No. Someone will find us, hopefully." She whispered the last part to herself. "I'm sure the owner has realized we're been gone awhile."  
"Okay. If you say so." Nicky said as if they were stuck there forever.  
Becky shot him a glance.

Jesse signed as he placed the home phone back down and ran a hand through his hair. He looked over at Steph who shook her head. She clicked dial again and walked out of the room. Jesse glanced over at Jessica who was sitting at the dining room table. Her homework was in front of her but had yet to start it. "Jess?" He asked walking over to her.  
She looked up and forced a smile. "Still nothing." She said as she unlocked her phone screen to see no new messages.  
"It's okay. We'll find them. The sheriff's department is already on it. I'm sure their fine." He nodded trying to take his own advice. It wasn't like Becky to do something like this especially without telling him. But he wouldn't be mad at her. He'd done a lot of stupid things without letting her know. Skydiving on their wedding day the biggest.

* * *

 _"Hey gang! How about a big family hug for Mr Motocross?" Jesse says as he comes into the attic. "Give me a hug boys." He kneels down as the twins run over to him. "Beck, I can't help noticing this is only three quarters of a family hug."_  
 _Becky's arms are crossed looking angry watching him hug their boys. "And I can't help noticing your over an hour late."_  
 _He stands up and heads over to their bed. "I'm sorry. I got an extreme case of helmet hair. You can't just comb that away. I had to shampoo in the drinking fountain." He takes off his leather jacket and puts his helmet on the bed._  
 _"Well, I was worried. Please explain to me why a father of two and husband suddenly feels the need to risk his neck speeding around a muddy track on a motorcycle with a bunch of other yahoos?"_  
 _"Okay, I'll explain. Because I like it."_  
 _"Oh that's mature" Becky says with a disapproving tone._  
 _"Oh that's mature." He mocks. And grabs his stuff heading toward the closet. "What do you mean other yahoos? Are you saying I'm a yahoo?" He asks as Becky follows him. "You know there's always been a part of me that likes taking risks. It takes the everydayness out of the everyday." He leaves the walk-in closet Becky still following._  
 _They both sit down on the couch. "What happens when motocross gets boring? Where do you draw the line? Bull fighting, hang gliding, nude welding?"_  
 _"Line drawn right there. The point I'm trying to make is there's no guarantees in life. Every once and awhile you have to take a risk."_

* * *

"I'm sure your father or Stephanie will notice we're missing from the dinner table...in a few hours." She said glancing at her phone to see what time it was. Nicky nodded his stomach grumbling. "How about we share something... It's been awhile since we've really talked."  
"Like what?" Nicky asked.  
"Anything. School, girls..." She said suggestively poking him.  
"Well, I've been seeing this girl in my chemistry class." Alex said shyly.  
"What?!" Becky and Nicky said at the same time.  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Becky asked.  
"I don't know. Maybe cause I didn't want this." He motioned laughing. "It's nothing serious. We don't even hang out outside of school." Becky smiled encouraging him to continue. "Her name's Ally."  
She smiled widely at him. "She sounds nice. And I'm happy for you." She turned to her other kids. "Megan..."  
She thought for a moment trying to think of something. "I was wondering if I could take music lessons or something. I miss not doing dance but I wanna do something different. Maybe even horseback riding."  
"I think we can make that happen. The horseback riding might be a bit hard to convince your dad but if that's what you wanna do I'll try."  
"Oh great, another kid who likes music but me." Alex said sarcastically. They laughed.  
"True. Are you sure music is an option, Meg's?" Becky said trying to sound serious.  
"I can handle Dad."  
"Nicky? How about you? Anything new?" She asked hoping to get him to open up.  
He shrugged. "Not really."  
"Nothing?" Becky half smiled tipping her head at him.  
He shrugged again. He knew deep down now was a good opportunity to tell her about the whole not graduating thing. But he wasn't ready to face the consequences yet. But thinking of something else wasn't working. He felt guilty and was sure it showed on his face. "There's this girl in homeroom I kinda like."  
"Yeah?" Becky smiled happy he was sharing that part of his life with her. He pretty much keep his love life a secret. And part of her didn't mind. The kids were growing up so fast and it made it hard to hear about things like dating. She and Jesse shared that.  
"Yeah, I guess." Nicky said shrugging again.  
"Why don't you ask her out?" Becky asked interested. Nicky wasn't one for long term relationships. Another thing she didn't like. She just hoped that much like Jesse did with her, Nicky would find a special girl worth getting to know.  
"I'm not really her type."  
"What do you mean?" She raised her eyebrow.  
"She's a good girl, Mom." Alex said.  
Nicky sighed. "Alex!" Becky shouted shooting him a sideways glance.  
"I mean, her parents would prefer me to be Alex."  
"What's that suppose to mean?" He said back.  
"Smart, impressive, everything you are." Nicky pointed at him. "Not some leather jacket wearing musician."  
"Hey, now! I was a good girl who feel in love with a bad boy, leather jacket wearing musician." Becky defended. "That same guy turned out to be a pretty sweet and caring father and uncle."  
Megan smiled. "What does it feel like to be in love?"  
Becky played with bracelets nervously. "Uh...you smile all the time. And..."  
"Like Daddy." She said proudly.  
Becky nodded. "Exactly."

"Okay, thank you." Jesse said into the phone.  
Stephanie sat down next to her daughter sighing. "How's the homework coming?"  
Jessica shrugged and watched her uncle parade around the living room. "He always like that?"  
Steph glanced at him. "Pretty much. He acts all touch but really he's a softy." She ruffled Jess's hair causing her to laugh.  
"So?" Jessica asked as Jesse come over to the table as he hung up the phone.  
"Apparently, the sheriff said someone reported seeing something about a mile from the stables. He said he would check it out and get back to me." He said across from them at the table.  
"I'm sure there's a rational explanation for all this." Steph said.  
Jesse nodded. "I sure hope so. Cause this whole mess doesn't make sense. I hate waiting around." He flopped his arms down like a little kid against the table. Steph tried not to laugh. In some ways he was still that irresponsible 20 year old that moved in with them. Yet in others even Danny was impressed with how much he matured. "So what are you stuck on, kiddo?" He asked sliding the notebook closer to him trying to take his mind off their current situation. "Ugh...history."  
Steph laughed. "I know I'm supposed to be all supportive mom but I'm so glad I severed my 4 years of high school."  
"You got that right." He nodded.  
"You didn't even finish high school." Steph called him out on his lie.  
"I almost finished."  
"You dropped out?!" Jess asked surprised.  
Jesse shot Steph a glance. "Uh...sorta."  
"Can I not finish?"  
"No!" Both yelled.  
"But Uncle Jesse turned out fine."  
"That may be. And thank you. But I almost finished. You are still in the 9th grade. And I already got one kid following suit I will not have another. You understand me?" He said firmly. She nodded.  
Steph smiled reassuringly at her uncle. He didn't notice though, he was too busy looking at his phone again. "Maybe their out of cell range." She said trying to give him an explaintion as to why it seemed like Becky had disappeared.

"I think we're going in circles." Nicky complained.  
Becky looked back over her shoulder. "We can't just sit around anymore. It's getting dark."  
"Hey! I got bars." Megan screamed. Nicky, Alex and Becky stopped their horses and looked over at her.  
"Mom! Someone's coming." Alex yelled.  
Becky sighed relieved. The older man approached them. "You lost?"  
"Yes. Can you help us get back to our car. We were supposed to be home hours ago."  
"You must be the family they're talking about on the radio. Sheriff's been looking for you."  
Becky sighed. That wasn't good. She nodded back at Megan. "Thank you, sir."  
The man then clicked a few bottoms on his cell phone.

Jesse jumped at the sound of his phone ringing. He sat rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He'd fallen asleep on the couch. He scrambled to find it. "Megan?!"  
Stephanie and Jessica stood up from the table where she was still helping her with her homework.  
"Are you okay, sweetie?" He asked his voice emotional. He leaned his head back against the back of the couch. "Oh thank goodness."  
Steph smiled at Jessica.  
"Okay. Love you too. Bye." He flopped back against the couch after he hung up.  
"Where are they? Are they okay?" She asked her uncle frantically.  
Jesse nodded. "Yeah. They'll be home in a few hours. Seems they got lost. And had no cell signal until now."  
"That's great news." Steph said sitting down beside him.

"Oh my gosh...Beck!" Jesse yelled as he ran out meeting her in the driveway. He flung his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as a few tears fell. "I'm so glad your alright."  
Becky let go to face him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..."  
He kissed her cutting her off mid sentence. She giggled slightly. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I've done the same to you. As long as you had fun and are safe I don't care. All I care about is your home now."  
Becky nodded. "True. You've left me to worry plenty of times. Especially the accident." She nudged him.  
He wrinkled his nose at her. "Can we call it even?" He said trying to keep a straight face.  
"Umm...probably not. Knowing you." She laughed. Getting one more hug from him before letting the kids.  
The twins hugged him briefly before heading toward the house. Jesse couldn't help but chuckle at the way both walked away sore.  
"Dad!" Megan said hugging him next. "We had so much fun. You should come next time "  
"Next time?" He questioned looking at Becky over their daughter's shoulder.


	56. Chapter 56

**This chapter is Jesse/Becky overload!** **  
**

 **Squad: Your welcome. I'm glad you liked it. And thanks again for the idea. It fit nicely in between the drama. It added something fresh and different to the story. As you said, there's never enough Becky with the kids.**

Becky smiled as she watched Jesse from across the room. It was hard to believe that she came so close to losing all this. Not only due to the accident but them fighting as well. After 18 years of marriage the fact that they'd almost let it slip away was heartbreaking. Especially after something so dramatic and easily devastating. She was happy her kids got to grow up in such a loving home. That's what she always loved about Danny's. It may have been an unconventional family with three dads rising three girls but there was always so much love. Most of they're kid's friends parents were divorced. She wanted better for them. It'd almost become weird for people to still be together. She once had a parent say that to her when she was picking Megan up from kindergarten. The women had been almost appalled by it. The idea of her being married to the same man for almost 10 years. She liked knowing that she could always count on Jesse. And was happy to share her life with him. She looked up again to notice Jesse staring at her. She laughed slightly embarrassed.  
"What?" He asked from behind his reading glasses.  
"I was just thinking." She set her shirt she was folding back in the laundry basket.  
"That's never good." He joked. Removing his glasses he patted the bed beside him.  
"It's not like that." She said reassuring him as she joined him in bed. "I was just thinking about you and me. And how much I love you."  
He smiled widely at her. "I love you too. But if this is about the other day. I already told you I'm not upset. I understand why you did what you did."  
"It's just I've given you heck hundreds of times for being reckless." She sighed.  
Jesse slide over slightly so he was closer to Becky. "I was worried but I know you never meant to get lost which caused me to be concerned. It was not reckless. You wanted a mom/kid day. Which I think was awesome. Honey, stop beating yourself up over it." He brushed her hair behind her ear.  
She nodded. "I'm sorry." She noticed his confused glance. "I'm sorry for being so upset over you being a thrill seeker. I kinda know what you mean now by the rush of adrenaline. Up until we got lost I loved it. Sneaking away and being the bad parent that let's her kids skip school."  
He smiled at her. "So are you giving me permission to go a little wild?"  
"No! I only went horseback riding. You do...stupid, dangerous stunts. Especially when the kids were young." She punched him lightly. "You scared the crap of me on way to many occasions."  
He nodded. "I'm sorry. I now know what I put you through all those times."  
"I need you." She said fighting back tears.  
"Oh, Beck." Jesse put his right arm around her pulling her closer. "Is this still about the accident? Cause you gotta move past this. I'm fine. Steph's fine." Becky nodded against his shoulder. "Look that's never gonna happen again cause I'm not touring. And I'm still not sure if I plan on going back to recording." He said serious. Becky pulled away, tears running down her face looking at him. "I think for now just being the manager of the label is enough."  
"Jess, I don't want you giving up on your dream."  
"I'm not. I'm just shifting my focus." He looked away briefly before glancing back at Becky. "Your not the only one who was worried. Okay? And I know none of it was anyone's fault. But I still, every once and awhile I can't help thinking about how bad things could have been. I'm the one who wants a change." He said pointing at himself.  
Becky smiled sadly at him. "I get that."  
"I don't want to put you in that situation, again. But I currently don't want to put myself there."  
"Jess, this could have easily happened anywhere. You could have be picking the kids up after school or running an errand." She grabbed his hand. "Are you planning on never driving again? Or getting into a car?" She was trying to be serious but couldn't help but chuckle at how ridiculous that sounded.  
Even Jesse scoffed. "Okay. Okay. You have a point."  
She smiled. "I overheard you and Steph playing the other day. It sounded so beautiful." She layed her head back on his shoulder. Jesse sighed thinking about what she'd said as he put his arm around her. She was right. He did really like playing. And it was true. Was he gonna be happy just managing the label. It wasn't very exciting. Or hands on with the music like he'd been use too. He kissed the tip of Becky's head.

Megan and Jessica were giggling on the couch. Steph smiled at them. When Jess was growing up she'd always worried about her being an only child. She wouldn't trade anything for her bond with DJ and then later Michelle. Even if at one point or another she'd wished she was an only child. But as Megan and Jessica got older they grew closer. They were more like sisters and best friends then cousins. Becky had worried about Megan getting along with her older brothers. So the bond with Jess was happily excepted. "Jess?" Steph interrupted.  
"Yeah?" She said looking up at her mother.  
"It's almost 3:30. Remember you and Steve have a skype date."  
Jess nodded. "Sorry, Meg's. I gotta talk to my dad." She said getting up off the couch.  
Stephanie brushed her hand through her hair as she walked by. She was so proud of both Steve and her daughter for excepting each other and were willing to get to know each other. She was really excited about spending the week with him. Not just for her but Jess too. She looked over at Megan and decided to see what she was doing. "Hey, what's you looking at?" She asked sitting beside her. She raised her eyebrow after noticing the laptop screen.  
"What's the easiest instrument to play?" Megan asked looking at her cousin.  
"Uh...well. I learned guitar from your Dad. Mostly cause that's what he played. He taught DJ too when she was a little younger then you. Before she switched to drums. Why the sudden interest in music?"  
She shrugged. "I quit dance and kinda miss it. I thought music might be cool to try."  
"Okay." Steph nodded still a bit confused.  
"Is it hard? To learn to play?" She corrected after her cousins even more confused expression.  
"Honestly, yes. I'm not trying to discourage you but it takes a lot of work. And man do I have some stories about when I first got started." She smiled. It was pretty hard for her to believe she was having this conversation. Her and Uncle Jesse had had this very talk when she was close to her own daughter's age.  
"Oh." Megan answered sounding disappointed.  
"Your Dad is the best teacher. I'm sure if you wanna learn he'd love to show you. It can't be that hard if Nicky can do it, right?" She joked trying to convince her she could play an instrument if she really wanted too.  
Megan cracked a smile and nodded.  
"I started on guitar, same with Nicky. I think maybe piano might be the easiest. I mean that's what your Dad finds easy right now since the accident. The guitar still trips him up a bit. DJ found the drums easier for her. I guess it's just a matter of finding your own style." She smiled patting her knee.  
"Thanks Steph."  
"Hey, anytime you wanna learn a few chords I'm here for ya." She smiled as she got up leaving Megan sitting there.

"Got everything?" Jesse asked as he approached the bed looking at the piles of clothes spread everywhere. He chuckled to himself. She was always so unorganized when it came to packing. He knew he'd spend the next two days finding her clothes and other items all over the house.  
"I think so." She said still looking at her checklist. "Keys, cell phone, charger and my laptop." She read out loud before finally looking up to see Jesse's expression. "I'll clean it up. I promise."  
"Ah huh." He said nodding as he picked up a shirt.  
"I just need a few more things." She said rummaging through the pile of clothes.  
"This trip is a week. Or you planning on moving there?" He laughed.  
Becky put her hands on her hips. "I have to be prepared. The weather can be so unpredictable in New York."  
Jesse grabbed her shoulders. "Hon, deep breath. This trip is supposed to be fun."  
"It's not fun, Jess. I have to take this seriously. My career is on the line here. My boss is trusting me to do a good job."  
Jesse sighed. "I'm not saying it's not. I just want you to enjoy it."  
She nodded pulling him in closer. "I will try. Okay? But it won't be fun without you." She pouted. "Are you and Alex packed?"  
"We don't leave until tomorrow. And I have to wait for Danny. If he shows."  
"He'll show. And if not..." She started but stopped.  
"If not?"  
"He'll show. I'll make him." She laughed. "This weekend is important to Alex."  
He nodded. "I'm not gonna blow it. Not this time. Alex has my full attention. I've already told the office to hold my calls until we get back. And I plan on taking lots of notes and asking all the questions you'd be asking."  
"Please don't embarrass him." She leaned in closer to him.  
"I'll try not too. But..." He said laughing. She kissed him but was interpreted by him tossing a hand full of her clothes off the bed at her.  
"Hey!" She yelled laughing. She grabbed a few and threw them back at him. He dodged them pointing at her in victory. But she grabbed another handful this time hitting him.  
"Hey, watch the hair." He said from behind the tshirt hanging off his head. Becky giggled. He whipped it off and tackled her to the bed. Both laughing and giggling as they continued their clothes fight.

"Okay, quick hugs." Jesse said as he and their kids waiting near airport security. He was growing impatient. This was his second trip to the airport. He'd done this goodbye with Steph and Jess just a few days earlier. And had to do it all again tomorrow when he picked up Danny.  
Becky gave them a sad smile. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much." She said trying not to cry.  
"It's seven days. Not a year, Beck." He laughed.  
"I know." She nodded. "Please be good for Uncle Danny." She said pulling Nicky in for a hug. She held it until he nodded against her. "I mean it, okay." She held his shoulders firmly making eye contact.  
"Yes, Mom. I promise."  
"Ahh...I'm gonna miss you." Becky said kissing Megan's forehead as she hugged her. "Don't be too hard on Danny."  
She nodded. "I love you."  
"Love you too." She smiled over at Alex next. "Try to have fun. And take loads of pictures."  
"I'm excited." He said.  
"You behave yourself too." Becky said laughing.  
"I can't make any promises." He looked back at Alex.  
"Jess!" She laughed too. "Please be careful."  
"We will. I love you." He kissed her as the speaker announced her flight was boarding. "Have a safe flight. Remember to call me when you land."  
She nodded sadly. "Michelle's picking me up at the airport. The flight gets in around 8. Let me know when Danny gets there. And when you guys get to Stanford." She rambled as she headed toward the gate. Jesse kept nodding and chuckled to himself. He waved and then put his arm around Megan.


	57. Chapter 57

**JesseBecky4eva: Totally! Guess you could call this story their spin-off. :)**

 **Squad: You know me so well. I do have a few things up my sleeve.**

 **Guest: Absolutely love the idea of Becky getting arrested. Jesse would so rub it in her face. Future idea!**

Jesse watched as Alex put his suitcase in the car. He checked his phone again. Still no missed texts. And it was getting late. They should be on the road within the hour if they wanted to make it to registration on time. He glanced back at the house. Sighing he decided to call Danny again. "His flight was to be in an hour ago. Where is he?" He mumbled to himself before hanging up. "Still nothing. I swear..." He didn't finish his sentence. "I can not leave your brother and sister here, alone unattended."  
Alex smiled at him. "Did you think to check the flight status?"  
He wrinkled his nose at him. "The what?"  
Alex laughed. Pulling out his cell phone. "See...flight delayed due to fog." He showed the phone to his dad.  
"Okay, smarty-pants." He sighed.  
"Mom called this morning while you were in the shower."  
"That was over 2 hours ago." He said disgusted. "What'd she want?"  
"Nothing. She was waiting to meet the shows producer so she wanted to check in."  
"Check in? Or check up on?" He sighed again before walking toward the house. "Okay. Danny's flight is gonna be late. I need you both on your best behaviour. I mean it. He'll be here in an hour. Can I please trust you by yourselves until then?" His serious tone a bit frightening. "Your uncle didn't exactly wanna do this. And it took a lot of convincing. He'd much rather be with Steph. So please, do me this one favour." He begged.  
Both nodded. "Okay, Dad."  
"I'll text you later." He pulled them into a group hug. Megan kissed Jesse on the cheek. "Your in charge." He whispered.

Nicky was shooting hoops when Danny's taxi pulled up near the street. "Hey." He said bouncing the basketball over to him.  
"Hey, Nicky. Sorry I'm late." He said as he hugged him. Nicky hesitated. Much like his dad he wasn't one for hugs. He forced a smile. "Your dad leave yet?" He asked as he grabbed his bags.  
"Yeah, about an hour ago. Said to have you call him."  
Danny nodded. "Where's your sister?"  
Nicky shrugged and jumped throwing the ball into the hoop. "Inside probably."  
Danny rolled his eyes. "Who's room am I staying in?"  
"Steph's."  
"Okay. I'll put my bags inside and then I'll join ya. What do you say?"  
"Uh...sure." Nicky nodded a bit hesitant. As pleased as he was by the offer, especially since his own dad wasn't much for sports, he wasn't exactly sure if his uncle should be at his advanced age.  
"Hey, Megan." Danny shouted as he came into the house. She jogged down the stairs. "Your survived being left alone with your brother?"  
She laughed. "Dad left me in charge."  
He nodded. "Good idea. How about you show me to Steph's room?"  
"Okay." She said grabbing the one suitcases.  
Danny was impressed. "Wow, you really are your mother. Sweet and kind."  
"Actually I'm a bit of both. Besides Dad promised a raise in my allowance if I was on my best behaviour." She smiled a toothy smile.

Jesse looked around as he and Alex pulled into a parking space. The buildings were huge. It made Jesse feel a bit overwhelmed. This definitely wasn't his scene. But looking over at his son, he was beaming like a kid at Christmas as he looked at everything. Jesse smiled. He'd always liked that the twins were so different. As they got older they started to express different interests and hobbies. They'd started having different friends as both became more independent. Nicky most like him and Alex most like Becky. Watching him now it was the same excited expression Becky got. "Okay, why don't you go get signed in and then we'll get checked into our hotel."  
"Okay."  
"Great, then we can grab something to eat. I don't know about you but I'm starving." He chuckled.  
Jesse slid the keycard in the door unlocking the hotel room. He pulled the suitcase rack into behind him. "Does it matter what bed you get?" He asked glancing back at Alex.  
"Nah...I don't care."  
"Okay, well do you wanna..." He noticed Alex was looking over the schedule sheet.  
"Huh...what?" He asked looking up.  
"You wanna grab something to eat?"  
"Dad, is it okay if I join the other kids at this welcome party the school's having in the student lounge?" He asked showing him the sheet.  
"Uh...sure. Yeah. Go meet some of your future classmates." He tried to not show his disappointment. They'd just gotten there and he was already pulling away from him.  
"Are you gonna be okay here alone?"  
"Oh yeah. I gotta call your mother anyway." He held up his cell phone.  
Alex nodded smiling. "Thanks Dad." He said excited as he left the room.  
"Yeah. I'm just gonna unpack." He said to the closed door as he flopped back onto the hotel bed.

"Oh my gosh, Jess. New York is amazing. The producer loved my ideas." Becky said happily into the phone. "Jess?" She asked after he didn't answer her.  
"That's amazing, Beck. I'm happy everything's working out." He tried to sound happy.  
"Jess, is everything okay? Does Alex not like the school?" She asked concurred. "I knew I shouldn't have come here."  
"No, it's not that. He loves it." He sighed. "It's just..."  
"What is it, honey?"  
"I knew this day would come. I just didn't expect it until fall. He's already pushing me away. I wanted to hangout, get some dinner. Maybe explore the city."  
"Jess, it's orientation weekend. He's not leaving for college." Becky said slightly chuckling. "Is there a chance your reading too much into this?"  
"He's at some party. Didn't even wanna be seen with his old man." He sighed again rubbing a hand through his hair as he layed on his hotel bed. "When did I become my father?'  
Becky raised her eyebrow. "Trust me, you are not your father."  
"I hit about 13 and I wanted nothing to do with my parent's. Guess we should be happy we got an extra 4 years before they found us embarrassing."  
Becky laughed. "Okay, first off, he's not pushing you away. He's excited to see the campus. It's a good thing. And second, is this you getting empty nest syndrome?"  
"I know it's a good thing. We don't want him clinging to my leg but I thought it was something we would share together. I don't know the first thing about college as it is."  
"It's perfectly natural to feel that way. I actually cried to the poor lady next to me on the plane about missing this." She shook her head. "As for the feeling like you don't fit in. Don't worry about it. I'm sure your not the only parent there who didn't got to college. And you seem to be forgetting that Alex is new to this too. So you are exploring it together."  
Jesse sat up now. He smiled. "You always know what to say."  
"Look of it bothers you that much talk to him about it. Otherwise, just enjoy the trip."  
"I'm just lonely." He said in a mocking voice trying not to laugh.  
"You're lonely? I'm stuck here by myself for a whole week. You at least get Alex and your going home after the weekend."  
"What happened to Michelle?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "You're staying with her?"  
"Well, technically. Except she's so busy she's never here. I might as well be staying at a hotel paid by the show. But yes, sure I have her." She sighed now.  
"What about Teddy?"  
"He's almost as busy. Or so it seems. I had breakfast with him today but he spend the whole time on his phone. It's no wonder they don't have kids. They don't see each other or spend any time together."  
Jesse smiled. "I think we both have let Danny wear off on us. Me freaking out about being alone and kid-less. And you all concerned about someone who you have no business being concerned about."  
"You'd be the same way."  
"Maybe. But I know for a fact they spend lots of time together. And did it ever occur to you that maybe they don't want kids?"  
Becky nodded to herself. "Yup, we are turning into Danny." She couldn't help but laugh. "I should go get ready for my meeting. I'm so not use to the time change."  
"Love you." He said  
"Love you too. And try to have fun." She said using his advice from the other day against him.  
"Haha. Very funny. But if I don't keep tabs on everything especially our kids then who will?"  
"Danny, remember? Don't worry he's got everything under control. I talked to him this morning."  
"Beck, these are our kids were talking about. And don't forget Joey and I practically raised his girls."  
"At some point we are going to have to trust Nicky."  
"Ha, tough luck on that one." He paused looking up at the clock on the wall. "You know how odd it is to trust Alex right now. It's almost curfew and I can guarantee he won't be late."  
"Yeah, and if you were with Nicky you'd be worried about if he really went to the party or not. And if he's drinking." She said. "Have you noticed that Megan is starting to act like he did at that age?"  
"I've tried not too." He signed.  
"I'll call you tomorrow if I get chance, okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good night. Love you." She made a kissing noise into the phone before hanging up.

Nicky brought his dishes into the kitchen. He opened the dishwasher and shoved his plate inside. He went to do his cup when Danny stopped him. "I'll do the dishes."  
"But it's my night."  
Danny grabbed the glass from his hand. "I don't mind. Really."  
"Seriously?" Megan asked shocked standing behind them.  
"Yes. Go, act like teenagers." He motioned toward the door. "Oh, Megan. Do you know where the ironing board is? I couldn't find it earlier." He asked stopping her.  
"Uh...beats me." She shrugged.  
"There has to be one somewhere?"  
"We don't have one. You have met my Mom right?" She laughed before running off.

* * *

 _DJ and Kimmy come into the living room. Jesse pulled the cover off what he was hiding. "Deej, they're for you." He says pointing at the drum set._  
 _"For me? Why?" She asks confused._  
 _"Well, I just wanted to make sure we're buddies. We cool now?" He grins._  
 _"Yeah, I guess."_  
 _"All right. Great." Jesse claps and hugs her._  
 _DJ walks over to the drums as Kimmy hugs Jesse next. "Thanks for the skins, bud." He awkwardly pushes her away._  
 _"Okay, give them a try, Deej." He hands her the drumsticks._  
 _"Okay. How am I doing?" She asks as she plays terribly. Jesse makes faces behind her while listening._  
 _"Well, you're facing the right direction." He says motioning with his hands. "Here, let me show you. I played a little in junior high school. See if I remember anything." He grabs the drumsticks from her and sits down. "Well, see, what you do is you start off with the bass drum like this. Then you add the snare. Then you add the high-hat. And before long, you get this." He starts playing crazy good. Stephanie, Joey and his girlfriend soon join in listening. All clap as he finishes._  
 _Nick walks through the front door. " Hey, what a welcome."_  
 _"Look, we got drums." Stephanie says excited._  
 _"No, we got drums." Kimmy points to her and DJ._  
 _"No, I got drums." She corrects._  
 _Irene then walks in. "D.J., I didn't know you could play the drums._  
 _"I can't. Listen."_  
 _Danny walks in home from work. "Oh, no. That racket is coming from my house."_  
 _"Dad, Uncle Jesse bought me these drums." DJ says excited._  
 _"Oh, did he really? Oh, good old Uncle Uncle J, could I see you in the K? Right away?" He says putting his arm on Jesse's shoulder._  
 _Jesse smiles. "Why, yes, you may."_  
 _"When can I have a turn?" Stephanie asks._  
 _"Right after I get good at this."_  
 _Stephanie sighs. "So I guess the answer is never." DJ glares at her._

 _Danny follows Jesse into the kitchen. "Drums? Did I do something to you?"_  
 _Jesse laughs. "Come on, Danny, every kid in America wants a set of drums."_  
 _"Good. Then we'll have no trouble selling them." He sighs as the drumming starts again. "Will you please stop that drumming?" He shouts opening the kitchen door._  
 _Irene stops. "Oh, sorry."_

* * *

Danny was doing the laundry now when he was startled by a loud noise. "Oh man!" He said out loud. Setting the laundry soap back down he sighed. As much as he liked Jesse and his love of music he would've been lying if he said he missed it after they moved out. He was also happy that Michelle had other hobbies and hadn't followed suit. Only Stephanie had. Opening the studio door he was surprised to see Megan instead of Nicky. "What are you doing?" He shouted over the noise.  
Megan looked up slightly embarrassed grabbing the simble. "Hi, Uncle Danny."  
Danny sighed. "Since when did you start playing the drums? I don't remember either if your parents mentioning it. But I can see why." His hands were on his hips.  
Megan bit her lip. "I was just trying them out. Maybe I don't have what it takes." She signed getting up and walking toward the door.  
Danny stopped her. "What's this all about?"  
"I just...I don't know. I wanted to play something. But maybe I didn't get the music gene."  
"Hun, you can't expect to play in one day. It takes a lot of hard work. Your dad has been playing since he was your age." He held her shoulder. "Why the sudden interest anyway?"  
"I don't know. I wanted to take riding lessons but Mom pretty much said no." She caught the look on her uncles face.  
He nodded. "I thought you did dance?" He asked changing the subject.  
"I did. But...well, Dad and I don't hang out like we use too. I just thought it'd be something we could do together." She looked at the ground sadly.

Alex crept into the hotel room quietly hoping to not wake Jesse. He pushed the door closed behind him. His dad nowhere in sight. "Dad?" He shouted.  
Jesse came out of the bathroom. "Hey. How was the party?"  
"Okay, I guess." He paused. "Can we still get a bite to eat?"  
Jesse smiles at him. "Sure. Just let me grab my jacket."  
Alex smiled back.


	58. Chapter 58

Nicky sat looking at his oatmeal. He finally looked up to see Danny was almost done his.  
"Can I go to the park?" Megan asked breaking the silence.  
"Sure but be back by lunch. And text me if your gonna be late." She nodded and jumped up from the table.  
"Uncle Danny, can we talk?" Nicky asked still playing with his untouched breakfast.  
Danny noticed. "Is it about the oatmeal?"  
"No, it's fine. Mom doesn't put raisins in it though."  
"Okay, what's on your mind?" He folded his arms leaning toward him.  
Nicky took a deep breath. "What would you do if say Stephanie did something?"  
Danny raised his eyebrow. "Uh, well it would depend I guess. Did you break something last night? Or are we actually talking about Steph?" He said panicked.  
"No. I meant hypocritical." He laughed.  
"Well, I'd be upset and disappointed as any parent would be. How bad we talking?"  
"Bad." He sighed looking back at his oatmeal.  
Danny ran a hand across his face. "Permanent record bad?" Nicky shook his head. "This thing, is it gonna come out eventually?" He nodded. "So it might be a good idea to be upfront about it?"  
"I can't! They wouldn't understand."  
Danny wrinkled his nose. "What happened?"  
"I can't tell. You'll tell my Dad." He looked up now a slight tear in his eye.  
"You can trust me. I promise I won't tell anyone." He said looking him in the eye.  
Nicky took a deep breath. "I failed two classes. So I won't graduate."  
Danny looked reassuringly at him. "I don't know what you should do other then telling your parents. But I'm here for you. If you ever need to talk." He half smiled at his nephew. Tapping the top of Nicky's hand.

Stephanie giggled as she followed Steve into his apartment shaking off her jacket. "So much for that." She said still laughing the rain running off her forehead making her bangs stick to her face.  
"I'm sorry Steph." He said turning around slightly chuckling at the sight of his girlfriend.  
"What?" She put her hands on her hips pretending to be angry.  
"Nothing." He said biting his lip.  
"You think this is funny." She said walking closing to him.  
Steve ran a hand through her wet hair before brushing it out of her eyes. Steph smiled blushing slightly. "Your even beautiful soaking wet."  
She wrapped her arm around his neck. "Your looking pretty adorable yourself."  
He kissed her pulling away quickly noticing she didn't seem very into it. "What?"  
"You got me feeling like I'm 18 again."  
"Me too." He kissed her again bringing her body up against his. She tighten her grip on his shoulders. He slowly pushed her back against the door.  
Steph pushed away after the kiss got heated. "Steve..." She said but he just continued kissing. "Steve. Look I uh..." Now this got his attention. "I can't. I'm sorry. I have Jessica to think about. I really like you it's just... I'm not ready." She watched as his expression changed. "We rushed into it last time. I wanna do it the right way."  
He finally nodded understanding she had a point. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed." He said walking away from the door.  
Steph walked up behind him now in the kitchen. "It's not your fault. I kinda lead you on."  
He turned to face her. "I really like you too. And I'll take things as slow as you need." He smiled at her as she nodded.  
"We don't have to take things too slow." She winked confusing him. "We can still makeout." She raised her eyebrow playfully.  
Steve shock his head. "You are the most confusing person I've ever met, Miss Tanner " He grabbed her hand and lead her to the couch.

Jesse looked up at the line of kids before answering his ringing cell phone. "Hey!"  
"You busy?" Danny asked causing Jesse to worry.  
He motioned to Alex and stepped out of line. "Did the kids blow up the house?"  
Danny chuckled. "No. I just wanted to check in. The kids are doing their own thing. And I finished the house work early." He said proud of himself. "So how's it going? Alex like the school?"  
"Yes, he seems to be loving it." He watched Alex before continuing. "I don't get anything their talking about. I'm sure I'm embarrassing him. I'm having a hard time pretending to be interested. I almost feel asleep during a lecture. I'm a musician not a actor." He sighed. "I didn't realize law could be so..."  
"Fascinating? Interesting? Exciting?"  
"Boring."  
Danny tried not to laugh. "It's his major not yours. Besides all he cares about is that your there. Nothing else matters."  
Jesse smiled looking at his son in line. "We've been in line for almost an hour and I honestly don't know why. Seriously I can't remember."  
Danny chuckled. "Old age will do that."  
Jesse rolled his eyes and tried to keep from going off on him. "You're older then I am."  
"Yeah, and before long you'll have gray hair."  
Jesse rolled his eyes. "Goodbye, Danny." He put his phone back into his pocket and stepped back in line with Alex.  
"You wanna ditch this lecture?" He asked looking up at his dad.  
"What? Why?"  
"We could get some frozen yogurt. And do the campus/dorm tour in a few hours." Alex asked.  
"You couldn't have said something half an hour ago?" He said bumping his shoulder into his playfully. Alex smiled as Jesse put his arm around him as they left the school.

Jessica pushed open Steve's apartment door. "Mom!" She shouted excitedly but stopped noticing her mom and Steve on the couch. Walking closer she seen they were asleep in each others arms. Steph looked happy. Jess smiled sadly as she walked down the hall to the guest bedroom. She closed the door and flopped on the bed. Tears running down her face. She didn't understand why she upset. As much as she liked her family the way it was. She always wished she had a dad. Now she had one and he made her mom very happy. But in some ways she was losing her to him. She pulled out her phone. Clicked through her numbers and hit connect. She needed a friend right now.  
It only rang twice before Megan picked up. "Hey!" Her happy tone soon turning to concern as she seen Jess's tears. "What's..."  
"They were holding hands at the park. And now their asleep together on the couch." Jess shouted emotionally.  
Megan raised her eyebrow trying to figure out what she was talking about. "Who?"  
"My mom." She practically yelled. "And Steve."  
"I'm confused. I thought you liked Steve?"  
"I do. But...I don't think I want them together together. Like dating." She sighed. "My moms happy. And I'm...well, I don't know. I've always wondered what it was like to have a dad. You and Uncle Jesse are so close. I want that. I just... I'm confused. Seeing them made me cry. But why?"  
"In case you didn't notice you do have that. My dad loves you like a daughter too." She smiled. "And it's just confusing cause it's new. I don't think your mom is gonna rush into anything."  
"That's what my Grandpa said too a few months ago." She sat up resting her chin on her arm. "I just don't want things to change. I like living in LA. I wanna finish high school with you." Jess said wiping her face.  
"I know you want me to give you advice but I don't know the first thing about dating. And that my parents are together." She paused hoping that didn't sound like . But she was glad they were happily married. The rough patch they went through after the crash was bad enough. "I think the only thing you can do is tell them how you feel."

Jessica took a deep breath as she came into the living room watching her parents. She rubbed her face to get rid of any leftover evidence that she had been crying. Stephanie shifted as she heard her come into the room. She pushed away from Steve slightly and smiled at Jess motioning for her to sit beside them. "Hey, we were thinking of watching a movie. You wanna join?"  
Jess hesitated still standing by the couch. She thought about what Megan had told her.  
"How was the park?" Steph asked.  
"Good."  
Steph nodded and trying to get her to say more. But she still stood beside her. "What's the matter?" She asked now looking back at Steve.  
"Nothing." She said smiling. "I'd love to watch a movie."  
Steve slid over a little more so she could sit between them. He put his arm around her as she sat down. Jessica smiled up at him. "What's that look for?"  
"Are you and my mom, like dating now?"  
He glanced at Steph a little shocked by the question. "Uh, I don't know. Are we, Steph?"  
"I don't know. Is it okay with you? She asked brushing her hair out of her face.  
Jess thought. Megan did say to tell the truth. "It's weird, honestly. You dating. I thought it was cause I didn't want you to wreak things and Steve not wanna be a part of my life if you break up." Steve looked sadly at Steph. "But after talking to Megan I realize it doesn't matter who you date, I'm gonna find it weird. You hardly date. And it never lasts long." Steph looked away. "I'm not afraid of losing Steve. I'm afraid of losing you." She had tears again.  
Her mom looked up surprised. Her eyes misty. "Your not gonna. Honey..."  
"I came home to you sleeping on Dad's lap. It was cute but it's like you were happier with him."  
"This whole thing is strange for me too."  
"Sweetie, understand that I will never come between you." Steve answered.  
"It'll always be you and me. Forever."  
"Really?" Jess asked.  
"Really. Just because I'm dating doesn't mean I'm gonna forget about you." She leaned over and kisses her daughter's forehead. Jess smiled.  
"Same goes for me, kiddo." Steve hugged her.  
"I guess it's kinda nice to have twice the love." She giggled. Steph grabbed the pillow off the couch and hit her with it. Steve laughed. He pulled both his girls closer to him as he started the movie.

Megan walked into the room holding her math book. "Uncle Danny, do you know anything about fractions?" Danny looked up at her from were he was sitting on the couch. "What are you doing with Dad's guitar?"  
He looked down at it. "I thought I'd try it. I mean if you can try drums why can't I play guitar?" He almost laughed at the expression Megan gave him. "Come here."  
"You can't play." She said skeptical. Danny smiled before starting into a song. Megan's eyes went wide. "What? How?"  
He chuckled. "Practice."  
She shock her head. "How'd you do that? My Dad never said you could play?"  
"I'm not surprised." He said setting the guitar down. "I auditioned for your Dad's band."  
"What?! Really?"  
"Yeah. And he said I was good enough to join."  
"What happened? I mean you don't sing now. Your a TV host." She asked sitting beside him.  
"Besides being out played by a much younger kid, nothing. I was just trying to impress your Dad. Wanted him to think I was cool. Look, I can teach you a few chords but don't do it to impress anyone. Okay? Your Dad loves you for you. You don't have to have the same hobby. It'd be pretty boring if you and your brothers were the exact same."  
Megan chuckled. "Yeah. We would drive Mom crazy."  
"Oh yeah." He nodded.  
"So just because you can play doesn't make you anything like my Dad. And I think your cool in your own way. I mean your on TV."  
"What about your Mom?" He raised his eyebrow. "She's on TV. Plus this New York trip is pretty big for her career."  
"It's not exactly cool for your own parents. Kids get all crazy that my Dad's a rockstar or my Mom does the morning news. Honesty it's kinda boring." She grabbed the guitar. "My Dad hasn't played since."  
Danny half smiled. "I'm sure he will. I've never seen him quit anything for long. He's passionate about music." He placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"He is writing again. And playing the piano. It's just not the same though. I overheard him tell my Mom he's not gonna do music for him anymore."  
He nodded unsure of what to answer. The whole accident thing was still sorta the elephant in the room. He had been slightly relieved to head back to San Francisco early. The look of hurt in his nieces eyes showed she too really hadn't gotten over it. It's a scary situation for any one to go through. But at her age and involving Jesse. He knew Megan was a daddy's girl. They were both really close. He'd been told once by Becky that Jesse seemed to be the only one to understand her sometimes. "Honey, he'll get better. Things with go back to the way they were. I promise."  
"How can you promise that?"  
"Well, I guess cause I know how you feel. Steph was in that car too remember." Megan nodded. "You try talking to your brother's? I know they'd never admit it but they feel the same. As I'm sure tour Mom has said, just focus on the positive."  
"Well, the positive is you know how to play guitar and can teach me." She smiled now.  
"What?!" Nicky said overhearing what his sister said.  
"Why is everybody so surprised?" Danny huffed.  
"Cause...your you." Nicky laughed.  
"Okay, let's put your money where your mouth is."  
"Eww...bet!" Megan said getting excited.  
"Okay your on. If you can beat me then I get to go to the party tonight."  
"Deal. And if I win you stay here and do the rest of the chores." Danny challenged.  
"No curfew?" Nicky asked. Danny nodded. "Deal!" He shook his uncles hand smiling smuggly. Megan giggled and shot her uncle a smile. She knew who would win this. And she was so exited to see Nicky lose once. Both her brother's were better at everything then her. Alex book smart and Nicky was street smart. Anything sports or music he had it in the bag. Kinda like he featured now. Danny gave her a fist bump as Nicky started playing.

Alex was layed out on his bed backwards laughing when Jesse came into the room. "No way!? That's hilarious. I wish I would have witnesses that."  
"It was the best. Nicky's face was priceless." She looked over at him on his hand and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor.  
"Shut up!" He shouted. "You could have warned me he could actually play."  
"I did. You just didn't listen. Besides Dad already said no party." Megan shouted back from the chair she was laying in.  
"What's so funny? And why the yelling?" Jesse asked directing the last question to his daughter as he leaned over to talk into the phone.  
"Did you know Uncle Danny could play guitar? And sing?!" Alex asked him.  
"Yeah, why?" He asked even more confused.  
"He owned Nicky in a rock battle." Megan said.  
Jesse laughed. "Oh man, I wish I would have seen that."  
"Megan?!" Nicky yelled again from the kitchen.  
"How's the trip going? I miss you."  
"It's been..."  
"Boring. You can say it." Alex finished.  
"No. I wouldn't say that."  
"You fell asleep. Seriously! Then on our last tour when the instructor asked if anyone had any questions you asked if the school had a music program."  
"Smooth, Dad." Nicky said coming up behind Megan.  
Jesse scoffed. "So I was curious."  
"I'm in prelaw, Dad. Music has absolutely nothing to do with law." Alex remarked. "Besides, I don't play a musical instrument. So what good does a music program do?"  
"I don't know. Okay? You're Mom wanted me to ask questions. I didn't know anything that professor was going on about so I kinda froze. And all the other parents asked all the good questions already." Jesse said complaining like a little kid.  
"When are you coming home?" Megan asked after the two had finished arguing.  
"Late tomorrow night I think. There's a few more tours and stuff in the morning. A goodbye brunch." He read from the schedule.  
"Cool. Sounds like you'll be catching up more on your sleep." Nicky laughed.  
"Very funny. And to think I felt bad about leaving you with Danny."  
Nicky turned up his nose. Goodnight Dad. Love you." Megan said happily.  
"Night my little lady bug. Love you too." He said back smiling. "I'll text when we're on our way." He hung up the phone and messed up Alex's hair. "I never fell asleep."  
"Whatever you say." Alex laughed jumping off the bed and rushing to the shower as Jesse playfully chased him.


	59. Chapter 59

Jesse walked into the twins room carrying a laundry basket. "Oh, it's good to be home." He said leaning against the door frame.  
Alex nodded. "Yeah. It'll be nice to share with Nicky again. You snore."  
"Very funny. Can you bring your dirty clothes down to the laundry room when your done unpacking?" He shook his head never expecting to hear his son say he was happy to be sharing a room. He walked down the stairs and into the laundry room dumping his clothes on the floor.  
"Hey, I just waxed the floor." Danny shouted not two minutes later. "Who's are these?" He said leaving the room holding up a pair of jeans.  
Jesse turned around from the dining room table holding the mail. "Mine, why?"  
Danny sighed. "Why are they on the floor?" The annoyance evident.  
"Does it really matter? It's my house."  
"Yes it matters. What part of I just waxed the floor didn't you understand?" He had his hands on his hips  
"You can not boss me around. This isn't your house. And it's my laundry." Jesse shouted feeling like he was being judged. The moment reminding him of what it was like to live with Danny all those years ago. It made him happy to be able to make a mess without Danny caring. When he and Becky finally did move out and into their own place they'd left the house messy on purpose almost in celebration.  
"I know that. Okay? But your telling me Becky puts up with this?"  
"Actually, yeah." He grabbed his jeans away from Danny and throw them back into the room. "I was waiting for Alex's clothes before I ran a load."  
"Oh. Okay."  
Jesse rolled his eyes at him. "When's your flight again?"  
"Ha ha. Not until tomorrow." He scoffed. "I don't know how you live in this mess.  
Jesse sighed as he glanced around. There's wasn't a thing out of place. "What mess?"

"Hey...how are the kids?" Becky asked as she walked down the studio hallway on her phone.  
"Their great." Jesse answered her. As he placed the lasagna into the oven.  
"Even for Danny?"  
"Surprisingly. Yes." He laughed switching the phone to his other hand. "I miss you like crazy."  
"Aww...me too, Jess. It's only a few more days."  
"I know." He sighed. "I know we've been apart before for way longer but there's something different about this time. It seems longer."  
"I think it's cause this is the first we've been away from each other since the accident." She said sadly. "How was the school? Alex like it?" She said changing the subject.  
"Yeah. He really seemed too. So I guess that's good."  
"We're not upset over him going to college again are you?" She asked.  
"No, at least I wasn't until you brought it up." He laughed. "Danny's back in San Francisco. Heard from Steph the other day. She and Jess are having a great time." He smiled. "And so far no issues on the kid front."  
"For now." Becky stated.  
"I'm not sure what it is but they are well behaved."  
"They either want something or somethings up." She said suspiciously.  
"Hopefully not. I like it when they are all getting along and there's no drama. Nicky's even going to class. He's not complaining. And I haven't heard him mention dropping out in weeks."  
Becky sighed. "It's all a little too good to be true if you ask me. But maybe it's the crash. It really effected him, Jess. Maybe he has changed. But honestly when was the last time he talked about dropping out with you? He always asks or mentions it to me."  
"Okay, you have a point. But that doesn't change anything. All three have been good." He paused. "I'm gonna appreciate it until otherwise." He grabbed the plates and silverware from the kitchen counter.  
She laughed. "Good luck with that. They are our kids after all."  
"I watched your interview yesterday. It was amazing." He said changing the subject. As he brought the dishes to the table and started setting it with his free hand.  
"I was a nervous wreak. I hope it didn't show."  
"Not at all. You were flawless. And perfect as always." Jesse smiled.  
"You'd say that even if I went on camera in my pajamas."  
"Your probably right." He nodded. "But it's only cause I love you so much."  
"I love you too."

"Dad?! Phone!" Alex yelled from the stairs.  
"Thanks, bud. I'll get it up here." Jesse rushed into his room and picked up the phone. "Hey, talk to me."  
"Hi Jess, it's Kara from the Rock Club. One of our acts dropped out of tomorrow's show." She said.  
"Oh, I think I can get someone. My niece would have loved the chance to play but she's out of town until next week. Justin's coming along. Maybe he'd..."  
"Jesse, I was thinking you." She stated.  
Jesse sat back on the bed. "Kara...I haven't..."  
"Look, I get it. It's just I was really counting on you. Besides you gonna get back on the horse that threw you eventually, right?"  
"First off, I don't do horses. And two, I really don't think I'm ready. I appreciate the offer but..." He said rubbing a hand across his face. He was far from being ready for that.  
Kara sighed. "It'd only be like two or three songs. You can play whatever you want. I just really really need someone to fill the time slot." She bagged.  
Now he sighed. He hadn't even considered about going back. But knew people would start offering. He just didn't expect it yet. "Just two songs?" He questions hesitant.  
"Oh my gosh! You don't know how happy I am you said yes. Thank you so much." She shrieked excitedly. Jesse had to pull the phone away from his ear. "I'll send you the details."  
"Kara..." He started but she'd already hung up. Jesse sighed flopping back on the bed. He knew she was right. He did eventually have to get back up on stage. So why not try now. What was he waiting for.

"This is so cool." Megan said excited.  
All three kids sat at a table near the stage. Jesse following behind his guitar case in hand. "Okay, some ground rules. You will all stay seated at this table." He pointed. "No alcohol. And no funny business. Kapch?"  
"Yes, Dad." They nodded.  
"Wish me luck. I think I'm gonna need it." He said looking around at the club filling with people.  
"Break a leg." Alex said trying to encourage.  
Jesse turned back to look at him. "Thank you." He said sarcastically. He shook his head and walked away toward the stage.  
"What the heck did you say that for?" Nicky shouted at his brother.  
"I don't know. It sounded fine in my head."  
"Next time keep it there." Megan added causing Nicky to laugh.

"Honey...I can't do this." Jesse said pacing around the small dressing room.  
"It'll be fine. It's only a few songs. Old ones you've played a million times." Becky said back to him from the other end of the phone.  
"I'd feel better if you were in the audience." He pouted.  
She smiled at his silliness. "I've heard you practicing and your great. You can't tell anything was ever wrong. Sweetie, I love you. And I know you'll do amazing." She reasurred.  
He nodded. "What if I forget the chord changes? Or the lyrics? What if I play too slow? Sometimes I still get tripped up." He listed off.  
Becky chuckled. "You're thinking too much. Just relax."  
"Easy for you to say. It's not your big come back."  
"Mr Kensopolis? 5 minutes." A stage hand said as he poked his head in.  
"I love you. And good luck." Becky said as she hung up. Slightly disappointed to be missing this.  
Jesse took a deep breath and grabbed his guitar.  
The crowd screamed as he stepped out on the stage waving briefly. "Hey! It's Dad!" Megan screamed. The twins smiled.  
The band began playing but Jesse stood almost frozen staring out at the crowd. "What's he doing?" Nicky asked standing up in his chair to see the stage better.  
Alex shot Megan a worried glance.  
Jesse felt his heart racing and his palms get sweaty. He didn't get stage fright. So what was wrong? He swallowed as he attempted to play but his mind a complete blank. His nerves getting the better of him as he turned and walked off the stage. Leaving the fans and his kids wondering why.  
Nicky and Alex looked at each other questioningly.

The next morning was quite. The kids slept in as it was Saturday. Becky would be back tomorrow. Jesse was still awake. He wasn't sure he'd slept. He lay listening to the birds. He didn't dare get up. Getting up meant having to read Becky's texts on how last night was. Or facing the newspaper review about the show. His so called comeback was a disaster. He was happy it was supposed to be a surprise performance. No one knew he was performing in advance. Thank goodness too or else the comments would be far worse.  
"Dad?" Nicky asked quietly opening the bedroom door and peering inside. Bringing him out of his thoughts.  
"Hey, Nick. What's up?" Jesse asked sitting up.  
"Are you okay? You didn't say a thing on the ride home last night."  
"Yeah. I'm great. Never better." He answered sarcastically. "How bad is it?"  
He raised his eyebrow. "How bad's what?"  
"The review. There must be at least one."  
"There's no review on you." He sat down now at the end of the bed.  
"It's okay. You can tell me the truth. It wouldn't be my first bad review."  
"What? You've got a bad review? Seriously?!" Nicky was more then a little surprised.  
Jesse chuckled. "It's a funny story."

* * *

 _Danny and Joey walk over to Jesse and Becky standing at the edge of the stage. Danny grabs Jesse's arm looking over his clothes. "Jesse, nice look. Bon Jovi have a garage sale?" He whips his arm away annoyed._  
 _"Guys, not a good time for jokes. Jesse's band didn't show up." Becky says._  
 _"I'm so silly, I double booked us. The band's playing in the Holiday Inn in Sacramento. I could have sworn I canceled it. I'm just confused with the kids and work. I can't keep track of things."_  
 _"Tough break. Anybody want to see a movie?" Kimmy suggests. Jesse eyes her annoyed._  
 _"Hey, Katsopolis."_  
 _"Yes, sir." Jesse rushes over to the man._  
 _"I don't care where your band is, start playing."_  
 _"By myself?"_  
 _The man puts his arm around Jesse. "Come here. You see that man that's Sam Battersby. His reviews could make you or break you. Me, I can just break you." He threatens._  
 _"Show time! So, where am I going to find a band?" He glances at the stage. Watching horrified as Joey plays a harmonica and Danny is wearing Jesse's electric guitar. DJ, Stephanie. Becky and Kimmy are standing beside them._  
 _Danny smiles. "We're there for you, babe."_  
 _Jesse is still horrified by the idea. "It's come down to this... Jesse and the Partridge family." He says to himself before joining his family on stage._

 _Stephanie shakes Jesse to try to wake him up. When that doesn't work she claps her hands._  
 _"N-G-O!" He shouts before noticing Steph. "Oh, Steph, thanks for waking me. I was having this horrible nightmare." He runs his hand threw his hair._  
 _"There's an article in the paper about our band." She says showing him the newspaper._  
 _"Oh, no it wasn't a nightmare." He shouts embarrassed burying his head under his pillow._  
 _"Listen to this...if you missed Jesse and These Other Guys last night, you're luckier than I am." Jesse groans. "Wait, there's more. They were so bad that a room of tone-deafmetal-heads were forced to flee the building." She reads._  
 _Jesse pulls his head out from under the pillow and grabs the paper from Steph._  
 _"There's got to be something good here. Aha! See? The bright spot of the evening. The bright spot of the evening was the inspired..." He reads happily before changing his tone. "Keyboard playing of the adorable Kimmy Gibbler."_  
 _"Adorable? Are you sure it doesn't say a doorbell?"_  
 _"That's it. My career is over." He throws the paper and flops back down._

* * *

Nicky smiled. "Your right. That is funny. I hope something like that doesn't happen to me my first show."  
"I'm completely humiliated. I don't understand what happened. I knew everything chord and lyric by heart before stepped on that stage." He signed. "I froze."  
Nicky smiled reassuringly at his dad. But didn't know what to say to cheer him up. Before he said anything Megan and Alex brust through the door.  
"What's this?" Jesse asked smiling at his kids.  
"Breakfast in bed." Megan smiled as Alex set it down in front of him.  
Jesse didn't know what to say. His eyes got misty as he got emotional. "Thank you." He said brushing his hand threw his daughters hair as she sat down beside him. "All of you. I needed this." He took a bite of his toast. "And you all got up early on a Saturday for me?" He joked.  
"Well. We felt bad about last night." Alex said.  
"And I was gonna ask if I could have the car. Alex is meeting Ally later." Nicky smiled widely.  
Jesse shook his head. "Sure, you can borrow my car."  
"Awesome."  
"With a full tank of gas this time? I don't care to be stuck in the grocery store parking lot again."  
Nicky looked away embarrassed. While Megan and Alex laughed. Jesse couldn't help himself either and laughed along.


	60. Chapter 60

**Thank you for the 200 reviews!**

Jesse shifted nervously as he waited for Becky to get off the plane. Her flight had been delayed due to a thunderstorm which forced her to stay an extra day. She had been upset about it especially since she missed him and the kids so much. But there wasn't much she could do about it. He was excited to see her too but at the same time didn't wanna face what happened the other night. He pushed the thought out of his head as the announcer announced her flight had landed. He watched as other people waiting hugging their loved ones. Before long he noticed Becky come rushing out the door. She caught sight of his smiling face. She dropped her bags and leaped into his arms as he spun her around. "I've missed you." He said into her hair. Happy tears were running down her cheeks like waterfalls when Jesse finally set her back down.  
"I've missed you too. So much." She smiled.  
"Not as much as me." He joked causing her to laugh.  
She hugged him again. "This is perfect."  
"So how was the flight?"  
"Great. Once we finally got off the ground." She chuckled.  
Jesse pulled her into a long passionate kiss. As they broke apart Becky looked around slightly embarrassed. She smiled back at him. "What?" He questioned. "You must be starving. I thought maybe we could grab lunch at the Italian place you like." He was cut off by her kissing him again. "Wow, you won't kidding about missing me." He laughed picking up her carry on.  
"How about we go back to the house?" She said smiling shyly at him. Before Jesse could answer she'd grabbed his hand and started off toward the baggage claim. Jesse had to practically run to keep up with her.

Jesse layed in bed watching Becky pull on his shirt over her bare shoulders from beside him. He smiled at her as she layed back down beside him putting her head on his chest.  
"Jess...don't you think we should talk about what happened?" She asked.  
"There's nothing to say. Honestly, I'm fine."  
Becky looked up at him and could tell he wasn't fine. "Hun, it's okay."  
"I practiced for hours. Nicky helped me with the chord changes. I stayed up late the night before just to make sure I had everything down. I knew that song inside out and backwards." He paused. "I froze. My mind was a complete blank, Beck. I couldn't think of anything." He sighed frustrated.  
Becky ran her hand through his hair. "Sounds like you got a bit of stage fright." She said carefully not wanting to offend him. She pushed herself up onto her elbow to see his face better. "It was your first time back playing in front of a crowd. I'm sure it was a bit scary."  
"It shouldn't have been. I've been playing forever. A few months shouldn't change that." He sat up and put his feet on the floor.  
She didn't know what to say. It was frustrating for her too. Seeing him struggle like he was when it came to music. Everything else had come back to him fairly naturally. So why was he having such a hard time with music. Becky sat up crawling behind him. Placing her hands around his shoulders.  
"Do you think something is wrong?" He asked quietly turning slightly and reaching up to grab her one hand.  
"I don't think so. Why?"  
"Cause I can't remember something that use to come so naturally. I shouldn't have to try this hard." He said getting a bit angry.  
"I know it's frustrating but the doctor said it would take time. You knew the song at home so it's not completely erased." She tried to comfort. "Come on. Lay with me. Its still a few hours before the kids get home." She tugged on his hand.  
He sighed. "I'm gonna go shower." He said as he pulled away getting up.

"Yeah, like that." Alex said leaning over to show Ally she had gotten the math question right. He laughed slightly as their hands brushed.  
"Jess." Becky whispered coming up behind him causing him to jump.  
"Geez." She raised her eyebrow at him as he looked back over his shoulder at her.  
"Leave them alone. Their studying." She warned.  
"That's not studying." He pointed.  
Becky grabbed his hand. "Look as much as I love that you are so overprotective. I don't wanna be the one explaining to him why you're spying."  
"But..." Jesse objected but stopped as a Becky shot him a glare.  
"Okay, okay." He said following Becky out of the hallway.  
Ally smiled back in their direction. "That's so sweet."  
"What?" Alex asked looking at her then toward the now empty hall.  
"Nothing." She smiled. "What'd you get for the next one?"

"Oh my gosh...Jess!" Becky said heading toward their bedroom but he wasn't there. "Jess?" She shouted again.  
"Studio." She heard him yell.  
She rushed down the stairs and walked into the studio practically shoving the papers she had in her hand at him. Jesse had to juggle his drums sticks as he was caught off guard by the papers flying into his hand. "Whoa! What..." He glanced at the letter briefly before looking back up at his wife. She nodded. "Where's Nicky?" His voice was firm and slightly angry.  
"Jess...look I think we should talk about this before we accuse him." She said after Jesse stood up and threw his drumsticks down.  
"What the hell was he thinking?! He promised me." He continued to shout.  
"Jess, calm down."  
"Calm down?! You expect me to be calm?!" He said as he headed for the door.  
Becky grabbed his hand but he pulled it away. "Jesse!" She finally yelled following him out to the kitchen. He turned around and faced her. "I understand your upset. I am too. Believe me. But getting mad or yelling at him isn't gonna do any good. Graduation is a few months away. And the last thing we want to do is get mad."  
"Beck..." He sighed. "Why aren't you mad?"  
"I was. I am. But part of me isn't that surprised. He's never liked school. And for almost a year he's been talking about dropping out. I want him to finish school but I don't see that we have much say in this." Becky said trying to be reasonable.  
"Don't have much say? We are his parents. He's 17 years old. And he lives under my roof." He was trying not to yell but he was still aggravated.  
"I hope when you do talk to him you don't say any of those things. I remember you telling me about the fights you had with your dad. And that never ended well."  
"We still don't see eye to eye. Seriously? It's never enough with him. You know last week he actually had the nerve to say the accident was my fault. For moving!" He put his hands on his hips. "I can't win with him. I excepted a little compaction or 'how are ya?' but I got nothing."  
She half smiled. "I'm sorry. I thought he and your mom would have been a bit more..."  
"It's not that. They were both concerned at the time. I'm fine now so he's gonna point fingers at my choices. And blame that on me. You should have heard him about me endangering Steph. As if I physically harmed her, Beck."  
"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. He was just concerned for his granddaughter. He has that right. And you don't make a deal out of this like you always do. It wasn't your fault." She pointed at him firmly. "Please, for me, don't get too upset. It's only gonna push him away. You and your dad went a few years without talking over something. Don't do that, please. I'm bagging you."  
Jesse sighed loudly. "Then what are supposed to do?"  
"I don't know." She sat down beside him at the island.  
"This is school we're talking about. Not my music career." He huffed. Becky raised her eyebrow. "He asked me if now I realize music was a terrible career choice."  
She put her hand over his. "Lucky for us only one kid got both you and your dad's temper. We don't judge our kids choices. School's important and there's no way he's not graduating. I don't care how long it takes him."  
Jesse smiled at her. "Perfect. You can tell him that. Problem solved." He said getting up.  
"Jess..." She said going after him. "When it comes to Nicky you two are the same."  
"This doesn't involve music. And as you just pointed out it's our other son that shares my personality." He patted her shoulder and continued walking away. Becky shook her head.

"Megan?" Nicky said coming into the backyard. She was finishing up her homework on the patio table.  
"What?" She asked a little annoyed. Last week it had been Danny who bugged her. Worried she'd somehow get dirt on her homework.  
"I think they know." He held up the slightly crinkled letter.  
"If they knew you'd be on your way to military school." She joked.  
"I'm serious, Megan. I found this in the studio."  
"I told you months ago the school would just mail out another letter." She went back to her math work.  
"Help me here! Please?" He shouted.  
She looked back up setting her pencil back down. "How exactly do you want me to help you? You're the one who didn't do your homework."  
He rolled his eyes. "I don't know. But you could at least pretend to care."  
"Okay."  
"Why wouldn't they say anything? Why hide the letter?" He asked his sister.  
"I'm sure they're asking themselves that very question."  
"Can you stop being smart?!" He shouted.  
"Maybe it's not as big of a deal as you think. I mean, Dad didn't finish high school, right? So maybe he doesn't care."  
"They care. They're just so upset they can't face me." He said flopping down in a chair.  
"Or maybe Dad hasn't shown Mom."  
"Only if I'm lucky." He said sighing.


	61. Chapter 61

_Jesse comes into the room. "Hey, hey! What's going on? What's all the mayhem? Alex? Nicky? What did you guys do?" He puts his hands on his hips. Alex throws one of the styrofoam balls at Nicky._  
 _"What happened?" Becky asks coming into the room followed by Joey and Danny._  
 _"What's going on, honey?"_  
 _"Daddy, Nicky and Alex wrecked my solar system." Michelle tells him as he sits on her bed._  
 _"Ah, sweetheart that's terrible but I'm sure it was just an accident." Danny says._  
 _"Michelle, we are so sorry." Becky is holding one twin while Jesse has the other._  
 _"Michelle, Nicky and Alex probably didn't realize they did anything wrong." Joey adds._  
 _"But I told them to stop. Why didn't they listen?"_  
 _"Well, Michelle, children have to be taught to listen." He wraps his arm around her._  
 _"Who's supposed to teach them?" Jesse and Becky give each other a guilty glance._  
 _"Well, in many cases it's the people who are responsible for their growth and well being." Danny says trying to help her understand._  
 _"Who's that?"_  
 _"Well, in most cultures that would usually be... the parents." Danny looks up at Jesse and Becky._  
 _"Way to go!" Michelle tells them as they look away guilty._

 _"Michelle, I'm sure Nicky and Alex feel very bad." Jesse takes Nicky from Becky and kneels down with them in front of Michelle. "Tell your cousin that you're sorry."_  
 _"I sorry, 'chelle."_  
 _"Are you really sorry?" She asks._  
 _"No!" Nicky yells._  
 _"No!" Alex yells following suit._  
 _"No!" Jesse looks back at Becky standing behind him._  
 _"I'll take the boys before they incriminate themselves any further. Let's go! Get in the squad car! You have the right to one phone call and one clean diaper." Joey says taking the boy's hands and leading them out of the room._  
 _"Michelle, we feel terrible. I promise we'll make this up to you." She sits down on Jesse's lap._  
 _"I'll help you rebuild this. I remodeled the attic. I can rebuild the solar system. There's no plumbing in space, is there?" He jokes. "Okay, you're not laughing." Michelle frowns._  
 _"Michelle, when a person is honestly sorry, a big person'll forgive them. Isn't that the kind of person you want to grow up to be?" Danny tells her._  
 _Michelle smiles. "Okay. I forgive you." She goes over and hugs Jesse and Becky._  
 _"Thank you, sweetheart." Becky says as Jesse kisses Michelle's forehead._

 _Danny send Michelle out of the room. He folds his hands and looks over Jesse and Becky who are still sitting on Stephanie's bed. "I know how you feel about unsolicited advice."_  
 _"That's not going to stop you from offering some, right?" Jesse asks._  
 _"No, because this is important. I mean I love Nicky and Alex but... they're way out of control."_  
 _"Oh come on Danny, they're not out of control. I admit they're a little...what's the word I'm looking for?" He asks Becky._  
 _"Feisty?"_  
 _"Feisty. That's a good one. They're a little feisty. And I'll even give you..."_  
 _"Rambunctious." She finishes for him._  
 _"Rambunctious. Right, but there's no way my kids are out of control..."_  
 _"Nicky! Alex! My watch!" Joey yells from the other room. Jesse and Becky both turn to look. A toilet flushes as Danny rolls his eyes sighing._  
 _Becky turns back to look at Jesse. "Jess, they're out of control."_  
 _"Well, maybe they're a wee out of control, but they're not way out."_  
 _"All I'm just saying is kids need limits."_  
 _"We set limits." Jesse says standing up. "The other day when they got into your makeup what did we do?" He points at Becky._  
 _"Actually, we took a picture."_  
 _Jesse smiles. "Oh yeah. It was so cute. You should see it."_  
 _"They had lipstick all over their faces." Becky motions to her lips smiling too._  
 _"We made doubles."_  
 _"For you." She points at Danny._  
 _"But after that we got firm. And we set them down and gave them a good firm... scrubbing. I got another picture..."_  
 _Becky's laugh fades as she notices Danny's expression. "Honey, I'm afraid Danny's right._  
 _I mean we can't wait until the boys are knocking off liquor stores. We got to tighten things up." She grabs his arm._  
 _"Tight. I hear you guys." He nods._  
 _"Are you sure? Cause you're Mr. Softy when it comes to the boys. We both have to make a commitment here."_  
 _"No, I'm making a commitment. No more Mr. Softy. In fact I'm going to lay down the law right now." He pushes up his sleeves._  
 _"What are you going to do?" Becky asks her eyes growing wide._  
 _"Well, first off I'm gonna go fish Joey's watch out of the toilet." He says disgusted as he walks away._

* * *

Becky took a deep breath as she sat down. She placed her hand on Jesse's knee. He didn't even acknowledge it. "Please, be calm. For me, okay?" Jesse just nodded. The back door opened and she felt him tense up. "Nicky...can we talk to you a minute?"  
Nicky rounded the dining room table but stopped cold. Fear in his eyes. His eyes fell on the crumpled piece of paper in front of his mother. Jesse had yet to make eye contact which was scaring him. "About what?" He asked in a shaky voice still standing almost stuck to his spot.  
"Sit down." Jesse said with no emotion as he finally looked up. Disappointment written all over his face.  
Nicky swallowed hard as he set his backpack down and took a sit across from his parents.  
"Before we say anything. We wanna let you explain." Becky said pushing the letter toward him.  
He looked down at it before up again and across to Jesse. "There's not really anything to explain."  
"Nothing?! No explanation at all?!" Jesse shouted finally losing his cool. It made Nicky jump.  
"What your father means is..." She paused glancing at Jesse. "Why are you failing two classes?"  
Nicky shrugged. "I don't know."  
"Excuse me?!" Jesse shouted slamming his hands on the table. "Didn't you promise me?" Nicky nodded. "Then what happened?! Cause I'd love to hear why!"  
Nicky looked at Becky. "Look, I already told Mom I don't like school."  
"That's no excuse. I told you while your Dad was on tour you were finishing high school. We went through a lot to get the school to only suspend you after the fighting incident."  
"There's no way under any circumstances that you are not finishing!"  
"I have to agree with your Dad on this, Nicky. You can't get a job without a high school diploma."  
"I wanna be a musician." Nicky said firmly.  
Becky bit her lip as she looked over at Jesse. "We are your parents and we make the rules. You are finishing." Jesse stated more calmly.  
Becky nodded. "We wanted you to go to college too but... Seeing as that isn't something that interests you we won't push. But you are finishing high school."  
"Do you understand?" Jesse asked still upset.  
"No! I don't." Nicky shouted back. "You never finished." He pointed.  
"Nicky, that's different." She said trying to intervene before Jesse.  
"How? Dad's got a great job. And if I remember right had a lot of jobs before. So I don't see the problem. Also telling me I can't drop out makes you a hypocrite." He folded his arms and starred across the table at his father.  
Jesse narrowed his eyes at him and leaned forward. "I don't care. You are graduating. There's no if's, ands or buts about it. Do you understand?!" He shouted the last part. Nicky glanced over at his mother briefly.

Alex pulled the car to a stop and waited for Megan to get in. "So how was gymnastics?"  
"Fine." She pulled her seatbelt on and slumped back into the seat.  
"That great, uh?" He chuckled.  
"It's not that."  
Alex looked over at her as be pulled away from the crub. "What's the matter? Your the one who wanted to do something other then dance in the first place."  
"If I tell you something you promise not to get mad?" She asked looking over at him getting his full attention now.  
"Okay."  
"Promise me."  
"Okay, I promise. Geez, what's so important anyway?" He asked taking a turn in the road.  
"Nicky told me about not graduating months ago."  
"What?!" He asked stopping a bit too quickly at the stop sign. He turned to face her.  
"He showed me the letter from the school."  
"He opened Mom and Dad's mail?"  
"Can we stay on topic?" Megan sighed.  
"Sorry. So how long?"  
"Since after Seattle." She bit her lip nervously as Alex's eyes grew wide.  
"That was 6 month's ago." Megan nodded. Alex ran a hand across his face. "He could have pulled up his grades and still graduated."  
Megan nodded. The car behind them hooked his horn. Megan forced a small smile as Alex pulled away heading for home. The rest of the drive quiet.

Megan looked between her parents then back at her brother who was sitting beside her. Becky took a sip of her water smiling at her before going back to eat. Nothing was said at all since she sat down. You could cut the tension with a knife. Alex had picked her up after school instead of Becky. And it had been a few hours after Nicky got home which caused her to think he'd done something again. Especially since he wasn't eating with them. "Dad? I'm gonna need..." Megan started but Jesse looked up annoyed at her. She sunk back down in her chair grabbing her fork again and putting some mashed potatoes into her mouth. She caught Alex's confused glance. But she knew what happened now. She just hoped she wasn't in trouble for knowing Nicky wasn't gonna graduate months ago.

Nicky lay starring at the ceiling. Alex sitting at the desk finishing up his homework. "They're blowing this whole thing out of proportion." He sighed.  
"I can understand where their coming from. Graduating is important." Alex said turning around to face him.  
Nicky rolled his eyes. "Seriously?!" He rolled onto his side resting his head on his arm. "Your supported to be on my side."  
"I am. I'm just trying to see both sides of the argument. That's all."  
"Dad's furious. Mom's disappointed." Nicky rolled back into his back.  
"There's no way you can pull up your grades and still graduate?"  
"Nope." Alex didn't know how to answer that. "It's not fair in a few months you get to get out here." Nicky sighed.  
Alex half smiled. "If you wanted out of here you should have applied for college like I did."  
"I wanna be a musician, Alex. And I'm starting to think not even Dad wants that." He shook his head. "I need to find a way to show them I am serious about this career path. You know I thought Dad would have been happy. But seems like lately your the one he's most proud of." Alex went to deny it but realized that was true. For the first time in forever their dad did seem more interested in what he was doing instead of Nicky. Looking back over at Nicky he knew it must be bothering him. He's been their dad's favourite their whole lives.

Becky gave Jesse a quick kiss before leaving their bedroom. About 10 minutes later Jesse emerged from the bathroom freshly showered. Nicky barged into the room still angry about yesterday's discussion. "Dad!" Jesse looked up from his dresser. "Music is as important to me as it is you. And this is something I'm willing to work at, really really hard."  
"Son, I get that. And I'm not denying that you can't make it in this industry. But it's hard. Okay? I struggled for a long time. All this. Took a long time and a lot of hard work." He motioned around the room.  
"So because it was hard for you, you think I can't do it?" He asked irritated.  
"Nick, school is important. You need a back up plan." Jesse placed his hand on his son's shoulder.  
"What if I don't want to?" He challenged.  
"The same rule applies to your brother and sister. Jessica too if I have any say in it."  
Nicky shook his head. "Well, it's not up to you. It's my life. And you dropped out. So I am too." He stated standing his ground.  
"Sorry to say but it is my choice. You are under 21. So that makes it my decision. And you are getting a diploma."  
"No it's not!"  
"Yes it is! As long as you live under my roof you will follow my rules!" He shouted at Nicky.  
"Your rules?" Nicky mocked. "Since when? Mom makes the decisions."  
Jesse raised his eyebrow at what his son was implying. "We aren't discussing this again! You are going to school. Now go get your backpack."  
"No!" Nicky folded his arms.  
"Fine then you're grounded until you get a diploma. No leaving the house. And no more band."  
He'd finally hit a nerve. "But...you can't do that!"  
"As long as you live under my roof you will do as I say!"  
"Maybe I don't wanna live under roof if your rules are so stupid!" He stomped out slamming the bedroom behind him.  
"Fine!" He shouted at the closed door.

"Dad?" Megan shouted from the hallway before bursting into the room.  
Becky looked up from the closet instead. "What's the matter?" She asked slightly startled. "Honey?" She asked now seeing her daughter's expression.  
She swallowed. "He's gone." She whispered.  
"What?" Becky asked confused not even sure she'd heard her right. "What's gone?"  
"Nicky."  
Becky's eyes grew wide. "What?" She repeated shocked. Before Megan could explain she'd darted out into the hall brushing past her daughter as she headed for the twins shared room. "Jess!" She screamed. "Where's your father?!" She shouted as Megan came up behide her.  
"I don't know." She shrugged slightly scared.  
Becky took a deep breath as she looked briefly back into the bedroom. Nicky's side was cleared out. His dresser draws were hanging open empty. His side of the closet was bare. She put her hand over her mouth to stop the tears. After a second of composing herself she darted back into the hallway and ran down he stairs. "Jesse!" She shouted again.

He shut the back passenger door on his car and looked up. "I'm in here." He shouted after hearing Becky yell his name again.  
She shoved the door open her hands on her hips. She looked pissed. "Jess..."  
"Yes." He answered hesitant stepping toward her. She sighed and then punched him. "Ow...what was that for?" He rubbed his arm.  
"You just had to, didn't you?" Her voice cracked fighting tears.  
He looked at her confused. "Had to what?"  
"Open your big mouth! What'd you say to him?"  
He wrinkled his nose. "Say to who? About what?"  
"Nicky!"  
"What?" He paused seeing the tears in Becky's eyes now. "I didn't..."  
"He's gone, Jess." She whispered.  
"What?" Jesse shouted out of shock.  
"His room is packed up. He ran away."  
"I...I don't believe it." He stammered leaning back against Becky's car. "I didn't say anything. I didn't mean to." He looked at the floor fighting his own emotions. "Beck, this is all my fault."  
Becky sighed and looked away. She wanted to blame him or be mad but knew he was beating himself up enough. "I'm sorry." He said looked up at her seeing the tears running down her face.  
"I'm gonna try calling him." She said as she pushed away from Jesse who had stood up and grabbed her hand. He watched her walk away before he sank back down on the car his head in his hands.


	62. Chapter 62

**JesseBecky4Eva: Aww...thanks. That means a lot. Yes there's never enough Jesse and Becky.**

(10 hours before...)

Nicky layed in bed as he watched the clock on his nightstand turn to 11:51. He couldn't sleep. He was just so upset about his parents not taking his future music plans seriously. Especially his dad. He couldn't deny he was disappointed. He thought for sure Jesse would be on his side. Music was the only thing he was good at. He sighed wishing Alex was home to talk to about all this. But he had crashed at a friends while working late on their school project. Nicky thought back to what Jesse had said and got an idea. If he didn't live under their roof he could do what he wanted. He hopped out of bed grabbing his backpack. He flipped on his nightstand lamp and searched the top drawer for his money he was saving up for a new amp. After finding the wad he flipped the light back off. He darted to his closet pulling all his clothes off the hangers and throwing them on his bed. He crept quietly down the hall grabbing 2 suitcases from the hall closet across from the bathroom. He filled both with all his clothes, money and anything else he could fit. He carried his stuff down the stairs and out to the garage as quietly as he could making two trips. After double checking he had his phone he took one last look around before getting into his car. He took a deep breath as he started the engine and backed out of the driveway. He didn't even look back as he headed for the highway. He noticed the clock radio said almost 1am. He didn't have a real idea of where he'd go yet but was just happy to be away from them.

Becky sat on the back step starring at her phone. "Come on, Nicky. Please pick up." She whispered. She'd tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail. She didn't like this one bit. She looked up as the kitchen door closed. Jesse standing not fair from her. She looked back at her phone as she wiped her tears away. Jesse sat down beside her but didn't say anything. "He won't answer." She finally said after a few minutes showing him her phone. Jesse didn't know what to say. So he just put his arm around her. "Why won't he answer?" She asked now.  
"I don't know, Beck. Maybe cause he was so desperate to get away from me." He sighed.  
She looked at him. "You mean get away from us."  
Jesse paused. "Beck, he and I got into an argument yesterday after you left for work." He admitted guiltily.  
Becky sighed. "What'd you say?" She asked trying not to sound upset even though she was.  
"Nothing much. I said this my house. I make the rules. Everything you said not to say." He turned to face Becky. She looked disappointed. "I'm sorry. It's just he stood there and said there was no way he was going to school. He acted like... I've never seen him be so determined or persistent. It wasn't like him at all. It caught me off guard." He defended.  
Becky nodded resting her head on his shoulder. "I just wish I knew where he was. And that he was safe."  
"I know. Me too, Beck."  
"There's just so much bad out there." She let a tear roll down her face as she thought about it.  
Jesse's phone ringing startled them both. Becky sat up straighter and nudged him to answer it. Hopeful it was Nicky. As he pulled it from his pocket she caught sight of the screen and sighed. She pulled away from Jesse and stood up. "Hey, Steph..." He said as he hit except looking back over his shoulder as a defeated Becky went back inside the house.

"Where are you going?" Becky asked coming up behind Jesse as he grabbed his keys and wallet from their dresser.  
"I forget to get Steph and Jess from the airport." He answered with no emotion.  
"That was today?" She checked her watch.  
"Guess so." He kissed Becky on the cheek.  
"Jess..." She said stopping him as he left the door. He turned back to face her. "What are we gonna do?" Her voice broke.  
Jesse stepped back into the room. "He called before right? When he realized he made a mistake." Becky nodded. "He's probably trying to scare us. He'll blow off some stream and most likely be back by curfew."  
"Well, it's working. I'm scared, Jess " She fell into his arms crying. "What if he's not back tonight?"  
"Then we call the police." He let a few tears run down his face. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair. Becky pulled away slightly and grabbed his hand. "This is all my fault."  
She raised her eyebrow. "No, it's not."  
"I'm such a bad father." He sighed.  
"You are an amazing father. And this isn't your fault. We are a team. We! Both of us felt the same. And it's not unreasonable for us to want our kids to have an education. He was gonna defy us anyway. We were kidding ourselves thinking we could prevent it. You did nothing wrong. He wasn't getting it and you lost your cool and let him have it. Honestly I was one conversion away from doing the same. Tough love remember?!" Becky wrapped her arms around him burying her head in his chest as she let out another sob. She knew he'd act out and be mad but didn't expect him to run away.

Alex closed his locket as he laughed at what one of his friends had said happened in their first period class. "It was the best."  
"Alex, isn't that your Dad?" Ally said motioning toward the hall. He spun around kinda surprised. "I'll save you a seat in Geometry."  
He just nodded as his friends took off in different directions. The bell had already rang. Jesse smiled at him as he approached. "Dad?!" He asked confused.  
Jesse shifted his helmet from one hand to the other. "Have you heard from your brother?"  
"No! Are you checking up on me?!" He shouted not really listening to what his dad had asked.  
"I understand if your covering for him. But I need you to tell me where he is. This isn't funny anymore. Your mother is worried." His eyes got glossy and he had to look away.  
Alex raised his eyebrow. "What?! I haven't talked to Nicky since school yesterday. What's going on?"  
"You haven't heard from him?"  
"No." He shook his head.  
"We got into an argument and he took off."  
"He ran away, again?!" Alex's expression not surprised.  
Jesse sighed. "I know. I know. He's done this before. A few times. But if you hear from him, please let us know." Alex nodded. "Get to class." He nudged his shoulder playfully. Jesse watched him walk off the direction the other kids went before turning around and heading for the school doors.

Becky sighed as she pulled over to the side of the road reaching for her phone. She rested her head on her arm that was leaning on the open window. "Any luck?" She asked with little hope.  
"Nope. He's not at his usual hangouts." Jesse said from a parking lot. His helmet on his lap as he sat against his motorcycle. He heard Becky sigh. "I'm still gonna drive around for a bit. I'm sure there's a few places I missed." He wanted to give her hope but they both knew he didn't want to be found.  
"Thanks." She answered absentmindedly while starring out the front windshield. "I sent Steph to ask around too. See if his friends know anything." She paused. "How'd it go with Alex?"  
"Fine. He wasn't all that concerned."  
"No, I meant did he hear anything?" Becky asked annoyed.  
"Oh...no. But he was gonna let us know if he did. But I think it's a long shot at this point."  
"I'm gonna head over to the police station. Can you pick Megan up?" She said adjusting her seatbelt eager to keep looking.  
"Yeah. I'll meet you back at the house in about an hour?" He put his kickstand up and put his leg over the seat.  
"Okay. Love you." She said putting her car back in drive and flipping on her blinker.  
"Love you too." He said before slipping his phone back into his leather jacket pocket starting his bike and tearing out of the parking lot.

"Hey!" Stephanie says as she met her uncle at the door giving him a big hug.  
Jesse smiled at her. "Hey. Any luck?"  
"I was hoping you did." She said disappointed.  
"It's okay. We'll find him. He couldn't have gotten far." He said mostly for himself. "Becky's gonna talk to the police." Stephanie nodded. "It's gonna be okay. He's bound to show up."  
"And what if he doesn't? I mean he was pretty upset, right?"  
"Yeah. But..." He paused. "Look, we'll figure it out. The police..." He sighed rubbing his hand across his face. "What is it with these kids and running when things get tough or don't go their way?" He asked outloud.  
Just then Becky came in through the door. "Jess..."  
He rushed over to hug her. "What'd they say?"  
"What did who say?" She asked confused.  
"The police?! Becky, you said you were gonna head down there." He didn't mean to raise his voice. He was just frustrated and worried about Nicky.  
"Oh. I forgot." She threw her purse down. "I was gonna but... I don't know where my head is." She sighed.  
"It's okay. We'll go now, together." Jesse grabbed her hand. "You okay here?" He asked looking back at Steph.  
"Of course. You go." She motioned toward the door.  
"Thanks, Steph." Becky said smiling in her direction.

"Umm...he has blonde hair and blue eyes. He's quite tall." Becky rumbled off to the police officer as he took notes in his note pad.  
"Any idea where he'd go?" The officer asked looking up at them.  
Becky and Jesse exchanged glances. "No or we wouldn't be here." He said annoyed.  
"I understand these types of situations can be stressful. I'm just trying to put together the pieces." Jesse nodded and shot Becky an I'm sorry look.  
"I'm not sure. We checked his usual hangouts, asked his friends. And nothing."  
"He's ran away before, right?"  
"Yes." Becky answered hesitant. "But that wasn't entirely his fault." The officer raised his eyebrow. "See he was upset and scared. I don't blame him I wanted to do the same."  
"Excuse me?!" Jesse shouted.  
Becky looked away a bit embarrassed. "You know what I mean, hun. I was feeling the same way. Things felt so uncertain."  
"May I ask why he was feeling that way?"  
"I was in a car accident with my niece." Jesse explained helping the man's confusion. "We had gotten into an argument. So I guess maybe he was feeling the same way."  
"Is there any reason to believe he'd leave the city?"  
"No! Of course not!" Becky said looking over at Jesse who nodded. "He had ran away to the theater where you were supposed to be playing. It made him feel closer to you." She said quietly avoiding Jesse's gaze.  
"So we can maybe assume he's gone somewhere music related?"  
"Yeah. Uh...yesterday morning he said he wanted to prove to me he could make it in the music business." He said quietly. The officer nodded and scribbled on his note pad again.  
"Don't worry we'll have all officers be on the look out for anyone fitting his description. And if he uses his credit card we'll be notified. He'll slip up and we'll get his location." He reassured as Becky grabbed Jesse's hand tightly.

(12 hours ago...)

Nicky pulled out a 10 dollar bill from his pocket and set it on the table in front of him as he stood up finishing the last bit of his soda. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the diner door. A burger wasn't really the ideal breakfast but then again he'd slept in his car so all rules kinda went out the window. He pulled out his phone and hesitantly tossed it into the brushes before hopping into the car. He closed his eyes tightly before started it and pulling out onto the highway. The 'you are now leaving Los Angeles' sign in his rearview mirror.


	63. Chapter 63

The phone ringing woke him up as he looked around slightly confused. The clock on the studio wall saying it was only 6:45. Megan rushed into the room holding the phone. "Dad? It's for you."  
Jesse sat up and grabbed it from her. He smiled at her seeing her red puffy eyes. "Hello?" He asked into the phone as Megan sat down next to him on the couch. He put his arm around her bringing her close. He had found her asleep with Steph and Jessica the night before. Becky had wanted him to come to bed but he said he'd be up in a bit. He guessed he fell asleep before that happened. Him suddenly feeling guilty for leaving Becky alone all night. "Okay. Thanks. I'll be right over." He said as he hung up. He ran a hand over his face before looking at his daughter. "You okay?"  
"I guess so." She shrugged. "Who was that?"  
"Oh, uh..." He paused glancing at the phone. "Where's Mom?" He asked changing the subject.  
"Upstairs still."  
"Okay. Thanks." He kissed the top of her head as he got up. "Go get started on breakfast. You still have school."  
"Do I have to?" She whined.  
"Yes. Please go get dressed or something. Is Alex up yet?" He said as he followed Megan into the dining room. She shook her head. Jesse ran up the stairs stopping at the twins room. He pushed the door open to see the bed empty. Assuming be must be in the shower so he headed to his and Becky's room. He walked inside to find Alex fast asleep on his side of the bed next to Becky. He smiled at him before nudging him slightly to wake him. "Hey, sleepyhead. You forget you have school?" He whispered.  
"Sorry, Dad." Alex said as he sat up.  
"I know. Just go get ready and if you could convince your sister to do the same that'd be great." Alex nodded and left the room.  
"Hey, honey." Jesse said sitting down on the bed.  
Becky opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Where's Alex?" She asked panicked.  
"Downstairs with Megan." He couldn't help but laugh.  
"Was that the phone earlier?" He nodded as she sat up.  
"It was the station. They want us to come in." He said with no emotion.  
"What? Why?"  
"They weren't very clear on that." He paused. "They found his phone."  
"Oh my gosh..." Becky let a few years roll down her face. "Do you think something happened to him? Was he jumped? He could be hurt!" She jumped out of bed.  
"Beck..." He grabbed her as she walked by in a panic to find something to change into. "It was at a diner just outside the city limits." This got her attention and she stopped to face him. "Honey, I know." He pulled her onto his lap as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He felt her let out a sob as they sat there hoping that wherever Nicky was he was safe.

He'd been on the road for 5 hours. He knew now right where he was headed. Although he still didn't know the exact details of how this was gonna work. He was just happy to be able to have somewhere to sleep tonight. He felt nervous as he pulled the car up to the curb. He smiled seeing the familiarity of that red door. He grabbed his guitar care and one of his suitcases as he made his waty up the stairs and to the front door. He took a deep breath as he rang the door bell. He heard the footsteps then the door opened. Danny shot him a confused glance before looking around him to see if he was alone or not. "Nicky?!"  
"Hey, Uncle Danny. I was wondering if I could crash here for a bit." He asked hesitant.

Stephanie was in the middle of helping her daughter finish her school project she'd left until the last minute. It was funny how normally she'd be mad at her especially since it was due tomorrow. But not tonight. She appreciated that Jessica was actually home and safe. And didn't mind bonding with her. Especially after everything that'd happened. She couldn't imagine how she'd feel if Jessica was missing. She felt bad enough about her cousin feeling like the other way to get what he wanted was to run away. She wasn't aware of what caused it exactly but knew things were tense. Jesse and Becky spend most of the afternoon down at the station answering more questions. Trying to figure out where'd Nicky be.  
"Can I take a break?" Jess whined making Steph crack a smile.  
"Sure. 10 minutes, okay?" Jess nodded hopping off the chair and rushing into the kitchen for a snack. Steph's phone started ringing. She looked at the screen noticing it was her dad. "Hey, Dad."  
"Hey, Steph." He replied.  
"Your calling kinda late. What's up? Everything okay?" She asked a bit concerned.  
"I tried calling your uncle. But I guess he won't take my calls all of a sudden." He said trying to make a joke of it.  
"He's been really busy. What's this about?"  
"Busy, eh? I have an idea." Danny looked over his shoulder to the couch. "Can you tell him I wanna talk? Please, Steph it's kinda important."  
"Okay. One sec." She jumped up from the dining room table and jogged over to the studio door. "Uncle Jesse? It's Dad." She said poking her head in.  
Jesse looked up from the piano kinda confused. "What? Hun, I don't really have time right now. Can it wait?"  
"He said it was important." She pushed her purple sparkly phone at him.  
"His important and mine are two very different things."  
She laughed before putting the phone back to her ear. "Sorry, Dad. He's busy."  
"Steph, this is urgent." Danny said firmly kinda scaring her.  
Jesse caught her expression. "What?" She didn't answer. She just let him take the phone. "Danny? What's so..."  
"Jess, Nicky showed up at my door about an hour ago." He whispered.  
Jesse stood up. "What?! Is he okay?"  
Stephanie's eye grow wide. She listened for a second before darting out of the door. "Mom!" Jessica shouted at her as she ran past and outside to the back deck.  
"Aunt Becky!" She screamed.  
Becky jumped the book she was reading falling out of her hands. "What on earth?! Seriously! Your as bad as the kids." She reached down to pick the book up.  
"Aunt Becky, I think Nicky's at my Dad's."  
Becky dropped the book back down and eyed her letting the words sink in. "He's okay?" She asked tears coming to her eyes.  
"Uncle Jesse's on the phone with Dad right now." She smiled.  
Becky got up still a bit in shock as she walked into the house. "Jess!"  
"Oh my gosh..." Becky walked in the studio listening to what her husband was saying to Danny. "No, that's fine. I'm just glad he's okay.  
"Look he's pretty upset. And wants me to keep it a secret that he's here. So for now can we pretend that's the case. I'll talk to him in the morning. See if I can get anywhere."  
"Yeah. I guess that's fine. We know where he is and for now that's all that matters. I'm sorry about all this." He rubbed his hand across his face as he watched Becky.  
"I wanna talk to him." She said.  
"Keep me posted. And thank you."  
"Hey, no problem. You'd do the same for me. Heck, you did." He chuckled.  
"You still holding that one over me?" Jesse asked laughing too which only confused Becky more.  
"I'll call you tomorrow and hopefully I can convince him to call you too."  
"Thanks." Jesse nodded with a sad smile. Danny hung up and he turned to face Becky. "He's okay, I guess. Showed up at Danny's."  
"Oh, Jess. That's great. But why didn't you let me talk to him?" She asked sadly.  
"Cause he's not even aware we know. He made Danny promise to not tell us."  
"What? Why?"  
"I don't know. Maybe he's still upset. Danny says he'll try to get him to open up about all this tomorrow." Becky nodded as she wrapped her arms around Jesse.

Danny hung up the kitchen phone and walked back into the living room. "Nicky?"  
"Yeah?" He looked up disappointed.  
"I, uh..." He started sitting down beside him. "I don't feel right about keeping this from your parents. I imagine their worried."  
Nicky looked away. "It's okay you know. If you don't want me staying here I can find somewhere else." He stood up grabbing his bag that was beside the couch. "Can you give me Joey's address?"  
Danny rubbed his face and laughed. "A guilt trip? You've learned well I see."  
"Would it make any difference if I told you I slept in my car last night?"  
He shook his head. "Your dad's old room is all yours." He stood and walked over to him. "I know your upset but running away without telling anyone where your going isn't a good idea. You are gonna need to talk this out with your parents. I can only hide you for so long." Nicky shrugged. "I'll make you a deal. You can stay as long as you want as long as you tell your mom where you are staying." Nicky went to object but Danny stopped him. "You sleep on it. Okay?"  
"Okay. Thanks, Uncle Danny."  
"You're welcome." He pulled him into a quick hug before patting his back nudging him toward the stairs.

* * *

 _"Hey, Becky, it's me." Jesse shouts from behind the closed door._  
 _"It's Uncle Jesse." Stephanie jumps up and rushes toward the closet. "You gotta hide me."_  
 _"But Stephanie." Becky protested._  
 _"Just don't tell him I'm here. Please, please, please."_  
 _"Becky." Jesse shouted again._  
 _"Coming." She opens the door nervously._  
 _Jesse walks in suspicious. "I heard voices. Who were you talking to?"_  
 _"No one. I'm a talk show host and I was practicing talking."_  
 _"You look beautiful. Way too beautiful for a business dinner."_  
 _"Oh, Jess, those are lovely roses. Are they for me?" She tries to take them from him but he pulls away._  
 _"Maybe. Well, yeah. I was gonna come over and apologize for acting jealous about that McIntyre creep. Well, look at this. I'm doing it again. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" He hands her the flowers._  
 _"Of course I forgive you. This was very sweet." She kisses him before grabbing his arm and leading him to the door "Well, thanks for coming by. I'll call you later and tell you all about my boring dinner. Bye." Becky shuts the door in his face. And rushes toward the closet where Stephanie is still hiding._  
 _"Whose suitcase is that?" Jesse asks as he barges right back into the apartment._  
 _"Well, it's not what you think." She answers._  
 _"Someone's in the closet?"_  
 _"What closet?"_  
 _"It's McIntyre, isn't it?" He forces he away from the door. "Mclntyre, come on out. I got your business dinner right here." He shouts then opens the door._  
 _"Jess..." Becky shouts to stop him._  
 _He searches the closet and finds nothing but clothes. "Just as I suspected. Nobody's in here." He turns back coming face to face with Stephanie. "Steph, what are you doing here?"_  
 _"Just hanging around."_  
 _"Come on down. Let's go." He takes her down off the door._  
 _"Steph has a super-giganto, dinosaur-size problem, Jess." Becky tells him._  
 _"Oh, she does, huh? Then why don't you sit down over here and yell Uncle Jesse about it." He grabs her hand and leads her to one of the chairs._  
 _"I sort of drove Joey's car into the kitchen."_  
 _"You're the one who drove Joey's...?" He points surprised. "Steph, you can't even drive."_  
 _"You're telling me."_  
 _"No wonder you're moving to Mexico." Becky says._  
 _"Take it from a guy who's been in trouble a lot. I know you're feeling scared and you feel like you gotta run, but let me tell you the best way to solve this problem is to go home and face the music."_  
 _"Was Dad really mad when he saw the kitchen?" Steph asks looking up._  
 _"Well, you'll be able to see for yourself when DJ's pictures come back from the one-hour photo. Come on. Let's go."_

* * *

Stephanie poked her head into her aunt and uncles bedroom. "I just wanted to say goodnight."  
Becky smiled up at her. "Goodnight, Steph." She lingered by the door before stepping inside. "You get Jess's project finished?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, she's bound to get an A." She nodded. "You know I'm here if you need anything. Anything at all."  
Becky smiled and patted the bed for her to join her. "Of course, Steph. Thank you for driving around today looking for Nicky."  
"Your welcome." She said. "Where's Uncle Jesse?" She glanced around.  
"The studio. He's bound and determined to get back up on stage. He's putting all his frustration and guilt into his music." Becky frowned. "Should I be worried about him?"  
"No, that's pretty much his process. Why?"  
"I don't know. He's been blaming himself for this whole mess. And he's already beating himself up over the stage freight thing. Or as he calls it after effects of the accident. He's worried he'll forget how to play everything. It's hard watching him struggle. I don't how to help him."  
"Wow, that's a lot of blaming. I heard about what happened and it does sound like stage freight like you said. But at the same time I can understand where he's coming from. He was told he may never play again so when he got up there and everything was like it was erased he had something to blame it on. For whatever reason, if you ask me he doesn't wanna succeed." Steph said as Becky watched her.  
"Wow! That kinda makes sense." She brushed her hair out if her eyes as she sat up straighter. "It's not from the head injury? Cause I'm being honest when I first heard about it I was sure that was the truth too. But then I hear him in the studio when I'm making dinner or coming home from work and he's singing up a storm. The sound of his piano or drums fill the house. If he forgot he'd never be able to do that at all." She said the last part as a question.  
Stephanie readjusted in bed to face Becky. "I did read that stress can trigger a lot of things. It's possible it is his head. If he gets that worked up over stepping on stage afraid of making a mistake his mind could be so traumatized that it does erase everything."  
Becky sighed. "So it may not get better?"  
"I don't know. I hope so. I think if he wants it bad enough and excepts that it'll never be perfect his first show back then yeah." They hugged.  
"Hey, what's all this?" Jesse asked as he came into the room.  
Stephanie smiled over her shoulder at him. "I just came to say goodnight." She crawled across the bed on her knees to his side. "Love you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.  
He looked suspicious at Becky. "Love you too, Steph." He pulled away as she jumped off the bed leaving the two alone. "What was that?" He asked after he heard the door close.  
"Nothing. She just wanted to say goodnight. And that she is here if we need her."  
"That was sweet but I don't people feeling bad for me." He got into bed.  
"She's not people. She's our niece." She wrapped her arm around him as she clicked off the TV. "And she doesn't feel bad. She's a mom too. She knows what we are going through."  
"Well, I still think of her as 12 years old. We're the parents. She's supposed to come to us for advice not the other way around."  
"She's worried. And so am I." She grabbed his hand. "Please stop stressing. We know he's okay. And where he is. And knowing Danny he'll have him convinced to come back home before Nicky's even finished his breakfast."


	64. Chapter 64

Nicky woke up earlier then he would have liked. He listened to the birds outside his window singing as he glanced around the room from his laying position on the bed. It was kinda weird for him to be in his dad's old room. He wondered why his uncle had let him stay in his bedroom of all rooms. The house had at least two others plus the attic which he had spend the first 5 years of his life. It seemed as though Danny had forced him into this room on purpose as part of some elaborate scram to get him to realize he needed to go back home. But that wasn't gonna happen. Besides the room was still painted an odd green colour from when Joey moved up from the basement to this room. But it was the idea, he knew it. After awhile he heard Danny up and in the kitchen. He reluctantly got up and went downstairs.  
"Hey, kiddo. How'd you sleep?" Danny asked cheerfully smiling as he scrambled some eggs.  
Nicky rolled his eyes as he flopped down in a chair at the table. He rested his chin on his hands. Danny chuckled at the sight of him. Nicky's hair was all over the place. "Do you have any coffee?" He mumbled.  
Danny rounded the kitchen island a glass of orange juice in his hand. He set it down in front of him. "Kids have juice."  
Nicky raised his head to get a better look at his uncle to see if he was serious. "Seriously?"  
He didn't answer him instead he went back to the stove. "Hope you like bacon and eggs."  
Nicky sighed as he grabbed the glass of orange juice. "Yeah. Whatever." He shrugged.  
Danny placed his plate down and then sat himself at the table. He sighed as Nicky started eating with no interest in talking. He finally cleared his throat. "I have work today but you are welcome to hang out here. Just please don't make a mess. And if you could do the breakfast dishes that'd be great." Nicky nodded. "I'll be home around 4 that should give you plenty of time to call your parents." He raised his eyebrow at him.  
"What if I don't? Are you gonna kick me out? Or have a temper tantrum about this being your house and I have to follow your rules? Cause if that's the case I'd rather sleep in my car."  
Danny didn't know what to say. He was sure he was referring to some of what happened regarding why he showed up at his door in the first. "No, no I'm not kicking you out. If you honest don't want to be with your parents right now that's fine. But I'm sure they care as much as I do that you are somewhere safe. This is my house and I do have rules you will follow." He stated firmly at him. "As long as you keep my house clean and the noise to a minimum then we should get along just fine." He finished the last of his coffee as he pushed his chair back and stood up. "Nicky, I know your upset but please please let someone know your here. Eventually your Dad is gonna tell me your missing and I'll have no choice."  
Nicky sighed. "I'm not trying to make them worry. I just want to be heard. I want my Dad to stop seeing me as a screw up."  
Danny turned around surprised Nicky spoke. "Why would you think he thinks that?" He raised his eyebrow wondering where this was coming from. "Your Dad loves you and your siblings the same."  
"I know that. It's just he expects me to be like Alex. And gets mad when Megan acts out blaming me. I wanna be a musician. But my Dad... he just doesn't get it." He sighed as he stood with his plate.  
"Nicky..."  
"It's fine. I'm fine. I promise I won't make a mess." He grabbed Danny's plate and coffee cup from him as he headed toward the sink.  
Danny smiled sadly at him. Getting through to him was gonna be a challenge but it'd have to wait until after he got home from work. "What's your favourite takeout place?"  
"What?" Nicky asked confused.  
"Let me know and I'll bring something home. The stations number is by the phone. If you want anything don't hesitant to call."  
Nicky smiled for the first time since showing up at his doorstep. "Chinese. And thank you "  
Danny smiled. "Your welcome." He grabbed his breiftcase and left the house.

"So are you going to get him?" Megan asked as she joined everyone else at the breakfast table.  
Becky and Jesse exchanged glances. "No, honey. Actually we're not."  
"What? Why?"  
"Sweetie, your mother and I are handling it. And for now we are gonna let him stay. If that's what he really wants then we'll show him how hard it is to be out on your own." Jesse said as he put a spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth and made a funny expression that Jessica noticed causing her to giggle. Stephanie looked over at her confused.  
"You know I was about his age when I decided the same thing." She spoke up.  
"Thanks for that." Becky said sarcastically.  
"That's so not fair!" Megan complained.  
"And what's so unfair to you?!" Jesse shouted but didn't mean too. Megan looked at him. "I'm sorry."  
She pushed her chair out. "I'm not hungry."  
"Megan, honey?" Becky said standing up. But Jesse touched her hand and she sat back down. "Alex? You okay? You've been pretty quite." She asked concerned.  
"Yeah. Fine." He stood up now too. "Why wouldn't I be? We have to go to school and he gets to slack off doing whatever he wants. Then I have chores when I get home but does Nicky? No! Again he can do whatever he wants." Alex said a bit of anger in his voice. He grabbed his backpack and followed in Megan's direction. "Jess?!" He shouted. "Want a ride to school or not?"  
Jesse shot Becky a look. Steph smiled at Jessica. "Have a good day." She leaned over kissing her forehead.

Nicky sighed as he starred at the portable phone laying on the kitchen island. He hesitated but picked it up dialing the number. He waited nervously as it rang. The person on the other end finally picking up. "Alex?"  
"Nicky?!" He shouted before glancing around at the other students in the library hoping no one was looking at him. "Nicky?" He whispered.  
"Hey, uh... I can call back if now isn't good. I don't wanna get you trouble if you have class or something."  
"No, I can talk. I just have study hall." He waited for his brother to say something back but didn't. "Why'd you run away?"  
Nicky was silent again before answering. "You know why."  
"Actually I don't. After everything we went through months ago how could you abandon our family?" His anger showing.  
"What about what I want?" He asked back angry.  
"You know what you put us all through by disappearing like that?"  
Nicky ran his hand through his hair as he looked around the empty kitchen. "I know okay. I wasn't thinking. But it's not like Mom and Dad were gonna be supportive. And let me move out. They wouldn't even hear me out on being a musician."  
"That's what this is all about?" Alex sighed. "You wanted to be like Dad."  
"It's more then that."  
"Well, music is working out great for Dad right now." He said sarcastic.  
"We might be twins but we have nothing in common. You have everything all figured out. It's intimating." Nicky sighed.  
"What are you talking about? No one expects you to be me. And besides I don't have it all figured out like you think."  
"We've always been together. It just didn't feel the same. You're going off to school and I'll be stuck here. It occurred to me that we will be apart for the first time ever." Nicky said sadly.  
Alex didn't know what to say. "I didn't think it mattered to you. I thought you'd be happy."  
"Well, I'm not. But that doesn't matter anymore anyway."  
"Why? You're the one that left, Nicky." Alex answered.  
Nicky tapped his hand against the counter. "I didn't think it mattered."  
Alex sighed. "We are 17, we supposed to go to college. That's how it works."  
"Maybe that's not everyone's plan. Not that I have a plan."  
"You took off without a plan? How stupid is that?" Alex asked shaking his head. "Are you okay? We could talk in person if you want. I promise I won't tell Mom or Dad." He heard his brother sigh. "Your not in LA are you?"  
"No."  
"Please tell me you landed somewhere safe?" He earlier anger now concern.  
"Yeah. I promise I'm safe. I can't tell you where yet, but you can tell Mom you talked to me. And I'm okay."  
"Nicky? Please, tell me where you are?" He bagged.  
"I can't. I'm sorry." And he hung up.  
"Nicky! Nicky!" Alex shouted into his phone ignoring the glares he got.  
Nicky bit his bottom lip fighting his tears as he put his head in his hands.

"What do you mean?" Jesse yelled into his office phone at Danny.  
"He's not opening up. I'm trying but he's so stubborn. Like someone else I know." Danny said sitting in the chair looking over his notes for the day's show.  
"Why does everyone keep saying he's me?" Jesse says angry.  
"He's the most like you out of all the kids. That's not a bad thing. I'm just saying getting you to talk about your problems back in the day was no easy task either. He's standoffish right now. Probably afraid every little thing he does open up about will go straight back to you and Becky."  
"So what's your plan, then? Since your such an expert all of a sudden."  
"First off, I need him to trust me. And you or Becky are gonna have to let me handle it my way. Secondly, I don't think it's gonna happen over night. I can't get him to do what you want." Danny stated.  
"I'm worried about him. He's never acted like this towards us... or me." He sighed.  
"I don't think he's mad at one thing. He was afraid I was gonna kick him out for some reason. Said the same thing last night and again this morning. It's about his music he says. And that you didn't want to hear him out. But I can tell there's more there he's not telling."  
"Are you gonna tell him we know he's with you?" Jesse said on the edge of his desk.  
"No. I don't so. Right now playing up that you and Becky are probably worried sick is working. I tell him you know all that process will go out the window." He said. "I'm trying but the best I can do is give him a place to stay. We both known forcing him into going home isn't gonna work."  
Jesse signed. "I know. It's just Becky's so upset. She wanted to jump on a plane last night."  
Danny rubbed his chin. "And your not? Upset, I mean." There was a long pause. "I'll keep you posted. Okay?"  
Jesse nodded. "Okay. Thanks." He said hanging up before his emotions took over. He took a deep breath before sliding off the desk and walked out the door to check on his next recording section. He needed to focus on something else or he knew he'd crack. And keeping busy was the only thing that worked.

Becky crossed her arms as she paced. "He didn't tell you where he is?" She asked Alex who stood across from her in the driveway.  
"No. I tried everything. He wouldn't say."  
She nodded. "Thanks. I know how hard that probably was." She touched his shoulder.  
"Mom?" She stopped pacing and looked back at him. "I think it's more then just wanting to quit school to do music."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He was upset about me going to collage." His watched his mom change expressions.  
"What? Why?"  
"I don't know."  
"He mentioned something about the pressure to be more like me. That things were gonna be weird once I move out." Alex shifted from foot to foot. "It's more them just music."  
Becky nodded at her son. "Well, guess the rest is up to Danny to find out."

Danny entered Nicky's bedroom later the next day. "Hey. Getting settled?" He asked seeing Nicky reading a car magazine and his suitcases still packed.  
"I guess." He answered never looking up.  
"Can we talk?" Danny sat down on the bed.  
Nicky sat up looking at his uncle questioningly. "About what?"  
"Anything."  
"What?" He asked confused.  
"You know you can tell me anything? Right?" Danny tipped his head watching his nephew. "You ran away in Seattle. I just don't understand how you could repeat the same mistake. Especially after everything you put your mother though."  
Nicky swallowed. "What do you want me to say? I was upset. Dad was..."  
"He was what?" Danny pressed.  
"I said I was sorry. Okay? What more do you want?"  
"Your mother was upset and worried enough without needing to worry about you too. And the thing is about being sorry means you learned not to do it again. But here we are."  
He bit his lip and looked away. "That's not my fault."  
"Thing is I don't understand. I've tried to put myself in your shoes and I can't wrap my head around why you'd leave. You ran away to escape the unknown and drama of everything that was happening with the car crash. You were scared of losing him. I get that. So explain to me how you can sit here letting your parents who love you more then anything worry about you. And how you justify running is gonna fix anything."  
Nicky looked back over at Danny. "I guess it doesn't. But I was mad. I didn't mean..." He paused his brother's guilt during the accident hitting him like a ton of bricks. He pushed the feelings it brought away not wanting to get emotional in front of Danny. "You're right. Okay? Happy? I didn't think about the impact my actions had." He sighed.  
"Nicky, I can't tell you what to do. What's done is done. I know you told me you were flunking two classes. And I know you say you're okay with dropping out and not graduating but I can tell that's the lie you're telling yourself. Whether you believe it or not. I think you're a bit jealous of your brother. He's got everything all figured out and you thought you did too until you saw how hard it's gonna be to make it in the music business." Danny put his hand on Nicky's shoulder. "Being a teenager is confusing. And no one expects you to be perfect. And it might not seem like it but even Alex isn't perfect. Or your parents."  
Nicky nodded. "Yeah, that's what Alex said yesterday when I talked to him."  
"So you finally told someone you're here." He smiled.  
"No. But...you can. If you want." Nicky looked up sadly at Danny finally realizing he was being a jerk to his parents. Letting then worry. He felt bad.  
Danny nodded. "I have a bit of a confession." He grinned guiltily. "I told them the minute you showed up here. I'm so sorry. And I didn't mean to break your trust. It's just..." He rambled.  
"Uncle Danny, it's okay." He stopped him. "I'm just happy they didn't show up here demanding I came home. And I'm glad my Mom wasn't worried any longer then nessasary."  
"Just cause they know your living with me doesn't make this whole thing okay. I still think you need to talk to them." He patted his shoulder as he got up.  
Nicky flopped back on his bed starring at the ceiling wondering what to do now.

The phone ringing caused Nicky to jump as he hadn't expected it to ring as he came in through the back door. Danny reached for it. He was reading over notes for the next days show. "Hello?" Nicky grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl as sat down at the kitchen island taking a bite out of it as he watched Danny.  
"Hi, Becky." Danny said turning to face Nicky. He swallowed hard feeling nervous.  
"Please, Danny! Let me talk to Nicky." Becky begged.  
Danny motioned to the phone but Nicky shook his head no. He jumped off the stool and ran up the stairs.  
"I'm sorry, Becky. He doesn't wanna talk." He paused hearing her sniffle. "I though I made process a few nights ago. He even said it was fine for me to tell you and Jesse he was here."  
"It's okay, Danny. Thanks for trying." She hung up the phone nothing else to say. Danny sighed as he turned back to look at the stairs Nicky had just ran up disappointed.

Becky half smiled as she came into her and Jesse's room. He was sprawled out looking at photo albums. She crawled in behind him wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind. Jesse put his one arm up grabbing hers. "When did the kids grow up?" He voice was sad.  
She nodded against him. "I know what you mean." She sighed. "I think it might be best to leave well enough alone for now." Her voice sad now.  
"I feel like this mess is all my fault." He said running a hand over a picture of the twins in their first night in their own beds.  
"I miss him too. But none of this is your fault. We both said things we shouldn't have."  
Jesse turned to face her. "I might as well of told him he was out of the family just like my father did to me." He sighed disappointed in himself.  
"At least we know Nicky's safe with Danny. For now I think we let him stay there as long as it's okay with Danny. The last thing I wanna do is force him home and have him run off to gosh knows where. At least we know where he is. And he's with an adult."  
Jesse nodded and turned back to look at the pictures. One of him holding one of the twins after they were born. "Am I a bad father?"  
"Of course not. He's just figuring stuff out. Much like we both did at his age. And what about our other two kids? They turned out fine." She joked. Jesse eyed her annoyed. "I don't think there's anything we can do."  
"He's my son!" He shouted. "And I want his butt back where it belongs." His anger now sadness again.  
Becky held back a sob. "I want my son back." And embraces Jesse tightly as she cried softly into his shoulder. He let a few stray tears fall too.


	65. Chapter 65

A few days had turned to almost 2 weeks. Nicky was still living with Danny. And things at the Katsopolis household had pretty much returned to normal Jesse and Becky had sadly given up any hope of Nicky wanting to return on his own. He had made that more then clear. And Danny was happy to have the company for a change. He'd stopping pushing Nicky to go home about week ago. Becky had also stopped calling begging to talk to him. There wasn't any point. Occasionally when he got really bored Nicky would call Alex while Danny was at work or late at night. Little by little the broken family had started to repair itself. The whole situation coming full circle for Jesse and Stephanie. She got to see just what she put her dad through with leaving from seeing how upset her aunt and uncle were. And Jesse got to see how Danny had felt when he took his daughter in. The same thought had occurred to Danny too late one night while he was laying in bed. He'd been so mad at Jesse for years for what he classed as taking Steph from him but now realized he was only doing his niece a favor.

Danny and Joey were sat on the couch watching a basketball game over pizza when Nicky came in. "Hey, where have you been?" Danny asked raising his eyebrow in his direction.  
"Nowhere."  
"Nowhere? You had to have been somewhere." He pressed.  
"Out. Does it really matter?" Nicky shrugged.  
Danny stood up. "Yes. It matters. You're my responsibility. And I know you don't know anyone in the city. So I'll ask again, where have you been?" He folded his arms.  
Nicky shot Joey a glance on the couch. "Nicky? You want some pizza?" He asked.  
"Sure. Thanks." Nicky said walking around Danny and flopped in the chair next to the couch grabbing a piece from the box.  
Danny shot Joey an annoyed glance. "So you liking San Francisco?"  
"Yeah. I guess. It's a bit boring."  
"Boring! No way. There's loads to do." Joey replied as Danny sat back down. "What about you come to the Smash Club with me tonight?"  
"Really?! You think I could get on stage?" He asked excited.  
"I'll see what I can do." He winked. Nicky looked confused. "I run the place now. Technically your dad still owns it but since he's in LA I look over the place."  
"Oh...I didn't know that." He said slightly disappointed.  
"I can squeeze you in. Don't worry about it." Joey said excited as he patting his back.

Becky bit her lip nervously as she hesitated at the studio door. She smiled at Jesse as he caught her. "Hey, honey. Umm...can we talk?" She said pushing the door closed and sitting on the edge of the couch. She humbled with her bracelet she was wearing as Jesse turned around on the piano bench to face her. The serious look on her face worrying him. "So I, uh..." She looked up at him. "You know how I went to New York a month ago?"  
Jesse readjusted himself on the bench as he raised an eyebrow at her wondering where this was going. "Yeah. It was the same week as Alex's college tour. I remember."  
"Right." She hesitated again.  
He nodded. "Is something bothering you?" He asked her after she didn't say anything else. He'd never seen her this nervous.  
"No. No, nothing."  
"Okay." He said suspicious. As he turned back to the piano Becky seemed to find the courage to talk again.  
"If I did something without really thinking about it at the time but now..."  
He spun around starring at her. Shock written all over his face. "What?!"  
She bit her bottom lip. "No, I didn't cheat." She defended seeing the expression he gave her. "I got offered the job...in New York. As head anchor for the morning news." She smiled.  
"Wow! That's amazing." He hugged her.  
"I know. Who would have thought." She sat up straighter seeing that Jesse was happy for her. "It's an amazing opportunity."  
"What'd you tell them when you turned it down?"  
"Oh, well...I didn't." She frowned.  
"Didn't what? Tell them or...?" Jesse asked confused.  
Becky looked away. "I didn't turn down the job." She looked back up at him. "I accepted it." She smiled nervous.  
Jesse raised his eyebrow as he processed what she'd just told him. "You accepted a job in New York?" She nodded. "Without talking to me first?"  
Becky grabbed his hand. "It's an amazing offer. I couldn't say no."  
Jesse stood up. "Yes! You can! You just say 'no thanks I live in California.' Becky?" He started but stopped. "I don't know what you were thinking. You didn't even ask me." He ran his hand through his hair. He paced around the piano before throwing his hands up in the air frustrated. Becky watching him as he walked out of the room.

Nicky looked around the crowded club. To say he was nervous was an understatement. Usually performing made him excited. But tonight it seemed a bit bittersweet. Joey grabbing his shoulder startled him. "Sorry." He said after seeing him jump. "You're on next." He smiled widely at him.  
"Thanks." He forced a toothy grin. Before looking at the band performing on the stage then back to the crowd. He needed advice or some encouraging speech. But surely wasn't gonna get what he was looking for from Joey. He sighed as he walked backstage. The only person he needed wasn't here cause he pushed him away. The realization that going it alone was lonely. He'd heard from his dad many times that his father didn't approve of his music career. He was sure his dad got a lot hassle from his grandfather about him following in his footsteps. But it's what he's always wanted. And in that moment as he stood behind the mic his guitar in hand, Jesse did understand. He understood more then anyone.

Stephanie came into the garage the next day to help Becky unload the groceries from the car. Her aunt's unusual quiet tone seemed to alarm her. "You okay?"  
"Yes, Steph. Fine. Why?"  
"You just seem to have a lot on your mind." She grabbed a bag and started to walk toward the door.  
"Steph." Becky said stopping her. "If I tell you something do you promise to keep it just between us?" Stephanie nodded. "I got offered a job in New York."  
"Wow! I can see why you'd have a lot on your mind."  
"Is it selfish of me to want it?" She asked.  
"Uh, well maybe. Are you...considering it?" She raise her eyebrow.  
"I accepted it." Steph's eyes grew wide. "Jesse isn't taking it well."  
"Whoa! That's...I don't know what to say. You're moving? To New York."  
Becky sighed. "You had the same reaction Jesse did. I don't know what to do. On one hand, it's the job of a lifetime. On the other, our life's are here."  
Steph swallowed hard realizing what moving meant. It was a big deal. She wasn't surprised by her uncle's reactions. "I guess it's up to you." She half smiled realizing she'd have to come up with a plan for her and Jessica. Her thinking maybe she should have stayed with Danny.

* * *

 _Danny and Becky came through the back door into the kitchen. "Hey, guys." Joey said from the stove._  
 _"Hey, honey." Danny said giving Michelle a hug. "What's for dinner?"_  
 _"Spaghetti." She said proudly looking up at him from her homework._  
 _"Hey, Joey. Have you seen Jesse?" Becky asked still standing by the door hoping he didn't catch the slight bit of nervousness._  
 _"Last I seen him was at the radio station. Said something about picking the twins up from school."_  
 _She nodded. "Thanks."_  
 _"Mommy!" The boys screamed excitedly as they ran through the door._  
 _Becky bend down to their level scooping them both up. She could hardly believe they were growing up so fast. "How was school?" She asked after planting a kiss on each of their cheeks._  
 _"Awesome! We got to see a video on bugs." Alex explained happy._  
 _"Sounds fun." She stood up as Jesse came in carrying their backpacks. "Hey, Jess." She pulled him in for a kiss._  
 _"You and Danny are home early." He said before handing the boys their stuff. "Go get cleaned up for dinner. Michelle, can you make sure they wash their hands this time?" He asked leaning around Becky._

 _"Sure, Uncle Jesse. I was looking for an excuse to get out of this homework anyway."_  
 _"Not so fast, young lady. You are going to finish your homework." Danny pointed out as he started to set the table. Michelle nodded as she gathered her books and followed the twins up the stairs._  
 _"Jess, can I talk to you for a second?" Becky asked nervous again._  
 _"Sure. What's up?" He said jumping up on the counter like he always does._  
 _She hesitated looking over at Joey. "Umm... In the living room." She grabbed his arm and pulled him with her. He glanced back at Danny who shrugged._  
 _"What's the matter?"_  
 _"Nothing."_  
 _"Nothing? What's so important we can't talk in front of Danny and Joey?" He sat down on the coffee table watching her._  
 _She fittled with her hands before finally looking up at him. "I got offered a job."_  
 _"Whoa! That's great." He said jumping up and giving her a hug. "That's amazing."_  
 _"I'd be lead host. Not only that but the money isn't bad 's just one catch." She hesitated._  
 _Jesse pulled away his hands on her shoulders. Becky met his gaze. He really was happy for her. "What is it?"_  
 _"Well...the jobs in LA."_  
 _"What?" He asked surprised. Becky couldn't tell if he was happy for her or not. "Say something."_  
 _"Wow! I mean...that's great. But money really isn't an issue. My first album is doing pretty good. Plus most of the venues were almost sold out on our tour we did last summer."_  
 _"I know. It's just that this job is my dream job."_  
 _"What about Wake Up, San Francisco?" He asked sitting back down. "And Danny... I'm surprised he's on board. I can't imagine the girls being okay with the move."_  
 _"They only want me." She said without emotion._  
 _"Oh..."_  
 _"I know it's a big ask. But I want us to consider it. At least be able to talk about it as a family."_  
 _Jesse nodded. "Of course." He smiled. And hugged Becky again. But deep down wasn't ready to leave his family. Sure he and Becky had been talking about moving out and getting their own place now that the twins were getting older. But leaving San Francisco. It was a big step and meant leaving a lot behind._

* * *

"Jess, look..." Becky said sitting down opposite of Jesse on their bed. "I hate fighting with you." She heard Jesse sigh. "Please, talk to me."  
He turned his head to face her. "You made this huge decision without talking to me or considering the kids. So what do you want me to say?"  
"I just hate when your mad at me."  
"I'm not mad. Disappointed maybe. But not mad." He put his hand on hers. "It's huge. So of course you said yes. Congratulations." He said sadly as he stood up.  
"Jess?"  
"I don't know what you expect me to say." He said stopping at the door.  
"I want you to be happy for me." She said standing.  
"I am. But I guess I thought you'd at least consider us before making a choice. I'm just surprised."  
"Jess...I just... got caught up in the moment. I was so exited." She knew she did wrong. Jesse was right. She only thought about herself. "They want Danny to replace me. It sounded so perfect at the time. He'd be close for Steph and Jessica. Not to mention it's his dream job."  
"So this was all about him?" Jesse said trying to hide his anger.  
"Of course not. It's my dream too. I never expected it. But it's a once in a life time opportunity." She said getting excited.  
"Moving here was a once in a life time thing. Remember?"  
"I know. But..."  
"I gave up everything for you. I'm not doing it again." He stated firmly.  
"You said you wanted to?" Now she was getting upset.  
"Well, I lied. I seen how happy you were and I couldn't stand in your way. I hated LA, at first." Becky didn't know what to answer. "And I don't wanna stand in your way now." He sighed and opened their bedroom door going out into the hall.  
Becky followed after him. "What does that mean?"  
"If this job in New York is that important to you I'm not gonna stand in your way. But don't expect me to follow you around like a lost puppy."  
"What are you saying?" She fought back her tears.  
"You pushed me back into music and now your taking it away."  
"No."  
"Did you think at all about the kids? This isn't just about me. It's not like last time when the twins were too young. But they are plenty old enough now. So what was your plan? You seem to have everything else figured out." He put his hands on his hips waiting for an answer.  
She hesitated. "Steph could keep the house. Danny could move in. Alex will be living in the dorms anyway. And Megan is switching school's this year."  
"Let's say the kids are on board. What about me? Where do I fit into all this?" He saw her look away. "What about us?" Again she had no answer. "Well, guess that answers my question." He sighed disappointed and walked away.


	66. Chapter 66

Steph leaned on her arm that was resting on the table as she sighed. "I still can't believe their moving."  
Steve nodded. "What's the plan?" He said watching her from his computer.  
"I don't know. I guess I'm gonna have to move back or find an apartment here. But I don't see the point."  
"Why?"  
"Cause there won't be a label so why stuck around. Uncle Jesse will have to sell it." She sighed again.  
"What's the matter with moving back here?" Steve smiled.  
"I don't know. It's just that Nicky moved there to get away from us. I'm sure he'd be thrilled if Jess and I showed up."  
"You could always move in with me."  
Steph smiled. "As much as I'd love that. Your one bedroom place would be a little cramped." Both laughed.  
"I'd love for us to be together. As a family."  
Stephanie blushed. "I love you."  
Steve leaned on his arm watching her. "We would be able to spend more time together."  
She nodded sadly. "I want that too. And I'm sorry we haven't both been able to find more time to do that. Things here have been stressed. Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky need me here."  
He nodded. "I guess none of that matters. Have you told Jess yet? That you'll be moving back?"  
"No. And don't remind me. I can't believe I'm putting her through this again. I should have stayed."

Megan swallowed hard as she hit Nicky's name in her contacts. She layed on her bed as she listened to the ringing. She had been too mad to talk to him before now. Jessica had soccer which gave her an hour before anyone got home.  
Nicky was strumming his guitar trying to write a song. He looked up grabbing the portable phone laying on the coffee table. "Hello?"  
"Nicky, it's Megan." She said hesitant. Still a bit nervous.  
"Hey." He said happily.  
"Why'd you run away?" She said getting straight to the point.  
He set his guitar down and ran his hand over his face. "Megan..."  
"We're moving." She shouted cutting him off.  
"What?" He asked confused.  
"Mom got a job offer in New York. This is all your fault. Her and Dad can't seem to stop arguing over it."  
He bit his lip thinking. "Wow! I don't know what to say. Why didn't anyone tell me?"  
"You don't live here anymore." She shouted. "Why would someone tell you?"  
Nicky really didn't know what to say. He was still a part of the family. Or at least he still wanted to be. He felt so out of the loop. "New York? That's...far."  
Megan sighed. "That's it? I'm upset over this this and all you can say is that's far? You honesty have no idea the impact your moving caused, do you?"  
"You're right. I don't understand." He managed to say still shocked by his sister's attitude. It was so unlike her.  
"You were supposed to be here. We were supposed to handle this together. It's not fair. Alex gets to stay. Stephanie and Jess will probably stay. I will be alone. I don't want to move but I don't get a say. At least I thought you'd be here." She said as the reality of being alone hit her. "It's not fair." She repeated quietly.  
"Megan, I..."  
"Forget it. I don't wanna hear it." Megan shouted cutting him off again tears stinging her eyes as she hung up.  
Nicky bit his bottom lip as he closed his eyes. "I miss you." He whispered.

* * *

 _Jesse sat leaning against his bed on the floor wallowing in what happened. He couldn't believe that Becky left him at the alter. His popped up at the sound of someone knocking._  
 _"Jess, it's Becky, can I talk to you?"_  
 _Jesse wiped his face as he jumped up off the floor grabbing his phone. "Hold on a second. Hang on." He put the phone to his ear. "Yeah, come on in. Crystal, yeah, free man now. Saturday night? Oh, yeah, sounds great. Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it." The phone started ringing giving away that the fake call. "Sorry, Crystal, gotta go, got another call. Bye Cry's." He turned to Becky who watched him from the door. "Hey, Beck, how you doing, babe? Good to see you. How's it shaking?" He said happily tapping her shoulder._  
 _Becky frowned. "You don't have to put on this act."_  
 _"Are you saying this smile isn't sincere?"_  
 _"Jess, I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't wanna hurt you." Becky's eyes teary._  
 _"Please. You hurt me?" He scoffs. "Come on, man. You're talking to Jesse. I'm a fighter. I get knocked down...I'm right back up again. I'm on..." He stops as Becky comes up behind him placing her arm on his shoulder. "How could you do this to me? When you turned and walked out on me like that..."_  
 _"I'm sorry, it's just that..." She wipes her eyes. "I needed time to think. I mean, everything was happening so fast."_  
 _"What's the matter with things happening fast?"_  
 _"Can you honestly tell me that you were ready to get married move into my place, have children, turn your whole life upside down?"_  
 _"That's the way I do things. I see something...commit to it and go for it." He shouts at her._  
 _"Jesse, we didn't even think it through. When we were walking up the aisle and down the aisle and up the aisle and down, we discovered that we had big differences."_  
 _"You know what, you're right. Thanks for, Thank you. I'm glad we found this out. You saved us from making a horrible mistake. Thanks very much." He walks away mad opening his bedroom door before Becky stops him._  
 _"Jesse. Listen to yourself. Why does everything have to be all or nothing? Yes, we learned that we have some differences that we need to work out. But we also learned we have something in common."_  
 _"Like what?" He says his hands on his hips._  
 _"Like we love each other."_  
 _"You still love me?"_  
 _"Hey, l almost married you at the fabulous Ali Baba Hotel and Casino Wedding Chapel. Now, that is love, babe."_  
 _"Oh, my gosh, we almost got married." He walks over to his piano and sits against it pulling Becky onto the bed on bed. "It's just that I was so excited that you finally said you loved me. It was such a wonderful feeling. I didn't want it to end, so I proposed. I just didn't think about the next day or the days after..." He says still holding her hands. "Why did you say yes, anyway? Are you crazy?"_  
 _She smiles. "I'm crazy about you."_  
 _"Right back at you, babe." They state at each other before kissing._  
 _"So can we keep getting to know each other?" Becky asks as they break apart._  
 _"Yes. Yes. Because when I get married I want it to last forever."_

* * *

"Hey, Megs. Can I talk to your dad for a minute?"  
"Are you two fighting?"  
"No." Becky answered.  
"No, we're not fighting." Jesse looked back at Becky.  
Megan nodded and left the room skeptical. "Whatever you say."  
Both Jesse and Becky laughed. Then looked serious at each other. She hesitated as she'd had a lot of time to think. But also remembered they had been down this road before. Not just with the idea of moving but them arguing. She hated it. "Jess...about what you said last night..."  
"It might seem selfish but..." He sighed.  
"Jess..."  
"No, I'm sorry but I meant every word."  
His lack of emotion was unsettling. And she'd hoped that some of what he said was just out of anger. But in the back of her mind she knew otherwise. When he was angry he lost his temper which he hadn't once. That in itself was enough to know this argument was different. "So that's it?"  
"Yeah. I guess it is." He shuffled his feet.  
"I can't believe that you won't change your mind." She said watching him but he wouldn't meet her gaze. She'd hurt him.  
"No. I've made my mind up."  
"It's what I do. I moved to San Francisco from Nebraska for the job with Danny." She defended suddenly feeling the need to.  
"I know."  
"What about the kids?" She asked.  
"It's their choice. They're all old enough." He said blankly. "What about us?" He asked looking up at her finally.  
The question stung."I want you to come with me." She pleaded.  
"What about what I want? For once, Beck." He shouted. "Look at this from where I'm standing."  
"Jesse, this is my career."  
"This is our love. Or does that not matter anymore?" He shock his head and walked away.  
Becky slumped down on the couch. She stood between the two most important things to her. She knew Jesse still loved her. He wasn't being stubborn or giving up on them as a couple. He just didn't wanna stand in her way. He didn't want her to regret him for making her stay. And as much as she seen it pained him he was walking away for her happiness. Thing is she didn't wanna regret going to New York either. But leaving meant giving up on something she knew she wouldn't get back. Jesse. In that way he could be stubborn. He had a way of pushing away. And if she did realize she made a mistake there was a big possibility he wouldn't be waiting when she got back.

"This whole things sucks. They're arguing all the time and worse they seem to think we don't notice." Alex said putting his feet on his desk.  
"They also think they're hiding the fact that we're moving." Megan sighed as she flopped back on Alex's bed.  
"We have to do something. I don't wanna move." Jessica said from where she sat on the floor leaning against Nicky's bed.  
Alex sighed. "I don't see where we have much choice."  
"That's not fair." Megan said. "Especially since you are going to Stanford."  
"It's just as much my feelings being hurt here too, you know?"  
"This is all Nicky's fault. And by the sounds of it we are going back to San Francisco so I'll be forced to share a house with him." Jessica groaned.  
"I thought you and Nicky were like best friends. You guys are close." Alex said glancing back at her.  
"You really don't see how his disappearing and acting out are effecting your parents. It's cause of him they are at each other all the time." Jess defended.  
"You know I talked to him. He didn't seem as happy as I thought. And honesty we can't judge we have no idea what really promoted him to run away in the first place." Megan said sadly.  
"Yeah, well running away isn't looking so bad." Alex sighed again taking his feet off his desk. "From what I understand Dad isn't moving. So I guess we have a choice." He said sadly looking at his sister and cousin.  
Jessica looked up at Megan as she sat up to face her brother. All exchanged a glance.

It'd been a long day to say the least. The quite of the empty house was too quite. It only reminded him of the choice he made. A choice he was starting to regret. He clicked the TV off after the show had ended and headed for his room. As he rounded the second part of the steps his eyes landed on the attic door. He hovered there for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and opening the door. He felt nervous as he climbed the stairs. He wasn't sure why it'd been years since he had seen their old 'house'. And he was too young to really remember it. He pushed the door open at the top of the stairs and looked around. The large room was pretty much empty except for a few box's of his uncles pushed to one corner of the room. All the furniture that use to be up here gone. The empty hallow feeling it brought the same as he was feeling. He walked over to the nursery poking his head inside to see the old clown wallpaper still there. A memory he did have. He walked back into the main part and sat on his parents bed. As he looked around at what use to be, imaging the happiness and his parents big dreams he let a tear roll down his cheek.

Danny came in through the front door after work. He sighed shaking his head at the half eaten bowl of popcorn still on the coffee table. The living room a mess of music stuff. "Nicky?!" He shouted as he grabbed the bowl and went into the kitchen. He took off his suit jacket setting on the chair. He looked around wondering where his nephew got too. "Nicky?" He shouted again but still no response back. It was unusual. Danny grabbed his briefcase and jacket deciding to put them away. Before hitting his room he walked by Nicky's room and found he wasn't there either. "Nicky?!" He was growing concerned. Nicky had otherwise been good at letting Danny know when he was out. And he'd hadn't gotten a text from him. He glanced at the attic door it was the one place he hadn't checked. He didn't expect him to be up there but wasn't gonna leave any room unchecked. He opened the door at the top of the stairs and sigh relieved when he caught sight of Nicky's sleeping form sprawled out across the bed. Danny smiled. Clearly he was missing home and his parents.


	67. Chapter 67

Becky woke up early and finished packing her things. She watched as Jesse slept for a few minutes until she came to his side of the bed and sat down. She brushed her hand over his cheek smiling. He turned rolling over as he sleepily pushed her away. "Jess, my flight leaves at 11. I have to get going." She whispered trying to get his attention.  
He opened his eyes this time watching her expression. "Okay. Have a safe flight."  
She smiled at him sadly. "I'll be back in two weeks." He nodded. "And remember what we agreed on last night. We'll take turns flying out to see each other."  
"I remember." He nodded. They had stayed up quite late talking over what would be best for their family. It had been decided that Becky would temporarily take the position in New York while she finished out her contract here. That way both she and Jesse could have more time to figure what they wanted. It had also been decided by Becky that Alex and Megan would stay here with Jesse. There was no need to uproot them if she changed her mind. It'd been a difficult discussion.  
"I love you." She said leaning over to kiss him. He returned it but with not as much passion as she was used to.  
"I love you too." He said after they broke apart. "Call me when you land. Okay?"  
She nodded fighting her emotions. Leaving him and her family just didn't seem like the right choice all of a sudden. But she smiled as she stood up grabbing her carry on. "Of course. Michelle is picking me up. Make sure the kids eat breakfast and do their homework."  
"Beck, I've done this before. We'll be fine." He reassured her. She just nodded again and headed for their bedroom door shooting him a smile as she left the room.

Nicky finally emerged through the kitchen door half past 10 the next morning. Danny looked up from his coffee at him. Setting his newspaper down he watched Nicky out of the corner of his eye as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. "Morning, Nicky." Danny finally said after it seemed like he might be ignoring him. "What's going on?"  
Nicky glanced over at him. "Nothing. Why?"  
"Come on. We both know you're upset about something." Danny turned more in his chair resting his arm on the back of it.  
Nicky raised his eyebrow confused. "What are you talking about?"  
"I know."  
"What?!" He asked even more confused. "You know what?"  
"About yesterday." Danny stood up.  
Nicky set the milk carton down. "You heard me on the phone with Megan?"  
Now it was Danny's turn to be confused. "No. The attic. I found you asleep up there. What are you talking about?"  
"Oh...that. It was nothing." He brushed it off grabbing the coffee.  
"It didn't seem like nothing." Danny pressed. "Sure you don't wanna talk about it?"  
"It's nothing okay. I made a choice. There really isn't anything I can do. Of course Megan blames me. And Alex, well who knows. He hasn't talked to me in days. Neither of my parents could tell me anything." He shouted.  
"It's okay to miss them..."  
He scoffed. "To think I did. But now that doesn't matter anyway. I'm glad I came here. Who needs them?" He rounded the island and headed for the stairs.  
"Nicky? What about breakfast?" Danny asked stopping Nicky in his tracks. He sighed and went to the table. Flopping down.  
"I'm not hungry." He complained putting his head on his arm.  
Danny sat beside him. "What's really going on?"  
"I don't know. I'm so confused. I thought I made the right choice. Then after I started working at the Smash Club I wasn't so sure anymore. I started to second guess it. Maybe my dad wasn't wrong. He and my mom were just looking out for me. They were right. I'm too young to be making decisions on my own. I don't know what I want. Then yesterday I find out from Megan that they are moving to New York." He slumped back in his chair fighting his emotions.  
Danny sighed beside him taking in all his nephew had told him. "Whoa, that's a lot going on. No wonder you're so upset."  
"How could they? Move away without telling me." He looked up at Danny his eyes a bit red. "Megan said I don't live with them so I don't get to know. She's so mad at me. I miss my friends. I miss sharing a room. It's too quite here. I miss guitar lessons with my dad. My mom nagging me to clean my room or do my homework."  
Danny put his arm on his shoulder. "I had a hunch you were missing home. It doesn't hurt my feelings any. Nicky, you belong in LA or wherever your family is." He hoped it didn't come across as him kicking him out or anything. Or implying that Nicky wasn't family to him.

Jesse sat at the dining room table going over the books for the label. Megan was beside him doing her homework. Alex was making a sandwich at the kitchen counter. He tapped his pen against the wooden surface. His mind not focusing on the task at hand. But instead on Becky. After finally managing to consintrate slightly he finished what he was working on before turning the page. He sighed pushing his chair out startling the kids. "I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back in an hour." He said as he pushed past Alex grabbing his keys and leaving out the door.

He raced down the highway toward to the interstate. He kept checking the time on the dash. If he hurried he still might get there in time. Twenty minutes later he whipped into a parking space taking up two spots. He leaped over the door not even bothering to open it. And raced toward the airport entrance. He ran through the place looking for gate 105. "Becky!" He shouted as he sprinted up to the area looking around franticly like a child who had been separated from his mother at the mall. "Becky!" He shouted again as he caught sight of her. She turned around and stepped out of line slightly confused. "Becky! Please don't go." He said trying to catch his breath. She smiled fighting a few tears.

"I can't thank you enough for all your love and support involving my career. And being there for the kids." She paused collecting herself. "But I missed so much. I didn't even realize it until the other day when you asked about me considering the kids at all. I'm a terrible mother."  
"You are an amazing mother. And aunt. You didn't miss out." Jesse said brushing the hair from her eyes.  
Becky wiped her cheek as a tear fell. "I wanted to move half away across the country and I just expected all you to follow me. I was mad at you for not being supportive or understanding. I'd helped you recovery from your accident and waited extremely patiently, which wasn't easy by the way while you figured out if you still wanted a music career. And thinking that wasn't fair. Marriage is about give and take. And all I've done is take. I haven't given to you at all. It's always been about me and want I want." She sighed standing up. "Look around... this is cause I wanted to move. Cause I wanted a bigger and better job. I didn't even realize you didn't wanna leave San Francisco until yesterday. What kind of wife doesn't know that?"  
"The kind who has a husband who keeps a lot of what's bothering him to himself." He stood grabbing her hands. "What about you moving into Danny's attic...for me?"  
She nodded and gave a half smile. "Yeah."  
"I need you understand that nothing matters to me if I don't have you. You are my whole world." He held her hands firmly. "I love you more then I'd ever imagined. And doing all this without you just isn't an option. So either we all stay or we all go."  
"Jess..."  
"I mean it. If this is what you want I will follow you. New York has record labels too."  
Becky pulled her hands away from him and paced slightly looking at the other people coming and going in the airport before turning back. "No. You need to be here. I'm not going to put up with your complaining. Or the kids either for me making you all move."  
Jesse starred at her taken aback by her tone and what she'd just said. He hung his head before looking away. "My top priority has always been my family. You've known that from the first time you met me. My hobbies come in second every time." He sighed. "Why is this so important?"  
Becky walked up to him with a smile which confused him. "You said we do this together right?"  
"Right?" He raised his eyebrow.  
"So if the best place for you and kids is California. Then that's the best place for me." She smiled.  
"What about New York?" He asked grabbing her shoulders. "I don't want you to regret not going."  
"The only thing I'm gonna regret is losing you." She said with tears and she pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry. I love you more then anything too and I'm sorry I got clouded by a huge opportunity I don't even want."  
He looked down at her. "What?!"  
"I hated New York. The weather. The people."  
Jesse laughed. "Welcome home." He wrapped his arms around her tighter.


	68. Chapter 68

_But I don't know how not to think about you  
When it's late at night and crying  
And I know that I ought to be the one who is strong and just moves on  
But I probably turn down your road, knock-knock on your door  
Fall back in your arms, wake up in the morning  
Hating myself for the way that I can't help the way I still want you  
I just don't know how not to_

Becky is leaning against the door frame smiling at Jesse as he looks up at her. He stops playing slightly embarrassed. "What's you playing?" She asks a bigger smile on her face.  
Jesse shrugged. "Nothing. Just something I wrote a few days ago."  
"Well, it's beautiful."  
Jesse smiled at her. "Painful was more the emotion I was going for." She nodded sadly at him. "What'd you want?" He asked changing the subject.  
"Nicky called." Her expression hard to read. "I talked to him. Our son called me." Her smile was also full of unshed tears.  
"That's great, Beck. Really." He said happy for her. Sad for him. He picked up his guitar again.  
"He didn't say much. He's helping Joey out at the Smash Club." She said watching him as he looked at his lyric sheets instead of her.  
"That's great. I'm glad he finally told you. Too bad I hear it all from Joey a week ago."  
"Jess, it's process. You heard what Danny said." She tried to reassure him. He rolled his eyes. "Jess, please?"  
"Did he wanna talk to me?" He said standing up.  
"Well, no. I don't think so. He never asked to. But..."  
Jesse put his guitar away before looking back at her. "Thanks for trying anyway."  
"He needs time."  
"How much time, Becky?" He shouted hurt.  
"I'm frustrated too."  
"Except he's actually talking to you." He scoffed gathering up his sheet music.  
"Don't stop on my account. It was sounding great."  
"That's okay. I don't feel like it."

Jesse walked past the living room his arms full of groceries. He back stepped to see Alex in full on gaming mode on the couch. "Alex?" He questioned. "I thought I told you to do your homework."  
"You did." Alex answered back his eyes never leaving the TV.  
"And? Did you do it?"  
"No." He shrugged it off causing Jesse to roll his eyes.  
As he set the bags down on the counter he ran into the garbage bag that he'd left by the back door for Alex or Megan to take out before they went to school. He sighed. "Alex! Now!" He marched over to him hands on his hips. "Why didn't you take the garbage out like I asked? Never mind..." He said not needing an explanation. "Put the garage out now. Then go do your homework. I'm not gonna ask again." He ripped the controller out of his sons hands.  
"Fine. Don't freak out." Alex sighed annoyed and left for the kitchen.  
Jesse turned around to come face to face with Stephanie. "What's going on?" She asked after hearing the yelling.  
"I don't know." He threw the controller down. "Nicky doesn't even live here yet I'm still dealing with his behaviour." He said the last part loud enough for Alex to hear. Jesse shook his head. "I don't know what's going on with him. Or any of my kids for that matter." He threw his hands up and sighed before leaving the room.

Stephanie had picked Jessica up at school and the two were shopping for a birthday present for Steve. Neither one having any luck. "Do you think Dad would like this?" Jess asked holding up an item.  
Steph laughed. "No. I don't think so." She sighed and looked around. "This is so much harder then I thought. I'm more use to buying something for Uncle Jesse. And that's easy."  
"Hair products." Both said at the same time laughing.  
Steph put her arm around her daughter. "You know what. A restaurant gift card would be the perfect gift." They walked out of the store.  
"Yeah. He does love to eat." Jess stopped talking after her mother had stopped walking. She glanced in the direction her mom was facing trying to see what had caught her attention.  
Stephanie eyed her cousin from across the mall. He stood with a few friends talking about something before the small group walked into the store. As far as she knew Alex was to be picking Megan up from school then going straight home. But she wasn't gonna go crazy about it. She tried to keep a fine balance between her and her uncle's kids. She didn't like to butt in and parent. She was their cousin and friend. So the last thing she wanted was to intervene but as she caught sight of the shop Alex had walked into she felt like she had no choice. She left her own daughter standing there as she rushed inside hands on her hips. "Alexander?!" She shouted getting the attention of him and his friends.  
"Stephanie... What are you doing here?" He asked embarrassed getting to his feet.  
"I'm shopping with Jess. What are you doing here?"  
"It's not what it looks like." He defended but the guilty look on his face said otherwise. Unlike Nicky who had an impressive poker face. Acting out wasn't Alex's thing so when he occasionally did it was very telling.  
"Oh, so your not getting a tattoo?" She pursued her lips watching him.  
He swallowed hard. "Okay. So it is what it looks like." Stephanie nodded. By now Jessica had joined them and was standing behind her mom.  
"These kids are underage." She pointing at the man sitting down with one of the other kids. The two other teens jumped up and ran out of the store. She then turned back to Alex. "You still want a tattoo?"  
"Don't you think it'd look cool?" He said pulling his shirt up a bit to reveal his left side as he pointed. He stopped after seeing Steph's annoyed face. "Dad has one." He whispered but finally gave up.  
"What is going on with you lately? First it was not doing your chores. Then your skipping homework assignments. Now this?"  
"So? Where has being good ever got me?"  
The question caught her off guard. "Alex? Your brother doesn't realize that his actions have consequences. His behaviour isn't acceptable. And I'm sorry if it looks like it is. But whatever is bothering you you need to talk about it. If not with me then your parents. Or my Dad." She looked at him watching his expression. There was definitely something he wasn't telling.

Alex races into the house Steph on his tail. Both looking angry. Jessica followed in behind and closed the door behind them. "Are you gonna tell them or me?" She barked at him.  
Alex spun around eying her taking the challenge. By now this had attracted the attention of Becky who was cooking dinner and Jesse who had come from upstairs after hearing the door slam. It wasn't like them to fight. So Jesse stood puzzled at the bottom of the stairs. Becky shot him a quick look. "Well?" He said growing impatient.  
"There's nothing to say. She embarrassed me in front of my friends."  
"Your friends?" Steph fired back.  
"Wait a minute. Where's your sister?" Becky asked.  
Alex swallowed as he looked between his parents. "Oh...well, I kinda forgot."  
"Excuse me?!" Jesse said angry now.  
"Tell them where you really were." Jessica spoke up. Stephanie turned around sharply not realizing she was still standing there.  
"Go! Upstairs, now!" She pointed. Jess picked up her backpack. Jesse ruffled her hair on the way past him.  
"What's going on, sweetie?" Becky reasoned. "It's not like you."  
He sighed. "I forgot. Dad's been getting her. Besides I wanted to go to the mall." He noticed his cousins glare. "I'm sorry. It was just... I wanted too... Steph stopped me anyway. So what's the big deal?"  
"Stopped you from doing what?" Jesse asked now a bit concerned. "Who have you been hanging out with?" Becky folded her arms waiting for an answer.  
"I'll go get Megan." Stephanie grabbed her purse and left the house. Excusing herself from the drama that was to come.  
Alex looked down at his shoes before meeting his dad's gaze. "Getting a tattoo." He whispered.  
Both sigh as they look at each other worried. Unsure of what was going on with their son. "Alex, honey what's going on? Why are you acting out?"  
"I miss the way things use to be."  
"Hey, things can't stay the same. And who knows Nicky might come home eventually."  
"It's not just that. Long before you wanted to move to New York. Or Nicky moving out." He faced Jesse now which caused him to swallow hard. "I miss the way things use to be. You know before the accident."  
Jesse looked up at Becky before sitting down on the bottom step. "Your mother and I will try real hard to make that happen. With the exception of us of course." He poked Alex making him nod.  
"I get that it's been a rough couple months. And expecting you or your sister to adjust isn't far. I promise we are not leaving LA. And your Dad and I are fine. We love each other very much. And even the most in love people have disagreements sometimes." She smiled at Jesse. "We are trying real hard to pick up the pieces but that's easier said then done. Sometime's the pieces are broken beyond repair."  
Alex nodded again. "I'm sorry. It's just that so much has changed. And it didn't help that you've been hiding all the problems."  
"You're right. It's not fair of us. But it's also not fair of you to behave this way. Things are a mess enough without you causing more problems. Do you understand?" Becky stood in front of him now.  
"I understand."  
"Good. Cause your grounded." Jesse said standing up to hug him.  
Alex reluctantly went upstairs to his room. Becky sighed relieved as she slipped into Jesse's arms. He wrapped her tighter and rested his chin on her head. "Seriously, just when you think you didn't screw up on at least one kid." Becky chuckled at his comment.

Stephanie smiled widely as she waited for Steve to open the envelope she'd sent him. His face turned from confusion to shock. "What?" He looked up at her through the computer screen.  
"It's an early birthday present."  
"Steph, this is...way to expensive." He held the letter up.  
"No it's not. Besides I wanna see you."  
"You can't afford this." He said.  
She sighed. "It's not decision. Jess and I both want to spend your birthday with you. It's her first after all." He looked back at the letter. "I sold a song."  
"What?! Honey, that's great." Steve wished at that moment he could reach through the screen and hug her.  
"So you'll come?" She smiled mischievous.  
He looked away laughing. "Yes! I finally have someone special to share my big day with. Technically two special people." He made a kissing face at the screen.  
Steph returned the gesture. "I love you."  
"Just imagine in a week we can kiss for real." He said smiling proudly.

"Hey Megs, can you come in here a minute?" Jesse yelled from the studio.  
She bounced into the room happy to be doing anything but homework. "Yeah, Dad. What's up?"  
"Do you think you could help me with this song?"  
"Really?" Megan beamed.  
"Yes, really. That's why I asked you in here." He wrinkled his brow at her. "I'm kinda stuck on these lyrics."  
"Okay, but don't you usually write with..." She stopped herself from saying Nicky's name. "Steph?"  
"Well, yeah. Normally. But I thought maybe we could spend a bit more time together. I haven't seen much of you lately." She smiled. "So how's gymnastics?" She shrugged causing him to chuckle. "That great, uh?"  
"It's okay I guess." Megan played with one of the drum sticks.  
Jesse watched her thinking. "Look, if horseback riding interests you that much I guess I could try to get use to the idea."  
Megan looked up. "Really?"  
"Yeah. Just don't ask me to ride with you." She laughed a big smile on her face. Jesse loved making his little girl happy. He sighed. It kinda pained him to see her growing up.  
"Dad?" She asked. "We could try my second choice instead."  
"What's that?" Jesse asked almost afraid of the answer. Instead of answering Megan handing him the drumsticks. He looked at her surprised. "What? You sure?"  
"Yeah. Learning to play an instrument was my second choice. Nicky recommended drums as it's easier. Stephanie on the other hand said horseback riding was probably easier."  
Jesse laughed at his daughters honesty. "Okay. Well, as long as you promise me your not doing this to make me happy. Or take Nicky's place. Or cause your mother told you to. Then I guess I can give you music lessons."  
"I promise."  
Jesse tapped her leg before shooting her a proud grin. "Okay, let's get started then." He handed her back the drumsticks.

"What the heck?" Becky groaned putting her hand up to her ear. A loud banging sound filling the house as she came in from watering her flowers in the garden. "Steph!" She shouted. But got no answer. No one was gonna hear her anyway. Not over the noise. She sighed relieved when it stopped. She shook her head and opened the fridge to look for something to make for supper. Her head popping back up as the banging continued. She slammed the fridge and headed for the hallway. The studio had a door for a reason. To keep the so-called music out. She knew it wasn't Jesse playing. He may have lost a bit of his ear for music after the car accident but he could still play the drums. It had only seemed to effect his guitar playing. She stormed into the room expecting to find Stephanie who had never been one for playing the drums. But instead came face to face to her husband who watched their daughter attempt to play. Becky poked him softly trying not to startle him. He spun around putting his finger up to his mouth to silence her. "Why is she torturing your drumset?" She asked anyway.  
"She wants to learn." Jesse said proudly.  
"She's terrible." Becky whispered.  
"It's her first lesson."  
"There will be more?" She asked her eyes growing wide. "Can't we call it like we see it? Like with Alex."  
Jesse put his arm around her. "This is something she wants to try. I think it's good."  
Megan stopped playing after hearing Jesse's voice. She smiled at Becky. "What do you think?"  
Becky glanced at Jesse before nodding at Megan. "It's...great."  
Jesse couldn't keep a straight face as Megan shot her mom a knowing glance. "It's okay. I know I suck." She sighed.  
"No. No, honey. It's...unique."  
"Why can't I have Dad's natural talent?"  
"Well, sweetie like I said it takes practice. Nicky didn't exactly get it right away either."  
Becky nodded. "True. You know what maybe the drums just isn't the instrument for you."  
"Maybe. Or maybe I'll never get it." Megan said frowning as she stood up. Jesse and Becky pulled her into a group hug. "Love you."  
"Maybe we should agree on the horseback riding." Becky said laughing.

Nicky carried another handful of belongs over to the bed as Danny followed behind. "Settling in?" He asked leaning against the door frame.  
Nicky turned around. "You sure this is okay?"  
"Of course." He approached him nodding.  
"It just feels more like home then the other bedroom." He looked around at the attic.  
Danny forced a smile. "You know the offer still stands. I'll buy you a plane ticket home if you want."  
"Nah, I'm okay here." Nicky's expression was sad as he turned back to the bed.  
"Well, if you change your mind..."  
"I won't. But thanks." He said carrying a box of Danny's to the far wall.  
"You can put all that in your old room." Danny pointed behind him. "I kinda like keeping everything in case you haven't noticed." Both chuckled. "You sure this is what you want?" Nicky faced him. "I know what you said the other day."  
"That was then."  
"Thing is and I hate to tell ya but you've been upset since you got here. And I know you don't really want to be here."  
"It's kinda hard to go back now. What would they say? I told you so." He remarked with no emotion.  
Danny sighed. "You can't stay here forever. And eventually you will have to face them."  
"I'm gonna be home late. I'm waiting tables at the Smash Club." Nicky said grabbing another box.  
"Okay. No problem." Danny said as he walked toward the door he looking back at Nicky. The boy ran his hand through his hair and sighed. It was obvious Nicky still wasn't happy but Danny had ran out of ideas on how to get him to go home. He was this close to kicking him out in a tough love kinda way. But he couldn't do it. He knew Nicky was regretting his choice and missed his family.

"Hey, you have a couple messages. And your phone keeps beeping." A women in short blonde hair said handing Becky her phone and a pad of paper with the messages.  
"Thank you, Maddie." She said as she looked over the notes. Her boss wanted a few things changed for tomorrow's show. She unlocked her phone as she sipped her coffee waiting for hair and makeup to come before she could rehearse the next segment. She had multiple missed calls and a text from Jesse. She scrolled through noticing two from the boys school, three from Jesse and one from an unlisted number. She clicked Jesse's text. Her eyes grow wide as she read it. "Becky, hey. Meet me at the hospital. I'll explain later." She read it again a few times before it seemed to sink in. Her palms were sweaty as she clicked Jesse's name in her contracts. It rang and rang then went to his voicemail.  
"Hey...you know what to do."  
She frowned and clicked his name again. Again it did the same thing. Now she wasn't just concerned but full on panicked. "Jess? Call me!" She finally said into her phone leaving a message. She jumped up out of her chair and headed toward the parking lot ignoring anyone who said her name or asked where she was going, as they were ready for the next segment.


	69. Chapter 69

Becky fiddled with her seatbelt as she tried to do it up but her mind wouldn't let go of Jesse's message. 'Meet me at the hospital.' She tried to reason with herself that he had to be fine since he left the message. But that wasn't convincing enough. She needed to hear his voice. She needed him to tell her he was okay. She gripped the steering wheel as she fought back tears. She couldn't go through another scare like 6 months ago. She checked her phone again. Still nothing. She swallowed hard as she hit Jesse's name for the tenth time. She closed her eye's as his voicemail came on again. Why wasn't he answering?

 _2 hours earlier_

Jesse glanced at the dinner table. Alex and Megan were both missing. He sighed. "Guys, come on. You have school." He shouted. Shaking his head he finished pouring himself a coffee.  
"Sorry, Dad." Megan said as she jogged to the table throwing her backpack down.  
"Where's your brother?" He asked sitting down himself. She shrugged. It'd been quite the adjustment without Nicky. And neither kid was taking it well. At times he knew they fought like cat and dog but they both missed him. Becky still blamed herself and continued to throw herself into her work. "Alex? Come on. I don't have all day." He said once Alex finally came down the stairs. "Megan, get your shoes and meet me in the garage. Alex, I'll be late tonight I have to get grocery's." Alex nodded. Megan smiled at her brother then grabbed her backpack following their dad.

Jesse pulled his car up in front of their house bobbing his head to the radio. He'd left his guitar when he and Megan left in such a rush. He unlocked the front door and headed to his studio. He grabbed the guitar and walked back toward the hall. He stopped noticing Alex's backpack was still by the door. He looked around slightly and shrugged. He dropped his keys and bend to pick them up. His eye caught sight of someone laying on the living room floor. He stood back up cautiously. He stepped closer assuming they had been broken into. But instead caught sight of who it was. He dropped his guitar and ran over to Alex. He threw himself down to his level. "Alex?!" Jesse yelled tapping him but he wouldn't wake up. Panic struck as he tried to wrap his head around what might have happened. "Alex! Come on. Please, wake up." He shook him gently.  
He stirred slightly, his eyes opening. "Dad?" He asked in a whisper.  
He smiled relieved. "Bud, what are you doing on the floor?" But Alex didn't answer. He seemed in pain. Thinking back to the night before it hit him. He'd acted a bit weird and wasn't hungry at supper. "Alex, where's it hurt?" He asked growing concerned again.  
Alex moved his hand slightly to his side. "Here." He whispered again.

Jesse paced the waiting room. Finally a nurse came out. "How's my son?"  
"He's in xray right now."  
"What? Why?" He asked annoyed as all he wanted to do was see Alex.  
"From what we understand he got checked in the ribs yesterday during gym. We just wanna make sure he doesn't have any broken bones. Once we are done with the xrays someone will show you to his room." He nodded running a hand through his hair. He only now sat down finally able to relax slightly. He'd feel a lot better once he could see Alex was okay for himself. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. Becky still hadn't returned his calls or texts. He pushed her name in his contacts and waited but it went to voicemail, again. "Hey, honey. Please call me back."  
He looked up to see a short blonde women standing in front of him. "Are you Alex's father?" She asked with a smile.  
Jesse stood up smiling now too. That didn't take as long as he thought. "Yes. I am. Is he okay?"  
"The doctor will be back to talk to you when he gets the xrays back. Until then I can show you to him."  
Jesse nodded and followed her. The women never left the hallway. She just pointed to the door and left. He went inside to find Alex laying with an ice pack on his right side. He smiled at him. "Hey, bud. You gave me quite the scare."  
Alex turned his head. "Dad."  
"It's gonna be okay. Sounds like you might have a cracked rib or two." He patted his side. "And believe me I'm aware of the pain that causes." He chuckled slightly referring to the car accident he'd been in a few months back. But Alex didn't say anything. He didn't even crack a smile. He looked a little more closely at him realizing he was sure in pain.  
"Dad? It hurts." Alex said pain evident.  
Jesse wrinkled his nose thinking as he watched his son. "Where abouts?"  
"Here." He answered touching his side. "It's really bad."  
"Is it a sharp pain?" Alex nodded. "You weren't very hungry at breakfast. Did your stomach hurt this morning? Or only after being hit?" He was growing concerned now. He had a hunch what was wrong.  
"A little. I guess"  
Jesse knew he was right. The frustration of the doctors missing it and the concern for his son took over. He darted out into the hallway. "I need someone now!" He screamed. Surely alarming Alex. "Did you check his temperature when he came in?" He asked following a man back into the room. The doctor looked annoyed.  
"We are still waiting on the..."  
"He has appendicitis." Jesse shouted.  
The doctor raised his eyebrow. Glancing back at Alex he did a quick check. "Ahh!" He screamed as he pushed his side.  
"Wow, I think you might be right. Good catch." The doctor said as he left the room. Jesse followed toward the door. "I'm sorry we didn't catch that. In our defence he told the nurse he got checked in the ribs." He paused. "We'll be back in ten to take him down." He nodded and walked back toward the nurses station.  
"Dad?"" His scared tone hard for him to hear. He turned back around.  
"It's okay. I had the same thing. It's nothing to worry about." He touched his hand.  
"Where's Mom?"  
"I left her a few messages. But she's probably taping tomorrows show." He pulled out his phone. Still nothing. He looked up giving him a smile. "She's on her way." He lied trying to comfort him. Alex nodded.  
They both looked as a nurse entered the room. "Okay, all set." She said as she moved toward them.  
Alex looked frightened. "I love you." Jesse said kissing his forehead. "I'll be right here." Alex smiled slightly with a few tears as the nurse wheeled him away and out of the room. Jesse followed behind as far as he was allowed. He wasn't sure how long he stood there until he felt his phone buzz. He grabbed it quickly. "Becky?!" He said walking away and down the hall toward the waiting room. "Where have you been?"  
His emotional tone caused Becky to panic more. "Are you okay?" She asked fumbling with her keys as she locked her car. "What happened?"  
"I'm fine. It's Alex. Apparently he got hurt in gym class yesterday."  
Becky sighed slightly relieved. "Don't scare me like that. I thought you were hurt." She entered the hosipal and looked around. "I just got here. Where are you? Is Alex okay?"  
"I'm on my way back to the waiting room."  
"Okay, I'll meet you there." She said. She rounded the corner to see him. Jesse jumped up. Both hugged each other tightly. "Where's Alex?" Her mama bear instincts were kicking in.  
Jesse looking away unsure of how to answer. Becky noticed his nervousness. "He's in surgery".  
"What? What do you mean surgery? What happened?" She had tears in her eyes.  
"He's gonna be fine." He wrapped her in a hug as Becky tried to stop herself from crying.

* * *

 _Jesse knelt down in front of Nicky and Alex. "Now, listen. I know we've been together every single day since you guys were born. And I know it's going to be very tough for you guys to leave me but you got to be strong, okay? Now you give your daddy a big kiss goodbye." Jesse stretches his arms out waiting for a hug but the twins run off excited instead._  
 _"Trains!" Nicky yells._  
 _"Puzzle!" Alex shouts excited._  
 _"Boys?" Jesse says surprised. "Oh I get it. Katsolopis men don't kiss goodbye. Okay, well that's fine. Maybe just a little one on the cheek? Just a tiny little kiss on the cheek?" He leans over pointing to his cheek. Alex shakes his head. "Okay. That's fine. It's alright." He stands back up looking over at Nicky slightly disappointed. "I'm just your father. The guy who raised you. Ignore me!"_  
 _"I think Nicky and Alex are gonna do just fine." The teacher says._  
 _"Yeah, You know I'm gonna stay here awhile. And watch. I'll stay out of everybody's way." He walks over to a table and sits down. "I'll be fine right here."_  
 _"Mr Katsolopis, I understand it's hard for some parents to let go of their children the first time."_  
 _"Yeah. I bet some parents get really wako about it."_  
 _"This is the time when parents usually go." She places her hand on his shoulder._  
 _"I'm sorry. I'm going. I'm going. I'm almost gone." He says as he walks out the door and closes it behind him. "I'm gone."_  
 _"Bye" The teacher waves at him._  
 _Instead of leaving Jesse creeps back into the classroom. Hiding under the table. A child spots him and shouts. The teacher walks over to him as he gets up from under the table._  
 _"Mr Katsolopis, believe me I've been doing this a very long time."_  
 _"I'm sure you have."_  
 _"Nicky and Alex are doing just fine." She leads him to the door. "They really don't need you right now."_  
 _"They don't need me?" He asks hurt. "They don't need their dad?" He looks over at Alex to see other kid at the table steal a puzzle away from him. "Did you see that? That little ankle bitter just stole that puzzle from my sweet little Alex."_  
 _"Alex really doesn't seem to mind." The teacher follows him over to the table._  
 _"Sure on the outside he's having fun playing and stuff but inside the kids crying like a little baby. And think of the effect it must be having on his poor little brother."_  
 _"Chew chew." Nicky says as he plays with the train set unaware of anything._  
 _"That was a cry for help." Jesse points. "Listen, I think their mother was right. I just don't think their ready." He grabs Alex's hand and then Nicky's. "Come on boys. It's time to say bye bye."_  
 _"Bye bye, Daddy." Nicky says._  
 _"No no, not to me. Listen guys, we're going over the wall."_  
 _"Go over, Daddy?" Alex asks._  
 _"It is for you guys. Come on." He makes them each hop on a leg. "Hop on. That's good. There we go. Say goodbye."_  
 _"Bye." Both say as Jesse leads them out of the room. The teacher waves sadly watching them leave._

* * *

Jesse sat nervously bouncing his knee up and down as he waited for Becky. She seemed to be taking forever to come back with an update on Alex. He rubbed his face and sighed. He closed his eyes trying to drown out the noise. People coming and going. Announcements being made over the speaker asking for people to report somewhere.  
"Dad?" A small shaky voice said from behind him. He opened his eyes almost afraid he dreamt it. Whipping around in the chair to find his oldest son standing there. Nicky looked frightened standing in front of him.  
Jesse jumped up and around the chairs to get to the opening where Nicky was standing. He'd yet to say anything. "Nicky?" He finally managed to say.  
Nicky bit his bottom lip as he looked away. "I'm sorry, Dad." He said not making eye contact.  
Jesse smiled fighting his tears. "Alex is gonna be fine."  
"Not about that." He shrugged his shoulders as he looked up. "Can I come home?"  
Jesse nodded almost instantly a wide smile on his face.


	70. Chapter 70

_Earlier_

Nicky came into the kitchen singing to the song playing on his iPod. He'd worked up an appetite moving all those box's. He searched the fridge for something to eat and finally settled on leftover pizza. He took a bite without even reheating it. Danny's phone lite up on the kitchen island. He reached for it to see a text from his Dad. He didn't wanna be noisy but couldn't help himself. "Finally got a hold of Becky. I'll keep you posted on how Alex is doing." He wrinkled his eyebrow. "What?" He said out loud confused. "Uncle Danny?!"  
Danny came rushing into the kitchen. "What's the matter?"  
"What happened?" He asked shoving Danny his phone.  
"Your dad wasn't sure." He said after looking up from reading the text.  
"I wanna go home." Nicky said in a voice so unlike himself. It was full of regret and sadness. Danny nodded smiling.

Becky smiled widely as she found Jesse and Nicky hugging. She was proud of them. For a second he reminded her of Alex but knew otherwise. "Hey. Room for one more?" She asked fighting back happy tears.  
Jesse and Nicky turned around surprised. He smiles. "I'm sorry." Before he could finish Becky pulled him into a hug. "I love you."  
A nurse cleared her throat behind them. "I'm sorry to interrupt but your son is back in a room. Everything went well. You're welcome to see him." She smiled at the family before heading back to the desk.  
Jesse and Becky exchanged happy relieved faces. "All I'm gonna say is I'm sorry for putting you through this."  
Becky smiled. "On the day the twins were born." She reminded raising her eyebrow playfully at him.  
"Okay. Okay. It's not exactly my fault." He laughed.  
"Mom? Dad?" Nicky asked interrupting them. "Can I go?"  
Becky nodded. "I think Alex might like that." She ruffled her hand through his hair.

"Oh my gosh, Jess!" Becky said practically collapsing into his arms. A huge relieved smile on her face.  
"He asked me if he could move back home." Jesse said smiling too. Both were a little emotional over it all.  
Becky nodded as Jesse cupped her cheek with his hand as tears formed in her eyes. "He wants to come home?" She could hardly believe her ears. Jesse nodded. "Oh, Jess." She buried her face in his chest. Grabbing at his shirt trying to hold him closer. Between thinking something happened to Jesse, to Alex in surgery and now Nicky coming home she was so tired of worrying. It brought a bit of calm to the storm that finally seemed to be over. Being in Jesse's arms made her feel safe.  
"What did the doctor say about Alex?" He returned the hug holding onto Becky tightly. She never looked up. She didn't want to let go. Unlike months ago she now had him to help her through this. "Beck?" Jesse asked pushing her away slightly so he could look her in the eyes.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"What'd the doctor say?" He asked again.  
"Oh, so far everything looked good. He'll be out for awhile. Their main concern is infection." She said teary eyed.  
"He's gonna be fine." He kissed the top of her head. "Good thing I left my guitar and had to go back for it."  
"Besides Alex everything is back to normal. I don't know what to do." Becky said causing Jesse to laugh. "I'm so happy you found him. I'm not sure I would have known the symptoms." She sighed. "I might have missed it."  
"Don't beat yourself up. Apparently he's been having stomach pains since last night. And neither of us noticed."  
"Great. So he hides his feelings just like you." Becky poked Jesse playfully.  
"Turns out me and him have a lot more in common then we thought."

Nicky took a deep breath as he approached the doorway to Alex's room. He wasn't sure how to feel. Or how Alex would take his return. He hoped it went as smoothly as with his parents. Which still shocked him a bit. He'd been so worried they be angry but Danny had been right. They missed him as much as he did. He pushed the door slightly to see Alex still asleep. He made his way over to the bed and sat down in the chair. He smiled. "Hey, Alex. You really know how to get a guy to come home." He chuckled leaning back. For the first time he felt happy. Although he still didn't know what was gonna happen or if he'd be welcome back at school he was just glad to be back with his family.  
"Hey." Becky said as she crept across the room to Nicky.  
"Where's Dad?" He questioned realizing he wasn't with her.  
"He was gonna call Steph and have her pick up your sister." Becky brushed her son's hair out of his eyes. "I'm so happy your home."  
"Me too, Mom." He smiled sadly at Alex.  
"He's gonna be fine. The doctor said so. Your dad found him just in time. There's nothing to worry about. Appendicitis happens to a lot of people. Your dad being one of those people."  
"Yeah?" Nicky asked surprised.  
"I never told you?" He shock his head no. "He'd been complainting about his stomach all day. Blamed it on something Joey made for dinner the night before. Heck, we both did. Anyway, I finally figured out my cramps were actually labor pains." She smiled rubbing his shoulder. "Your dad was convinced his were sympathy pains. Once we got to the hospital my doctor, the women who delivered you and your brother, told him it was his appendix."  
"Wow! Talk about crazy."  
"I know right? I was so upset he'd miss everything." Becky looked at Alex before smiling at Nicky. "He made it though, just in time. He promised me he wouldn't miss it." Nicky smiled at her before watching Alex again. "Your dad loves you more then anything in the world. And leaving like you did...well it about broke him." Nicky looked back at his mom apologetic. "I understand why you did what you need. But what I don't get is how. How did you think we would react? How could you up and run away leaving us to think something happened to you?"  
Nicky sighed as he looked away. "I'm sorry. Okay? I know what I did was wrong. But I did it anyway. Dad just wasn't getting it. Music is as important to me as it is him. And neither one of you would hear me out. Dad made it very clear that if I was living under his roof then I had to it his way." He looked at his hands. "But...you both did know best. It's hard out there on your own. And I missed you. So much." He said the last part with tears as Becky pulled him into a hug.  
"We'll talk about this later. But I want you to know Dad was only looking out for you. The music business is cruel. You either got it or you don't. He was only trying to protect you from that." She grabbed his chin bringing his eyes to her level. "He never meant anything he said in a hurtful way. Neither of us did. But not graduating isn't an option. You understand me?" He nodded. "Good." She kissed him on the cheek.

Megan's breath caught slightly in her throat as she rounded the corner her books in hand as she caught sight of Stephanie standing there in the office. She'd been called out of class saying it was important. She was almost afraid to hear what was so important. She'd never been called into the principal's office before. She also hated that it was her cousin there to get her and not her parents. She swallowed hard. "What's wrong?" She asked tears stinging at her eyes. Stephanie's composer hard to read. But she knew something must be wrong. Otherwise why was she allowed to leave school in the middle of the day.  
Stephanie smiled. "Let's get you stuff from your locker."  
"No! I wanna know what happened."  
"Nothing. Everything's fine." The pair had left the office and were heading down the hall.  
"Steph, please?" Megan bagged stopping which forced Stephanie to turn around. "Is it Dad?" Her voice broke.  
"No of course not. He's fine. So is your mom." She started to walk again but noticed Megan never followed.  
"Is this about Nicky?" Her voice now a bit frustrated. Steph shook her head. "There's no one left...except Alex?" She finished slowly. "Alex? Really? What..." She was beginning to panic as she tried to imagine what might have happened.  
"He's fine." She put her hand on Megan's shoulder. "Get your stuff. I'll explain on the way."

"Dad?" Megan shouted running down the hallway as she seen Jesse. She jumped into his arms crying.  
"Hey, it's okay. Everything's fine." He rubbed her back. "Your brother is fine."  
She sighed relieved as Jesse put her back down. "I promise." He pulled her in for another hug. "Thanks, Steph." He said over his daughters shoulder. She returned his smile.  
"He's really okay? You promise?" Megan asked as she followed Jesse down the hall. He had his arm around her  
"Yes. How many times do I have to tell you that? He's fine. It's a normal thing. Happens all the time."  
"I should have known something was off." She blamed herself.  
"You sound like your mother." He laughed. "Here we are." Jesse pushed the door open.  
Megan's concerned frown went into a big smile as she seen Nicky leaning against Becky's shoulder as they sat waiting for Alex to wake up. "Nicky?!" She screamed pulling away from Jesse and running into his arms. A big smile on both kids faces. "You came back." She explained.  
Becky smiled widely at Jesse as they watched their two kids hug in the middle of the room. Becky stood up to hug Megan. "You okay?" She asked seeing her red puffy eyes. Megan nodded. "Why don't you two go to the waiting room for a bit. One of us will come get you later."  
"Okay, Mom." Nicky said as he led his sister out of the room.  
"Why didn't we think of this sooner?" Jesse asked as he joined his wife.  
"Do what sooner?" She asked sitting down on Jesse's lap.  
"Fake an injury." He laughed.  
"Jess..." She raised her eyebrow at him shaking her head. She grabbed his hand and leaned back into his chest as they watched their son sleep.


End file.
